Never Meant to Be
by Nightbloom
Summary: Ch. 15 MM pairing BrooklynOC, do not read if this is not your taste : A chance meeting leads to a growing relationship between two unlikely beings.
1. Ch 1:First Encounters

_Author's note: This idea just came to me all of a sudden. Never before was I ever going to write a Disney animated character in this type of situation, but. . . I do respect most of Disney, and by all means, this is not meant to be a sign of disrespect. So standard disclaimers--All of the characters from Gargoyles belong to Disney and it's affiliates. Jack, Christina, Stacey, Mike, Jimmy, Gary, and Roberto (PBILE) are all copyright to me._

_Italics are for thoughts, flashbacks, and languages other than english._

_Warnings: This story will become a slash story, (duh--one of my original characters is gay) so if this isn't your cup of tea, or you are not that open minded, please do not read. If you do and you criticize AKA flame. . . you yourself will look like nothing but a retard. _

_Oh, and one more thing. This takes place after the Gargoyles series, but before the Goliath Chronicles. _ Never Meant to Be Part 1 

The streets of New York were usually busy during the day. And during the night it quieted down after a certain hour. But one thing that didn't change was that crimes were being committed twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. 

During the span of five months, select museums with rare artifacts were being robbed. Each time there was no evidence of forced entry, and it was already morning by the time anyone noticed that the artifact was gone. The first time it happened, police believed it was an inside job, but none of the leads resolved anything. After the third time it happened, there was no way a tie could be made to any of the employees. Even the security guards, who a majority of them worked for an agency, checked out clean. Finally, one of officers suspected that something a little out of the ordinary was occurring. So he called in a red haired, blue eyed detective by the name of Matt Bluestone. 

"I think this is more up your alley," said the cop, his black hair cut short to his scalp. 

Detective Bluestone gave him a look. "Oh really? And why is that?" 

The cop gave him a sharkish grin, white teeth contrasting against his dark skin. "They call you 'Mulder' among us brothers in blue." 

Matt smiled and shook his head. "So, Charles, what makes you think that something 'supernatural' is afoot." He made quotation marks with his hands to emphasize "supernatural". 

The cop looked away. "My grandmother was a self proclaimed voodoo priestess. She tried to show me the stuff, but I didn't believe in it then." 

"What about now?" 

Charles shook his head. "I really don't know. The captain inspected the area himself. There are absolutely no sign of forced entry, glass clases were clean, and the vid tapes got snowy all of a sudden for long amounts of time. No one's been able to clear it up yet. So much for high tech gadgets." 

Matt narrowed his eyes. "It's been said that paranormal activities play havoc with electronic activity. You may be right." 

Charles nodded. "The only signs of any presence, which hasn't been released to the public, is that there were circles of dried wax found on top of the buildings, each about an inch or two wide in diameter. And spaced out in a circular shape. But no one up at top is taking that into consideration. They get mad when you mention it." 

Matt looked thoughtful. "People try to rationalize things they don't understand, or completely ignore it. Not many people are open minded enough to take things like this into consideration. And those that are usually are outcasts from the main group." 

Charles chuckled. "Like you," he said, earning a wry look from Matt. He glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Look, I can honestly say I'm not sure what to think, but I do agree that this is not normal, and I get the chills when I see those spots. They just don't belong there." 

Matt thought for a moment. "I think I know who I can call in. . ." 

"Not the feds?" 

Matt shook his head. "No, not them." 

X 

Brown almond shaped eyes scanned the roof top as his dark blond hair fell over his eyes. At 27, Michael Lee had seen more shit than a whole bunch of old foogies put together. He was definitely one of the youngest detectives in his department, and yet the most seasoned. Lately, his line of work had been taking him out of his home in Florida, and into other states, like this place, New York. It had only been four days since they arrived, and already he was in pursuit of two suspects, having spotted them on top of a museum's roof. 

Turns out they were incredible fast runners. Made him wonder if they ran from the law often. 

He glanced to his left as a man about his height came up to his side. 

Roberto Quintanar was currently twenty-three. Ever since high school, he had worked as an intern for the Palm Beach International Law Enforcement, otherwise known as PBILE. Later on, he joined as an armed Law Assistant. Best way to describe his job was as a consultant, researcher, and deputized civillian. His experience gave him some leeway in working undercover, or providing back up. A lot of people were looking past his personal life and seeing what an asset he could be, and many teams tried to borrow him a bit. 

The only reason he always was with Mike's particular group was his affinity for some supernatural stuff. Again, very few knew about it, many just ignored their freaky cases. But they all had seen pretty much the same thing, and it was why the group work so well together. 

"We lost them somehow, didn't we?" asked Roberto, a very faint hispanic accent coming through. 

Mike just grunted in reply. 

As he scanned the roof top one more time, gun extended out in front of him, he felt somewhat relieved. Even though he had great faith in Roberto, there was something about his presence that made him nervous about the guy's safety. He knew it wasn't lust, for his whole team was immune to the vast power of seduction that Roberto could project, both willingly and unwillingly. It was one of big brother, or uncle, and maybe, to some degree, dad, despite the short amount of years between them. 

Roberto stepped in front of him, also looking into the dark, straining to hear a sound. Mike just turned to look at him, suddenly confirming a conclusion of long ago as to why Roberto refused to become of full fledged cop, or detective. 

It was because Roberto was too much of a pretty boy. Or as his mother use to say, before she left back to Japan, a real life bishonen. Roberto was too pretty to be a cop or a detective and he knew it. That's why he opted to remain an assistant. No one would take him seriously as an authority figure. In fact, he was constantly ragged on by those that were too pig headed to see his value. While no one could be fired for sexual orientation anymore, it still wasn't easy to work in an environment that was borderline hostile. That was why Mike was proud of Roberto. The kid survived into adulthood, making new allies each time. It seemed to be that a little under half of the department was charmed by or smitten with him. They stood up for him. 

Now if only Gary matured. 

Mike let out a snort. 

"What are you thinking about?" Roberto asked, suspiciously, his voice holding none of the feminine accent that most people attributed with his kind. 

"Oh, nothing," Mike replied, trying to be serious. Gary Graham was as homophobic as most of them come. He worked well with Roberto, but always ragged on him, even when they were young teenagers. He claimed to be an open minded person, but putting the two together, it was amazing they were alive. To make matters more irritating, Roberto's ability only worked best when Gary was around. For better or for worse, the two might as well tie the knot. 

"They got away from us," Roberto sighed, putting his gun away while looking around one last time. "There's nothing up here but sculptures." 

Mike nodded. "They must have given us the slip, cause these don't even provide adequate cover." 

"Either that or you didn't really see which way they went." Roberto looked behind them, seeing only a large vent near the edge of the building. He looked back at Mike, dismissing it. 

Mike narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I know they came up here. But if they are into that voodoo mumbo jumbo, maybe they transformed themselves into one of these statues. Ugh, look at them! They're ugly!" 

Roberto looked at one. "Well, I don't know about ugly. They are intriguing. And voodoo has nothing to do with transformation. Transferance of a soul into an animal, maybe... but not actual transformation." He paused as he looked at the statues in front of him. "I wonder what's the artist's fascination is with gargoyles." 

Both men looked at the statues. Most of them were small gargoyles with twisted faces. They were waist high and about three feet in length. 

Mike's eyes raked over seven more statues. Well...six and a half. The other one looked halfway finished. "Check these out. At least these look human. Well, except for the dog-like one and this one with a beak. Have you ever seen anything more ridiculous in your life?" 

Roberto walked over and looked at them. The one Mike had pointed out was a bit taller than him. The creature was muscular and lean, two horns protruding out of it's head. It's mouth was beak shaped, and hair cascaded down it's back. And it's eyes. . . "I don't think it's so ridiculous," Roberto said softly, lightly touching the wings that came down. "It's kind of. . . handsome, in it's own way." 

Mike looked at him. "Never ceases to amaze me how you and Jack can see things so differently from us. You mean to tell me, that if this thing was real, it wouldn't frighten you? You'd still find it, um, handsome?" 

Roberto gave him a look of mild annoyance. "Um, no! Any moving stone would scare anybody. I just mean, in still form, it's pretty cool looking." 

Mike snorted while shaking his head. "Come on, let's join the others. I mean, what are we doing up here? The temperature's dropping, there are no bad guys in sight, I mean, you obviously saw them coming into the wrong building. . ." Mike's dirty blond hair flapped in the wind as he made his way to the door that led to the stairs. 

"Excuse me?" huffed Roberto, taking that moment to peer over the edge of the building. "Mike!" 

Mike ran to his side and looked down. "Fucking shit!" he exclaimed, tearing down towards the stairs. Down in the streets below was one of their suspects, emerging from the alley. "Stay here and watch him, call back up." 

Roberto reached for his cell as he watched the man below realize that he was spotted. He heard the door slam as Mike reached the structure and heard the clanging of his steps. 

A sudden movement caught the corner of his eyes. 

Roberto whirled around, gun in hand. There was nothing. He slowly lowered his weapon and looked back at the street below. He began to dial a number into his cell. 

He whirled around when he heard a heavy clang. A figure stood before him, arm raised, gun pointed at him. At his feet was a part of a broken stone, blocking the door. 

Roberto raised his gun, heart thumping against this chest. The other person was quicker, and fired first. 

Roberto cried out as he stumbled back, pain flaring up in his shoulder. He crashed into one of the statues. He opened his eyes in time to see the person flying at him, arms stretching out. Hands clenched tightly around his throat, pushing him back further, towards the edge of the building. 

Roberto shoved the gun into his attacker's ribs, but the person grabbed his wrist and yanked it outwards, the gun pointing away from the both of them. 

With his free hand, Roberto tried to pry the other man's hand from his throat, but the grip was incredibly strong. 

"Let. . . go," he gasped out. 

"When you are dead," was the reply. 

X 

"_Detective Bluestone?" asked a young man with blond hair. His sky blue eyes sparkled with life._

_Matt nodded. "Jackson Luxer, I presume?"_

_The young man winced. "Jack is fine. Jackson is my father."_

_Matt nodded. "This is my partner Elisa Maza."_

_"Nice to meet you," said the dark haired woman._

_Jack pointed back to his fellow team members. "This is Officer Christina G. Graham and Officer Jimmy Joe."_

_A black haired and green eyed woman nodded in response as the tall, black man shook hands with Matt._

_"This is Christina's brother, Detective C. Gary Graham, and Detectives Michael Lee and Stacey McDonald."_

_Stacey nodded, chocolate brown eyes staring at the two detectives, as if reading them. Her long brown hair shined brightly under the light._

_"And this is our Assistant, Roberto Quintanar."_

_"A pleasure to meet you," said the young man._

X 

_The seven visiting law enforcers sat in a circle, listening to Detectives Maza and Bluestone._

_"I went over other cases and sure enough, there were traces of wax found on the roof tops. One of them, however, reported a bit of blood on site. No match has been made. One security guard was questioned, but let go on lack of evidence."_

_"Why was he asked?" questioned Christina. "Because one of the employees was missing, a lady named Catherine Smith. Someone pointed out that he had a bit of obsession with her, to the point that she had filed for sexual harrassment a day before her disappearance was known. Coincidently enough, the museum was robbed the night of her last day."_

_Mike nodded as Roberto jotted down some notes in his notebook._

_"So we have a bit of blood on site, and a missing employee. Maybe she was used for a riual killing?" asked Gary._

_"Aren't you being a bit pessimistic?" asked Roberto, in a bored tone, earning a dark look from the green eyed man._

_"Well, sadly enough, it always seems to be the state of our affairs," muttered Jimmy. "Has there been any other missing cases?"_

_"Not exactly."_

_"How so?" asked Christina._

_"Each museum that was robbed seemed to have employees that gave in their resignations, or called that they weren't coming to work any longer. They were all sought out for questioning, since many of them had worked their last day the night of the robberies. But so far, none of them have been found. They're all still wanted for questioning. And I'll admit that they were suspects at first, but none of the employees had any sort of obvious connection to each other, so it couldn't be some type of crime ring."_

_Jack nodded. "Maybe we should start searching for John Does."_

_"And with no other leads, we have to search the city ourselves to find suspects and clues?" asked Christina._

_"Well," said Elisa. "We have informants who keep on eye on what goes around. I'm sure they might see something now that we know candles on roof tops are involved."_

_"Can we meet these informants?" asked Jack, staring at one of the crime scene pictures. He missed the look that Elisa and Matt gave each other. _

_Stacey, however, didn't. She just narrowed her eyes and remained silent._

_"Um," stammered Matt. "They haven't met with any other people other than us. "_

_Jack looked up. "Oh?"_

_"They pretty antisocial," responded Elisa._

_"Oh. . . " _

_The other detectives gave each other a look._

__X 

The wind was soft enough that it helped keep gliders afloat. A red skinned creature glided alone, white hair flapping in the breeze. In a distance, he could spot two other creatures. One of them was bluish green, with a human-like face, and somewhat large around the middle. The other was a grey- lavender colored female, with dark brown hair. 

The creature sighed, catching the attention of the small yellow skinned glider on his left. 

The yellow one glanced at the other two, then back at the red one. 

"Don't worry, Brooklyn," he said. "I'm sure we'll meet other gargoyles. Females." 

Brooklyn gave a weary grin. "Yeah, I know, Lex," he said. "But it's kind of depressing when you are rejected twice." 

Lexington looked at the other two one more time. "Broadway and Angela are perfect for each other, Brook. It just makes me feel sad seeing you pine for her. I stopped when I saw how much she likes him." 

Brooklyn let out a sigh, then pointed downwards. "What's that?" he asked. 

Lexington looked down. "They look like statues. Hey, I think that's the building where F. Forward lives." 

"The sculpturer?" 

Lexington nodded. "Shall we see just what his secret projects are?" 

Brooklyn nodded. "Why not? It doesn't look like Elisa's suspects are going to hit tonight anyhow." 

Both gargoyles flew down towards the building. 

"Whoa," said Lexington, landing next to a particularly grotesque stone gargoyle. "This guy is obsessed!" 

"Yeah," responded Brooklyn, in a disturbed tone. 

Lexington moved towards him, wondering what made him sound that way. He gasped when he found himself staring at a replica of himself. "It looks just like me," he said in awe. 

Brooklyn grunted, staring at his stone self. "Yeah. Just like me," he said in a disgusted voice. 

Lexington winced, not knowing what to say. Ever since Maggie called him a monster the first time she saw him, his self esteem dropped down. Angela choosing Broadway made it worse. 

Suddenly they heard a sound. 

Brooklyn and Lexington jumped on top of the building's stairwell entrance, lying low and still. 

A man came out of the stairwell, his breathing rushed and panicked. He ran around the stairwell's structure, and hid in the shadow of a large vent near the edge of the building. 

X 

_"Goliath," said Elisa, after the gargoyles woke up from their stone sleep. "I really need your help."_

_"What is it?" asked the large grey/lavender gargoyle, leaping down to meet the woman._

_Elisa told him of the burglaries taking place, and suspected rituals, including that they may have victims. Goliath's eyes narrowed. He glanced back at the gargoyles standing behind him. _

_"We will keep an eye out for these evil people," he said._

_Elisa only nodded. She held out several pictures. "These are visiting detectives that are helping us," she said. "Try not to show yourselves to them, but don't attack them either. They've dealt with stuff that makes them shoot first and ask questions later." She paused. "Well, most of them," she corrected herself._

X 

The door slammed open again and two men holding guns came out. Brooklyn tensed up, wishing he knew what exactly was gong on. 

Moonlight lit the face of one of them, and Brooklyn recognized him from the pictures that Elisa had showed them. If he remembered correctly, the man's name was Roberto. 

He caught a glance of the other man. _Mike, _he thought to himself. 

The two gargoyles watched as both men walked about, guns held out in front of them. 

"We lost them somehow, didn't we?" asked Roberto, as they both looked around. 

A moment later, the blond Asian looking man snorted. 

"What are you thinking about?" asked the Latin man, suspiciously. 

"Oh, nothing," Mike replied, his seriousness sounded a bit forced. 

"They got away from us," Roberto sighed, putting his gun away while looking around one last time. "There's nothing up here but sculptures." 

Mike nodded. "They must have given us the slip, cause these don't even provide adequate cover." 

"Either that or you didn't really see which way they went." 

"I know they came up here. But if they are into that voodoo mumbo jumbo, maybe they transformed themselves into one of these statues. Ugh, look at them! They're ugly!" 

"Well, I don't know about ugly. They are intriguing. And voodoo has nothing to do with transformation. Transferance of a soul into an animal, maybe... but not actual transformation." There was a pause. "I wonder what's the artist's fascination is with gargoyles." 

Brooklyn and Lexington peered over and spotted the two men looking at their replicas. "Check these out. At least these look human. Well, except for the dog-like one and this one with a beak. Have you ever seen anything more ridiculous in your life?" 

Lexington peered at Brooklyn, watching the flicker of self hate in his eyes. 

"I don't think it's so ridiculous," he heard the other one say, and caught him llightly touching the wings of Brooklyn's statue. "It's kind of. . . handsome, in it's own way." 

Both gargoyles jerked back in surprise. 

"Never ceases to amaze me how you and Jack can see things so differently from us. You mean to tell me, that if this thing was real, it wouldn't frighten you? You'd still find it, um, handsome?" 

"Um, no! Any moving stone would scare anybody. I just mean, in still form, it's pretty cool looking." 

Mike snorted. "Come on, let's join the others. I mean, what are we doing up here? The temperature's dropping, there are no bad guys in sight, I mean, you obviously saw them coming into the wrong building. . ." Mike's dirty blond hair flapped in the wind as he made his way to the door that led to the stairs. 

"Excuse me?" huffed Roberto, and after a moment, shouted "Mike!" 

"Fucking shit!" he exclaimed, tearing down towards the stairs. Brooklyn and Lexington pressed themselves flat against the edge. "Stay here and watch him, call back up." 

They heard the door slam shut and a clang of steps as Mike presumable went down to chase whoever it was they saw. A moment later, they heard a thump and a clang of something heavy hitting the door, followed by a gun shot. 

X 

_Roberto grumbled as he walked towards his suite's door. Someone was going to pay for interrupting his shower. He fumbled with the belt around his waist._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered, as the pounding on the door became louder. It stopped. _

_He was a few feet within reach when the door busted inward._

_"Waah!" he shouted, as he gave up on the belt and just pulled his robe shut._

_Gary and Mike stood in front of the entrance, breathing heavily._

_"What is your problem?!" Roberto fumed, walking past them, managing to tie his belt. He grabbed the door, slammed it shut, then blinked. He glanced down at his feet, which was wet with something red, then back at his two partners. They nodded. He slowly opened the door and took a good look._

_A puddle of blood was seeping it's way nto his room, a white rose in the center, slowly turning pink._

_Roberto slowly closed his door, his anger gone out of him, replaced by a small drop of fear._

_"I take it we're on to something and don't even know it."_

_Mike and Gary nodded._

__X 

Roberto stared up into the eyes of his assailant. 

There was a manic glee in that look, and it frightened him to the core. 

He felt his strength giving out, and there was a roaring sound in his head. 

The attacker's hand lessened it's grip. 

Roberto gasped for air, and then gasped again as the person hoisted him up and over the ledge. For a split second, he hung in mid air. And then he began to fall. 

Roberto let out a gut wrenching scream as the air rushed up around him. 

Tears filled his eyes as the wind stung his eyes, and for a brief moment, he thought he saw an angel flying towards him. 

X 

Brooklyn and Lexington had leaped to their feet when they heard the gunshot. Looking over, they saw that the detective was about to be killed. 

With a mighty roar, both gargoyles jumped into the air and glided towards the two humans. 

The attacker glanced at them, then did something unexpected. 

He shoved the detective off of the building. 

Brooklyn paused in thought for a moment. "Lex, after him!" he shouted, pointing to the attacker, before diving past the man. 

He spotted the detective and wrapped his wings close, trying to gain velocity. 

The floor was getting close awfully fast. 

He stretched out his arms to capture the man, and spotted a brief look of horror cross the young man's face. 

There was a brief flash of fury in him, but he locked it away and and reached for the Latin man. 

X 

There is some truth to seeing one's life flash before one's very eyes in a near death experience. And for six incredibly long seconds, Roberto relived all of his horrifying moments. 

_I can't believe I wanted to jump off of a building, much less tried, just five years ago, _he thought to himself. _Ironic._

Then he spotted the what he first thought was an angel. Then, as it got closer, it took the appearance of a demon, and it scared him. 

_A sure sign I'm going to hell, _he thought. 

He shut his eyes, waiting for death, all his breath gone out of him. And then he felt muscular arms wrap around his back and legs. He instinctively wrapped his own arms around the demon's neck, and his eyes snapped open. 

_It's the stone gargoyle, _he realized. _Only, alive!_

His stomach shifted inside as he went from falling to gliding upwards as the gargoyle spread his wings, catching the wind. 

Roberto let out a short muffled shout as he held on tighter. 

X 

Lexington only had time to nod before the attacker swung a gun at him. He dodged the bullets, ducking behind what appeared to be a half completed statue of Angela. 

He heard someone yelling "Roberto" from inside the stairwell, followed by several bangs. The door burst open from the top, and the blond Asian man tumbled over it, sliding onto the ground. He leapt up. 

The human immediately ducked behind more statues as bullets began to fly in his direction. 

Lexington looked around, adrenaline rushing through his veins, eyes glowing white. 

Seeing that the shooter was distracted, he climbed on top of one of the statues. With a roar, he charged the shooter. 

The man's eyes grew wide in surprise. 

Lexington slammed into him full force. 

The attacker grunted as his body hit the concrete. Lexington checked for a pulse before moving among the other statues and faking another pose. 

A second later, Mike approached the man. 

"Wake up, you filthy piece of roach dung," he said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He tucked his gun behind his back and flipped the man over on his stomach. 

He snapped on the handcuffs and then rolled the other guy back up. Grabbing the shirt collar, he pulled the man up in sitting position. He slapped the guy not too gently on his face. 

"Hey, roach shit! Wake up." His voice held a small tone of panic. "Wake up." 

The man groaned, eyes fluttering open. He blinked for a few moments, before staring up at Mike. 

"Where the fuck is my partner?" Mike asked, teeth clenched. 

The man began to grin. "He made a lovely sound when he fell," he said. "Before the demons took him away." 

Mike's face turned into horror. 

Lexington remained hidden, hoping that Brooklyn got to the human in time. 

He watched as Mike's face twisted into rage. 

"What did you do?" he asked coldly. 

The man grinned. "What does it matter? At this height, you may have to put him in a jar to take him home!" He began to laugh. 

"You have a right to remain silent," growled Mike, as he pulled back his arm and punched the guy in the face. 

The laughter stopped abruptly as the man fell back, unconscious. 

Mike ran to the side of the building and peered down. "Oh, god," he said, sounding defeated. "Oh, god, what do I tell the others?" 

He pulled out a walkie. "This is Detective Lee. We need a prisoner transport system. . . and an ambulance. We have an officer down. I repeat . . . an officer down." 

Lexington slowly moved away, wanting to let the human know that his partner was alive. However, he had a gun, and most armed people, when faced with something they don't know, shot first and asked questions later. 

X 

Brooklyn glanced at the human that was currently cradled in his arms. 

Brown eyes stared at him, a detached look in them. 

"Are you for real?" Roberto asked, his speech slurred. 

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed. The human was losing a lot of blood. "Yeah, I am," he responded softly, hoping that at least a conversation would keep the detective from completely passing out. 

"Are you a demon or an angel?" 

"Neither." 

"Oh. I'm glad." 

Brooklyn was startled. "Pardon?" 

"Well, if you were a demon...or an angel, it would mean I'm dead. But since you're neither... " Roberto took a deep breath. "What. . . what are you?" 

"I'm a gargoyle." 

The detective's face looked puzzled. "But you're not made of stone." 

The human's voice was filled with so much confusion that Brooklyn laughed. "Not during the night. I'm flesh and blood, like you." Then he mentally berated himself. _That was too much information to give to a stranger, _ he thought. 

"Oh," said Roberto, still puzzled. "Ugly stone sculpture by day, handsome living gargoyle by night. Not much of a secret identity." 

"Well, I'm far from Superman or Batman." 

Roberto chuckled weakly. "But you flew down to my rescue." 

"Glided." 

"What?" 

"Glided. My wings aren't meant for flying." 

Roberto remained silent for a moment. "'Gliding to my rescue doesn't sound as heroic. You flew. No one will know." 

Brooklyn mentally shook his head. He had never come across a human that didn't scream or faint from fright. Of course the blood loss could be affecting his way of reasoning. Brooklyn spotted the hospital. "We're almost there," he said. 

"Good," murmured Roberto. "I don't know how much longer I can. . ." his eyes fluttered closed as his head rolled back. 

"Great," muttered Brooklyn. He glided down into an alley near the hospital. "How to get you there without attracting much attention?" he asked himself softly. He slowly set Roberto down and quickly rifled through his pockets. He pulled out a cellular phone. 

"Perfect," he thought, dialing the emergency number. He waited a few seconds. "Hello? There's a man that's been shot!" He gave out the directions and hung up, tucking the phone back into it's place. Then he climbed the wall to the top of the building and waited. 

Within moments that ambulance arrived along with a patrol car. The police man checked the area and deemed it safe for the paramedics. 

Brooklyn stayed hidden watching as they loaded up the unconscious detective. As the vehicle moved away, Brooklyn thought back on the conversation. 

_Handsome gargoyle? _he thought to himself. _Never been thought about as handsome before._

X 

Roberto's eyes snapped open as he heard a door burst open. 

Jackson Luxer Jr. stood there at the entrance to his hospital room, blonde hair astray, sky blue eyes wide in fear. "Thank goodness you're alive!" he said. "Mike told us you had been pushed off of the building but when we searched you weren't there, and Gary and Christina were flipping out, and Detective Bluestone was just dumbfounded. . ." 

Roberto let out a tired chuckle. "Take a breath," he said. 

"Omph!" Jack was pushed forward. 

Stacey stood behind him, followed by Maza and Bluestone. 

"Jesus!" Stacey shouted. "What did you end up doing? Following another guy rooftop to rooftop till he shot you in that alley? What did he look like? We have the other guy." 

Roberto shook his head and opened his mouth. "I. . . " Then he frowned. "I really don't know. It's like a dream. I was pushed. I know that. But then I was flying, or gliding. And it was as if I had been rescued by some winged creature. . ." 

"A winged creature?" asked Detective Bluestone, shooting Detective Maza a look. Maza remained silent. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "An angel?" 

"A demon?" asked Stacey, looking protective. 

Roberto shook his head. "Uh, neither. Well, I think I had a conversation, something about it being a gargoyle?" 

Maza and Bluestone glanced at each other. 

Roberto saw them and looked thoughtful for a moment. 

The door opened again. Mike stood there, with Christina, Gary, and Jimmy. 

"Thank God, you're alive," he said. "Thought I'd lost you, kid. Now, what's this about gargoyles?" 

"He dreamed up that he was saved by one." 

Mike snorted, shaking a bit, but trying to look like everything was all right. "Gargoyles, huh? Must have been because of them ugly statues we saw." 

"They weren't ugly," Roberto said immediately. 

Mike rolled his eyes. "Oh, right, I forgot. The funny looking one was handsome in it's own way." 

Roberto sunk down in his bed, looking unhappy. 

Gary opened his mouth, and then glanced at Maza and Bluestone. He quickly shut it closed. Roberto glanced at him and looked somewhat grateful and relieved. 

Stacey nudged him over and sat on the edge of his bed. "The doctors said you should be out in two to three days. There was some blood loss, but the damage to the surrounding tissue of the entry wound wasn't so bad." 

"I'm just going to be in some pain, huh?" Roberto asked. 

"Of course," said Christina. "That's what you get for trying to be Superman." 

Roberto smiled to himself. 

Christina continued, not noticing his reaction. "You're a man of flesh, not of steel, although if you did chase a guy roof top to roof top, you've got the leaping buildings in a single bound down pact." 

"Christina," interrupted Gary. "You're going to give him a headache if you continue to chatter like that." 

Christina stuck out her tongue. 

A nurse entered the room, clip board in hand. "No more than two visitors, please," she said, none too pleasantly. 

"Oh, you have them here too?" Mike asked, looking at Bluestone. 

"Have what?" asked the red haired detective, looking confused. 

"Old sticklers." 

"Out!" demanded the nurse, glaring at Mike. 

"Leaving, leaving! Sheesh." Mike stepped outside the room, but remained in sight. 

Stacey tried not to smile. "Sorry about that." She nodded at Roberto. "We'll be back to visit you." 

"That man is not allowed back into this room," said the nurse, glaring at Mike. 

"Well, excuse me. But see? My toe hasn't crossed the line, and look at me!" said Mike, tauntingly, standing in the door way. "I ain't in the room, so there! I am not in the room, you have no power over me! And when I come a visiting, I can stand here all day, too."" 

Jimmy stepped through, pushing Mike back. "Be nice," he said, warningly. 

"_Hai_," Mike replied, seeing the threatening look in the black man's eyes. 

Jimmy nodded. 

The other detectives walked out the door. 

"Detective Bluestone? Maza?" Roberto called out, as the others left. 

Bluestone and Maza paused. "Yes?" asked Bluestone, turning back towards the injured man. 

"Tell me about gargoyles." 

X 

Brooklyn sat on the edge of the rooftop, under a light. From his position, he could make out the detective Roberto, and his friends, Elisa and Matt. 

He leaped up into the air, and glided towards the window. He landed on the edge and pressed himself up against the wall, trying to listen in. 

"Tell me about gargoyles," he heard Roberto say. 

"Gargoyles?" Elisa asked, clearly surprised. 

Brooklyn risked looking in. 

Roberto's face was turned away, looking up at Elisa and Matt. Then he looked down, his hands fiddling with a piece of thread. "My job includes a large amount of research. Before coming here, I checked up on other paranormal or unusual events. One of them mentioned the existence of gargoyles in Manhattan. Since this is your district, have you ever seen one?" 

"You really believe you were rescued by one, don't you?" Elisa asked, feigning disbelief. 

Roberto looked up at her. "Does it matter what I believe? Is it true? Has there been reported gargoyle sighting?" 

Matt nodded. 

"Matt!" Elisa said, objecting. 

Brooklyn tilted his head, wondering just what the red haired man was going to say. 

"Of course they get treated like UFO sightings. Not many people believe," he said, shooting Elisa a look. 

Roberto began to look suspicious. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Comes with the territory on the stuff that we deal with." He sighed. "When I first saw him, I thought it was an angel. Then he got closer and I thought it was a demon." 

"You sound as if you've actually seen them," commented Matt. 

Roberto went still, staring at his hands that also ceased to move. 

"You have?" Matt asked, incredulously. 

"Demons, yeah. Angels, no, not really. More like benign spirits." 

"You and I have got to get together and talk." 

Roberto smiled softly. "I don't think so. Most of them are events I'd rather forget." He sighed. "Either way, I realized he wasn't either one. And he told me he was a gargoyle. I just...I just don't remember what else I said to him. Everything seemed kind of fuzzy afterwards. I was probably going into shock from the blood loss, just didn't realize it." 

"What did he look like?" Elisa asked. 

Roberto tilted his head. "He was red. . . white hair. . . and such an intense look. Lean. Exotic. It's kind of hard to describe. He was magnificent." 

Brooklyn felt his face flush at the compliment. Never before had he been called "magnificent." 

Elisa and Matt raised an eyebrow. 

"He seemed very intelligent. Not at all like the other kinds I've seen." 

"Others?" 

"Stone structures animated. Mostly for an offensive defense, if you know what I mean." He sighed again, not giving the other two a chance to say anything. 

Brooklyn ducked back as Roberto turned his head towards the window. "I don't know," he heard the human say. "If only I was able to talk to him more. . ." 

"Assuming you weren't dreaming," added Elisa. 

"Yeah," sighed Roberto. "Sorry for wasting your time." 

Brooklyn remained still. 

"Uh, Bluestone, wait," Roberto suddenly said. 

"I'll meet you at the car," said Elisa. 

Brooklyn glanced back in, watching Elisa leave the hospital room. 

"She's hiding something, isn't she?" Roberto asked. 

"What do you mean?" Matt asked in return. 

Roberto snorted. "In my past experience, when you want to avoid an answer, you resort to responding with another question. She knows something, doesn't she? And you know something. What is it that you aren't telling me?" 

Matt sighed. "It's not my place. But in a way, you were right on the vision you had the first time. Manhattan does have guardian angels watching over it." 

Matt turned and left, leaving Roberto alone. 

The human remained still for a moment, before reaching over to turn off his light, and settling down to sleep. 

Brooklyn continued to watch him for a moment. 

A whooshing sounds was heard overhead. 

"There you are," said Lexington. 

Brooklyn glanced at him. "He's doing fine. He just finished talking to Elisa and Matt." 

Lexington peered in. "He doesn't really look like detective material," he said. 

Brooklyn chuckled. "He asked about us. Whether we exist or not. Seems that he was a little out of it when I caught him. And he tried to get Matt to go into more detail. I'm thinking he suspects that Elisa and Matt know more about us than they are letting on." 

"Won't it be kind of dangerous to let them know about us?" Lexington asked. 

Brooklyn shrugged. "He doesn't seem afraid about us. Well, about me." 

"Oh?" 

"He thinks I'm magnificent." 

Lexington gaped as Brooklyn leaped of the ledge, laughing. 

"Strange human," Lexington muttered, glancing back at the window before following Brooklyn's example. 

X 

Elisa glanced up at the two shadows that were heading towards her. She smiled. "Brooklyn. Lexington. Thanks for saving Mr. Quintanar." 

"Not a problem," replied Brooklyn, landing by her car. He looked at her. "Are you eventually going to tell him about us?" he asked. 

Elisa looked at him, somewhat startled by his question. 

"I kind of overheard you guys talking," Brooklyn confessed. 

Elisa smiled. "Should have guessed." She sighed. "That's something I'd have to speak with Goliath about. So far he seems okay with the idea of you guys existing, but just because he's okay with it, the others won't be." 

"Well, he does suspect you are hiding something." 

"Oh?" 

"He's right," said Matt, joining them. "That's why he asked that I stay behind. He believes that you know more than you let on." 

"Great," muttered Elisa. "And no way of knowing if he is true on his words or just another fortune hunter." 

"I got good vibes from him," responded Matt, somewhat defensively. 

"Either way, we have to be careful." 

"No, you're just being selfish again," Matt teased, opening the car door for his partner. 

Elisa growled softly as she got in. 

Brooklyn and Lexington glanced at each other. "Selfish?" 

X 

Roberto looked out of his window into the black skies. 

_Was I dreaming him? _he asked himself. He sighed and sat back, staring at the ceiling. _But if I did dream him up, how did I get here? Last I clearly remember. . . I was being held over the edge of the building._

The young man shook his head. _Must be one of my more odd fantasies. _He blushed. _But that would be the first fantasy with a none human. _

Roberto closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. 

_If he does exist, I wish I could talk to him at least once. Well. . . one coherent conversation._

X 

"I don't think that it is wise," said Goliath, turning away from Elisa and Matt. "As you have said, they have delt with strange events, maybe events equal to our own." 

"From what they hinted at, maybe even more," said Elisa. 

"If so, mythical creatures such as ourselves will be approached with caution, and that makes for tense situations." 

"But think of the possibilities of increasing our allies," argued Brooklyn. "If we can start with just one. . ." 

"No," said Goliath, firmly. 

"Father," added Angela. "We only have the support of people who admire us for what we are. Let's approach these humans so that they can support us for _who _we are." 

Goliath remained silent, thinking. 

"I could approach the one in the hospital," offered Brooklyn. "After all, I rescued him." 

Goliath's shoulder sagged as the younger gargoyles and the humans glanced at each other in relief. "Fine," said Goliath, relenting. "It is true that we need the humans. But approach him with caution, Brooklyn." 

Brooklyn nodded. 

X 

Roberto opened his eyes. 

The hospital was pretty quiet, but something had woken him up. 

He tensed as he heard the sound of a window sliding open. The curtains blew inward as someone stepped into the room. 

"Who's there?" he asked, hand near the call button. 

"Uh," he heard a male voice stall. "I . . . I just came to see how you were doing." 

"Do you normally sneak in through the windows?" 

"I can't exactly waltz in through the front doors." 

Roberto remained silent for a moment, before asking his next question. "Are you the one that caught me?" 

His reply was also silence. 

"Yeah," he finally heard. 

Roberto sat up. "You're not human, are you?" 

"No." 

Roberto remained silent again. "Can you step closer?" 

The figure moved towards him. Through the moon in the background, Roberto could make out horns and hair, and a set of wings. 

"Mind if I turn on the light?" 

"Only if you promise not to scream from fright." 

Roberto's hand paused by the lamp. "I promise," he said softly, before flipping the switch. 

The room was illuminated with a soft glow. Standing near him stood the red creature from his memory. 

"_Santa Madre_," he whispered. 

"Brooklyn's the name," said the gargoyle, extending out a hand. 

"Roberto," the man replied, his voice faint with awe. 

tbc. . . 

Quick language guide 

Japanese  
Hai--yes  
bishonen -- Pretty boy (unusually pretty) 

Spanish  
Santa Madre-- Holy Mother 


	2. Ch 2:Surveillance

Never Meant to Be 

Part 2 

* * *

Disclaimers found in the beginning of part 1 

* * *

Roberto opened one eye and spotted a familiar shape outside his suite's window. He let out a low groan and got out of bed, walked over to the window, and opened it. 

"Can't you come over at a more decent hour?" he asked, mock annoyance in his voice. 

"I'd come during the day," replied the red skinned gargoyle, as he went in through the window. "But you'd have a better conversation with a brick wall." 

Roberto let out a tired chuckle. "So come earlier in the night, or sleep here during the day. Hang for a couple of hours and then go for your patrol." 

Brooklyn glanced out the window. "I don't know," he said. "I've never slept anywhere other than home." 

Roberto chuckled. "Think of it as a sleep over. You'll be safe here, I guarantee. The maid only comes in to do the bed and change the towels, so if I put you in the closet, you won't have to worry about her finding you." 

Brooklyn gave him a look. 

"It's a big closet," Roberto explained, a twinkle in his eye. 

"I'll think about it," responded Brooklyn, realizing that he was being teased. 

Glancing around, the red gargoyle noticed a large bouquet of roses. "For who is this?" he asked, walking over to it. 

On the top, he spotted a small note card. 

"Uh...That's, that's, I think they sent it to the wrong address, er, suite number," said Roberto, nervously, ducking past Brooklyn and moving the vase outside the room. "It came late at night so I, um, decided to save it until tomorrow." 

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. He could hear the nervousness in Roberto's voice, and he could smell the slight fear. 

Plus he was almost positive he read that the bouquet was addressed to Roberto. But who would send a male flowers? 

Brooklyn realized that he didn't know that much about the human. But how to find out without getting too personal? 

X 

"That's wonderful, Alexander," exclaimed Puck, floating above the infant. "That's a good boy!" 

Alexander Xanatos gurgled in glee as a small ball kept floating in and out of mirrors. 

Puck smiled, glad to see how well the child was still doing in magic. He still had more complex spells to learn, but first they needed to find a willing test subject. 

A passing shadow caught his attention. 

He turned around to face it. 

"Ah, Brooklyn," he greeted, his devilish smirk in place. 

The red skinned gargoyle nodded at him. "Puck," he said. "You've studied humans for centuries, right?" 

"Of course," Puck responded, both he and Alex floating in front of the gargoyle. "They are such fascinating creatures." 

Brooklyn cleared his throat, unsure of how to proceed. "Um, in your studies...did you ever come across men...giving flowers...to other men?" 

Puck looked at him confused for a moment, before coming to a realization and turned an interesting shade of red. "Ah...yes. It's amazing how uncommon that particular situation is known, but not uncommon in other pretenses. It's just something that is usually kept a secret from the rest of the society. Humans frown upon homosexuality." 

Brooklyn gave him a look. 

"Interested in one's own gender." 

"But procreation won't occur that way, male with male, or female with female." 

Puck grinned at how innocent the gargoyle could be. "That's because procreation isn't the purpose. . . recreation is." 

"Oh..." responded Brooklyn, his eyes furrowing. "How do you know? Did you...ever..?" 

Puck shrugged. "When in Sparta..." 

"I thought that was 'When in Rome.'" 

"Trust me on this one, kid." 

"I want to learn more about humans," Brooklyn then said. "But it's kind of hard when you're stone during their most active times." 

Puck looked at Alex. Then he turned to Brooklyn. "We might be able to help each other," he said. 

Brooklyn grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." 

X 

A white male with white hair and blue eyes tracked Roberto Quintanar as he made his way to the library. 

He waited outside for a few moments, then walked in. 

He watched as the brunette male moved to one section of the library and began pulling books off the shelf. With a concentrated look, the Latin man moved to a table and sat down, opening one book. 

The white male took that opporutunity for some research of his own. He searched through the computer and jotted down some of the notes, found his books and began reading them, oblivious to the strange stares he got from a few passing people. 

He also kept an eye on Roberto, who stayed rooted in his spot most of the time, unless he was getting a new book. 

The white male looked back down at his book, reading about Spartans and their beliefs and practices for war. 

His eyes fell on one paragraph. 

He shut the book, eyes wide. A moment later, he opened it again and reread the paragraph. An amused look crossed his face. "Puck was definitely a curious guy," he said. He took a deep breath and opened one of the other books. When he was through, he looked up to look upon the human that was captivated his interest. 

Roberto had left a while back ago. 

The man glanced at the wall and gasped. There was one hour till sunset. 

He leapt up, leaving the books on the table. He dashed out and hailed a taxi. 

X 

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Lexington, staring up at his red rookery brother. 

"Just feeling a bit tired," responded Brooklyn. 

Goliath narrowed his eyes. "Did the day's rest not serve you well?" he asked, concern in his voice. 

Brooklyn gave a half hearted srug. "I volunteered to help Puck with some spells for Alex. Maybe I'm just feeling the after affects." 

Goliath frowned. 

"Aw, Alex wouldn't do anything serious to hurt him," Lexingtom jumped in. 

"But he is still learning and therefore does not have what he needs to make sure nothing goes wrong." 

"I'll be fine," said Brooklyn. "I might just take a nap later on in the night." 

"It's not like there is much time to do anything as it is," added Broadway, munching on a burger. 

Angela patted his stomach affectionately. "Or eat," she teased. 

Hudson chuckled. "Too true, lad." 

"Well," said Goliath. "So long as you don't fall asleep in a place leaving you in a vulnerable position." 

"I'll take care," said Brooklyn. He spread his wings and took off. 

"Wait!" shouted Lexington. He frowned, puzzled. "I wonder why he didn't wait for me." 

"I say we follow him." 

"Broadway!" 

Hudson shook his head. "As second in command, the lad should know not to go off on his own. I wonder if he's getting into something that he shouldn't." 

"Brooklyn wouldn't do anything wrong," added Lexington, coming to his brother's defense. 

"All the same..." said Goliath. "A little bit of following won't do anyone harm." 

X 

Brooklyn knocked on the window. 

The glass slid open and he slipped right in. 

"Are you mad?!" asked Roberto, dressed all in black. 

"Well, you said I should hang out earlier in the night," said Brooklyn. 

"Yeah, I did. But if you spent the morning here. People could have seen you coming in!" Roberto peered outside his window. "You told me yourself that the Quarrymen patrol the streets." 

Brooklyn tilted his head. It sounded as if the human were genuinely concerned for his safety. Almost like Elisa with Goliath. . . 

"Mind if I just crash for a bit?" asked Brooklyn. 

Roberto quirked an eyebrow. "What, not enough sleep during the day?" 

Brooklyn shrugged. "Maybe I'm coming down with something?" 

Roberto narrowed his eyes. "Okay." Then he muttered, "Although I swear you said Gargoyles rarely get or stay sick after waking up..." 

Brooklyn dropped onto the bed, wings spread. He propped his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. 

Roberto smiled. "I'll be leaving in an hour. Just make sure you close the window when you leave." 

Brooklyn nodded. 

Roberto ducked into the bathroom to comb out his damp hair. He eyed himself critically. He was suppose to look mysterious, and he wasn't sure if he was pulling off that look. 

_Sometimes I hate working for you guys, _he thought to himself. _Always being the one to get information from perverts. Jack could do as well too. _

Roberto stopped thinking for a moment. 

_But Jack is too innocent. . . and me?. . . I'm too tainted. _

Roberto stared at the mirror, his eyes taking a glassy far away look. He sighed. _Shit... _he thought. _It's bad enough to be considered a sinner because I like guys... but what will the religious type say when they hear of a guy being attracted to a male non-human! Oh well... I'm use to the unrequited. Besides... it's nice being friends with someone who likes you for the way you are. Not what you are._

Roberto splashed on a bit of cologne and walked out of the bathroom. 

He paused and looked at the softly snoring form of Brooklyn. 

He felt his face slightly heat up with the thought of feeling that powerful body claim him. He shook the thought out of his head and stepped towards the red beast. 

With a small smile, Roberto raised the blanket that had been tossed aside and covered Brooklyn up. He gently pushed a few strands of white hairs away from Brooklyn's face. 

"Hope you feel better," he said, before leaving the room. 

Roberto made sure to lock the door and flip over the DO NOT DISTURB sign. 

X 

"See?" said Lexington. "He's just visiting his human friend." 

"Yeah, but he's leaving him alone." 

"I'm sure he can be trusted," said Angela. "He's one of the visiting detectives." 

"I suppose," said Broadway. "But I say we follow him." 

Lexington sighed. "Okay," he agreed. "But I think it's nice Brooklyn found a friend with the humans. One that can be trusted." 

The three Gargoyles watched the floor. As soon as they spotted Roberto step out and hail a cab, they took off. 

X 

The three gargoyles rested on top of a building. Their eyes kept a look out for the young latin man that had befriended their second in command. 

"There," said Broadway, as the man stepped out of the bar. 

Roberto Quintanar paused right outside the bar's entrance, pulled his coat's collar up to his ears, then walked off to one side. Glancing around, he casually ducked into an alley and pulled out a cell phone. 

The three watched him as he talked to someone, then set his phone back in his pocket and began to walk away. 

A moment later, some guy dashed out of the bar. He looked to his right and left, and spotted Roberto. He had just taken a few steps in his direction when a car peeled out of nowhere and blocked the man's path. 

Two men leaped out and threw the guy against the car. 

Angela, Broadway, and Lexington tensed up, wondering what was going on. 

Then they heard and recognized one of the men. 

"You're under arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal. . . " said the one known as Officer Jimmy Joe. 

"You've got no proof!" the other person shouted, as he was shoved into the car. 

"We've got surveillance," said the one known as Jack. 

The person screamed in anger. 

The three gargoyles shook their heads and flew onwards, heading in the direction that the human Roberto had taken. 

They spotted him approaching a second vehicle. 

Inside were two women. 

"So?" asked the older one. "How did it go?" 

Roberto shrugged. "Same old, same old. Tries to impress me with stories of illegal activities and I just walk away. Then he tries to follow me to get my number. Jack and Jimmy should be arresting him as we speak." 

"Need a lift back home?" 

Roberto shrugged. "Sure." 

"See?" said Lexington, looking at Broadway. "He's a cop. He's just doing his job like Elisa does hers." 

"Well," Broadway said. . ."I suppose you're right. Come on. Let's patrol. I'm sure Brooklyn will be joining us as soon as he get's his lazy butt out of the human's bed." 

X 

Roberto sighed as he entered his room. 

For one heart stopping moment, both ladies had offered to walk him to his room. And knowing Christina, she would have just waltz right in, invading his privacy. But he declined, unsure if his Gargoyle friend was up there waiting for him or not. His excuse was that he could manage and was ready to just crash. 

Christina definitely looked disappointed. 

Stacey just shook her head. "You've got the number of the guy at the bar," she said. 

"Yeah, but Roberto's got the room with the little refrigerator and ice-cream," Christina responded with a pout. 

Both Stacey and Roberto rolled their eyes. "You can have some tomorrow," said Roberto, before heading to the elevator. "Good night." 

"Night, Betito." 

Roberto leaned up against the wall of the elevator as it rose up to his floor. 

When the door chimed and opened, he stepped out and walked to his room. He unlocked the door and entered his room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. 

His bed was empty. 

Roberto felt a strange pang in his heart. He was kind of hoping that Brooklyn would still be there. The Gargoyle was simply fascinating, as were his stories about protecting Manhattan. Roberto sighed. Oh well, he thought to himself, as he began to unbutton his shirt. 

"Hey there!" said a jolivial voice. 

"Ah!" exclaimed Roberto, completely startled. He spotted Brooklyn hanging upside down by his window. 

"I was ready to give up on you," he said. 

Roberto caught his breath. "You were waiting for me?" 

Brooklyn nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a night flight before I start my patrolling." 

Roberto peered out of the window. "Um. . . I don't know. I'm not a really big fan of heights. Not after last week." 

"Hey, I promise I won't drop you." Brooklyn held out a claw. 

Roberto looked at the street below one final time before looking Brooklyn in the eyes. "Okay," he said, taking Brooklyn's hand. 

X 

Brooklyn laughed as Roberto pointed out everything he could recognize. 

"This is incredible," he said. "But it's a little hard to see everything at this angle." Roberto looked Brooklyn in the eye from his cradled position. 

"Hang on then," said Brooklyn. 

"Hang o--aaahhh!! A little warning about what you're going to do next time?!" 

Brooklyn laughed again. He had temporarily let go of the human to catch him under the arms so that he was face down. He adjusted his arms to wrap around Roberto's chest and waist. 

Roberto forgot his anger when he saw the ground passing underneath him. 

The sight was beautiful at night. 

There were colors everywhere. 

"That guy's speeding," said Roberto, looking at the moving headlights. 

"Don't you ever think of anything other than work?" 

Roberto turned his head to look at Brooklyn. "Unfortunately, I don't have the chance. And when I do, something bad seems to happen." 

"So you must be glad that I came into your life." 

Roberto laughed. "Believe me. . . I'm more than glad. You saved my life. There is no way I'll be able to repay you." Then he chuckled. "Good thing I don't believe in life debts. Then I'd really be in debt." 

"Oh?" 

"Let's just say, with the crowd I run in, I end up in a lot of trouble and need rescuing. But I trust my friends. They're always there to bail me out. . . and I help them. It's all a win win situation." 

"So what are all your friends like?" 

Roberto sighed. "Um. . . well, Jack is like, the baby of the group. He is so naive, yet. . . he sees things that we miss. And he's a major klutz. But that usually ends up saving his life. Once he tripped and sprained his ankle during a chase. . . but the bullet that was aimed at him missed him. Had he not tripped, it would have killed him instantly." 

"Wow." 

Roberto nodded. "And Jimmy, he's kind of like our father figure. Jack, Gary, and Christina knew him since they were fifteen. I was eighteen. It's only been a few years, but, man. . . we love him and look up to him. And he looks after us. He's got one heck of a family who accepted us as one of their own." 

Brooklyn smiled. "Sounds almost like Hudson. He's the elder in our clan. He thinks he's too old, but he's still got some warrior spirit in him." 

"We have got to get those two together." 

"What about the others?" 

"Well, there's Mike. He looks and acts like a goof most of the time, and he likes to eat. . ." 

"Sounds like Broadway. . ." 

"But he's a great martial artist, and even though he won't admit it, I know he's always looking out for us. Stacey is great too. She can be real sweet, and real mean too. She doesn't take nonsense from anybody. Gary is my partner most of the time, and he's also Jack's. He hates me, but the feeling is mutual." Roberto laughed. 

"Doesn't that concern you? I mean, as a partner. . ." 

Roberto shook his head. "Thing is, we need each other, so we can't sort of go 'Oops, I didn't see that he was in trouble' or anything like that. He's a good detective, just don't let him know I said that. Christina's good, too. . if only she'd stop thinking about boys. That's about it." 

Brooklyn chuckled. "Well, Goliath is our leader. He's the worry wart of the bunch." 

"Naturally. . ." 

"And Angela is his daughter. She's got a fiery spirit. And she's with Broadway." Brooklyn hoped the resentment didn't come through in his voice. "He likes to eat, too, and he's probably the most naive one of the bunch. Although. . . I'm sure Goliath can say that about me." 

"No, you're just reckless." 

"Heh. . . Lexington is the brains. He can pretty much figure anything mechanical. And Bronx, well, he's our pet." 

"A pet Gargoyle? That almost sounds wrong." 

"Well, he's like your dogs. He howls a lot, digs around." 

"Chews on you slippers?" 

"We don't wear slippers. But he does chew the cushions on our sofas," Brooklyn said with a grin. 

Roberto chuckled. Then he frowned. "Um, maybe we should head back. It's getting kind of late, and you still have your patrolling to do." 

"Right." 

"Not to mention, I think this high altitude and thin air is getting to me." 

Brooklyn glided down towards the higher buildings, skimming their tops as he made his way back to Roberto's hotel. 

They soon arrived at the hotel. 

Brooklyn set Roberto down gently. 

Roberto turned to face the red gargoyle. "Thanks for the tour,"' he said. "It certainly was a change a pace." 

Brooklyn beamed. "No problem." With that, he turned and left. 

Roberto waited until he was out of sight before closing his window. 

He had started feeling dizzy while up in the air and he was glad to be on solid ground again. But still. . . it was nice being held securely like that. Roberto sighed. Too bad he wasn't human. Or gay. Or even bi! With a shake of his head, Roberto decided to turn in for the night. 

X 

"Well, look who decided to join us," said Broadway, as Brooklyn caught up with them from the rear. 

"Sorry about that," said Brooklyn. "Didn't realize how late it was." 

The three gargoyles waited for Brooklyn to tell them what they already knew. To their surprise, he remained silent. 

Each one had their own thoughts. 

Broadway wondered if there was still something more sinister behind the acquaintance. They had all been betrayed one way or another by humans, or supposed friends. What if this detective was no different? 

Angela thought of it as kind of cute. Apparently, Brooklyn felt giddy enough in having a newfound friend, and was too selfish to share at the moment. 

Lexington was confused. They never held back secrets before. . . unless they were tricked. Why wasn't Brooklyn telling them about the detective friend? He didn't think it was bad, just strange. Whatever the reason, he was sure that Brooklyn would eventually tell him. 

X 

Mike shouted at the top of his lungs. "Kuso!! They just found two of the missing employees?!?!" 

Jack, in his child-like attitude, blushed at Mike's cursing. 

Jimmy immediately knocked Mike upside the head. "There are children around," was all he said. 

Stacey just stared at Mike.. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were looking for attention." 

Mike had the bit of decency to give a sheepish grin. "Sorry. . . ow!" he rubbed his head. "How in the hell do you that anyway?" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Jimmy. 

The older black man was not intimidated. "Do what?" he asked. 

"Hit me so that the pain starts a few seconds after the impact!" 

Jimmy shrugged. 

"Maybe it's because your brain cells are just that slow to register pain," muttered Gary, staring at his cup of coffee. 

Mike shot the younger detective an evil look. "I know where your room is," he said. 

Gary pretended to be scared. 

Christina chuckled before smiling brightly. "Hey, Roberto!" she called out. 

Jack turned to face the Spanish detective. 

Roberto waved at them, a tired look on his face. 

Jack frowned. For the past several days, Roberto had seemed tired. And he had claimed that he had a bit of trouble sleeping. 

This sudden bout of insomnia truly worried him. 

However, Roberto seemed pleasant enough. Maybe it was just paranoia. 

"So what exactly has been keeping you up?" asked Christina. "Secret boyfriend?" 

"No," Roberto responded curtly, his cheeks flushing pink. 

Gary scowled. 

Roberto shot him a dirty look. 

"There goes the peace," Stacey muttered. 

"Um, Nick hasn't found you yet, has he?" asked Jack, somewhat timidly. It was well known among the group that Jack's cousin had an infatuation with Roberto, and constantly hounded him with calls and visits when he was discovered to be visiting the area. 

"Actually. . . yeah. He has." 

Jack winced. "What has he been doing? Calling?" 

Roberto shook his head. "Your _prímo_ hasn't gone that crazy. Yet. He sent me a huge bouquet of roses." 

"How gay," muttered Gary. 

Christina smacked him hard. "I would love for a man to send me roses." 

"I can always forward the next batch," Roberto responded. 

Christina pouted as Stacey laughed. "That isn't what I meant." 

Roberto looked relieved as they stopped questioning him. He sat down in an empty chair next to Gary, and promptly scooted a few inches away from him. 

Gary did the same without thinking. 

Stacey just rolled her eyes. _I swear. . . they're in denial. _

"So, what do we have?" 

"Not much," responded Mike. "We're waiting on them to see autopsy reports." 

Mike pointed out towards the open at two people heading their way. 

Jack stood up to greet their new arrivals, and out of courtesy, the others followed suit. 

"Mr. Bluestone, Miss Maza," said Jimmy. 

"Officer Joe," both responded, having known that this elder cop was always one for formalities. 

"So what do you have for us?" asked Mike, skipping all greetings. 

Elisa sighed. "It's been confirmed that both corpses are two of the employees that had resigned from the museum. They both suffered numerous lesions to their bodies, and there was evidence of sexual assualt." 

Matt spoke up. "They look like vistims of a ritual killing." 

"Which means that they may have been killed by a complete stranger. But at the same time... both of them had complained for sexual harrassment on different employees and put in their resignations, correct?" 

Elisa and Matt nodded. 

"And the ones accused of harrassment...did they have alibis?" Roberto asked. 

"The ones in these cases did. The only one that didn't was the one case that blood was found on the roof top. It's just that there wasn't enough physical evidence to indict him. He even passed his lie detector test." 

Mike snorted. "Yeah, we all know how that can go." 

"That still doesn't explain a connection between those three museums. I mean, right now it all just looks coincidental," said Jack. 

"And we know how coincidences are nothing but clues to what's easily missed," said Gary. 

"Maybe we should question the suspects our way," said Roberto. 

"Your way?" asked Elisa. 

"We have some unconventional methods, but I can assure you, they are not unethical in any way," quipped Mike. 

Both New York detectives looked even more confused. 

"He likes to speak as if he had intelligence," explained Stacey, as Mike shot her a dirty look. 

Jack smiled at the detectives. "Okay, Jimmy, Christina, Mike, and Stacey will re-interview the original suspects, and Roberto, Gary, and myself will look into the artifacts that were stolen. I suspect that the real connection lies in that." 

Roberto gave a small smile. 

"Well, that's good," said Elisa. "Right now any bit of of lead, no matter how small is what we need." 

"In that case, I'll get started on this with one of the museums. You guys, have a nice day." 

Roberto stood up, snatching up one of the papers. 

Mike flapped his arm around and barely caught Roberto by the hem of his shirt. "_Matte_! Don't forget to be careful. We still haven't got an ID on the person that shot you and if he is an employee working at one of these museums, we don't want him catching you a second time." 

Roberto rolled his eyes. "_Si, si, papi. Lo que ustéd diga_," he said, giving a small wave of his hand as he pulled away from the overprotective detective. 

"What did he say?" Mike asked, glancing over at Jack and Stacey who were smiling in amusement. 

A few moments later, Mike could be heard shouting, "I'm not your daddy!!" followed by a burst of laughter and a "That didn't quite come out right" recovery line. 

X 

A pair of dark eyes glittered as he watched his prey leave the safety of his group. 

Damn him. 

He was suppose to be dead, having been pushed off the roof. He seemed to have the Devil's luck. 

And their future target was infatuated with him. 

It wasn't hard to see why. 

It wouldn't have been much of a problem, but still. It wasn't because of their target's infatuation which might put the man's friends closer to figuring them out. . . 

It was the way he had been dismissed. 

The little fag. 

Acting all high and mighty. 

No one gave him the brush off. 

He began to mutter some words, knowing the path that the young man would take, knowing that if the timing was right, both the problem and his revenge would take care of itself, and hopefully before his boss found out about him.. 

X 

Crystal blue eyes observed the young man. 

He walked with a natural charm that seemed to attract the attention of most people around him, both men and women. 

He smiled gently at a little girl, who in turn ran to her mother, gushing about the nice man that smiled at her. 

He watched as Roberto sat down to talk with the group. He felt a bit of annoyance as the dark haired cop showed his obvious dislike for the brunette. It was just like he said. 

He also watched in amusement at the interaction that the group had with each other. He never saw such playfulness between Matt and Elisa. 

Then again, this group was bigger, and had apparently known each other for more years. 

Speaking of which, he spotted his detective friends approaching the group. 

If only he could get close enough to hear what they were saying without looking like he was eavesdropping. 

A movement to his side caught his attention. 

He was caught off guard to see a black male watching the group of detectives. 

The hair on the back of his neck rose as he could feel the hatred coming from the man. A moment later, the man muttered some words and then left. 

Glancing back at the detectives, he noticed that Roberto was leaving. 

A bad feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach. 

Maybe he should follow. 

X 

Roberto paused in his steps, papers in one hand, a small bag of groceries in the other arm. 

Every nerve in his body said that something wicked came his way. 

But what? 

He glanced back to see if he could spot anyone, or anything, out of the ordinary. 

As far as he could tell, there was nothing too far out of place. Unless you pointed out the pair of teens that had at least ten pounds of jewelry on them. 

Roberto shook his head and continued to head back towards his hotel. 

It had been over two years since he worked here in New York. Six months of hell. Started off on a deadly relationship with a jealous vampire... 

_Note to self... make sure your boyfriend is alive, not just a walking, talking corpse... _

. . .was targeted by a group of bigots who wanted to teach his openly bisexual employer a lesson. . . 

_Second note. . . remember that police work is less dangerous at times like these... _

. . . then got hit on by said employer. . . 

_Third note. . . avoid bisexual males. . . worse than single women and gay men ... too much hormones. _

Well, maybe the last one was an unfair generalization. They were just excuses to avoid relationships. They were just too much trouble. And his powers weren't much help. 

The power of seduction. 

Sounded like a blessing. 

If you loved the attention. 

And weren't molested all the time because you weren't aware of it and were giving off the "fuck me" vibes. 

God, he sometimes hated himself to the point of just taking the gun and blowing his brains out. 

But he couldn't do that to Jack. 

Jack was his best bud. One of the very few people to admit he had no problems with his sexual orientation. One of the few that was comfortable enough to invite him to a sleep over after learning such a fact. One of the few that risked his life to keep him from ending his own. 

He owed it to Jack to remain alive. 

It was just. . . it just was. . . it still got lonely. 

Especially when he thought about his family. 

Roberto took a deep breath, and tried to forget as tears rose into his eyes. 

His family was still a sore subject with him, one of many that constantly threatened to bring him into the hell of anguish and despair. 

Roberto stopped walking and stood still for a moment, trying to get a control of himself. 

He wasn't even aware of the people walking around them, or the appreciative looks some threw his way. 

"Roberto?" 

Roberto's heart stopped. _Díos mío, please don't let it be him,_ he thought to himself, turning around to face the person who called his name. He tried not to groan. _God, why don't you just kill me now. . . _

A handsome man stood before him, with light brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Mr. Jay," Roberto responded, nodding at his ex-employer. . . and self-proclaimed suitor. 

"Robby," Mr. Jay said, with a disapproving tone. 

Roberto winced. He hated that name. Along with a few more english variations. 

"You know better that to call me Mister. . . You no longer work for me!" 

"Uh, right. . . Nick." 

Nick smiled. "So . . .did you like my present?" 

"Uh. . .it was an interesting choice," Roberto carefully responded. "That was the first time I ever received that many flowers. " 

"I thought you'd like it. Of course, I meant to go over and put those flowers to use. . ." 

Roberto mentally shrieked. Nick Jay was a player, and he definitely didn't want to be another notch on Jay's headboard of conquests. . . although Nick probably didn't know that he knew that. It wasn't like an evil obsession, Roberto knew the difference from years of experience. However, it was as irritating as a gnat in your eyes and Roberto wanted it done with. 

"..long soak in the bathtub," Nick continued. "So?" 

"Huh?" 

"You weren't listening." Nick frowned. 

"No, sorry. I. . .look, Nick. I really need to go. I have a lot of work to do." 

Nick frowned. "You always have something to do. Makes me wonder if you weren't serious when you said you'd think about going out with me." 

Well, that was kind of low. "Nick. . . I. . . oh! _Olvídalo_! I have to go." With that, Roberto stalked off, annoyed. Honestly, the man just needed to back down and find a new obsession. 

"Hey, I'll call you!" he heard Nick shout. 

Yeah. . . he really needed a new hobby. 

X 

It was a strange feeling. . . watching one man flirt with another. 

Especially, when examining such feelings, one realized they were very similar to ones of watching a current love interest spending time with someone other than him. 

However, judging by the look on Roberto's face, the Latin male was annoyed by the presence of the human named Nick Jay. 

While he was glad that Roberto seemed to be rejecting the man, he found it strange as well. 

Nick Jay was denfinitely attractive by human standards. He looked like a model and could almost pass as a twin for the actor Brad Pitt during his role as Louis in Interview With a Vampire...only less moody. 

And that alone made Roberto more interesting. 

Most people didn't pass the opportunity to enjoy the company of a handsome or beautiful person... so why did he? 

X 

Roberto glanced one more at the papers before him as he shifted the paper bag in his left arm. 

He slowed down his pace as he approached the crosswalk before him. 

_Figures,_ he thought, as the light turned red. People came to a stand still as cars began moving forwards. 

Robeto patiently waited for the light to change. 

Then his head began to hurt. 

It was as something was crushing his brain, and spots began to dance around in front of him. His lungs felt like they were stopping, and he was unable to take in a breath of air. 

"Mister, are you okay?" he heard a warbled voice ask. It was if he were underwater. 

The little bit that he did see moved slowly, as if time were stopping. 

"I don't know," he heard himself reply, sluggishly. 

He could hear his heart booming in his ears at a slow and steady pace. 

And he could almost make out the sound of blood rushing through his blood vessels. 

And the floor tilted to one side. 

As he fell, it was as if all time resumed normal speed. 

He could hear people screaming as he crashed into the unforgiving pavement, scratching up his hands and arms, and banging one his knees hard enough to make it go numb. He pushed himself up into sitting position in time to see a large dump truck barreling his way, horn blaring and tires squaling as clouds of smoke and the smell of burning rubber filled the air. 

Roberto turned his head away and raised an arm. He shut his eyes and hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't feel a thing. . . 

tbc 

Japanese 

Kuso -- shit, damn  
matte -- wait 

Spanish 

estás loco -- are you (you are) crazy  
mierda-- shit  
si, si papi, lo que ustéd diga -- sure sure (yes yes) daddy, whatever you (formal form) say  
Díos mío -- my God  
olvídalo -- forget it 


	3. Ch 3:Conversations

Never Meant to Be 

Part 3 

People screamed and smoke came out black as the large dump truck slammed on it's brakes. At the velocity it was going, either way, it was going to be too late. The man in the middle of the road was going to die. 

The amount of blood was just going to be less and he might be more identifiable. 

A moment later, people saw a white haired man dart out of nowhere and tackle the brunette. Both of them rolled out from under the truck just as it passed over him, and stopped right on the divider lines of the road. Cars swerved slightly to the side, many of them going too fast to realize what was lying up ahead and not stopping in time to block the traffic behind them. 

Meanwhile, neither person moved, and for thirty harrowing seconds, traffic continued, until the light turned red, and cars finally stopped. 

X 

Roberto just had one last thought. _If only my family accepted me... _

Then there came an impact from the side. 

He felt himself roll over and stop. His body hurt! 

The numbness in his knee had gone away, replaced with a throbbing pain. The scrapes on his hands and arms stung. And now, whoever pushed him out of the way probably left an indentation and huge bruise on his side. 

Which was better than becoming a smeared blotch on the road. 

He shuddered, feeling the rushing air of passing vehicles, and the person on top of him was holding him tightly, hand cradling his head, pushing it against the stranger's neck. 

His own hands clutched at the stranger's back. 

He was too stunned to even try to see who his savior was. 

For one moment, he had thought that it was one of his companions. They always seemed to have that luck. 

But then he realized that the person didn't _feel _familiar at all. 

Then it was all over. He heard cars slowing down, still beeping their horns. 

The person loosened his grip and pushed himself up. 

Roberto found himself staring into the stunning blue eyes of his savior. 

_Caráy..._

X 

Being human was not easy, with all the walking and running one had to do. It was easier to spread one's wings and glide. 

Yet, seeing Roberto in peril, Brooklyn abandoned all pretense of silent observation and dashed forward to save the young man. 

With a burst of adrenaline, and reached his target and tackled him. 

He rolled over enough to get the man out of direct harm's way. However, they were still on the road, and anyone driving too close to the divider lines could still hit them. 

Brooklyn held on to Roberto tightly, hoping that they would both get out of this alive. 

What seemed like forever finally passed, and when traffic stopped, Brooklyn pushed himself up and looked down. 

Roberto's eyes were closed for one moment. His disheveled hair was fanning out on the floor underneath him. His brown eyes then snapped open, his expression clearly stunned. 

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, as he heard people rushing to them. 

Roberto nodded. "I think so," he breathed out, blinking. 

Brooklyn pushed himself off of the man and gave out his hand to help him up. 

Roberto only got up halfway before pausing. His face scrunched up with pain and he nearly collapsed to the floor, one hand going to his knee. 

Brooklyn kept him from completely collapsing to the floor. 

It was obvious that the young man wouldn't be able to stand on his own. 

"Get him to the curb," he heard someone shout, as several people began to jabber about. More people stood off to the side, wanting to see what the commotion was all about. 

Brooklyn shook his head. 

At the pace Roberto was going, the light would turn green again before he got to the sidewalk. 

He reached over and lifted the young man into his arms. 

Roberto let out an exclamation of surprise as his arms flew around Brooklyn's neck. 

With a few quick strides, they reached their destination. 

He slowly placed Roberto down, and the young man limped over to a nearby bench. 

Two girls handed him the contents he had dropped. 

"Thanks," he murmured, as the girls nodded and moved away. 

"So how are you doing?" Brooklyn asked. 

Roberto looked back up. 

"Um. . . I'm fine." 

X 

Roberto felt like an idiot. 

_Now is not the time._

The person standing before him was. . . not handsome by other's standards, but he could see the beauty inside his eyes. The way they pierced into his soul. . . it was as if everything that was him was laid open to this man's eyes for viewing. 

He felt so vulnerable. 

And he hated that. 

"Um. . . I'm fine," he said, in response to the man's question. He just hoped that it was true. 

With his luck, he really did do some damage to his knee than just bang it up. 

"Do you need help getting to where ever you are going?" the stranger asked. 

Roberto tried fighting back the blush that was threatening to appear. 

He hated being treated like. . . like. . . like some. . . _helpless woman! _Gay or not, he was still a guy! It angered him when people judged him as being frail just because of the way he looked. 

However. . . this man was completely sincere in his offer. 

"Maybe," he replied, softly. 

He only hoped that the pain in his knee would just go away, allowing him to do things on his own. 

However, when he tried standing up, he was dismayed to find out that it was not looking to be the case. 

So he swallowed his pride. 

"Most definitely." 

X 

Brooklyn walked slowly as Roberto limped next to him. One are was resting on his shoulder while he did his best to carry the almost ripped up bag of groceries that the Latin male was carrying previously. 

"I'm sorry," he heard Roberto say. "My name is Roberto, by the way. Um. . . What's yours?" 

"Br. . ." Brooklyn hesitated for a second. "Uh, Brody Wagner," he replied, hoping that he didn't stumbled over it too much. 

Roberto nodded. "Do you always go around rescuing people?" he asked, a small smile on his face. 

Brooklyn felt his cheeks heat up. "I only lend a hand when someone needs it," he said. Okay, so it was partly true. 

"Are you from around here?" Roberto's voice was full of puzzlement. 

"I, sort of. I came here a few years back." 

"Yeah, you have a tiny bit of an accent I can't place. Where did you come from originally?" 

"Scotland." 

"Hmm. . . Did you live there all your life?" 

_Boy, did I ever. _"Pretty much." 

"So why did you come to United States? School?" 

"My family moved here. And, uh, I finished most of my schooling in Scotland." 

Roberto paused. "What about college and Universities? No offense, but you barely look like your out of your teens." 

"I look a lot younger than I am," Brooklyn replied, a smile on his face. Well, yeah, he was still a fledgling in gargoyle years, maybe like an eighteen or nineteen to humans. But. . . Gargoyles lived a lot longer, so. . . he wasn't really lying. He was older to humans than he appeared. 

Roberto shook his head with a smile. "Sorry I asked. I usually find myself saying the same thing and getting annoyed. You'd think I would think to _not _ask such a personal question." 

Brooklyn shook his head as well. "I don't mind. Gives me reason to ask you similar questions." 

Roberto chuckled. "So long as they aren't too personal." 

"Um, how personal is too personal?" Brooklyn asked, genuinely confused. He really didn't want to offend Roberto, not now when he was able to talk to him, human to human. 

A bit of Roberto's humor faded. "Um, I'll just let you know when you get there." 

Brooklyn had heard once, or maybe read it in a book, that the eyes were the window to the soul. If so, that window, for one brief, yet sad moment, showed a soul full of torment. Whatever memories that plagued Roberto, he kept them at bay long enough to keep on being pleasant. 

The dark moment passed, and Roberto was smiling at him again. "Well, this is the hotel." 

"I can help you to your room," said Brooklyn. "I'm in no hurry to get anywhere." 

Roberto's eyebrow raised up a notch. "No job or anything?" 

"I, uh, deliver at night. So I have plenty of time till sun set." 

Roberto looked momentarily suspicious. Then he shook his head. "Okay. Well, if you insist." 

"Oh, I insist," Brooklyn said, with a cheeky grin. 

X 

For one moment, Roberto wondered whether or not the night time delivery was illegal doings or not. But looking into Brody's eyes, the guy looked honest to the core. Maybe it was pizza or chinese takeout he was delivering. 

The two made their way into the hotel, and towards the elevator. 

During the ride up, Roberto began to feel uncomfortable. 

His stomach was doing flip flops, and he didn't understand why. 

Maybe it was the fact that a) it was a hotel, and b) IT WAS A HOTEL!! 

With private suites and all. . . 

_He's just some stranger I met. He saved me because it was the right thing to do. He's not expecting anything from me. . ._

Roberto tried to convince himself of that. By the time they reached his floor, he felt like he was on the verge of hyperventalating. 

"_Cálmate, Roberto_," he muttered, trying to regain some control. 

"Huh?" 

Roberto flashed an innocent smile. "Nothing! Just thinking to myself." Mentally he winced. _As if I'm not crazy enough...grrr...now I sound like an idiot too._

The doors opened and Roberto stepped forward from the suffocating room. "My room's just a few doors down," he said, softly. 

Brody nodded, a small smile on his face. 

As they neared the room, Roberto frantically wondered how to thank the guy. It was odd. Most favors done by strangers were simple things, like, picking up your stuff and giving it back to you. . . not carrying them for almost a mile and up to one's place of residency. 

Roberto reached to door and opened it up with his key card. He stepped right in and took the bag from Brody's arms. 

"Um, _muchisimos gracías, _" he said, setting the bag down on the small lamp stand near the door. He could pick it up later when his knee was a bit stronger. 

Roberto looked back at Brody, really wanting to close the door, no matter how rude it seemed. However. . . this guy had been real nice. It was wrong to just. . . dismiss him so easily. 

Not to mention the sudden look the man had. . . one of. . .disappointment? Sadness? 

Roberto mentally cursed himself. 

"Um, w-would you , uh, like to, um, come in and . . .have some ice cream?" he stammered out, softly, head tilted to one side. 

_Why do I do things like this to myself?_

__X 

For one fleeting moment, Brooklyn was at a loss. 

Here he was, at the doorway of Roberto's hotel room, which he had visited a few times the last past few nights, and he couldn't just walk right in. 

While he knew Roberto, in this human form he was a stranger. . .some guy off the streets named Brody. 

With Roberto going in and doing whatever work he was planning on doing, Brooklyn would have nothing to do for the rest of the day. 

It was still roughly 6 hours till sunset. 

And it was clear that Roberto was just going to thank him and probably close the door on his face. 

Suddenly, a strange expression passed through Roberto's face, as he kept the door open and looked at him. 

Brooklyn observed his face as Roberto stammered out an invitation. 

Brooklyn couldn't help but smile. "Sure!" he said. 

X 

The soft breeze coming through the open window was just right. And the sun was at an angle that let in enough sunlight, but kept it from getting too hot. 

Roberto was facing Brody, chuckling in obvious delight. He fed himself another spoonful of chocolate ice cream as Brody smiled and mixed his own cup up. 

Roberto's smile faded, as a look of curiosity filled his eyes. "So you're telling me that you _never _socialized with any one outside your family and parent's friends?" 

"No. I was home taught, never went out for anything. . ." 

"Well, you managed to keep in shape," commented Roberto. "Doing nothing, I think I'd just sit and rot out of boredom." 

Brody chuckled. "No, I was kept pretty active along with my brothers. We were taught how to fight, basically, out of sport of course. Not necessity." 

Roberto shook his head. "I never would have thought that families like that existed anymore. It sounds like some fairy tale, a prince or princess trapped in their castle." 

Brody glanced away. "Heh, yeah," he murmured. 

"So now you're taking in all the sights? You must be feeling so free, huh?" 

Brody made a face. "Truthfully, I have no idea what to do. My life was pretty much routine, and suddenly, I don't have a rigid schedule, and with all this free time. . ." 

"So what about your job?" 

"Oh, my job. At night I'm still under my parent's influence. I, uh, work as a host for their private parties. At least I'm starting to see other people." 

Roberto sighed. "I feel for you." 

X 

Brooklyn never realized how well of a liar he could be. Then again, most of these fibs he was telling were straight out of the television and books he had read. _Then again, I guess I'm not lying. . . more of role playing. After all, to Roberto, I'm Brody. _

He enjoyed Roberto's company. It was pleasant, and a complete change of the night time companionship. The night muted the brightness Roberto seemed to possess. His eyes were more clear, and lighter than he originally thought. 

His hair wasn't just a solid brown, but a light mixture of different shades of brown. 

He suddenly wondered how soft that hair was. 

Was it like his? Or softer. 

Brooklyn glanced at the digital watch on the counter. It read 3:55. He had spent a little over 3 hours here?! 

"Oh! Um, I need to start heading back. Want to catch a couple hours of sleep before I work tonight." 

Roberto nodded. "I understand." He also glanced at the clock. "Yikes! I need to finish working as well." 

Brooklyn let himself be escorted out. "This was great!" he said, honestly. "I just wish we got to learn a bit more about each other." 

Roberto chuckled. "Yeah." He paused as he neared the door. "Um, if you're interested. . ." he said slowly, scratching the back of his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. ". . .you can stop by here around noon tomorrow, and we can sort of take a tour around the city. I mean, I come here often, and I'm no expert, but. . . I know some cool places." 

Brooklyn grinned. Finally! A chance to really see New York other than from above. A chance to go into building previously not gone into before without fear of setting off alarms and such. "I'd love to," he said, reaching out to shake Roberto's hand. 

Roberto gave a huge smile as they shook hands. "Great." 

Brooklyn turned to head towards the elevator, a bounce in his steps. Everything was going great. He was getting a chance of a lifetime and getting to know his friend at a whole different level. 

X 

"I gather your days as a human are going well," Owen stated, as Brooklyn entered the castle. 

"It's great!" commented Brooklyn. "Although staying awake day and night does have it's drawbacks." 

"Your sleeping area has been arranged. And the alarm clock is set to go off ten minutes before sunset." 

"Perfect." 

X 

The bar was darkly lit as people milled about. 

In one booth, a small group of men sat, talking quietly to themselves while eating a small meal. 

"So?" asked one of the men, a tall and strikingly handsome white man. His blonde hair was long but pulled back into a tight low ponytail. His grey eyes glittered with the little light that reached them. 

His expression was cold and calculating, full of mystery. 

One of the other men answered, a slightly older black male with dreds hanging to his shoulders. "So far we only have one possibility," he said, pushing a piece of paper over to the first man. 

"Sam is hoping that we'll find another," commented the third man, a light skinned man of mixed descent, looking at the second black man next to him. It was the same man who had been tailing Roberto. 

"Oh?" asked the blond man, as he glanced at Sam. 

"The man is one of the detectives trying to track us down, and also holds the interest of Mr. Jay, the musuem's owner," said Sam. 

A light skinned man let out a snort. 

"You have something to add, Karl?" 

Karl grinned. "Not really, Mr. Fable. Except. . ." 

Sam glowered at him. 

"Sam reeeeally wants this guy for himself because he gave him the brush off at a bar." 

Mr. Fable looked over at Sam, expression nuetral. "I thought you were completely into females," he said, as the third man with dark skin and dreds squirmed away from Sam. 

"Oh, he is," continued Karl, not giving Sam a chance to talk. "But if you saw this guy...I'll admit he was a looker." 

"So the guy was straight." 

"Well, he was seen talking and dancing with a couple of guys." 

Mr. Fable's grey eyes narrowed. "And you say that Sam was attracted enough to try to pick him up." 

Sam's face grew dark. "I'd appreciate it if we just drop the subject." 

"I wouldn't," said Mr. Fable. "I want to see this man myself. If he is what I think he is, we'll have to find another victim so that we may use him for the final ceremony." 

The other three men looked at him in shock. 

"But I thought the person was suppose to be female?" 

"Normally. But if his sight alone was enough to attract Sam, than we may have stumbled across one of the stronger beings, if not the Seducer's host itself. 

tbc. . . 

Spanish 

caráy -- multipurpose expression that can be used for amusement, annoyance, etc (eg. holy cow, wow, whatever, sheesh, etc)  
calmar -- calm down (cálmarse -- to calm one's self down--formal)(cálmate -- {you} calm down)  
mucho--a lot (muchisimo -- lots and lots/slang)  
gracías-- (thanks, thank you) 


	4. Ch 4:Interviews

**Never Meant to Be**

Part 4 

"So where have you been, lover boy?" Mike asked, as Roberto hurried to his group's table. 

"Uh, lost track of time," Roberto responded, setting down a stack of papers. 

Jack immediately grabbed them. "This the list of missing people and the people that harrassed them?" 

"Yeah. I'm thinking we should redo some of the interviews. Not just with the employees but family and friends." 

"Why?" asked Gary, frowning as he peered at the list. 

"Because people slip up, and maybe the family and/or friends noticed something without knowing it. All they need is a bit of persuassion." 

"It's gonna be insulting to the investigators who did the initial interviews." Stacey glanced at the paper. 

"Has it ever stopped us?" Mike asked, a playful smirk on his face. 

Jack rolled his eyes. 

Roberto glanced at his watch. "Um, look, guys. I have to go. See ya!" 

Roberto left the table, giving the others no time to make objections. 

Christina grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was in a rush to see a hot date!" 

Gary frowned. 

Jimmy spotted him and smirked. "Jealous?" he asked. 

Everyone turned to look at Gary. 

His face flushed red. "No!" he denied, somewhat forcefully. 

Mike calmly sipped his drink. "Well, that was a jealous look if I ever saw one." 

Gary glared at him. "I'm not jealous...no..wait...actually, yes. Yes I am. But not for the perverted reasons you're thinking. Why does he get to go out and have fun while we work 24/7?" 

Mike looked at him funny. "What's so perverted about him being able to find a way to have fun and you being to stiff to be able to?" 

His question was posed with such innocence that Stacey, Christina, and Jimmy burst out laughing. 

Jack just smiled, a faint blush across his cheeks. 

Gary almost turned maroon. 

Mike gave a wicked grin. "Why, Gary, just what were you thinking I was implying?" 

"Oh, just shut up," Gary growled, slumping down in his seat. No matter what, Mike always caught him in an underhanded trap. 

X 

Brooklyn's alarm went off and he woke up with a start. 

He quickly undressed and shoved his clothes into the pile of hay that he was on top of, put on his loin cloth, and rushed out to where the other gargoyles were. 

A few seconds later, the sun sank and all of the gargoyles began to break out of their stones. 

Brooklyn's shout became a growl as his limbs extended and wings emerged from his back. 

Despite the painful appearance, it wasn't that unpleasant. It was like he was being stretched, and after the transformation was complete, he felt all relaxed. 

"Gotta go, meet you guys at Central Park in two hours!" Brooklyn dived off the edge of the castle. 

"Brooklyn, wait!" Goliath called out. 

Hudson chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Brooklyn was moonlighting with a lady love." 

"She's no lady," said Lexington. "He meets with one of the visiting detectives." 

Goliath let out a small growl. "He should be careful not to be seen." 

"Well, we followed him once," Broadway jumped in. "Looks like the detective waits for him." 

"I still don't like it," Goliath confessed, clearly troubled with the frequent visits that Brooklyn was obviously making. 

"If the Quarrymen spot him, there will be trouble both for Brooklyn and the human." 

Broadway and Lexington looked at each other. 

Angela shook her head at her father. 

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," she said. 

X 

Roberto barely made it to his hotel room when the sun disappeared from view. 

As he waited, he couldn't help but feel like a silly...well...school girl waiting to see if her crush showed up. The thought of Brooklyn coming to visit him made him feel....happy. Almost as much as the thought of seeing Brody. 

Roberto paused in thought. 

Brody. 

He had no idea what to make out of him. 

The guy seemed genuine enough, but if there was one thing he learned...the nice ones were always the ones that burned him bad. 

And Roberto was now feeling that fear. 

Now that Brody was out of sight, Roberto was able to step back and examine him. 

Yeah, the guy saved him, but that was no reason to act like some proverbial damsel in distress that falls in love with her hero. 

At the same time, the guy seemed too innocent. 

No...there was the problem. 

Brody had said he had little interaction with people. Chances were, that meant he never had a chance for a real romantic interest, and with Roberto extending out a friendly hello, there was the possibility that Brody might fall into the trap of thinking he was in love. 

And Roberto couldn't afford to do that to him. 

Roberto frowned. 

He would have to distance himself from Brody. He couldn't taint such an innocent person. Brody deserved better than him. 

At least Roberto could admire him from a distance. 

It wouldn't be a new thing. 

After all... 

Roberto's cheeks flushed red. 

Gods, just thinking about Brooklyn made him feel shy and like the naive fourteen year old he was when he was first told how attractive he was. 

Roberto reached out to the window and opened it. 

Just in time, too. 

Brooklyn latched onto the edge and pulled himself in. "Evening!" he greeted, with great cheer. 

Roberto broke out into a smile. "Evening yourself," he said. "Isn't your clan getting suspicious by now? They might think you're gliding off to see some love interest." 

Brooklyn chuckled. "I'm sure they're curious. But I know they respect me well enough to wait until I'm ready to talk." 

Brooklyn threw himself on Roberto's bed. 

"I just might tell Lex and Broadway. Maybe even Angela. But I think I'll wait on Goliath." 

Roberto chuckled. This was too much like a boyfriend or girlfriend being too cautious about introducing one to their family. 

"Why's that? Isn't he the leader of your clan?" Roberto sat on the edge of his bed. 

Qué lastima _that this is the closest to having him in my bed as it will get....ooo...bad, Roberto. Cancel dirty thoughts. He's not even human! And besides, he likes females. That was made clear though conversations._

"Well, yeah. But he doesn't approve of us going out in making friends with other humans. Elisa and Matt, and now Robinson, are like the only humans we can trust. Xanatos is still iffy." 

"Considering what you have told me, who can blame you?" Roberto shook his head. 

Brooklyn chuckled. "I just think that it makes Goliath feel like he's special. He's got a close human friend, and we don't." 

"Now that's not exactly a nice thing to say about your leader," admonished Roberto. However, he looked amused. 

Brooklyn let out what sounded like a purr. "Man, not that I'm complaining, but too bad as a gargoyle we can't sleep on beds like this." 

"I see," drawled Roberto. "The only reason you come and see me is to sleep on my bed. And here I thought it was 'cause you enjoyed my company." 

Brooklyn cast him a mischievous look. "Darn. Seen through the act." 

Roberto rolled his eyes and stood up. "Want anything?" 

"Soda, if you have any." 

"You guys sure are addicted to sugar, aren't you?" 

"Well, the closest thing to sugar we had was honey. It wasn't like people were dying to bake us sweets as a way of thanks." 

Roberto made his way into his suite's kitchen and served a large glass of water. He frowned. "It must have been tough, not being accepted for who you were." 

"Not who...what," corrected Brooklyn. 

Roberto felt a deep sadness settle over him. 

Yeah, he knew that feeling. 

"At least you had your clan as family," Roberto said softly. 

Outside, Brooklyn caught the sad tone. 

"You sound like you really understand," Brooklyn said, getting up off of the bed and making his way to the kitchen. 

"Yeah," Murmured Roberto, standing still. "If it weren't for my real friends...I don't think I ..." 

"You don't think what?" asked Brooklyn. 

Roberto shook his head and looked up at Brooklyn, a smile on his face. "Nothing. Here you go." 

Roberto handed the water to Brooklyn and stepped around him. 

Brooklyn watched him, narrowing his eyes. Obviously, he had hit a sore spot that dealt with Roberto's past. But what was it? And would he ever tell? 

Roberto glanced at the clock by his bed. 

"I have to get up early tomorrow, " he said. 

Brooklyn downed his drink. "I understand." He handed the empty glass to Roberto. "Same time tomorrow night?" 

Roberto shrugged. "Sure thing. Oh, wait! Tonight's my last night in this room." 

Brooklyn gave a start. "You're leaving?" 

"Not exactly. I ended up transferring to another room. One with a balcony. Thought it would be easier for you to land on instead of clinging to the wall like Spiderman, waiting for me to open the window." 

Brooklyn grinned. "Cool." 

X 

Roberto turned off the lights as he settled down into bed. 

All good humor vanished in the darkness. 

Acceptance. . . 

A powerful word. 

Pain settled in his chest as he thought back to his own family. 

At fourteen, he had been foolish enough to listen to his "love" and broken the news about his homosexuality. Coming from a latin family, he should have known better. 

After the beating his father gave him, he was kicked out of his house. 

His brother in college didn't want anything to do with him. 

And his mother. . . chose to obey his father. 

She didn't even say good-bye to him. Just let him walk out that door. Didn't even try to reason with her husband. 

And for that, Roberto couldn't help but feel hatred. Ironically, he also felt guilt for hating his own mother. 

"So much for modern times," Roberto murmured. His mother, Iliana Garcia, was raised in the old fashioned beliefs. 

Roberto stared at the ceiling above him. 

He hadn't seen his family in seven years. And he couldn't help but wonder how they were now. 

At least one of his friends let him live with her. 

And her mother had been kind enough to make things easier. Being a lawyer, she was able to work with the law in allowing him to become independent at a young age, and allowed him to change his name. 

A fresh start. 

Roberto sighed. 

It was never a good thing to think depressing thoughts when he was about to go to sleep. 

It always brought on painful dreams. 

X 

Brooklyn soared through the air alongside his companions. 

"Everything looks clear," he said, content that for once there was little action in the streets of New York. 

Well, in his section. 

Chances were, Hudson and Goliath were having a grand time fighting off car jackers and muggers or things like that. 

"Hey, guys," he called out, pulling his wings up a bit to slow down. 

Angela, and Broadway pulled up beside him. Lexington hovered from above. 

"I've been meaning to tell you guys, I have a friend who I've been visiting first thing each night." 

The other three gargoyles shared a look. 

Angela smiled. "Oh?" 

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" asked Lexington, trying to sound sincere. 

Brooklyn flipped onto his back so that he could look up at Lexington. "He's a detective. Kind of like Elisa. I think he's pretty trustworthy." 

"That sounds cool," said Broadway, as Brooklyn righted himself. "Can we meet him?" 

Brooklyn grinned. "Maybe. But not tonight. And I don't know how long he'll be here, but before he leaves, I'll make sure you guys meet him." 

"Cool," quipped Lexington. 

X 

_Another night, another victim._

_Roberto danced his dance of seduction, allowing his power to gently roll off of him in small waves, hoping that they were directed to his target. _

_The people around his target were glancing his way._

_Now if only..._

_A hand gently grazed his back and he froze._

_Roberto slowly turned around, powers coming to a complete halt. He found himself staring into a pair of grey eyes. His breathing stopped and he couldn't help but feel like a lamb facing a wolf._

_The stranger raised a hand and gently caressed his cheek._

_It was as if everything else just disappeared._

_For such cold eyes, the touch was surprisingly sweet, and Roberto looked up at the man with half lidded eyes._

_His lips parted and he felt weak._

_The stranger gave a small smile._

_His lips parted as well, and he began to lean forward._

_Roberto could feel the warmth of his breath on his lips as his hand moved to grasp at his chin and tilt his face up._

_Roberto closed his eyes. . ._

__And his hand slammed on the alarm radio that went blasting in his ear. 

"_Híjoles, Santa Madre de Díos, que sueño espantoso,_" he muttered. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

As much as he hated seducing people for information, he hated being the one seduced even more. 

And the guy in his dreams was creepy! 

He hated when he lost control like that. . . not being able to fight back. . .or say no. 

Roberto pulled his legs up and he shivered as he wrapped his arms around his knees. 

He stayed like that for a few moments. 

He gave a start when someone banged on his door. 

"Come on, we have to transfer your stuff into your new suite! Are you up yet? You decent? Or do you have your boy toy in there?" he heard a woman shout. 

Roberto groaned and dropped himself back into bed. 

Christina _really _needed to butt out of his private affairs. 

X 

Mr. Fable opened his eyes. 

The strand of hair in his hands stopped glowing. 

If the spell worked, this man Roberto would soon become obsessive with finding out who he was, making things a lot easier to take advantage of him. 

X 

Brooklyn put on his human clothes and waited for Owen. 

He rubbed at his eyes and snapped to attention when he heard him approach. 

"Well, Mr. Brooklyn," said Owen. "I see you're up and ready. Weren't you planning on taking a nap?" 

Brooklyn leaned up against the wall. "I wanted to ask you some questions," he told him. 

"Oh?" 

"How does one approach the subject of sexuality without making it seem too personal?" 

Owen's eyebrows quirked upward. 

"I don't think you can." 

"Oh. Well, what if you have suspicions, and want to act on them?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I think Roberto likes Brody..." 

Owen raised an eyebrow. 

"Me in human form... but I don't know if he likes me as a friend, or something more." 

"How do you want him to like you?" 

"I don't know." Brooklyn sighed. "When I'm with him, it's like, a rush. And when we part, it's like... sad." 

"I see." 

"So if I wanted him to like me more than a friend, how do I get him to do that?" 

"Simple seduction usually works," coughed Owen. 

"How do you seduce a guy?" 

Brooklyn was surprised to see a faint blush on Owen's cheeks. 

A moment later, Owen transformed into Puck. 

"Brooklyn, my boy, you sure know how to ask questions that are hard to answer in my Owen persona." He gave Brooklyn a mischievous smirk. 

Puck hovered in mid air, sitting in a lotus blossom. 

"So are you just trying to feel him out or actually get him into bed?" 

Now it was Brooklyn's turn to blush. 

"I don't know! I don't even know what I exactly feel about him." 

"Ah, experimentation. You know, for someone that was moping about failing miserably at getting girls, one has to wonder just how good looking this guy is to make you forget women troubles." 

Brooklyn grinned. "Well, I guess he looks pretty darn good for human standards. But I mean, the way he talks to me, the way he looks at me... makes me feel real...special." 

"Mmm, sounds like love," drawled Puck, turning himself upside down. 

"Well, maybe not love..." Brooklyn corrected, looking embarrassed. 

Puck turned himself right side up and moved closer to Brooklyn. 

"One of the best ways is to do a lot of touching. Things like, grazing their hand, patting on the back, touching their backs or shoulder, holding their hand just a second longer than normal when shaking hands. Things like that." 

"Oh." 

"And if he's receptive, he'll probably start touching you more, if he hasn't already. Maybe he's on his way to seduce you." 

Brooklyn thought back. 

"You mean, intentionally?" 

"Well, it happens unintentionally as well." 

Brooklyn remained quiet. "He hasn't done anything like that to Brody...but..." 

"But what?" asked Puck, genuinely curious. 

"Oh, nothing," Brooklyn said in a rush. "And if he's not interested?" 

"He'll probably make it real clear. Best case scenario, he'll tell you to back off. Worst case...you'll end up with some sort of head trauma." 

Brooklyn winced. 

X 

A small beeping sound woke Brooklyn up. He looked and saw that it was almost noon. 

Guess it was time to make his way to Roberto's hotel. 

Brooklyn briefly thought about what Puck had said to him. 

Roberto hadn't made any of the moves that Puck mentioned, unless smiling shyly counted. Maybe it did. 

But... 

He seemed to sit real close when he was in his gargoyle form. 

Could it be that Roberto felt less threatened about Brooklyn? 

The idea that someone wasn't afraid of him in his gargoyle form sent a warm feeling through Brooklyn. But he also knew that it was highly unlikely that Roberto felt any attraction to him. Most likely, the guy was just intrigued. 

But as Brody...there was more of a chance to get to know him more intimately. Whether it be as a good friend or something more...that was just up to fate. And maybe the sexier style of clothing that Puck chose for him. 

X 

Mike looked up at the door, compared the number to the one on his paper, and raised his hand to knock. 

A small tanned hand stopped him. 

He turned to look at Stacey. 

"Let me," she said. 

"Why?" 

"Cause you suck at interviews." 

"No, I don't!" 

"Does the mute victim ring a bell?" she asked. 

Mike winced. 

Just a few ago, when he was still considered new to the detective force, and Jack, Gary, Christina, and Roberto were still high school students. . . he had been questioning a potential victim about a mutilated victim. 

He had to admit, he wasn't really thinking. The witness had told him that she knew the woman was a mute. 

Then he asked if she had heard any screaming coming from the victim. 

If looks could kill, he would have been peacefully retired in heaven...or hell. 

Truth was, he hated interviewing. 

Hated personal interaction. 

Probably had something to do with one of his suspects hitting on him. 

Gods, just thinking about the woman being old enough to be his mother made him want to gag. 

X 

Gary watched in disgusted fascination as the person they were interviewing fawned over Jack. 

While he had been ignored, Jack had been fed home baked cookies, given a couple glasses of milk and juice, complimented on his behavior, and was now asked to be introduced to the woman's daughter. 

It was like that with Jack. 

People were drawn to his child-like personality. Always happy, always pleasant, the best person to be friends with. 

He was so innocent. 

Of course, that always led to problems. 

Sometimes, Gary wished they had never delved into the supernatural crap they dealt with. He'd rather deal with a drug dealer any day instead of a novice witch or newbie vampire. 

And hanging around Jack and Roberto, it was the older vampires or powerful magic users they had to worry about. 

Jack was always targeted because the damn fool was a virgin, and firmly believed in waiting for the right person. 

Roberto was targeted because of his power. Seduction was a powerful tool, and either vampires wanted him as an eternal bed mate, or wanted to consume that power and become more powerful themselves. 

Made life a living hell being his paartner. 

And it wasn't as if they were partners by choice. 

As luck would have it, Roberto's powers seemed to manifest into elemental levels in Gary's presence. Which made them a pretty good offensive force together. 

Too bad they hated each other's guts. 

Ever since they were teens. 

And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he did have a problem with Roberto's sexual orientation. It made him uncomfortable. 

Up to a certain point. 

Gary prided in himself that he wasn't a bastard when it came to his partner's safety. 

If Roberto was in danger, he would be sure to lend a hand. 

Despite their feelings, they shared a bond, and when threatened, instinct took over and they protected each other visciously. 

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Jack stood up. 

"Thank you for your time," he was saying. "And thank you for the cookies." 

"Not a problem, dear," the elder woman answered. 

"So what did she say?" Gary asked, when they stepped out the door. 

Jack sighed. "Nothing of value for our case, I'm afraid." 

Gary nodded. 

"Other than that, she really thinks I would be good for her daughter." 

Gary couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed look on Jack's face. 

X 

"Yeah, my son quit his job after the robberies. But you can bet he had nothing to do with them," growled a rough looking elder man. 

Christina nodded, for once acting serious. 

Roberto stood off to one side, knowing that the man hadn't liked him from the beginning, and was answering questions now that he wasn't so close. 

"We already told the police that the reason he quit was because his girl just up and left after quitting her job there. Met her once and didn't like her much. My boy hadn't even spoken to her, but he wanted to despite what I thought about her." 

Roberto gave a start. "Girl?" 

"Yeah, some little bitch that went around showing the place, a tour guide. High and mighty and all that because she thought she was smarer than the ones visiting the place. The robbery just added to the stress. He sits in his house all day long doing shit now." 

Christina tried not to let his swearing get to her. Truthfully, the guy was way too vulgar, and she just wanted to go home, take a shower, and feel clean again. 

Roberto stepped forward. "Do you remember her name?" 

"'scuse me?" 

"The girl that's missing." 

"Never bothered to find out." 

Roberto looked back at his reports. 

"What is it?" Christina asked. 

"Seems like that fact was left out of the reports." 

The man raised an eyebrow. "What's so important about the wench?" 

"Maybe nothing, said Roberto. "Out of curiosity, do you remember the name of the offcer that interviewed you first?" 

"Some nigger. I don't know." 

Roberto and Christina glanced at each other. Thank God Jimmy had chosen to stay outside for this one. Not only was this guy vulgar, but most likely a biggot as well. 

At least that explained his instant dislike of Roberto. 

Roberto briefly thought about telling him that he was gay to see if the guy had a coronary. 

Roberto closed his notebook and smiled politely. "Thank you for your time, and sorry for bothering you." 

"I'm sure." 

Christina offered a polite smile. "Enjoy the rest of your day." 

The man grinned at her. "You can make it enjoyable," he said with a sneer. 

Christina's smile fell from her face. "You're too old," she said. 

X 

Brooklyn made his way to Roberto's hotel room. 

He knocked on the door and waited. 

To his disappointment, no one was there. 

Did Roberto move already? 

Sure he told Brooklyn, but he hadn't bothered to tell Brody. 

So what did this mean? 

He waited a few minutes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Roberto would show up to inform him of the room change. 

After fifteen minutes, Brooklyn decided to give up, and headed for the elevators, feeling a bit down. 

X 

Roberto was a bit indecisive. 

Glancing at his watch, he knew that Brody was probably waiting for him at his old room. He had told himself that he needed to distance himself from the guy, but now he was feeling guilty for leaving him hanging. 

The elevator stopped and his companion got off. 

The doors closed and the elevator continued to ascend. 

He just didn't know what to do. 

His heart told him to continue being Brody's friend. 

His brain said that Brody would eventually come to hurt him. 

He sighed. 

The elevator door opened, and he looked up into a pair of surprised blue eyes. 

X 

Brooklyn was extremely surprised to see Roberto in front of him. 

"Roberto!" he exclaimed, then smiled. "I almost gave up on you." 

Roberto gave him a strange smile. "Sorry about that. I changed rooms. We weren't expecting to be here long, so, I had to reserve a different room." 

"Is it here, or on another level?" 

Roberto seemed hesitant to reply. "Another level." 

Brooklyn continued to smile, despite his confusion. 

It seemed that Roberto wasn't too thrilled with seeing him at all. Was it something he did? 

He stepped into the elevator. 

Roberto stepped to one side, averting his gaze. 

He did look unhappy. 

And something more. 

Brooklyn felt like he was heading for doom. 

The elevator stopped only one floor more. 

Roberto stepped out, and Brooklyn followed. 

He paused when Roberto turned around. "Brody, wait," he said. "Maybe we should talk." 

"About?" 

"Maybe we shouldn't . . . uh. . . meet as much." 

X 

There. 

He said it. 

The words that should allow him room to breath, and think, and in general, free him. 

Instead, he felt like shit. 

The look on Brody's face was. . . horrible. 

Roberto tried to backtrack. "What I mean is... well... I'm helping on a case and I can't get distracted, not that you're a distraction, but. . . well, I won't always be able to... argh." 

Roberto hid his face behind one hand, trying to organize his thoughts. 

A gentle hand grasped his other arm. 

"Was it something I did?" Brody asked, hurt in his voice. 

Roberto froze. 

Brody's touch was electrifying. 

Roberto lowered his hand and stared into the eyes of Brody Wagner. 

"No," he whispered. "You haven't done anything wrong. I just... I just don't have the best of luck at keeping friends." 

Brody gave him a small smile. "And I haven't really had any outside my family. Shouldn't that put me in an exception list?" 

Roberto let out a small chuckle. "I suppose." 

"So, um, join me for a late lunch?" 

Roberto glanced down the hall. Then he looked back at Brody. As long as he tried to keep it platonic... 

"Sure..." Roberto answered, unable to keep a smile off of his face. 

tbc... 

Spanish 

Qué lastima -- what a pity  
Híjoles -- expression of amazement, shock, etc.. (eg. Jesus! Geez! Holy Cow!)  
Santa Madre de Díos-- Holy Mother of God  
qué -- what  
sueño -- dream (tener sueño--to be/feel sleepy)(soñar--to dream)  
espantoso -- scary (espantar -- to scare) 


	5. Ch 5:Hanging Out and Work

Never Meant to Be 

Part 5 

Elisa and Matt sat at a table, waiting. 

A few moments later, they were joined by a uniformed cop. 

"Afternoon, Officer Marshall." 

"Afternoon," replied the officer, looking a bit perplexed. 

"Please sit," said Matt, motioning towards the empty chair in front of them. 

Officer Marshall sat down. He was a lean and young man, hair a bright orange, and freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. 

And he was apparently very nervous. 

Elisa showed him a notebook. "Do you remember doing this interview?" she asked. 

The officer took the notebook and looked at it. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he started reading through it, scanning each page. "A lot of it is familiar. . . but it looks like things are missing," he said. 

"Oh?" 

Marshall narrowed his eyes even further. "Yeah, I asked some of these questions, but I'm sure they aren't the only ones I asked." 

Elisa and Matt looked at each other, and then back at the young man. 

"Officer June was the other guy who helped with the interview. He took my notebook to make the report. Come to think of it, he never gave it back." 

"Officer June?" 

Marshall nodded. "Yeah. He transferred to another division, can't remember which. But I think he was in the last roberry case as well. And I think he also helped in the one before mine." 

Elisa leaned forward. "Do you remember anyone else that was involved in the case?" 

Marshall thought silently for a moment. "There was a Detective Cassidy," he finally said. "But..." 

Elisa and Matt gave a curt nod. 

While Detective Cassidy hadn't been part of their precinct, he was still considered a brother-in-blue. Those who had never met him learned of his name when he was killed in the line of duty. 

Someone had hired a hit man to gun the detective down. It became obvious that he was getting to close to someone. 

Unfortunately, the case was still unsolved. The gun man had been killed in a stand off, and their had been no further leads on the identity of the contractor. 

Matt stood up to shake hands with the cop. "Thanks for your time," he said. "If you come up with anymore memories, please let us know." 

The freckle faced man nodded, and tipped his hat to Elisa and Matt. "You can count on it," he said. Then he got up from the table and left. 

Elisa turned to Matt. 

"What do you think?" she asked him. 

"Jack and Roberto were right. Someone had tampered with the statements. How much you want to bet that any tiny bit of evidence collected had also been tampered with or lost?" 

X 

Roberto couldn't help but chuckle at how awed Brody seemed with the visit to a science museum. 

He acted so much like a child as he tinkered around with the contraptions that Roberto couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

What kind of sheltered childhood did this poor guy live in? 

Roberto licked at his Rocky Road ice cream cone, smiling as Brody continued to talk about what he saw at the museum, while stopping to lick his melting Cookies and Cream ice cream off his fingers. 

It felt great being able to show someone how to have a good time. 

As they continued walking, Roberto couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them. 

It was a strange feeling, like something was digging a sharp needle into the middle of your back. 

Every once in a while, Roberto would turn around, but no one seemed out of the ordinary. 

Except for maybe a rushed-looking woman wearing pumps of two completely different colors. 

Brody stopped to look into the window of a toy store. 

"Children are so lucky to be able to play with such things...Dolls that talk, cars that move on their own... Oh wow! Those are some huge stuffed toys. Think they're soft? I've always wondered just how cuddley they were." 

Roberto raised an eyebrow. "You mean you've never had a teddy bear?" he asked, incredulous. 

Brody shook his head. Then he raised his arm to lick off more melting ice cream. 

Roberto fished out some napkins from his pocket and handed them over, an amused grin on his face. 

His smile faded as he turned back to the window, a thoughtful look on his face. 

Then it turned suspicious as that same feeling of being watched returned. 

He immediately focused his gaze at the reflection in the mirror, a trick that Mike once taught him. 

As he scanned through the images, he caught the sight of a familiar looking black male staring his way. Then it was gone before he had the chance to turn around. 

"Is something wrong?" Brody asked, breaking his concentration. 

"_Que_? I mean, what?" 

"You looked a little worried there for a moment." 

"Oh, _fue nada,_" Roberto said, waving his hand and shaking his head. 

Brody just gave him a weird look. 

"Come on," said Roberto, grabbing Brody's free hand and pulling him forward. "There's a club-like restaurant with an arcade room nearby." 

"Really? Cool!" 

X 

Something was bothering the human, Brooklyn was sure about that. 

One thing he had picked up was that whenever he got nervous or angry, he'd burst out with a spanish word or phrase. 

And he had done that twice already without thinking. 

Judging by his actions, Roberto either told him to ignore his problems or that it was nothing. 

Still, it worried him. 

Not to mention he would get the chills. 

The temperature was cool, but not enough to make him feel cold. 

His concerns were pushed back when Roberto mentioned the arcade. 

It seemed that the human really did pay attention to the things he said. As Brody, he had expressed that he always wanted to try playing arcade games. 

And then there was the skin contact. 

The feeling of Roberto's hand on his left a tingling sensation, and Brooklyn knew he wanted more. 

Maybe it was time to follow Puck's advice. . . 

X 

Officer Marshall was storing some of his equipment into his locker when another cop entered the room. 

"June," he called out to the tanned man. 

"What is it?" responded Officer June, opening his own locker. 

"Do you remember anything about the interview you participated in when working with Detective Cassidy?" 

"Sort of," replied Officer June, a little suspicious. 

"Maza, Bluestone, and the out of towners are going over it again, redoing it themselves. Looks like the statement's themselves have been tampered or something, like bits and pieces edited out and such. Maybe you should talk with them. Maybe you'll give them some leads." 

Officer June nodded. "You're right." 

"Well, see ya tomorrow." 

"Later." 

Marshall left the locker room, leaving June behind. 

The cop scowled as he pulled out a cell phone and accessed his speed dial. 

He waited for a couple of seconds. 

"Mr. F? Karl here. The ceiling has sprung a leak. . . yeah. . . I'll hire someone to take care of it." 

X 

Brooklyn purposely bumped into Roberto, trying to mess him up as their characters fought one another on the screen. 

"Hey!" protested Roberto, pushing back with his hip before reaching over and hitting one of Brooklyn's buttons. 

"No fair..." Brooklyn started to say before a "Player 1 Wins" flashed across the screen. 

"Ack!" Roberto let his head drop onto the controls, laughing. "Just my luck, I kill myself using your player." 

Brooklyn did a little victory dance. "I'm getting good at this!" he said. 

"Everyone is better at this than me," Roberto mock pouted. 

"Aw.." teased Brooklyn, tweaking Roberto's nose. 

Roberto pulled back, a look of surprise on his face as he touched his nose. 

But Brooklyn didn't give him a chance to say anything as he immediately moved onto the next game. Table soccer. 

Roberto's smile turned wicked. "Now this is my territory," he muttered. 

X 

Roberto sat in the booth, sipping on his straw. He didn't know what to think. 

Hanging around Brody was fun, like being with a little brother or something. But at the same time... it was a bit more exciting. 

Not to mention all the times that Brody brushed by against him. . . it made him want more. And that was scary. It was what he didn't want. To become attracted to another person that would never return the same feeling... or at least a real feeling. 

Not like his second boyfriend. 

Bastard. 

Roberto's "first". . . the attraction was mutual, but the feeling of love was not. To him, Roberto had been nothing but a trophy, or a toy, screwing him on the side while he paid more attention to his girlfriend. 

The only reason why it took Roberto so long to realize that he was nothing but a "mistress" was because the bitch had been from a different school. To make matters worse, the girl knew about him and was all for it. Less time spent to spread her legs for her guy, more time to study. 

"Roberto?" 

The soft query jolted him out of his dark memories. 

"Oh, sorry," he said. "You were saying?" 

"I'm beginning to get the feeling that you aren't all that interested in what I'm saying," Brody mumbled. 

Roberto smiled and shook his head as he leaned forward to lay a hand over Brody's hand. "I am interested, it's just that sometimes my mind becomes over active and it just wanders at the most inopportune times." 

Brody smiled as he patted Roberto's hand with the other hand. 

Roberto froze, smile still on his face. _Did I... yup... I just put my hand on Brody's. Dammit. More control, Beto, more control._

He slowly slid his hand out from between Brody's hands, flushing red. 

He looked out to the floor and sipped at his drink. 

X 

Mike stared at the large book before him. "I'm looking for what?" he asked. 

Stacey slid a few photos across the table towards him. On them were slightly blurry images of wooden artifacts. What they were, exactly, he couldn't tell. 

"See if you can find anything that resembles those." 

"Well, it would be nice if I knew what the hell I was looking at." He picked up a photo and scrunitnized it. 

"That's the best image they got." 

Jimmy sighed. "Well, if that's the case, at least we know we have legit supernatural artifacts missing. I'm guessing it was a digital camera they used." 

"Of course." 

Jack leaned over to look at the pictures. 

"Well, that still doesn't do shit for me now, does it?" complained Mike. "I see nothing that looks like those pieces." 

"Maybe because they are pieces," murmured Jack, as he began to arrange the photos. 

"What?" 

Jack pointed to three of the photos. "They're the same colors, and it almost looks like these edges would match up." 

"Well, fuck me," muttered Mike, as Stacey and Jimmy abandoned their books and reports to come look at the pictures. As they squinted their eyes, some shapes began to make sense. 

Mike grabbed them all. "Well then... let's scan these suckers in and put the pieces together." 

X 

Brooklyn gently grazed Roberto's back. 

Just the simple act of touching felt good. 

It made him fell more connected. 

Roberto pulled back, a smile on his face, but also a touch of confusion. 

Brooklyn wondered whether or not he had read him wrong. But if his touches weren't welcome, surely Roberto would say something. Puck had said so. 

As they stepped outside, someone pushed his way past them. 

A black man looked back, then straight at Roberto. 

The look on his face was one of pure malice. As quickly as he appeared, he then left. 

Glancing back at Roberto, Brooklyn could see that he was pale. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Uh, no..." he muttered. 

"Well, why did he look at you like that?" 

"I... I don't know... guess he mistaken me for someone else, let's go." 

Whatever it was, it made the Spanish man nervous. 

X 

Roberto wanted to die. 

He had been contemplating Brody's touches when someone rudely pushed past them. 

A black person turned around and just glared at him. 

He had frozen right then and there. 

He recognized this man. 

When he had first arrived in New York, he had attended a bar. 

Once there, he did his favorite thing which was watching people as he drank. 

Sometime later, a young black male had approached him. 

It became obvious that the guy was interested, but Roberto wasn't looking for any relationships, nor was he one for one night stands. Roberto gently rejected him, but the guy wouldn't take the hint. It came to the point where the guy was getting aggressive, and out of paranoia, Roberto carefully guarded his drinks. 

Finally, Roberto said straight out, "Don't have time for relationships, and not interested. If you'll excuse me..." And he left. 

Apparently, the guy was obsessive enough to remember him, and judging from the look he gave him, probably misintrepreted his companionship with Brody. 

Then again... he wasn't too sure about Brody's idea of companionship anymore. 

If the guy had been sheltered like he claimed to be, it was possible that he wouldn't know his actions were not normal in society. He probably wasn't familiar with the idea of same sex couplings. And if he knew, it might kill that child-like spark that he had, and Roberto didn't want that. 

X 

Gary reached out and steadied Jack as he tripped over the steps leading up to their first destination. 

"Heh, thanks!" Jack said brightly, a big smile on his face. 

Gary didn't respond, but it didn't deter Jack's cheerfulness. 

Truthfully, Gary wished that he just let Jack fall on his face. 

Sour mood? Him? Hell, yeah! 

It was bad enough to be paired up with Roberto on most cases, or rather, be sent in as a guardian. But to be dumped...that was salt in the wound. While he ran around doing the tedious bits of reinterviewing the antisociasl of human society, and speaking to the doctorate snobs that all museums had, his _partner _was running around dating some fly boy, hanging out a bars, and basically having a good time. 

It infuriated him. 

Roberto was an observer, of sorts, making sure that they do their job right. But he was also an assistant, meaning, he was suppose to assist in finding clues. 

The doors before them slid open, and Jack, Gary, and Christina stepped in. 

The receptionist looked at them. 

"We're here to speak to Mrs. Charleston?" Jack asked, giving his polite smile. 

The receptionist beamed at him and nodded. "Mr. Luxer, I presume. Yes, she's expecting you." 

Gary tried not to roll his eyes. There were some days when Jack's sunny personality was too much for one day. 

X 

Owen glanced at his watch and saw that it was five o'clock. The sun would be setting earlier today as winter was not far off. In fact, the late afternoons and early evenings were cool enough for light sweaters. 

But the temperature of the weather didn't really faze someone like Owen Burnett. 

He turned to face the door that slammed open. 

Brooklyn's face was all aglow as he rushed in. 

"Enjoyed yourself?" Owen asked. 

"As always!" chirped Brooklyn, looking very much like a person who won the biggest prize. 

"How is your mission panning out?" 

"I don't know yet," answered Brooklyn, stripping himself out of his clothes, his back towards Owen. He grabbed his loincloth and put it on. "He blushes a lot, gets nervous, but he doesn't, you know, show signs of wanting to tell me to stop. Almost like he's afraid. Why do you think that? Jalapeno, it's cold! Didn't realize that it could feel this cold for a human." 

Owen raised an eyebrow. It was definitely clear that Brooklyn was having the time of his life. 

"I'm curious to meet this Roberto now. He must definitely be something to have you all, ahem, glowing." 

Brooklyn beamed. "Well, he...well, yeah! I mean, he's one of the first few humans off the streets that didn't scream or run away from me. Not that he could, I mean, he fell off a building, but he wanted to meet me." 

Owen's smile faded. 

"And does he show the same interest in knowing 'Brody' as he does 'Brooklyn?'" 

Brooklyn froze. "I...I'm not sure. But. . . this is the best way to find out, right?" 

Owen reached down and picked up a thick blanket. He handed it over to Brooklyn who immediately covered himself in it. 

"There really is no other way," said Owen. 

Brooklyn yawned as he settled down onto his little hay stack of a bed. 

Owen set the alarm for five minutes before the scheduled sun set. 

By the time he stepped out the door, it was clear that Brooklyn had fallen asleep. 

Owen couldn't help but shake his head. While it was an interesting way of learning about humans, the double life was definitely taking a toll on the gargoyle. If things kept up, he'd have no choice but to force Brooklyn to give up his day life, or tell his clan the truth. But through experience, Owen believed that telling Goliath of his interest in a human male was not a wise thing at the moment. 

X 

Roberto did a belly flop onto his bed as he reached for the ringing phone. The impact was enough for him to bounce up, and he turned so that he landed on his back. "Quintanar!" he said. 

"Hey, Queen-tanar," came the voice of his most despised partner. 

"Hello, Graham Cracker," Roberto easily and playfully shot back, unlike Gary's taunting tune. He couldn't help it. The day had been fantastic besides the odd yet innocent behavior from Brody. And so far, he felt like nothing could kill the good mood, not even Gary Graham. 

He smiled as Gary growled. 

Seemed like Gary was still feeling a bit sore about him having enough time to play while poor poor Gary had to work. 

"We spoke to a Charleston who said the item that was stolen was actually confiscated during a raid on an illegal art collector." 

Roberto felt a sick feeling growing in his stomach. 

"They only had partial information on the item that was stolen. This Mr. Kane is suppose to be more knowledgeable about it and the supposed matching pieces." 

"Is he in a local prison?" Roberto asked, hopefully. 

Gary gave an evil chuckle. "No. But he likes to visit a certain bar regularly. Called the Two Moons. Familiar?" 

Roberto closed his eyes and moaned inwardly. Once again, Gary had managed to kill his good mood. 

Two Moons was a new bar owned by none other than Jack's cousin, Nick Jay. It was a bar catering to all who are open minded, or more so, like a bisexual club. 

He knew where this request was leading to. 

"He is rumored to like young men of the latin or colored races." 

Roberto swore up a storm in Spanish. 

Gary laughed, taking obvious delight that Roberto was going to have to work and miss out on meeting his boyfriend. 

"When?" Roberto asked, wishing that he were speaking to Gary in person instead of a stupid phone. Maybe he could learn how to hex someone via phone someday. 

"Tonight is one of his nights." 

"Shit!" 

"Have to break up a date with your boy toy?" Gary said, the smirk heard over the phone. 

"Bite me," growled Roberto. 

"Not enough toothpaste to wash the taste." 

"Heh, there isn't even enough to mask your morning breath." Roberto hung up the phone, missing the old ones that one could slam into the cradle to make the other person wince. It just wasn't the same hitting the off button. Then again... 

The phone rung again. 

He hit the "talk" button and slammed the receiver on the lamp table beside his bed three times before hanging up again. 

"_En tu culo, maricón," _he muttered, feeling slightly satisfied. Sure the insult would have worked better had Gary been around but, oh well. 

A couple of seconds later, the phone rang again. 

He answered it. 

"Hello?" came a wary query. 

"_Shit! _Jack! Did you just call?" 

"Y-yeah... Gary said you hung up on him." 

"Gah!!!" Roberto made the motions of banging his forehead with the telephone. Of all the stupid things.... He put the phone back to his ear and could hear Gary laughing in the background. "You tell that son of a bitch next time I see him, I'll fucking make him swallow his dick. Who's idea was it to set me up for this shit. . .his?!" 

"Uh... yeah, he r-recommended you." 

"_Cabrón!! _I'll make him eat it, shit it, and eat it again!!! What time?" 

"Eight...b-but w-we need you a-at Mike's as soon as p-possible." 

"I'll be there." 

Roberto hung up and dropped himself onto his bed. 

X 

"What did he say?" asked Gary, as Jack hung up, ear still ringing from the banging and the yelling. 

"Uh..." A faint blush rose in Jack's cheeks. "He, uh, that you're dead meat." 

"Really?" asked Mike, looking up from a notepad, a beef jerky hanging from his lips. "I would have thought he would have said something like 'Tell that fucking bastard to suck his dick.'" 

Jack's face turned even more red. "Well, yeah, it was along those lines, too." 

"Stop teasing Jack," ordered Stacey, seeing how uncomfortable Jack was getting. 

"Not my fault he get's horrified when he accidentally says damn," teased Mike. 

Jack ignored him as he turned to Elisa and Matt who were looking at them amused. 

Gary was still chuckling. "At least he's working with us again." 

"Yeah, well you should stop antagonizing him," growled Jimmy, apparently embarrassed by the immature antics of Gary. 

"Yeah, just fucking marry him and be done with it," said Mike. 

"What?" 

"This strange courtship of yours, no matter how entertaining it can be, has been dragged on long enough." 

Gary sputtered as Jack shot Mike a look. 

Mike glanced over at Elisa and Matt, who in turn looked a bit startled. 

"Shit... my bad," he said. 

"Um, this Roberto. . ." started Matt, seeing how the others, except for Gary, immediately looked defensive. "The reason why he recommended him, was it because..." He looked at Elisa to get some help. 

"You exploit him like that?" Elisa asked, a bit shocked. 

"I know it seems that cruel, but Roberto has an, uh, unique way... of gathering information. And, yes, he is more familiar with the sleazy underworld. They seem to...be attracted to him." 

Jack gave Stacey a small nod. It seemed that Elisa was appalled that they used Roberto's homosexuality like that. He could only imagine how she would react if she found out how exactly Roberto got the information using his powers. 

Gary, in the meantime, showed his obvious dislike of Roberto, an embarrassment, really, to all. 

"Yeah. Takes perversion to know it," he muttered, loud enough for everyone to here. 

Jimmy gave him a warning glare. 

Gary looked contrite. 

X 

Roberto threw on a black blazer and then snatched a piece of paper from the suite's stationary. He scribbled a quick message. H stepped outside onto the balcony and placed the paper on a small table. Using a paper weight from inside, he set it down. Hopefully, Brooklyn would notice it. 

With an irritated sigh, he went back in and locked up. It was time to prepare for the show. 

X 

Brooklyn shot up as the alarm went off. Forty-five minutes of sleep really wasn't enough, but so far it seemed worth it. 

He hurried out to his spot and waited. 

The sun dipped down below the horizon. 

Around him his comrades roared to life. 

He roared as well as his limbs stretched. 

With a jaunty wave, Brooklyn took off. 

Goliath growled and the Hudson seemed amused. 

The others look at each other knowingly. 

X 

Elisa placed a set of headphones over her ears. 

"Are you sure about this?" she heard Roberto ask. 

She gave the latin man a quick glance. 

The outfit they gave him to wear was definitely enough to make him turn heads of both sexes. Even Matt gave a double glance. 

Suede pants fit the assistant like second skin. Black boots came up to the knees and folded over. A red silk button up shirt billowed around him, buttons undone to expose a finely sculpted chest. A chain settled around his neck, weighed down by a gold medallion with the glyph of Cancer. 

Gary, tilting his head to the side, began to laugh. "It looks like a 69 on it's side," he said. 

Roberto flipped him the bird with his right hand as Christina outfitted an expensive looking watch on his left. 

"You moron," growled Stacey, as she made some finishing touches to Roberto's hair, pulling some of his hair over his eyes. "It's suppose to be breasts." 

Gary laughed even harder. 

"I thought it was suppose to be claws," Jack added, trying to make Roberto feel better. 

"That, too." 

Mike interrupted them. "Heh, looks like our target has arrived." 

"Damn," cursed Roberto. 

Stacey and Christina stepped back to admire their work. 

Two Moons was considered a trendy club, and the people were let in based on what they wore. Expensive or sultry outfits was the key, as well as money if one was borderline to their standards. 

"Ready?" asked Jimmy. 

"I think so," said Roberto. "Mic check." 

"Check what?" 

"You idiot! The mic, the mic, not you!" 

"Jesus! Sorry! Nag nag, bitch bitch...every fucking time..." 

Stacey smacked Mike upside the head as Elisa gave a nod to Roberto. 

Roberto gently tugged at his medallion where the microphone was hidden. Ah, technology. 

Gary and Roberto stepped out of the van they were in. 

"Show time," said Mike. 

Outside of the van, Gary stopped Roberto with one hand. 

"Careful," he said, coughing into his hand, eyes averted. 

Roberto paused, slightly confused. Then his face softened as he gave a small smile and a nod. "Yeah." 

He made his way to the club. 

tbc... 

Spanish  
Que -- what  
fue -- it was (ser -- to be, es -- it is)  
nada -- nothing  
Roberto(Robert)-Beto(Bert or Bob) -- Betito (little Bob, or to those familiar with Japanese suffices Beto-chan)  
En tu culo -- In your ass  
maricón-- faggot   
cabrón -- bastard (cabrona -- bitch) 

Astrology:  
Cancer -- yes, the symbol does look like a 69 on it's side. It represents three things. The first is that it is suppose to represent the claws of the crab. Cancer is also a feminine symbol, and the body part it rules over is the breast. The symbol also represents the two circles of the sun connected by two crescent moons. It's element is water, which is ironic, because at his strongest and most controlled point, Roberto can control fire, to a certain extent. 


	6. Ch 6:Close Friends?

Never Meant to Be 

Part 6 

Brooklyn slowly dropped onto the balcony, disappointment clear in his eyes when he saw that the lights were off. It seemed that Roberto wasn't in. 

He lightly tapped the glass just in case the human was sleeping. However, it looked like he would not get a response tonight. 

As he turned to leave, he heard a fluttering sound. Looking down, he noticed a note attached to the little table outside the balcony. 

He picked it up and held it to the moon light and slowly read the message. 

CASE WORK, WILL BE BACK LATE. SEE YOU TOMORROW NIGHT. TAKE CARE. R 

Brooklyn smiled. So he wasn't being blown off. Feeling a lot better, Brooklyn jumped onto the railing, spread his wings, and leapt off. Within a few moments, one could see his shape flying off higher into the night sky. 

X 

Roberto danced by himself, trying to draw some subtle attention. So far he had been able to keep his powers under control, although he had feared that he used too much coming in the club's front door. 

The bouncer had given him such a hungry look when he let him pass, he was almost afraid that he would follow him right in. 

Once through the doors, Roberto spotted his prey. 

Direct approach never worked, as it aroused suspicion. Especially when the person wasn't that attractive. Mr. Kane was a simple looking man, not to mention at least twice Roberto's age. So Roberto just made his way to the dance floor, and placed himself in Kane's line of sight. 

As he danced, he concentrated on releasing some of his power in Kane's direction, hoping that nothing would go wrong. 

The bad thing was, his power always affected those nearby, and it was easier to direct when Gary was beside him. 

But to have Gary present would ruin the whole single look. 

The music slowed down and so did Roberto, running his hands through his hair. 

He realized there was trouble when Kane hadn't noticed him, but the people near Roberto were starting to stare appreciatively. 

Roberto inwardly growled. _Figure, _he thought to himself. 

"Moving into second phase," he muttered. The only flaw he saw to this plan was that while he was able to communicate to the people outside in the van, they were unable to communicate back. If any danger was headed his way, someone would actually have to come in. 

Roberto continued to dance, keeping an eye on Kane. As soon as the elder man looked up and in his direction, Roberto let out a stronger wave of his power. 

_Mierda! _he exclaimed to himself, when Kane turned away, unaffected. Looked like he was one of the select few that were immune to his powers. Unfortunately, the ones standing beside Kane were not. 

Roberto pulled back his power, knowing that any further use might create an ugly scene. 

"Changing tactics," he said, their secret code that his team agreed that meant he was quitting with using his powers. It also kept their secret from Matt and Elisa. 

Roberto stopped dancing and was about to make his way to the bar when someone pressed up real close to his back, one arm around his waist. 

"Where ya going, baby?" asked a deep voice. 

Roberto tensed, temper rising. 

He turned his head back to see an extremely muscular man about his age, bald head. 

"In case you can't tell, I'm a guy," Roberto said in a venomous tone. It wasn't uncommon to be mistaken for a lady, but being called any feminine nicknames before someone determining what he was drove him nuts. 

"So you are," drawled the man, his arm moving upwards to his chest. 

Roberto wriggled out of the man's grasp, anger turning into a touch of fear. People like him weren't meant to be trusted. He turned and glared at the man. 

"How about we head to a hotel?" the guy asked him. 

Roberto's jaw dropped in shock, before he sputtered. "Wh-what makes you think... ugh! Never mind!" Roberto spun around and used the crowd around him to distance himself from his molester. 

"I think I'm starting to get some unwanted attention," he then said softly, in a joking manner. He quietly prayed that the man who accosted him was just a fluke, not someone who had been affected by his powers. If that were the case, then he was going to be in trouble. 

And trouble it was. 

As he tried to make his way to the bar, people fondled him or blocked his way, trying to get him to dance with them. A couple had been rather aggressive, both male and female. 

Although the female was an interesting obstacle, having flashed him to see if he was really one hundred percent gay like he claimed to be. 

"Too much attention," his code that really meant, "Get me out, now!" 

This whole thing was a fiasco. 

Roberto finally arrived at the bar, looking disgruntled. "I swear if anyone touches me one more time, they'll die," he muttered. "Cola!" he ordered, his tone clearly miffed. 

"Sure you don't want something to warm you up inside?" asked someone else. 

X 

Gary tensed when he heard the code. 

"I'll go for back up," he said, quickly taking off his blazer and grabbing a jacket that was in a protective bag. 

Jack looked up at him, concern in his eyes. "Remember, " he started to say. 

"I know, I know," said Gary. "Play nice." 

"Where's he going?" asked Matt, as Gary leapt out of the van. 

"Uh..." started Jack. 

"If Roberto get's too much attention from anybody other than our target, Gary plays either best friend or jealous lover to ward them off." 

Elisa and Matt glanced at each other, their faces clearly expressing doubt. 

Jack adjusted his headphones. "Gary was the number one drama student in our school. The only class he beat me in." 

Mike let out a choked laugh. "I'm telling you, he's a closet fairy..." 

Stacey smacked him once more. 

The two began to bicker and Jack shook his head. He turned to clarify with Elisa and Matt when someone asked Roberto a question. 

"That's him," interrupted Matt, looking at one of the security screens. 

With the permission of Nick, due to Jack's insistance, they had been given the signals to track the security images from within. It made things a lot easier than all of them grouping up together into one small room. The van allowed them more access. 

Jack opened the door to call Gary back. 

Gary, however, was already moving up in line, and it was too late. 

Jack closed the door and sat back down, flipping onto another screen. "I hope he doesn't interrupt if they start talking." 

X 

Roberto looked up and saw that Kane had addressed him. 

"No, thank you. I need a clear head tonight." 

Kane smiled lecherously. "I wasn't talking about a drink, son." 

It took all of Roberto's courage and dignity to not bolt in repulsion. Instead, his face flushed, which the guy mistook for embarrassment rather than anger. 

"Oh," Roberto forced out, meekly, moving his back to the counter. 

"New to this place?" 

"Fairly." 

Roberto hoped that no one was coming to aid him just yet. 

"You're a great dancer. What do you do for a living?" 

"Paper work, mostly," Roberto replied. "Book keeper, receptionist, temp work." 

"For shame... someone like you should be more into modeling or acting." 

Roberto looked coyly away. "Dreams," he said softly. 

"You know, I might be able to help." Mr. Kane moved closer, and Roberto held still, his heart racing. While his intentions were to get the man to notice him, he didn't want him to _do _anything. 

And with the looks he was getting, Roberto was seriously afraid that the guy would try humping him in public. 

"A-actually... my biggest g-goal is archeology." 

"Oh?" 

"I-I always d-dreamed of finding artifacts in all sort of regions of the world, from the natural to the unnatural..." Roberto started off by stuttering at first, sounding nervous and shy. As he continued to speak, his words came out sounding more sure of himself, "losing" himself in his favorite subject. 

As he talked, getting more and more animated, he flashed more smiles and moved his hands to accent what he was talking about, moving just a little bit closer to Kane each time. 

Kane's eyes, however, showed something other than interest in what he was talking about. 

Roberto's careful eyes saw that Kane was paying attention to his body. 

"I came across this little doll once with weird markings, and someone told me that it must have been a voodoo doll because the hair was real. . ." 

Kane's eyes snapped up to look Roberto squarely in the eye. 

"So magical artifacts interest you a lot?" he asked. 

Roberto feigned momentary confusion. "Uh.. wha... oh yeah! Of course!" Then he made to notice that he was standing too close to Kane. 

He forced himself to blush and stepped back, looking away and pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. 

"You know, I have a few pieces that might interest you back in my apartment," said Kane. "Maybe we can go over and look at them over a cup of wine and some dinner. In the morning I can show you some of my other pieces that I, um, donated to museums." 

Roberto wanted to punch the man. He knew the veiled offer. Spend the night at Kane's? _To borrow Christina's expressions...EEEEE!!!! _The guy wasn't ugly...he was distinguished, however, the feeling radiating off of him was vile. 

"Uh, I don't know. . ." he started. "What kind of artifacts are they?" 

"Well," started Kane. "Some of them are from the magician named Crowley. Some are tablets with diagrams from supposed Satanic cults. But my most prized collection, which was unfortunately stolen under a museum's care. . . was some artifacts from a voodoo priestess who knew of other magics as well. Supposedly, she used them to store energy. Sexual energy." Kane's voice grew more husky. 

"S-sexual energy?" Roberto stumbled over the words, toying with his chain. 

"She was an evil one. Had sex with her victims before sacrificing them for their energy. But it gave her great powers, according to some of the stories I've heard." 

"O-oh," Roberto said faintly. "Stories?" 

Kane shrugged, nodding at the bartender who served up two quick drinks. "I've travelled a lot. Came across them. According to the villagers, the woman was beautiful. Guess that was one of her powers. Age 65 and she could pass off for a thirty year old. And had the virility too. With those items in her possession, she was able to get everything she wanted, except for one man. 

"He was a practitioner of the white arts in voodoo, young man who remained nameless. She tried to seduce him, too, whether it was out of lust or the need to take his powers, no one really knows. He was the one that defeated her and legend has it he trapped her spirit into a statue, broke it to pieces, and scattered them everywhere. When the pieces are together, it's suppose to provide a way to harness her powers, and just to keep that legend fueled is why those artifacts were kept in separate museums." 

"Whoa," murmured Roberto, not feigning interest this time. _Could it be that someone is trying to see if the legend is true?_

Roberto looked away, lost in thought. _If that's the case, it might explain the condition of the body. So if we find the other missing people and they turn up like that, then each piece will be requiring some type of sacrifice._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand grasp his chin and jerk his face upwards. 

"You looked so lost in thought there," murmured Kane, his thumb caressing Roberto's bottom lip. 

Roberto pulled away, eyes wide. _Okay, that was too close, time to bail. _"I, uh, sorry... " 

Kane held out a drink. "Here." 

"N-no, thank you..." stammered Roberto, taking one step back. "I need to leave." 

Kane did not look pleased. _Must be use to getting what he wants when he wants it._

A hand around his wrist stopped him from pulling further back. 

Anger flared inside Roberto. He hated people who tried to keep him from doing what he wanted, which in this case was leaving ASAP. 

"But I don't even know your name, or the school you are attending or wish to attend. How can I help you if you won't give me that information?" 

Roberto's anger began to melt into fear as Kane pulled him back towards him. _We're in public, he can't hurt me, we're in public, he can't hurt me, _was that mantra that played over and over again in Roberto's head. 

"Let go," Roberto said, cursing at how fearful his voice sounded. He tried to fight back the images of missions gone bad, trying to regain the courage he had when agreeing to help out in this case. He tried to think of things that made him feel good, like Brody. And of things that made him feel special, and strong, like Brooklyn. 

Roberto yanked his hand away. "I don't even know you're name," Roberto bit out sharply, regaining ground. "And I don't appreciate being handled like some fucking toy, so back off!" 

Kane's eyes narrowed as he smiled, obviously seeing a worthwhile challenge. 

Roberto was about to turn around when a pair of arms encircled his waist. "Hey, babe," he heard someone say in his ear. 

Anger clouded his mind and he reacted instinctively, his elbow connecting with someone's face. 

X 

Everyone in the van winced. 

"That didn't sound good," said Mike, looking at one of the screens. 

X 

Brooklyn soared above the other three, looking just slightly dejected. 

"What's wrong?" asked Lexington, climbing up to be next to his rookery brother. 

"Oh, nothing," said Brooklyn. "Just wanted to . . . uh. . . spend a bit more time to myself and all. . ." 

Lexington frowned, his emotions warring with one another. 

While he was glad that Brooklyn had found someone, a human, to confide in, he realized that he was jealous of the human. It felt like Brooklyn was being pulled away from all of them, the same way he had felt when Broadway and Angela kept going off on their own. His brothers were important to him, and he needed that connection they always had. 

And he was hurt that Brooklyn wasn't trusting him with this "secret." 

Maybe it was time to bring it into light that he knew about the human. 

"What about that human from the hospital?" asked Lexington. 

Brooklyn actually faltered while gliding. "Um, what?" Brooklyn asked, eyes wide as he steadied himself in the wind. 

"The human. You said you were going to try to befriend him. Did you?" 

Brooklyn stared out into the city. He then sighed and looked back at Lexington, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I did. He's pretty cool." 

"So will we meet him up close anytime soon?" Lexington asked. Curiosity was eating away at him. He really wanted to see the human that captivated Brooklyn's interest so. And almost with the same intensity as females did. 

Brooklyn cleared his throat. "I. . . I don't know. We only have enough time to talk for a little bit each night. He's either sleeping off a hard day's work or he's getting ready to go out on a mission." 

"Oh." 

Both gargoyles remained silent, and Lexington tried to fight off the feeling of bitterness. 

Then Brooklyn spoke again. 

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you, Lex." 

Lexington gave him a smile. 

X 

Gary held a tissue up to his nose, head tilted slightly forward. 

The cut on his temple stung, and he could feel the trickle of drying blood oozing down the side of his face. 

He forced himself not to react violently when a familiar weight settle on his lap. 

He opened his eyes and glanced upward to the very well faked look on concern on Roberto's face. 

When he had approached Roberto just ten minutes earlier, he was caught unprepared at the violent reaction he had received. Maybe the Kane guy had him on edge. 

Now, he was sitting in a chair in the manager's office, Roberto straddled on his legs, giving him first aid, and Kane standing in the doorway, looking a bit annoyed and even a bit jealous. 

It annoyed Gary too. It meant he had to keep up the lover routine which Roberto seemed to enjoy doing just to irk him some more. The whole lap thing was really uncalled for. 

Roberto actually moved his hand away from his nose to look at the damage. 

"It looks like it stopped bleeding," Roberto murmured apologetically. 

His face, however, showed the malicious glee he really felt. 

Gary wished that it were he that had his back turned to Kane so he could make a face. However, he wasn't, so he had to pretend that Roberto was looking at him with something other than smug satisfaction. 

Roberto then reached over for a small tube of Neosporin, a bandage, and a disinfectant cloth. 

Gary bit back a hiss as Roberto wiped up the blood on the side of his face, his small wound tingling. 

"I'm so sorry," Roberto was saying, giving Gary what he dubbed the 'bull-shit grin.' "I didn't think you'd actually come find me after telling me to get the hell out." 

"I was angry and jealous, I'm sorry," Gary muttered back, forcing his expression to fit his words. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see that Kane was giving him a hateful glance. 

Roberto gently applied some of the Neosporin to the cut on his head caused by Roberto's ring. Roberto then gently blew on it to ease the small stinging sensation before placing a butterfly bandage over the cut. 

For someone who seemed to enjoy having injured him, Roberto was surprisingly gentle with first aid. 

"Does my Big Bad feel all better now?" Roberto asked, in a teasing tone. 

"No," replied Gary, with a grumpy look. 

"Aw..." Roberto leaned down, cupping his face with both hands as if to kiss him. 

It was all a show for Kane for he seemed determine to prove to himself that Roberto wasn't going out with Gary. 

Gary found himself thanking all the gods known to earth for giving Roberto long hair. It helped cover the fact that Roberto had placed his thumbs over Gary's lips and kissed them, rather than him. 

Gary closed his eyes and faked a pleased moan. 

Kane snorted and finally left the room. 

Roberto stayed on Gary's lap, glancing over his shoulder. 

"Christ! I thought the bastard would never leave!" Roberto hissed. 

"Can you get off my lap now?" grunted Gary, eyes snapping open. "As much as I'm sure you enjoy it, I don't." 

Roberto turned to look at him, giving him a dirty look. He opened his mouth to give a retort when he stopped. "Oh!" 

"What?" asked Gary, alarmed. 

"Your nose!" Roberto sounded concerned. 

"What about it?" asked Gary, worried. Dammit, women liked his face! Roberto couldn't have damaged it that bad, could he? 

Roberto's voice lowered into a more evil tone. "It's bleeding again," he said, before quickly reaching out and pinching his nose. 

Roberto was out the door before Gary could recover from screaming in pain. 

X 

As Roberto hurried his way out of the club, he felt someone brush up against him. 

Turning to see who dared to step to close to him, Roberto was stunned to see a familiar looking man. 

Cold grey eyes looked at him for a moment, before disappearing into the crowd. 

For one moment, Roberto was torn between going after the man and find out who he was, and heading back to his team mates. 

Logic won out and he bolted out the door to the van waiting for him. 

X 

Mr. Fable smirked a bit as he ordered a drink. 

Up until now, he hadn't seen Mr. Quintanar up close. He suddenly understood Sam a lot better. The prey was perfect for the future ritual. 

"Quintanar..." he murmured. "I do hope we meet again soon." 

X 

A young couple ran screaming as Broadway hoisted up the would-be muggers onto a street lamp. 

Angela looked on wistfully as the ones they helped fled in terror. 

"You get use to it," said Brooklyn, already climbing up the side of the building. 

"I know," said Angela. "Though it would be nice to have more human friends than Elisa and Matt to talk to each day." 

Brooklyn and Lexington shared a glance. 

"Um..." started Brooklyn. 

Angela and Broadway looked at him expectedly. 

"Uh, yeah... it would be nice," was all he said. 

X 

Lexington approached Brooklyn as they finished their patrol and arrived at the castle. 

Both Angela and Broadway headed over to the kitchens to cook up some new dish while Hudson watched television. 

Bronx was no where in sight, having been taken by Goliath. 

"Why didn't you tell them about your human?" asked Lexington. 

"I just couldn't," said Brooklyn. "I know it sounds weird, but he's my human. I'm just not...ready to share, I guess." 

Lexington couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 

All this time he was jealous about the time Brooklyn spent away from them when Brooklyn himself was being selfish. 

The bitterness went away as Brooklyn was seen in a new light. 

He knew better than to push now, and when Brooklyn did decide to introduce the human, he would be most honored to greet him. 

X 

"So these artifacts that were stolen were used to harness powers?" asked Elisa, trying to get over the craziness of it all. 

Matt, on the other hand, looked like he had been offered a pot of gold. 

"Seems so," said Mike, in a bored manner that implied it wasn't something new to his line of work. "So long as they are assembled. Separately, it's still nothing but a piece of a statue." 

Roberto was back to his normal clothing, a pair of jeans and a loose fitting sweater that he greatly appreciated at the moment. He hated feeling naked. 

Gary, was giving him death looks, his nose patched up with a big band-aid. According to Stacey and Mike, it wasn't broken. Just a burst blood vessel. 

"Okay, so we figure out what is missing and the legends surrounding it." 

"And that's just the easy part..." quipped Christina. "The hard part is finding out where they are, and who took them." 

X 

Roberto dropped himself onto his bed. 

His note was gone, meaning that Brooklyn saw it. 

He glanced at the sliding door that led to the balcony. It was unlocked. 

Highly improbable that someone would break into his room at this height, but Roberto was amazed at how much trust he had in Brooklyn to leave it unlocked, just in case. 

With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

X 

Brooklyn waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. 

He had only meant to take a couple hours of sleep, but apparently slept the whole morning away. 

Now he was racing to Roberto's hotel, hoping to catch him before he left to do any day time stuff. 

The door opened and Brooklyn nearly crashed into Roberto. 

"Oh, hey!" exclaimed Roberto, surprised and pleased at the same time. "I thought you weren't going to show today," he said. 

"Sorry," replied Brooklyn, giving the human a smile. "I sort of over-slept." 

Roberto nodded. "No problem. So did I." 

"So..How did your c...uh... night go?" Brooklyn stopped himself in time. So far, as Brody, Roberto had told him very little about his line of work. To ask about his case would raise some awkward questions which he wanted to avoid for the time being. 

Roberto still shot him a strange look. "It, uh, went fine," he said. "Yours?" 

"Uneventful," Brooklyn lied. 

Roberto smiled again. "Then, we might as well make up for both our boring nights." He grabbed Brooklyn's hand and pulled him back into the elevator. 

X 

Officer Marshall cheerfully did his job directing traffic through a minor accident. 

Most cops hated doing traffic, but to him, it meant that there were slim chances of him not seeing his wife that night. 

He loved his work, and she understood that. But he hated making her suffer. Each day was a routine, they would get up together, have coffee together, read newspaper together, and they would leave the house together. Right before they each took their own car, they would turn to each other and kiss each other good-bye. 

Today had been the same, only out of spontaneity, he also added an "I love you." 

His wife's eyes filled with tears and she repeated the words. 

Hugging each other, they parted and went their separate ways. 

Their second year anniversary was just around the corner, next week, in fact, and Marshall was looking forward to spending it with a bit of dinner and dancing. 

He looked up to see a black sedan moving slowly. 

Rubberneckers, one of the few things that annoyed him. 

"Come on, buddy, we need to get the ones behind you moving," he said in a friendly tone. 

He mentally sighed as the window rolled down. 

The guy probably wanted to know the full details of the accident. Most were like that. No matter how minor or how serious, there was always at least one person who wanted to know the details. 

Officer Marshall stepped forward to tell the driver to keep moving. What he wasn't expecting was to see the muzzle of a small handgun pointed at him. 

Nor was he expecting to feel something slam into his chest. 

The smell of burning rubber reached his nose as people around him began to scream. The sound began to fade as he was unable to pull in a deep breath. Tears came to his eyes as he heard someone calling 911. Somehow he knew. . . it would be too late. 

As he stared up into the clear blue sky behind the towering buildings, he thanked the Lord that he at least told his wife that he loved her that morning. 

X 

Mr. Fable picked up his phone. 

"Mr. F?" Came a voice. "The potential leak has been taken care of." 

"Good." 

X 

Mrs. Kate Marshall was brimming with joy as she looked at the results in her hand. After months of unsuccessful attempts, their dreams would be coming true. She and her husband would be having their first child. 

She smiled as she patted her stomach. Inside was a new life, and she couldn't wait to give him the good news. 

She had asked for the rest of the day off to buy some things to make a nice dinner. 

While she cooked, she was surprised when someone rang the door bell. 

_Funny, _she thought. _I wasn't expecting company._

Kate walked to the door and opened it, smiling as she recognized the face of one of her husband's colleagues. 

They stepped right in, asking her to sit down. 

Kate's smile faded, but she remained where she was. 

With resigned faces, the two detectives told her the news. 

The woman with shoulder length dark hair spoke as gently as possible. 

The man with red hair just remained silent. 

"Oh," Kate said faintly, as the woman finished talking. She couldn't help but think how horrible this dream was. 

Then her world tipped over as she was thrown into a moment of oblivion. 

X 

"Matt..." said Elisa, as they left Mrs. Marshall's home. 

Matt looked at her, his eyes red. 

Breaking the news to Mrs. Marshall had been hard. After she had woken up, she had gone into hysterics, and they had to call in a family friend to help calm her down. 

"We have to find these people," said Elisa. 

Matt nodded. "I know," he said. 

X 

"Well, shit." 

"What?" 

"Officer Marshall was just gunned down. They definitely think it was premeditated." 

Jack looked up at Mike with wide eyes. "What?" 

Mike nodded. "Seems like he let something slip." 

"You don't think he was actually involved, do you?" 

Mike shook his head. "I'm thinking he said something to the wrong person and put himself in jepordy. Maybe one of the cops that helped with the interviewed, which will, of course, complicate things." 

"You think it's an inside job, now?" 

"Well, how would you explain it? The only people an officer would share a case story with is another cop. Or a very close friend." 

Jack's face was troubled. 

For a bright cop, Mike couldn't help but think that he was so naive. The idea of a crooked cop always troubled Jack. It was endearing, to some point, but a potential fatal emotion. 

Jack placed a folder in front of Mike. "Um, several of the interviews I've gone over indicate that in one way or another, the security guards had some sort of feelings for the people that are missing." 

"No shit?" 

"Nope. " 

"Hmmm..." 

X 

Roberto and Brooklyn were laughing as they walked down the streets. 

He had never had so much fun, even when he was with his rookery brothers. The lack of air in his lungs from laughing weakened him enough to stumble. He bumped into Roberto, and Roberto held steady so as not to fall over. 

Brooklyn tried to push himself up, using Roberto's shoulder. 

Roberto, in turn, used one arm to catch Brooklyn by his waist, and another arm to catch the hand currently around his shoulders. 

Brooklyn continued laughing, feeling strange. Roberto was warm, and soft. And he smelled nice. And it made him feel all warm as well. Almost like when he had first met Maggie, and Angela, only different. And stronger. It made him feel slightly dizzy. 

He looked up into the face of Roberto, relishing the amused twinkle in the human's face. 

Then someone rudely rammed his side, yelling "Faggots!" and taking off. 

Roberto went stiff by his side, amusement gone, a shadowed look on his face. He immediately pulled away, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Brooklyn's good humor also faded. He knew that the term "faggot" was an insult, but what exactly did it mean? He never heard it at the castle, and on television and the movies, he heard it being used during verbal arguments. 

Maybe it had something to do with what Roberto was. 

Brooklyn threw Roberto a few glances. Now it looked like the human was avoiding his face. 

"Roberto?" he softly called out, as they neared the hotel. 

Roberto gave him a forced smile. "Yeah?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Of course!" Roberto replied, a little too brightly. 

Brooklyn just nodded, not convinced at all. 

A few moments later, they stepped into the hotel. 

Roberto walked into the elevator, and pushed the button up button. 

"Roberto?" Brooklyn tried again, feeling as if something were really wrong. 

The doors slid open, and Roberto stepped in. 

"Brody," he sighed. "I'm sorry... but really thinking about it... it's probably for the better if you don't seek me out." 

Brooklyn felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. "Wha?" he started, as the doors began to close, separating him from Roberto. 

X 

Roberto felt like shit. 

The look on Brody's face was upsetting, but it just had to be this way. 

The doors to the elevator almost closed, when a pair of hands shot in between the doors and pulled them open. 

Roberto stepped back, startled as Brody pushed his way in. 

"Why?" he asked, as the doors closed, trapping Roberto in with an upset Brody. 

Roberto's heart hammered in his chest, back pressed to the wall. "Because," he said, shakily. 

Brody stepped up even closer, a strange look in his eye. "That's not a very good answer," he said, almost pleadingly. 

Roberto took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. This was Brody! He hadn't given any indication that he was....well... you know. Sure there had been a lot of pats on the shoulder, and things like that... but without much social interaction, of course Brody would be craving contact. So him getting into his personal space didn't mean that he would try anything. 

"Look, Brody," Roberto started out, hating that he was being forced to tell the truth. He had enjoyed Brody's company, and it was easier company to keep with because of the day hours. He knew, the upon learning the truth, Brody would probably be disgusted. 

And in a way, Roberto knew that he was being selfish, thinking of hurting Brody rather than being hurt himself. 

"The truth is, if you hang around me long enough, people are going to talk." 

"I don't understand." 

"I know a lot of people here... I worked here before. There's a few things that you don't know about me." 

Brody tilted his head. 

"A lot of people also hate me for who...what I am." 

"I still don't understand." 

"Look, being around me can lead you to beatings and harassing...I..." _Mierda! _Roberto thought. "Hate crimes are still pretty high in this area and if people think you're gay..." Roberto looked at Brody, feeling helpless. 

He didn't want to be responsible for any harassing that Brody could receive. He was a good kid, but seemed too innocent. 

"What's wrong with being happy?" 

Really innocent... 

"Homosexual gay... not emotional gay," Roberto muttered, hands over his eyes. 

The elevator jerked to a stop. 

Taking a peek, he saw that Brody had hit the stop button. 

"Why would they think that?" Brody asked, softly. 

"Because that's what I am," Roberto murmured, shame coursing through his body. 

He didn't want to reveal that. He was happy acting normal. . . and happy having Brody confide in him. 

At the same time, he felt self hatred for feeling that shame, considering that he had long ago accepted what he was. 

Silence reigned in the elevator as Roberto stared at the floor. 

He heard Brody press the emergency off button, and the elevator continued on upward for a couple more floors before opening it's doors. 

Brody stepped out, and Roberto followed, only at a slow pace, avoiding Brody's eyes. He didn't want to see what was in them, whether it be disgust, anger, disappointment... 

A gentle hand touched his chin, and Roberto jerked his head up, instinctively pulling away and pressing himself against the nearest wall. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Brody said, softly. 

"I-I know," stammered Roberto. "You don't seem the type." 

Roberto slid past Brody and to his suite's door. He unlocked it, cursing the shaking in his hands. He stepped in and turned around to say good-bye to Brody. What he didn't expect was for Brody to slide his way in. 

"What are you doing?" Roberto asked, his voice breaking. 

"Continuing this conversation," responded Brody, turning to face him, arms crossed. 

Roberto leaned back against his suite's door, slowly walking back to close it gently. Perplexed. That was the only way to describe what he was feeling. 

X 

Brooklyn was a little disturbed by Roberto's behavior. For one moment, it looked like the human actually thought he was going to hurt him. 

"I don't want to end this friendship based on what you are," he said. _On the contrary, that's why I wanted to be your friend, to learn more about you. _

Roberto looked up at him, something dark swimming in his eyes. It was a haunted look, and Brooklyn realized that there was something deeper to this sudden fear that the human seemed to be showing. He had concluded a while ago that something, or someone, had caused some emotional damage a long time ago... or maybe even during a long time span. 

"Brody," Roberto said softly. "You told me yourself, you've never had much social interaction. Hanging around me will let you experience the worse kind. You don't deserve that." 

"So you'd rather I just go out and forget you." 

Roberto slowly nodded. 

"I can't," Brooklyn responded, stepping closer. 

Roberto closed his eyes, head tilted downward. 

"Brody..." he tried again. 

"It would kill me," Brooklyn interrupted. 

Roberto's head shot up, confusion evident in his eyes. 

"I've never felt any connection like this before, Roberto. I feel alive when I come visit you. It's like you've opened my eyes to a world that has been shut from me. The idea of not seeing you for one day makes me feel sad. And it's like I can't get here soon enough. You're asking me to do something that would send me into depression. Asking me to forget you... I don't think I can handle that at all." 

"Brody..." whispered Roberto. "I. . . I'm sorry to be asking you of this, but I've been there before. In the end..." 

"I won't be able to stay away." 

Brooklyn could see that his refusal was causing the human some pain, but there was no way he would give up his only chance to completely know this person. 

The pain in Roberto's eyes tugged at his soul, and he slowly reach out to caress Roberto's face. 

Roberto closed his eyes again and leaned into the touch. A small whimper escaped his throat. 

"What if I said I wanted to be closer to you?" 

Dazed eyes looked up at Brooklyn. 

"I...I meant it when I said it would kill me if I stayed away from you. There's a pull I feel. I don't understand it... but it feels... right?" 

Roberto's head tilted up slightly, lips parting as he tried to say something. 

Brooklyn continued to stare in his eyes, hoping that Roberto could see the truth behind his words. 

"I..." whispered Roberto. 

Brooklyn felt his heart pounding against his chest, as a warm feeling began to really rush through his body. He'd always seen romance movies, when humans kissed. He'd always catch a few glances when Angela and Broadway kissed. And even Goliath had experienced kisses from Elisa. With his monstrous beak like mug, Brooklyn had sadly resigned to the fact that he would never know such intimacy. 

But now. . . 

Brooklyn leaned forward, his lips parting slightly as well, his hand slipping behind Roberto's head, gently holding him in place. 

He felt his lips tingle when he brushed them over Roberto's lips. 

Roberto let out a soft moan, as his eyes closed and he leaned closer, pressing against Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn felt dizzy. 

His lips opened a bit more, as the back of his mind supplied some suggestions from what he had seen on television and in the movies. 

His free arm reached out to circle around Roberto's waist, pulling him away from the door. 

He felt Roberto place a hand on his shoulder, as another against his upper arm. The contact made him shiver, feeling the extra warmth radiating from the human. 

Roberto's own lips opened up a bit more as well, deepening the kiss. 

Kissing was incredible. 

X 

Roberto thought his heart would stop when he heard Brody's words. 

It sounded like the guy had become infatuated him. And that scared him. He always felt a twinge of guilt knowing that his powers could lead a person to their demise. And it seemed that he had unwittingly projected them to the youth in front of him. 

The talk about dying if separated scared him. 

His brain was telling him to kick out the poor man before it was too late. 

But then his logical reasoning went out the window when Brody touched him. 

The feeling behind that touch was so gentle, so loving, that it broke his heart. 

And he couldn't really understand everything else that came out of Brody's mouth. 

Next thing he knew, a soft kiss touched his lips, and a need long suppressed arose within him. He parted his lips more to deepen the kiss, and felt like he was floating. It had been so long since anyone had kissed him with such innocent intentions. 

That's what it felt like. 

It wasn't demanding. . . it was just a proclamation of the truth Brody had been saying. 

When he felt Brody encircle his waist, he offered no resistance. He allowed himself to be pulled forward, to relish the warmth of Brody's body as he came in full contact with it. 

His heart was beating hard against his chest, and it felt like he wasn't getting enough air. 

When the kiss was broken, Roberto was practically gasping for air. He opened his eyes to look directly into Brody's eyes, and he could see the attraction there. And he felt his resolve breaking down. Brody was kind, and gentle. . . and naive. . . the perfect candidate for a pain-free relationship. 

A relationship that would eventually be broken. . . because it seemed to be his curse. 

"That was incredible," he heard Brody say, awed. "I never knew that a kiss could feel so wonderful." 

Roberto's dream like haze snapped back into clarity. 

_Que en diablos estoy haciendo!_

Brody had told him he had little contact with people, meaning this attraction felt was a result of not being exposed to anyone else. This attraction was misplaced. 

"This is a mistake!" Roberto blurted out, pulling away from Brody. He cursed how his voice cracked in anxiety. 

"What do you mean?" asked Brody, looking hurt. 

X 

Rejected even in human form. 

This was disheartening. 

Roberto turned to face him, and Brooklyn hoped that he could still salvage this blossoming relationship, despite it being under false pretenses. 

"You told me yourself... you've had little contact with other people. It's easy to make a mistake thinking your attracted to me when I'm one of the few that you've had constant contact with!" 

Roberto sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than 'Brody.' 

"Please don't presume to know what my feelings are," Brooklyn said, slowly making his way closer to the human. 

It was almost like stalking him. Roberto went from nervous, to willing, to flighty within a matter of moments. 

Roberto froze again, his face showing despair. 

"One of us will end up hurt if you try to continue this." 

"It's a chance I wish to take." 

"But I don't. . . I. . . Brody, I like you, but. . ." 

Brooklyn reach out and gently grabbed Roberto's hand, gently pulling him back towards him. 

Roberto didn't offer any resistance, and Brooklyn knew he was taken advantage of the human's confusion. He felt guilty, but he also had to understand this aspect of human life. The idea that one could be attracted to the same gender had puzzled him perfusely. But now. . . he was understanding it a lot more. It had to do with the person him or herself. 

"I like you, too," Brooklyn whispered. 

Roberto moaned as he practically fell into Brooklyn's arms. His lips met Brooklyn's with a sense of desperation. 

Brooklyn returned the kiss, losing himself to the sensations that began running again full force through his veins. His hands trailed up and down Roberto's back, causing the human to shiver. Roberto's own hands were touching him in a way that made him feel extremely warm... and excited. 

Next thing he knew, he fell back into the suits couch, with Roberto kissing and nibbling his neck, jaw line, ear... lips. 

Brooklyn tried to stay focused long enough to learn what Roberto was doing, and repay the favor. 

The soft moans that Roberto let out let him know he was doing something right. 

His hands began to slip under Roberto's shirt, the sudden urge to have skin contact increasing. 

He arched his back when Roberto did the same. 

His heart pounded, his breath came out harsh. . . but he felt like he was gliding in the clouds. 

X 

Roberto tried to get his breathing back under control, as his heart finally began to slow down. Beneath his left ear, he could hear the soft thumping of Brody's heart, keeping almost the same rhythm as his. 

He cracked his eyes open, his skin tingling from the afterglow of an orgasm. 

He slightly shifted, wincing when he felt the mess in his boxers. 

Suddenly feeling shy, he pushed himself up on both arms, and looked down. 

Brody was looking up at him, a dazed expression on his face. 

Hair stuck to his neck and temples as his sweat began to dry. His face was still flushed, and Roberto was sure he looked the same way. 

Roberto slowly sat up, stradling Brody's jean clad upper legs, a wet spot evident in the front. 

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I... I didn't mean for it to go that far..." 

Brody groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I'm not sorry... but why are you?" 

Roberto looked away. "I. . . it's not easy for me to... it's not ... I don't act out on desire." He turned back to Brody. "I. . . I've only willingly partnered with people that I l-love...or think I'm in love with..." 

Brody's eyes widened, a hopeful look in his face. 

Roberto felt like dying. 

"Brody... I'm attracted to you. . . but I don't think it's love. . ." 

Brody's face fell. "Are you in love with someone already?" he asked. 

"N. . ." Roberto paused. "I think so," he said softly, a small smile flickering on his face. "I just realized, that maybe I am. . . only. . . I doubt the feeling would be mutual." 

Brody looked confused. 

"He made it clear, through conversations, that he lamented over the fact that the females he was attracted to rejected him, one because of his looks, and the other for his. . . uh. . . brother." 

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," said Brody, and a somewhat strangled voice. 

"I'm sorry, too, for, um, leading you on." Roberto looked down at Brody, sorry that while he liked the young man enough... his feelings for Brooklyn was holding him back. 

X 

Brooklyn was floored. Was it possible? 

Was it just possible that the person Roberto was talking about wasn't a person at all, but himself? His gargoyle self? 

But how to ask. . . 

Brooklyn realized that he would have to play it both ways. Now that he knew, it was time to act a bit differently himself. 

But still. . . as Brooklyn the gargoyle... he wouldn't be able to experience what he felt just minutes before. 

"Can't we at least try? I know I don't have much experience in it, but I don't think relationships happen out of the blue. Why pine for someone you're not sure, well, sure, that they won't return our feelings." 

"Brody, I can't...I don't think I can do anything more with you than hang out." 

"What about kissing?" 

Roberto took a sharp intake of air. "I... I d-don't know... I mean, this is where it lead us to... I'm afraid that it might lead us further and one of us will regret it more than the other." 

Brooklyn licked his lips. "What if I give you my word to not go further than that?" 

"Brody..." 

The look in Roberto's eyes were sad, but they seemed undecided. 

Brooklyn gently wrapped his arms around Roberto's waist and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "I wouldn't dream of forcing you to do something that you're not ready for... or what I'm not ready for. But we can at least have this, can't we?" 

Roberto's expression looked like he melted. 

Roberto smiled softly and leaned forward, giving him a kiss as well. 

"Yeah, I think I can manage this," he whispered. 

Brooklyn couldn't help but smile. 

He leaned back, pulling Roberto with him. Lips met with a more calming touch, and both fell back down into the couch, chuckling softly, and sighing as they enjoyed the small worshipful touches. 

tbc 

Spanish 

Que en diablos estoy haciendo - What in devils am I doing? (more common english term, What in hell am I doing) 


	7. Ch 7:Meeting the Familyrevised 19

** Never Meant to Be**  
Part 7 

Roberto laughed as Brooklyn tossed him into the air, letting him freefall for a bit before catching him from above. 

"That wasn't very nice," Roberto said, in mock annoyance. 

Brooklyn could catch the grin on his face from the corner of his eyes. He just smiled at him before tilting his wings and climbing higher into the night air. 

He headed to the top of one building, and gently set Roberto down. 

Roberto stumbled a bit, and then just dropped to the floor as Brooklyn crouched, resting. 

They had landed on a building that had it's own private park setting. A few trees and even a lake was built into the roof top, along with a small bench. There was even a little mulch trail leading to a greenhouse, which was locked at the moment. 

"Whew... don't know whether I'm dizzy from all that flying or lack of oxygen up here." Roberto said, trying catching his breath as he laid there, his smile dazzling and cheeks flushed. He closed his eyes as a soft breeze went over him. 

Brooklyn chuckled as he too settled down, using the opportunity to rest his head on Roberto's stomach. 

He felt Roberto shift for a moment, and the stayed that way, silent, listening to the distant sounds of car horns, airplanes, and the wind. 

Roberto began to talk, and Brooklyn listened, adding to the conversation bit by bit. 

Several minutes later, he felt Roberto running his hand through his hair... and it felt good. 

X 

Roberto was surprised when Brooklyn rested his head against his stomach. He shifted to avoid the horns poking into his ribs. 

He would have thought he would have felt uncomfortable, knowing he had an infatuation with the gargoyle and the proximity was very intimate. But he didn't. Instead, it just felt like it had always been this way. 

"I've never really been able to enjoy nights like this," Roberto finally said, breaking the tranquility that was surrounding the two. "It's lonely. Even when you have friends, sometimes you still feel like you're apart from everyone, and you don't want to impose on them. 

"Working always gets in the way to. And when I'm not working, I'm always up late at night, worrying about stuff. Or thinking about stuff. None of it ever good." 

"It shouldn't be like that," Brooklyn said softly. 

"I know. But it is." 

"Tell me more about your friends." 

Roberto chuckled. "What else can I say. We're like family to each other. They may not approve of certain habits and such, however the accept them and move on. There is very little judgement passed down on us from each other. I don't think I ever experienced such kinship with my own _parientes._" 

"Huh?" 

"Relatives." 

"Oh." 

They remained silent for a bit, until Roberto heard Brooklyn let out a sigh. He realized that he had been running his hand through his hair, and he froze. 

"Don't stop," murmured Brooklyn. 

Roberto felt his heart pic up the pace. He forced out a chuckle. "As much as I'd like to, you're squishing me." 

"Hey, are you saying I have a heavy head?" Brooklyn sat up and turned to look at Roberto. 

"Oh, no," Roberto swore, as he sat up, hand rubbing his stomach. He felt his heart rate drop back to normal. Sitting down like that seemed safer. 

A gentle breeze picked up, dropping the temperature a bit more, which raised goosebumps along Roberto's exposed flesh. 

"Gah," he said, hands coming up to rub his arms. 

He gave a start when Brooklyn came up beside him, wrapping one wing around him. 

Roberto could feel the blush rise to his face. "Thanks," he said, avoiding Brooklyn's eyes and looking around. Then a thought suddenly dawned on him. "Hey, who's property are we tresspassing on anyhow?" 

X 

Brooklyn watched from the corner of his eye how Roberto was reacting to his close presence. 

From the looks of it, Roberto was trying to hide his face, which was probably bright red. 

Judging from what Roberto had said to him as Brody, he could only assume that it wasn't exactly a negative reaction. 

"Hey, who's property are we tresspassing on anyhow?" he suddenly asked. 

"One of Xanatos's businesses. He has 'em almost everywhere." 

"Xanatos? The David Xanatos?" 

Brooklyn nodded. "We live in our castle on top of his home, and since he understands that we sometimes need some private time, he set up some places that we can just sort of hang out and relax." 

Roberto let out a quick laugh. "Well, don't I feel stupid. I should have figured out that you had to be hiding around here somewhere, and what better place than one of the most secure and visible places in the city?" 

Brooklyn grinned and shrugged. "Hey, no one else has figured it out either." 

Both males remained silent as they sat there looking at the moon in the sky. 

"It's a shame one can't see the stars in the city," Roberto said with a sigh. "The lights are too bright." 

Brooklyn nodded. "I remember seeing them all the time back at home. Never thought of it as a nice romantic thought though." He smiled as he felt Roberto tense up next to him. "My rookery sisters and brothers use to say that all the time. Of course, I never had anyone to enjoy it with. So the idea never was nice to me. Now... now that I haven't seen them in a while, I would like to. Maybe it won't be romantic... but at least it will be like serenity." 

"You've a very poetic heart, Brooklyn," Roberto commented softly. 

Brooklyn turned to Roberto. "Meet my clan?" 

Roberto gave a start. "What? Tonight?!" 

Brooklyn stood up. "Sure, why not? Lexington has been dying to meet you. And so has Puck...er, Owen. He works directly for Xanatos and usually is there to greet us at night along with Elisa." 

Roberto stood up as well, looking nervous. "Uh, sure, I suppose. If they don't mind unexpected company." 

X 

Elisa just smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure he's just fine, Goliath." 

The large gargoyle growled as he spread his wings. "Whether he's safe or not is not the point. He has a duty to tend to as second-in-command and these sudden trips first thing in the evening is intolerable." 

"Father, there he comes now," said Angela, pointing in the sky. 

Elisa turned to him. "Have you noticed anything on your night trips?" she quickly asked. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Always a common mugging or robbery." Goliath looked out towards the growing red figure. 

"Oh!" exclaimed Angela. "He brought company!" 

"What?!" 

Elisa's eyes widened in surprise as everyone rushed to meet Brooklyn. 

In his arms was a familiar looking human. 

"Why it's Mr. Quintanar!" said Elisa. 

"So we finally get to meet him," said Puck, holding Alex in his arms. 

"Alex!" cooed Lexington, briefly forgetting Brooklyn to tap the infant's nose. 

Everyone stood in a semi circle as Brooklyn landed inside, Roberto in his arms. 

He set the young man down as everyone crowded around him. 

"Hey, everyone! This is Roberto, a friend." 

"Hey!" greeted Lexington, cheerfully. 

Roberto stood close to Brooklyn, smiling at everyone warily, unsure of himself until he spotted Elisa. 

He visibly calmed down. 

"Good evening, Mr. Quintanar," she said. "I'm glad that your the person Brooklyn's been running off to see." There was a questioning look on her face. 

"Trusting me to keep the secret, I assume," he said with a smile. "The others don't know. Somehow, I don't think they'd be ready for this. I don't think I was." He looked around in awe, doing a doubletake on Puck. 

Shaking his head, he greeted everybody as they introduced themselves, clasping hands. 

"I don't know how you do it," he said to Elisa, as the others gathered around Goliath and Brooklyn. "Having nocturnal friends and then working daytime. I feel like I'm dying half the time from fatigue!" 

Elisa nodded. "But it's worth it," she said, glancing at Goliath. 

"Yeah, it is," responded Roberto, glancing at Brooklyn. 

Puck caught the look and smirked. 

X 

Mike slammed the phone down. "Fuck! Where's he at?" he asked no one in particular. 

Jack jumped at the loud sound. "Roberto's not back at his hotel?" he asked softly. 

"No! He knows better than to head out at night especially when we received such a warning!" 

"Well, he's been off almost every night," said Gary. 

"_Nani?_ How the hell do you know and why haven't you told me?" demanded Mike. 

Gary twitched. 

One Japanese word in his sentence... Mike was extremely annoyed, borderline furious. 

"Um, he's never there when I or Christina call or show up." 

Christina rolled her eyes. "Give him a break, he found himself a person to hang out with. It's not like he has the luck for finding a serious relationship like most of us." 

Mike's eye twitched. "Okay, so he found himself a hobby. He still needs to tell us where the hell he's going so we're not freaking out like this!" 

Stacey calmed him down by swatting him with a rolled up magazine. "Has anyone bothered to try his cell phone?" 

"Got his answering service...Roberto? Jack. Call us as soon as you get this--hey!" 

"Mike's wanting to kick your ass." Gary flipped Jack's phone shut and tossed it back to him. 

"Very mature," muttered Jimmy as he slowly flipped the pages of the book he was viewing. 

Stacey and Mike quietly continued their discussion. 

X 

Mr. Fable pursed his lips. 

"We're stuck on who to chose for the sacrifice. We researched and found out that this piece actually requires a more violent and sexual act to fully awaken it. The victim has to be coherent and not sedated." 

Sam gently fondled the picture of the artifact, and it was quite clear who he was wishing the sacrifice was. 

Mr. Fable narrowed his eyes. 

"Yes, it was easier just to enchant the victim and drug the sacrifice...but we have to accomplish this. Keep your eyes and ears open for a suitable vessel." 

X 

Roberto looked on nervously. It seemed that the big gargoyle, Goliath, wasn't too thrilled with his being there. 

By the looks of it, Elisa, Brooklyn, and the one named Lexington were the only ones arguing some case, most likely his own, while the rest remained silent. 

"I can definitely see why you have Brooklyn's interest," he heard a smug voice say. 

Turning around, Roberto spotted Puck looking him up and down, the suggestive grin on his face ruined by the gurgling baby in his arms. 

Roberto raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that your height is sort of icking me out." 

"Hey, I've learned that height really doesn't matter... although it does seem to put me at an interesting advantage." 

Roberto felt his face burning as Puck transformed before his eyes to a very stiff and formal looking business man. 

"I go by the name of Owen Burnett and I answer directly to Xanatos. I also make sure that no one enters here when the Gargoyles are at their most vulnerable state," he said in his stiff voice. 

Roberto nodded, his face returning to his normal color. This version seemed safer, as he tried to remember if Brooklyn had said anything about this guy. "I'm glad they have people who protect them during the day." His gaze then lingered on Brooklyn. 

He missed Owen's smirk and lustful gleam before it faded into his trademark detached look. 

Alex became quiet, showing his lack of fondness of Puck in this disguise. 

Goliath took to the air and Roberto slowly made his way to the group. 

"I'm guessing he doesn't want me around," he said softly. 

Elisa gently shook her head. "Goliath is very protective of his clan, and unfortunately..." 

"He doesn't trust our judgment," broke in Brooklyn, sounding bitter. 

Elisa gave him a warning look. "He doesn't trust easily and acts without thinking of the consequences. I'm sure he'll accept you once he realizes how upset he made Brooklyn , and me, feel." 

"He struck me more as a look before you leap kind of guy." 

"Only in action. Socially, he sort of just blunders through," added another voice. "David Xanatos. Who might you be?" 

Roberto turned to face a ruggedly handsome man and politely introduced himself. Years of knowing Jack had taught him some social skills in dealing with the elite. 

First impression, however, implied that Xanatos wasn't one of the usual stuck ups he met. 

"It great to know that the Gargoyles are slowly making progress in finding human allies." 

"It's great knowing that they are being taken care of," added Roberto, glancing at his watch. 

He made a face. "Oh great.... I was suppose to call my colleagues..." He patted his pockets for his cell phone before realizing that he had left it back at the hotel. 

One look at his face and Xanatos seemed to guess the problem. "Owen, please take Roberto to one of our phones. And if necessary, arrange transportation." 

"Ah, thank you," said Roberto, glancing at Brooklyn. 

"I could take him," Brooklyn interjected. 

"Patrolling?" Broadway reminded him. 

Roberto just grinned. "Thanks, Brooklyn, but I think I had enough flying for the night." 

Brooklyn sighed. "Oh well, tomorrow then!" 

Roberto nodded. 

X 

Edward Sullivan was a security guard for one of the privately owned Jay Museums. Benefits and salary were incredible, and so was the staff. 

Edward eyed one of the museums attendants with a hungry look. Mary Purity was a sweet thing that radiated sexy innocence. 

The need to hurt her was great, and Edward could barely keep his control when he was around her. 

Each night his dreams were filled with his darkest fantasies. 

He knew where she lived, he knew her schedule, and he knew a lot of intimate things. 

She liked using raspberry shampoo and body gel, wore satin pajamas to bed, decorated her room in teddy bears, and went to church every Sunday. She was the perfect image of a good little Catholic girl and her name suited her just fine. 

And Edward wanted to ruin that. 

X 

Roberto ran out of Xanatos's building and stopped at the curb. Owen had told him that a ride would be arriving soon for him. 

What he wasn't expecting was to see a limo stop in front of him. 

One of the back windows rolled down and Roberto cautiously stepped forward. 

He wished he didn't. 

"Mr. Jay...Nick," he stuttered out in annoyance. 

"Roberto," Nick purred. "Wasn't expecting to see you here... in front of one of my rivals." His smile faded. 

Roberto just rolled his eyes. "Having just met him, I doubt you will ever be considered a rival. He's in a class of his own." 

Nick smiled. "True. But, hey. . . having met you just reminded me... I acquired a new piece for one of my cultural museums. Fascinating piece. Originated from, um, some voodoo country or other." 

Roberto did his best to not show his obvious exasperation. It was unbelievable that a man like him made it on his own to become a millionaire. Roberto firmly believed that it was through good looks and luck that helped the man. 

"Anyhow, it's suppose to increase or give you all sorts of powers when activated through sexual rituals." 

Roberto felt his heart stop as he looked down at Nick Jay. "Oh really," he asked, his breath coming out in a whispery way. 

Nick grinned. "Wanna try it?" 

". . ." 

". . ." 

"That is one of your worst pick up lines yet!" growled Roberto. "Good night!" He stepped away from the limo only to be greeted by another one. 

Owen stepped out of the driver's seat and made his way around the vehicle. 

"Personal transportation, courtesy Xanatos Enterprises," he said, opening the passenger side. 

Roberto flashed him a smile and stepped inside. 

Both limos pulled away from the curb and headed into different directions. 

tbc... 

Japanese  
Nani -- What 

A/N2: _Short, I know_, _but the urge to continue this is growing stronger therefor whatever comes out comes out. If you like Roberto, check him and the rest of the crew in my original manga and short stories. You can either look up my general page at www.kaltheinya.com, or send me "A Request Link" email for my more adult page along with the answers to these three question..._

_1) What is Yaoi/Slash (Yuri/Femme Slash)?  
2) What is Hentai/Het?  
3)State that you swear not to flame me for reading something that is against your morals and /or religion, and what not as you, knowing the above answers signify that you, are mature enough to make your own decisions._

nightbloom@prime.gushi.org 


	8. Ch 8:Outed

_Here you go guys. Long time in coming, but no, I haven't given up. _

Never Meant to Be  
Chapter 8 

A sharp smell reached the nose of the surveyor as he set his equipment on the floor. His partner gagged and wrinkled his nose as he too caught the scent. 

"What the hell is that?" he asked. 

"Smells like rotting meat," replied the other. 

"Worse, I think," said the other in return, grabbing his part of the equipment and moving away from his partner. A moment later, he stepped on something soft, and lost his balance. He let out an undignified yelp as he fell face first into a muddy mess. He growled as he heard his partner laughing at his mishap. He pushed himself up to yell at him and froze. On the ground before him was one ugly mess. Worms and flies, both dead and alive, covered most of the body. The flesh from the face was so badly decomposed that most of the jaw line now visible, giving the appearance of some grotesque grin. The eyes were gone, having dried up. Clear liquid ran from every lesion that the body had. 

He screamed. 

X 

"The body's been identified as Miss Rice, the missing curator of the latest museum robbery. Autopsy confirms that her time of death was also around the time of her disappearance. Impressions on the bones indicate that she had been cut with a knife. Traces of semen were found on her cloths, however, with the state the body was in, it's difficult to tell if she had been sexually assaulted." 

Mike turned a bit pale as Elisa handed him the folder containing the autopsy report. He very well knew that there were pictures accompanying it. He flipped it open and looked it through, giving Stacey a glance. The woman walked next to him and looked at is as well, not bothering to pass it off to the others. 

Both Christina, Roberto, and Gary were annoyed as this display of over protectiveness. Jack was the only one who was grateful. Seeing crime photos tended to make his stomach churn, and avoided it as much as possible. Actual crime scenes were worse, but he was able to deal with it better. Maybe it was because he was personally involved and the urge to finish the case was stronger. Seeing it through the camera's eye made it impersonal and detached. There was no real logical explanation, but that was the closest he could come to. 

"So now we just bring in... Mr. Cutter... for questioning," said Roberto, pulling out the file of the missing employee. Inside was the sexual harassment statement that noted the guard's name. 

"We'll do that," said Elisa. 

"Take Jack along, please," said Mike, sealing the contents into the folder. 

Elisa and Matt exchanged looks. For a brief moment, neither one liked being given an order by a visiting detective, but at the same time weren't sure on why one of them was being selected to tag along on a routine questioning. 

Jack, apparently, was also puzzled. "Go with them alone?" he asked, incredulous. 

"We don't bite," huffed Elisa, annoyance becoming indignation. 

Jack gave her an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that... " 

"Just that I know you'll be safe with them," growled Mike. "Now go." 

"Yes, sir." Jack turned to face the other two and mouthed, "I'll explain on the way." 

X 

Jack sat contently in the back as Elisa drove her way through the streets, using back roads to avoid the main traffic. 

"Mike won't admit it, but he worries about his 'junior' partners," he said in an amused tone. "If we're going out to investigate or something, he wants at least one of the others with us, meaning Stacey, Jimmy, or himself. He flips a lid when he hears one of us were on our own, and is just plain angry when it's two, if not all of us. Christina and Gary absolutely hate it, and I can't say I blame them. It's kind of embarrassing at times." 

"What made him so paranoid?" asked Matt, earning a giggle from Elisa. He shot her a playful but warning look. 

"Eh, he knew us since we were in high school. A couple of us were actually involved in his personal cases. Kind of made him feel all big brother and all. So that feeling intensified when he found out that we made it to the force. Somehow managed to get us all under his team. Wasn't official, of course, until weird stuff started happening. That was when the chief was forced to retire and we got a new one. Captain managed to convince him that we were vital in working together. He was so gung ho on forcing Roberto to transfer." 

"Not because of him being..." started Elisa, snapping her eyes into the review mirror to look at him. The cheerful young man didn't look so cheerful then. 

"He hated everything Roberto stood for. Change on the team. The new chief had transferred from a district and state that was more like the military than anything, and from rumors heard, extremely biased and prejudice. Even Jimmy has a hard time with him every now and then, but not so much as Roberto. Unlike others, Roberto won't deny what he is, but he's never been completely open about it either. The new chief found out about it somehow and it's been a hassle trying to look good in front of him since." 

"Sure the IA can do something about it." 

Jack looked up and gave them a sad smile. "Roberto can be considered IA. He's worked with the IA to find the dirt on a few crooked cops. That's why the chief , along with a bunch of others, feel so threatened by him. But he's a sneaky guy, and, well, Roberto has nothing but rumors and feelings to go by. Not exactly a strong case to build, you know?" Jack sighed. "Anyhow, he's got Mike there protecting him, so it's not so bad. Anyhow, my outburst earlier was because he was actually sending me alone, sort of. I usually have to sneak around to question people." 

"Strange guy, muttered Matt. "I'd resent it." 

Jack shrugged. "He has good reason to fear, I suppose. I mean, I have an odd sort of luck." 

"What do you mean?" 

Jack shrugged. "Kind of hard to explain." After that, Jack led onto other topics, never giving the two detectives a chance to question him about that comment. 

X 

"Can't wait till they can make live recordings on CDs available to security agencies," growled Roberto, struggling with a box of security vids. Right when he was about to drop it, strong arms helped catch the box and lifted it up. 

"Thank..." began Roberto, looking at the man before him. It was the same guy from his dream, and the one he ran into in the bar. "...you," he finished, awkwardly. 

The man smiled. "Not a problem," he said. "Need help taking this somewhere?" he asked, his baritone voice resonating in Roberto's ears. 

It gave him the chills, but not necessarily in a bad way. He just wasn't as use to being affected like this with just a voice. It was a voice of pure lusty sex, and he found himself trying not to blush, although he was positive that his face was an interesting shade of red at this point. 

"I, uh, n-no, just l-lost my grip that time, thank you..." Roberto took the box back, almost losing grip again when his hands brushed against the stranger's. 

The man's smile remained as pleasant as ever. "It wouldn't be a problem if you needed my help," he said. 

"I haven't much farther to go," murmured Roberto, regaining his composure. "But again, thank you." Roberto made a hasty get away, feeling unnerved and vulnerable and hating it. 

X 

Mr. Fable raised an eyebrow as the latin man moved as quickly away from him as he could. He raised a hand to touch the charm that was around his neck. It didn't seem to work, or maybe Roberto had some sort of immunity to it. But he did seem uncomfortable enough, and that was enough to encourage him to continue with the plan. 

In the mean time, they have acquired their target and were slowly working on getting him in a frenzy. They even had their victim. It was only a matter of time before they had all of their pieces together. 

X 

Roberto dropped the box onto his bed and sighed. He then realized that almost the full day had passed by and he hadn't seen nor heard Brody at all. He was surprise at the sudden pang of pain he felt at that realization. He shook his head and then mentally consoled himself on the fact that he would probably see Brooklyn early in the evening. 

Not even a scant few minutes later, someone knocked on his door. 

Opening the door without checking, then later mentally berating himself for showing such a lack of common sense, Roberto found himself in the company of someone he definitely did not expect. 

Instinct reaction was to shut the door, but he hesitated, instead ending up using the door to shield his body. 

"H-how did you find me?" 

Somewhere behind him, the phone began to ring. 

X 

Fredrick Cutter licked his lips nervously as he clutched at his knees. "I-I really don't understand this line of questioning," he said. 

Matt pressed onward. "You were so hung up on Rice that when you heard she was leaving, you took it upon yourself to make her yours, didn't you?!" 

"N-no! No! I swear! I never would do something like that!" 

"You're telling me that you've never once thought of taking her by force?" 

Cutter twitched in his seat. "Fantasies, fantasies! But I would never ever act on them, I didn't even know she was dead!" 

"Who told you she was dead?" snapped Elisa. 

Inside the other half of the interrogation room, Jack sat a table taking notes despite the recorder playing. Even on the opposite side of the glass, Jack could feel the tension in the room, and he could almost taste the anger and fear rolling into each other. It left a nasty after taste in the back of his throat. 

His hands scribbled quickly, but he rarely glanced down to see what he was writing. Instead, his eyes focused on Cutter, who was soaked with seat and intimidated to the point of forgetting to ask for a lawyer. 

It did surprise Jack, for both Matt and Elisa seemed like by-the-book detectives. But maybe stress was getting to them. Mike functioned the same way more than half the time. 

Cutter trembled in his seat. "What else am I suppose to assume? You ask me about her, you drag me in here, I... I... I want a lawyer, dammit!" 

He became agitated. 

Jack stood up and exited the room. 

Elisa and Matt stepped back. "You're not being charged with anything, Mr. Cutter. Is there a reason why you want a lawyer?" 

"This is harassment!" Agitation gave way to rage. "I'll fucking sue this whole department. This is stupid! Un-fucking-believable!" 

Jack stepped into the room. 

"A lawyer will be on his way," Jack said softly. "Unless there is someone specific you want." 

Cutter paused in his tirade. 

"We just want to know, what do you remember about Sandy Rice's last night working at the museum." 

"What?" 

"On her last day, you were there. What do you remember about it?" 

Elisa and Matt stared in wonder at how this cheerful man could sound so serious and calm. 

That tone seemed to calm Cutter down as well. "I... I..." Cutter let out a chuckle. "I... This is gonna sound crazy, but... I don't remember much. I mean, I remember thinking about how I would be able to approach Sandy. It was my last chance! But then... it was like half the night just went away, and then I realized that one of the pieces were missing. I had no time to think of Sandy, I had to call it in! And by then I realized that Sandy must have left. She was no longer in any of the storage rooms looking over artifacts." 

"Why did you look for her?" 

"To make sure she was safe! If she were in danger, then maybe... maybe I would have been able to rescue her and she would look up to me. Whatever it is, I didn't harm her!" 

Jack nodded once. 

Elisa looked unconvinced, but Matt was positive he sensed something coming from the blond man. Working with this group was intriguing. 

X 

Brooklyn sighed as he hung up the phone. "Well, I left a message," he said, as Puck looked on. Alex struggled in his arms, wanting to get down on the floor. The baby had no reached it's stage where it wanted to try walking on it's own, amusing the adults to no end. 

"They are detectives, Brooklyn. You can't expect him to be there every day." 

"He has been til now," pouted Brooklyn. 

Puck let out a merry laugh. "Young love. It's like you've been twitterpated." 

"Twitterpated? Someone's been watching too many kids' movies," teased Brooklyn. 

"Same goes for you if you know what I'm talking about." 

Brooklyn had the decency to blush. He coughed. "I left a message to hopefully meet him tomorrow." 

Puck transformed into Owen, picking Alexander up. "Then I suggest you get the sleep you need. Circles under the eyes aren't very forthcoming." 

X 

Roberto was playing his greatest role yet. A potential lover to Mr. Kane. 

"I've noticed you around lately," the older man was saying. "Boyfriend left you alone again?" 

Roberto looked out of the limo window he was in. Didn't his mother tell him not to get into stranger's cars? "Yeah," he murmured. 

"What a fool," whispered Kane. 

Roberto turned to give him a sad smile. "Me or him? I keep accepting the bastard back." 

Kane gently squeezed Roberto's knee. "Because he probably says all the right words. I've seen his kind before. Treats you right when he wants something, abandons you when he finds something else, and always comes back because he knows how to act. The only thing you're at fault with is that you fell in love with his image. But if you're lucky enough and find someone else who will open your eyes... then you can leave and never look back." 

Roberto faced Kane with a puzzled frown. "Find someone? That's easier to say but harder to do. I mean, how am I suppose to find someone to be who I thought I fell in love with?" 

"Sometimes, you just have to play around yourself. If a person reacts the way you want him to react, then you know he's a possibility." 

Kane's hand had reached up to play with the ends of his hair. Roberto's normal reaction would have been to pull back immediately, but being focused in his "role," he tilted his head in the direction of Kane's hand, eyes looking down like some shy and unsure kid. 

"You are a very handsome young man, and I'm sure that someone out there is waiting for you. Many are waiting for you. But someone is there to always hold you when you need it." 

Roberto forced himself not to gag. 

X 

Elisa's head was throbbing. After the interview, Jack, Matt, and herself, had met up with the other detectives. It was suppose to be a simple debriefing, but it was becoming a bit more. Both teams were arguing different scenarios, and some of them were starting to be a bit farfetched. 

"Well, where the hell is Roberto?" Mike demanded, glaring at Gary and receiving a shrug in reply. "According to these, the videos show that Cutter remained at his post." 

"Yeah, but it also says there is like twenty minutes of noise, no image whatsoever," added Elisa. 

"Not to mention that by the time the image was clear, the artifact was missing and Cutter was 'just' noticing it," muttered Stacey. 

"Police investigating the matter also say that there is no conclusive evidence that he did anything, although now the body had some traces of DNA." Jimmy shuffled some papers around. 

"Not to mention that that the polygraph test said he was telling the truth about his non-involvement, but we all know how reliable that all is," added Christina, an unpleasant smirk on her face. 

The only one remained silent most of the time was Jack. He appeared to be in his own world, jotting down a few ideas onto a piece of paper in front of him, ignoring the arguments that the other had. 

He slowly stood up and began pacing, and while it caught the notice of Elisa and Matt right away, the others ignored him, apparently use to these types of antics. 

Jack suddenly whirled around. "What if..." he started, and everyone became quiet. "What if the police aren't that far off the mark, suspecting his involvement, and at the same time, the suspect is, mentally, innocent?" 

"Say what?" 

"What if Mr. Cutter physically killed Ms. Rice, but isn't lying about his involvement because he truly does not know that he committed it?" 

"You mean he's not guilty by reason of insanity?" asked Elisa, incredulous. It was the type of excuse only lawyers would use. 

"No no no," said Jack, raising his hands. "Listen... we've had cases in which people experienced black outs and committed acts that they had no idea of when they regained conscious. What if Mr. Cutter really doesn't know that he killed Miss Rice? What if he wasn't the only one involved, that someone else manipulated the circumstances so that Cutter would commit the actual crime? In other words, used Cutter as a tool?" 

Mike rubbed his head. "I think you're losing us," he muttered. 

"Okay, I mean, we're assuming that candles were set up in some circular pattern on the roof top because of the rings of wax... a circular pattern that is common is all sorts of witchcrafts whether it is used for protection, hexing, or just a symbol representing some power. Even a summoning ward of some sort. What if a sacrifice of some kind was needed and Miss Rice was it. Someone casts a spell on Cutter, has him commit the act, and then releases him once Rice is dead and the artifact is gone. The only thing is, Cutter doesn't remember because he's back to where he started, at his post like normal, only now... only now there's a gap of time missing from his memory, and since he could only assumed he was day dreaming or something, doesn't feel the need to mention it. The time is unaccounted for, so when he hears about Rice's departure, he's upset because he really thinks she left the museum, because like the staff, he doesn't realize that she's missing and dead." 

Elisa couldn't believe the line of reasoning that the younger man had. "This is more far fetched then the whole security agency connection we were angling on," she commented. She wasn't surprised to see that Matt was more interested in Jack's theory. 

"But why him? Why the security guards?" asked Matt. 

"Actually, them being security guards might be a bona fide coincidence. What really is tying them together is that each person was in love or lust with one of the museum's employees to the point of obsession. All they needed was a little guidance from outside influences to act out on their darkest fantasies." Jack looked like he was on a roll. "And since they were being manipulated, it all seemed like some nightmarish erotic fantasy so they forgot about them as if they were regular dreams. Then they realize that a huge amount of time has passed and they've no idea of what's happened. Something been robbed, and their object of affection missed work the next day. I bet that if we interviewed these people again, they may recall a gap in their memory or remember that time passed unusually quick for them that night. They might even recall the actual events if we can put them through hypnosis! That's it!" With that, Jack left the room in a rush, door slamming shut. 

"Is he serious?" asked Elisa, looking at the older detectives. 

Stacey shrugged. "One thing I've learned while working with Jack is to listen to his hunches. Lots of times, they are not too far off the mark, if not dead on. The thing with Jack is that he can see a lot of things in a different perspective. Sometimes, it would be the way a child might see them, connecting the dots out of order to make a new picture. And many times, it makes more sense than if one followed the dots in order. He's so naive to the point of endearment..." 

"Or annoyance," added Mike. 

"That he'll say something that a child might say sometimes sheds an important light, or a bit of that rare wisdom that comes from the innocent, is very important to us. He's also more sensitive to bad vibes that people give off." 

"Which is why we don't trust people he doesn't trust." 

"And tread cautiously when he trusts people too easily." 

"After all," finalized Jimmy. "Even children are duped by the worst of them." 

The door opened up again and Jack peered in, looking utterly confused. "Well? Aren't any of you coming?" 

X 

Mr. Fable sat with his conspirators in the same booth as always. "So, we've found the last piece," he said. "Have we made final headway on the vessel?" 

Sam was frowning. "The only one I see is the Spanish dude. The museum's owner has the major hots for him." 

Mr. Fable sighed. "Okay, two things... I said he would be the final sacrifice, so unless a better choice comes along, no. Two, Nick Jay is a very well known and influential man. I want to avoid public people and stick to the little no bodies." 

Kale spoke up. "There is a definite possibility," he said. "I've noticed a security guard showing an unhealthy amount of of interest in one of the employees. He's good, actually. No one else has seemed to notice." He grinned. "Except me, of course. I just have come to recognize the signs." 

Mr. Fable grinned at him. "Excellent." 

X 

Roberto wasn't in a good mood. Not only did he miss the chance to hang out with Brody, but thanks to Kane, he missed meeting up with Brooklyn, too. Instead, he was stuck with Gary, going over the tapes, and listening to him gripe about him neglecting his duties. 

Saying "Fuck off," resulted in another argument. "He supposed he should have told Gary that he had spent most of the day with Kane, but pride reared it's dangerous head. He wanted to prove that he was working, and doing it without their help. Which was why he also didn't mention the late night date he was going to have with Kane. 

And now he was going to miss meeting Brody again since everyone decided to hold a late morning meeting in his suite. Judging by the smug look on Gary's face, the bastard must have suggested it. 

At the moment, Mike was kneeling over the television's VCR unit. "He's almost in the same place as when he first started, but see?" Jack may be on to something." 

Elisa was looking doubtful, but Matt noticed it, too. 

"It's like he was waking up or snapping out of a daydream." 

Jack beamed. "So maybe they are innocent!" 

Everyone looked at him. 

He flushed. "Well, to a certain degree. The fact he was easily put into a trance and act out on the crime suggests that he was open to the idea." 

Almost immediately, Elisa voiced her doubts which Roberto couldn't blame her. Even he had trouble believing some stuff considering what 

Matt, on the other hand, looked ready to believe. But he tended to stick to Elisa's perspective. 

Roberto assumed it was because this was their turf, and they were invading it. But even then, that reasoning wasn't right. They had been invited to New York. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the two detectives were no longer as involved as when they first started out. 

They were slowly being excluded from the investigation, which could lead to negative and stubborn attitudes. But it was difficult to include them. The group had known each other for years and they were like family. Elisa and Matt were strangers and would always be seen as such unless they became permanently involved. 

But why would they? 

They had their gargoyles. They wouldn't leave them behind. 

Which led Roberto to wonder, what was he going to do when they solved the crimes? Stay in New York, or go back home? Roberto didn't want to past with anyone. He loved his friends, he like Brody, and he... well ... he didn't like the idea of not seeing Brooklyn. 

The sudden twist in his stomach made him decide it was a great time to play host, offer drinks, and avoid thinking that for a while. 

Of course, having Elisa and Matt present was a blessing. 

Gary wasn't as inclined to insult him at every turn. 

And by the look on Gary's face, it was taking a lot of will power to refrain from comments. 

So Roberto was left in peace as he handed out the drinks. 

"Okay, and we have one of our contacts flying in tonight, so we'll begin hypnosis on Cutter tomorrow, since his involvement, according to the DNA results, prove his presence," Jack was saying, giving Roberto a bright grin as he received a glass of iced tea. Roberto couldn't help but smile back. 

Somewhere off to the side, Christina made a comment on how she thought she was the motor mouth. 

Someone replied with a "You are when it comes to nonsense." It may have been from Gary. 

A knock on the door caught Roberto's attention, although everyone else was too caught up in the paper work to pay attention. 

He set down the tray that held one more drink just short of Gary's reach, smirking as the young man gave him a glare and stood up to fetch the last drink. 

Roberto went to the door and opened it. 

He had no warning except for a box of chocolates and a cheerful "Hello." Not even a second later, a pair of eager lips met his. 

X 

The box of chocolates was really Owen/Puck's idea. Since it had been a day since he'd last seen Roberto, he figured a gift would have been nice. As for the kiss, it was really spur of the moment. Seeing him standing there, Brooklyn was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him, and so he did. 

Confusion set in a moment later when Roberto just stood there looking shocked, and then embarassement when he realized that there were other people in Roberto's room. 

That was followed by panic when he saw that Elisa and Matt were also sitting with them, just staring in shock. 

He almost blurted their names out before remembering that he was in human form. 

"Oh, I-i-i'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't realize you had... company." 

Roberto glanced over his shoulder, looking at the remaining people in the group. Their reactions varied. 

Officer Jimmy and Detective Mike were pointedly ignoring them. Gary was glowering and Stacey's face was unreadable. The four of them made Brooklyn feel the shame that Roberto had tried to shiled him from. 

Detective Jack and Officer Christina, however, were different. Jack was giving them a hesitant smile and a deep blush, like a kid walking in on his parents kissing. Christina looked like she had received an early Christmas present. 

"Ah, _perdóname por un momento,_" Roberto said softly. 

Jack and Stacey, the only ones who really understood the language, nodded. 

Brooklyn stepped back as Roberto moved forward, and closed the door behind him. 

"I'm really sorry," Brooklyn began again. 

Roberto gave him a small smile. "No worries. They'll get over it." He glanced at the floor. "I'm glad you came though, although we might not get a chance to actually do something today." He looked back up, and Brooklyn gave him a grin in return. 

"Well, I just wanted to see you." 

Roberto glanced up and down the halls, before leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on Brooklyn's lips. 

Brooklyn leaned forward in return, the shame he had felt earlier disappearing. Instinct took over and he pressed forward, so that Roberto was resting against the door. Their kiss deepened and hands skimmed across each other's stomachs, chests, and sides. 

Brooklyn pulled back and found himself pleased to see Roberto with a faint blush. "I'll call next time," he murmured. 

Roberto licked his lips and nodded, his hand reaching up and back to knock against the door. 

They stared at each other, waiting for someone to answer. 

The moment was shattered when the door opened. Roberto turned to go in and found himself face to face with Christina. 

"Come back in half an hour!" she yelled at Brooklyn, scaring both males. "We'll be done with him by then!" With a cheery smile, she grabbed Roberto by the hand and yanked him into the room. 

Brooklyn stood there stunned for a moment, then grinned as he practically bounced away from the door. She was a nice one. 

X 

"Seems like a nice guy," Stacey said upon his re-entry. 

Roberto paused. It was the tone of suspiscion, which really annoyed him. "He's sweet," Roberto responded, defensively. The anger faded as his thoughts went elsewhere. "Not quite Brooklyn, but almost..." he thought to himself. 

"What's a city got to do with a guy?" asked Mike, completely baffled. 

Roberto froze, as Elisa's and Matt's head suddenly whirled around to look at him. 

"The guy _from _Brooklyn, all right?" Roberto blurted out, pretending to correct what Mike thought he heard. "From, from!" 

"What guy?" he heard Gary ask. 

"You're dating two people?" Christina had blurted out somewhere. "You dog!" 

"I met a guy in Brooklyn and... and... and why am I discussing this with you people? We're here for business reasons, not personal!" Roberto could feel his face flush. "And, no, Christina, I'm not exactly seeing the other guy!" 

Gary turned away and stared at the papers on the table. 

Jack gave Roberto an understanding nod. 

The others just looked at Roberto a moment longer, then also turned towards the papers. The look of suspicion on Elisa's face, however, made Roberto nervous. 

With a sigh, he leaned over and picked up the abandoned tray. "Anyone need refills?" he said. 

X 

Brooklyn spotted Roberto stepping out into the streets. The tan man just tilted his head upwards, eyes closed, and taking in a deep breath. 

"You okay?" he asked, approaching him. 

Roberto looked at him and smiled. "I am now," he said. "It was stuffy in there." 

Brooklyn searched his eyes. "Are things okay?" 

Roberto gave him a short nod. "Yeah. Most of them will get over it, and as long as one of them still accepts me for who I am, I'll be all right." 

Brooklyn didn't know how to respond except with a smile. He didn't want to alienate Roberto from his human friends, even though that would make him his primary friend in gargoyle form. It would be cool, but... Brooklyn couldn't imagine not having the acceptance of his clan. It would be the same for Roberto. 

The two young men then proceeded to head out into the city and enjoy the rest of the day. 

X 

Roberto glanced up into the dark night sky, wishing that he were with Brooklyn. Instead, he had Mr. Kane sitting next to him in his limo, hand grazing his knee every so often. He turned and smiled at the old man, making it still look slightly unsure. 

"So, where are we headed?" he asked. 

"A museum." 

Roberto frowned. "Aren't they closed?" 

Mr. Kane chuckled. "Yes, but I have a connection... he owns the museum, actually, and he allowed me to retrieve the piece I lent him. I remember you were curious about supernatural artifacts." 

Roberto's heartbeat increased. Could this be the piece that his team was looking for? 

X 

Mary Purity was about to get into her car when she thought she saw someone on the room of the museum. She gave a start and held the folder close to her chest. She didn't know what to do. 

She couldn't call the museum to warn security because she her phone's battery had died. And she was afraid that she would be seen if she headed back to the museum. 

But still... she had to do something. 

Mary finally opted to go back to the hotel. She kept her eyes upward as she jogged back to the door. 

Once she got there, she used her key to unlock the front door. 

The guard, Edward Sullican, was standing by the desk. 

"Miss Purity..." 

"There's someone up on the roof!" she said. 

Edward glanced at the desk and the monitors there. "Hmm... " 

At that moment, everything went black. 

Mary let out a startled scream. 

"Miss Purity, are you okay?" she heard the guard ask. 

"Y-yes," she stammered. 

"Good." 

A moment later, a hand clamped over her mouth, and an arm around her waist. Mary sturggled as she was pulled somewhere further into the museum. She struggled valiantly, until she was thrown to the ground. Her hands were tied behind her back with what she could only assume was the guard's belt. She wept silently as his hands kneeded her backside before lifting her up and throwing him over his shoulder. He smacked her a couple times, laughing insanely as he made his way up stairs. 

She kicked out, earning another smack. She wriggled as his hand crept under her skirt and slipped under the elastic of her underwear, fondling her in the most private parts of her body. 

"So sweet," he murmured. 

Ten long minutes later, he made his way up the roof top access. Mary's panic and despair almost overwhelmed her, especially when she saw that the lights had gone back up. There was no way the security cams would have caught anything! Much less with Sullivan being the only one present. 

As he walked on top of the roof top, she heard, then saw, that there were several men there. One of them was chanting something over and over again. They took her from Sullivan and placed her on the floor, a plastic sheet beneath. The grabbed her legs and tied her ankles, then pulled them apart. 

Another man held her upper body in place by kneeling and cradling her head in his lap, hands holding her shoulders down. 

She looked up pleadingly at Sullivan, hoping that the man would change his mind and do something. She felt sick when she noticed a blank look on his face. He had a wicked grin, but through the trick of the light, his eyes were all black and lifeless. 

He knelt down before her, and someone handed him a knife. She screamed, only to find herself silenced by a gag stuffed into her mouth. 

Despite the barrier, Mary couldn't help but try to scream as the guard approached her. 

Sullivan dropped to his knees between her legs, then reached for her. 

X 

It was a strange dream. Mary was laying there, swadled in white clothes, surrounded by roses. Shivering like the virgin she was. 

Sullivan couldn't help but feel aroused. 

He went to her, knelt in front of her, and reached for her. 

She didn't stop him as he took off her coverings. It was love. He found himself divested of his clothes, and lay on top of her, showing how much he loved her. 

Then everything became dark. She began to scream in pain, and Edward felt an overwhelming urge to hurt her in every possible way. He became viscious, kneeding her skin, biting at her, tearing flesh. Blood began to coat him, and soon he found himself also scratching at her skin. Seeing her bleed only made her look more lovely and tempting, and he wanted more. 

He wanted to see inside her too. A blade appeared in his hand, and he began to carve the body beneath it, feeling the body fluids ooze through his hands. He laughed and laughed, as pleasure coursed through his body. If only... if only this were real.... 

X 

Roberto really hoped the owner wasn't going to be around, considering that the museum they were visiting belonged to none other than Nick Jay. 

He followed Mr. Kane up the steps, looking around as the older man unlocked the doors. 

For a brief moment, he thought he heard a muffled yelp, but he couldn't tell where it came from. Looking around, there was nothing that could hide any sort of activity, so Roberto brushed it off as his imagination gong wild. Dark and empty museums were creepy, and being with Mr. Kane intesified the feeling of paranoia. 

The doors opened and Mr. Kane stepped in. Roberto followed him. 

"Where are the guards?" he asked, looking around. 

Mr, Kane frowned. "I'm not sure, but at least one should have been here in this wing. Ah well, no matter. They were expecting us. So this way." 

Roberto felt the hair in the back of his neck raise as their footsteps echoed through the vacant halls. He was almost expecting something to pop up in front of him. 

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his back. 

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Kane. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

Roberto offered him a shaky smile. "I'm such a coward," he said. "I love museums, but only during the day. It feels colder when it's all empty." 

"Hey, I can keep you warm," the older man purred out, pulling Roberto closer. 

Roberto forced out a nervous laugh, although it didn't require much faking on his part. 

He soon found himself standing in front of case. 

Mr. Kane used another key to disactivate the alarm on the case, and then a third to open the lock. He lifted the hinged glass lid up and then reached in to grab what looked like a odd shaped stone hanging off of a leather string. "Do you want to wear it?" he asked. 

Roberto looked at him in confusion. 

"It's a stone medallion. A heart shaped one." 

Roberto raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't look like a heart," he said, looking at the strange lump. 

"Oh, not the ones you used for commercial dealings. This was part of a statue and this was the heart of it. It has the shape of a human heart." 

Robrto took a closer look, and sure enough, saw the resemblence. There were cracks along them representing the different section of the heart, and age gave it a bunch of earthy colors. 

"Rumor also has that there is a red gem inside the stone, representing the blood of life. It supposedly becomes warm if the wearer is indulging his or herself in lustful activities." 

Roberto stepped back, feeling himself go beat red. 

"Oh, I'm not saying that we should try that," Mr. Kane said with a chuckle. "I just think you'd like to wear something so interesting for a while." 

"Oh, um, I suppose." Roberto could only assume there was no harm. Especially if this was the piece his friends were looking for. It hadn't been stolen yet, so no chance of it being activated. 

Roberto lifted his hair as Mr. Kane reached up and around, tying the leather bit together and then stepping back. 

Roberto stared down at the piece, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It rested heavily there, against his chest, and for a moment, he swore he felt it beating against his chest. Maybe it was his own heart. But then, what about the heat? 

No, that had to be his imagination. Maybe the piece was really cold, but through trickery of his mind, he had believed it was hot. He shook his head and smiled at Mr. Kane. 

"How about we head over to my place," the old lechor said. "I have several books that explain the nature of that piece." 

"S-sure," Roberto said, suddenly feeling weird. He followed Kane out of the museum and back into the limo that they had arrived in. 

X 

The woman no longer moved in his arms. Sam moved back and stood up. The guard was standing there, knife still in hand, blood dripping from his body, eyes still blank, lost in post orgasmic bliss that his 'fantasy' gave him. 

"Shit," he heard Kale say, which in turn interrupted Mr. Fable's chanting. 

"What is it?" Mr. Fable asked, his voice cold and hard. 

"You're not going to believe who just came out of the museum." 

Mr. Fable walked across the top to where Kale was standing with the night vision goggles. Lifting them up to his eyes, he was surprised to see that Mr. Quintanar was being guided into a limo. Odd... he almost seemed like he was in a daze. Looking at the companion, he recognized the old man as Mr. Kane. 

"See what's he's wearing?" prompted Kale. 

Mr. Fable zoomed in and felt his heart miss a beat. The piece they were looking for... Roberto was wearing it. 

"Well...this is interesting. Seems we have one more stop tonight." He glanced back at the guard. "Cut the power and let's go before he comes around." 

"What about the stuff?" asked Sam. 

"Leave it. They'll think it was him all along." 

X 

As they pulled away from the museum, Roberto began to feel weird. Warm was one of them, and he was no longer sure if the heat was coming from the pendant or whether it was just his imagination. Not to mention he also felt a bit dizzy. It was hard keeping track of what Kane was saying. 

_Shit... I should have told the guys where I was going. Stupid stupid! _

"Something wrong?" he suddenly heard Kane ask. 

"I don't know," Roberto murmured. 

"Hmm... you look a bit tired. Go ahead, lean on me if you want." 

Roberto couldn't pull away as Kane put an arm around him and made him lean into him. But it felt comfortable. And the hand around him actually cooled him down a bit. A moment later, he realized that he had been snuggling against him. 

_No, wait... I don't... didn't want to do this._

He opened his eyes and saw that Kane was looking at him. 

"Beautiful," he murmured. He began to lean forward, using a hand to tilt Roberto's face up. 

Roberto couldn't fight it. Instead, it was as if he wanted it. He closed his eyes and waited for Kane to kiss him. He was't repulsed... he was strangely detached. But the hand on his waist felt good. And suddenly, he wanted more. Reason faded as he opened his mouth, allowing Kane's tongue to wrestle with his. 

But somewhere, in the back of his mind... 

_Brooklyn...._

__X 

Sullivan felt cold. But the museum had regulated temperatures. Was he dreaming? 

He opened his eyes and moved his hand to rub at them. And he felt something sticky smear against his face. 

Coming to, he pulled back and looked at his hand. There was something dark and wet on it. Come to think of it, it was kind of dark for the museum's night lights. And where were those lights coming from? And a knife... there was a long knife in his other hand, also coated with something dark. 

Sullivan looked around and was puzzled to see nothing but candles providing light. Something lay in front of him. A person? 

Sullivan stepped forward and knelt down, his senses finally catching up to him. He wasn't even inisde the museum. How did he get here? And why were his clothes in such a state? He touched the person. "Hey," he started to say, before feeling something slick against the person. 

Moonlight began to filter through as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The person was female... and her face... her face... 

Edward stumbled back. 

Shit... it couldn't be. He was just dreaming, wasn't he? Sullivan looked back at the knife in his hand. It clattered to the floor when he dropped it, hands going to his head as he stared at the body in horror. Had he done this? But it had been a dream!! 

Yet... there she was, dead and bloody, just how he left her in his dream. He only fantasized it, he didn't want to do it, not where he could get caught. Somewhere secluded, like in his dream! And the cameras...the cameras would have caught his image. 

Sullivan slowly calmed down. Oh well... there really was only one thing he could do. Mary was dead and he wouldn't be able to enjoy her and be completely aware of it... all evidence pointed to him... 

He pulled out his gun. 

There was no way he was going to let anyone take him in. 

A couple minutes later... a gunshot was heard. 

to be continued... 

Spanish  
_Perdóname por un momento_= Pardon/Excuse me for a moment 


	9. Ch 9 part a: Close Calls

_A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, but my computer crashed and I lost all files, so I had to redo this chapter. I have it written down, but I tend to do a lot of editing when transferring it to computer, so all that data was lost and I had to try to remember what I wrote. Anyhow, as I said when I gave a preview, I was splitting Chapter 9 into two sections considering how long it was getting. I know a lot of people were probably hoping that it would be up entirely, but I wanted to get something posted and soon. So hopefully the rest of chapter 9 will go up by the end of this month or next. Also, as a reminder, I would like everyone to know that I am also working on an online comic featuring the original characters here and getting into more depth with them there. It can be found at http:fadinginnocence.keenspace.com . Please leave any comments either at my live journal or email. I also leave information on the progress of the story I'm focusing on, which in this case is this one, Never Meant to Be. _ For those looking for the unedited version, it can be found at adultfanfiction. net. There isn't much editing right now, but there will be. 

Chapter 9 (part a) 

Jack had to turn away from the scene. It never failed to amaze him just how much blood a human body could hold, and how nauseating it could be, seeing it painted across the floor. 

Granted this time it was a roof top and the night's lights made the blood look brown. 

According to the file, Miss Mary Purity was an outstanding employee that had many friends, inside and outside the job. She lived not even a block away from her parents, and she volunteered at an early morning daycare center on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. She donated to charities such as United Way, Animal Rescue League Foundation, and participated every year in the Diabetes Walk. 

She was a good person who deserved to live a long happy live. 

Instead, someone cut her life short in a grotesque way. Blood flowed from numerous lacerations, her state of undress making it obvious to what else she had to endure. Her eyes forever frozen in a state of fear. 

And unfortunately, there was no chance of ever finding justice, because her killer took the coward's way out and shot himself. 

It was impossible to tell where her blood ended and his began. 

A string of insults made him snap his head in the direction of Christina, Stacey, and the leading investigative officer. 

"I know my job," the officer was growling. Jack couldn't help but flash back to another man that looked like him, only younger. Bad memories kept Jack from conversing with the officer, even though logical reasoning told him that he was probably nothing like that other man. 

Judging from the look on Christina's and Stacey's faces, he wasn't the only one who saw the resemblance, and that was probably why they were so irate with the cop. 

A good thing Roberto and Jimmy weren't present. 

A better thing that Mike wasn't here either. 

However, Mike's absence also meant the absence of Maza and Bluestone. He really wished they were here. 

Jack took a deep breath and made his way to the arguing trio. 

The officer tensed up even more on his approach. What a volatile condition this was. A clean cut case of territorial issues. 

"Is it all right if I asked some of your men to check for stolen property?" Jack asked softly, tilting his head. Unbeknownst to him, it gave him the appearance of a young boy asking to see if his friends could come out to play. 

The officer's initial reaction was to say "yes." At Jack's responding smile, the officer's suspicion arose, and so he questioned Jack's reasons. 

"If this man was behind the rash of mysterious disappearings and murders, then nothing in the museum will be missing. But if there is, then the theory still stands that more than one person is involved." 

"I don't see any trace of somebody else being here." 

Jack raised his hands in a calming manner. "But it's always best to be one hundred and ten percent sure, isn't it?" he asked in return, an age old quote from a former captain. 

Stacey and Christina watched in gentle astonishment as Jack once again defused a hostile situation with little effort. 

"You know?" started Christina, in a soft and bemused tone. "I'm beginning to understand why my brother hates him sometimes. I really do." 

"Oh?" 

"He's just too damn cute for his own good!" 

Stacey rolled her eyes. 

X 

It was as if his body had a mind of its own. Roberto would have been tempted to say that it was drugs, but he hadn't ingested any foods or liquids. So why was everything so fuzzy? Was it something in the air? 

Roberto struggled to keep things in focus, but he could no longer follow anything Kane was saying, and his nerves felt like they were on fire each time Kane's hand brushed against his skin. 

It felt like hands were everywhere on him, and he could taste the alcohol in Kane's mouth as he forced his tongue into him. 

Roberto's hands moved on their own, holding onto Kane as he was pressed back into the seat, his legs spreading as Kane cupped him and massaged him into hardness. 

He wanted to cry, he wanted it to stop, but he could only moan and gasp and buck upward as his body continued to crave more. 

And so his brain took it's only course of defense and mental preservation... he blacked it all out. 

X 

The air was starting to cool down, and the breeze helped boost the speed and altitude of Brooklyn's and Lexington's flight. 

"Wow, this feels great!" exclaimed Lexington, letting himself go and doing ariel stunts. 

Brooklyn laughed at his rookery brother's antics before deciding to join in on the fun. It only lasted a couple minutes, as they were both on patrol, but it was a fun couple of minutes nonetheless. 

Following a few minutes of silent gliding, Lexington turned to Brooklyn. "So how are things with your human?" 

Brooklyn gave him a crooked smile. "I haven't seen him in a couple of day...er... nights! But so far, things seem okay." 

"That's good." 

"Don't worry, I'll bring him around again some time soon so you can talk to him," Brooklyn assured him, while sighing mentally in relief of covering his minor slip. Ever since he had begun transforming into a human during the days, he was finding it harder and harder to keep both lives and personalities separate. It made him wonder how Puck managed to do it after all this time. 

A moment later, a smile flashed across his face. Lexington had said "your human" once again. Only this time, it sounded different, and Brooklyn liked it. However, he couldn't help but wonder if Roberto saw him as _his _gargoyle and whether or not he shared the same sentiments with that phrase. As Brody, it has become apparent that Roberto was always holding back. And as Brooklyn, he acted just a bit differently, which gave him hope. 

"So what's he like?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Is he anything like Matt or Elisa?" 

"Not... really... I mean, in a way, he's kind of suspicious of people, a lot like Elisa, but he seems a bit more open to giving people a chance. And he's not at all like Matt. He actually finds it amusing working with Matt, especially when he's talking about his theories." 

Lexington chuckled. "Even I sometimes think he watches too much television. But not all of his theories are completely off." 

"True." 

"Does he like technology?" 

Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh. After the initial fiasco with Goliath, it felt great to have at least one of his clan interested in his friend. 

X 

Kane had given his household crew the entire night off, since he had high hopes of luring in his young prey. In a way, his gut instinct had been right, but he had thought that he himself would have seduced the skittish colt into his home with his own wit and charm. Instead, it seemed that there was some truth the to artifact that was currently around the young man's neck, as he had gone into something of a trance shortly after donning it. 

It was odd, however, that he hadn't encountered security when he had gone to retrieve his piece. It left him with little confidence in the security that ran the place at night and the safety of any artifact in general. 

Tightening his arm around his trophy, Kane led Roberto up the stairs. He was initially unnerved with the blank look in the latin man's eyes, but having the young man accept and return some of the caresses made him forget all about it. Especially as Roberto gave those breathy sighs, and sees his cheeks flushed. 

Kane briefly wondered whether he would be able to get Roberto up the stairs quick enough and into his bed. He ached with the need to be inside the boy, taking him nice and slow before driving into him with everything he had. 

Thinking about how the young man would respond to his administrations entertained him. Roberto purring in his ear was making it more difficult to walk. Damn if he didn't just throw the boy there on the steps and take him! But he knew his limits, and he himself was no longer a virile young man. He would not have the capability of screwing on the stairs like he did ten years ago. No, the bed... he had to get him on the bed. 

The last few steps seemed to take forever to Kane. But he finally made it. He threw Roberto down and began to unbutton his shirt as the younger man writhed in a wanton display, his face flushed and a soft moan escaping his throat. 

Unable to wait any longer to feel the body pressed up against him, Kane pinned the boy down, his pants still on, but unzipped, and he rocked himself against the firm body beneath him. His teeth nipped the underside of the latin man's jaw, latching on and sucking on the boys throat. His tongue created a trail from shoulder to ear as his hands managed to get underneath the man, grasping his ass, squeezing the cheeks as he pulled him upwards. 

Wanting to feel the skin, Kane expertly began to unbutton Roberto's shirt, relishing in the heat of the skin lying beneath it. Hands ghosted over the boy's chest, his nipples hard, his body quivering from tension. It wasn't until he came across a faint scar did he pause. 

It was barely noticeable, until one ran fingers across it... then there was a slightly different texture than the rest of the skin. Whoever patched him up was a highly skilled professional. But where did such wounds come from? 

"Please," came a soft murmur, temporarily distracting Kane. 

The elder man resumed his administrations, wondering who on earth would injure such a beauty like that. Then again, as he watched Roberto writhe in lust, he felt an incredible sense of power and the sudden need to be rough, bruise the flesh to mark him as his, and suddenly understood why. 

He was meant to be claimed, and hurting him was only a way of letting him know who his master was. The black haired fellow who was his boyfriend, he looked like the possessive type and Kane wouldn't be surprised to find out if he was the one who marked him. 

Roberto was the perfect victim, someone that was to be dominated. And now that he had an opportunity to take this boy away from that young brat, he would. 

Pushing himself off of the young man, Kane undressed down to his boxers. He leaned forward and he pinned Roberto's wrists over his head with one hand. The other trailed down to grope at Roberto's bulging crotch. 

Roberto moaned and arched up against him, encouraging Kane to act out on his lusts. 

He unbuttoned and unzipped Roberto's pants, his mouth watering in anticipation. Letting go of Roberto's hands, Kane hooked his fingers into Roberto's pants and silky boxers, and began to tug them down. 

The lights in the room went off. 

"Shit!" Kane cursed, standing up. The lights flickered back on and a buzzing sound could be heard from a small panel on the wall near his phone. A moment later, the phone began to ring. 

He snatched it up knowing that it was the alarm company. 

"Power failure," he said. "Everything is fine." A couple seconds later, he gave them the password and hung up. Turning around, he was alarmed to see the Roberto was sitting up, no longer looking aroused, but confused and scared. 

Rushing over, Kane caressed Roberto's face while gently pushing him back down. Roberto's face took on the dreamy look again. 

However, Kane was interrupted a second time. 

"Taking advantage of the artifact and an unwilling victim? For shame, Mr. Kane." 

"Who are you?" Kane demanded, whirling around and finding four strangers in his bed room. 

"My name will be irrelevant in less than ten minutes. However, the artifact you have around Mr. Quintanar neck, is. I would appreciate it if you would just hand it over to me," the man with long pale blond hair said. 

"Nonsense!" 

Two of the men stepped forward and around Kane, grabbing him by the arms. 

"I only give people one chance. It is unfortunate that you have decided to deny my request. Boys, take him for a drink." 

"What are you doing?" Kane asked, fear creeping in as they hauled him into the bathroom. He shut his mouth when one of them pulled out a gun. 

Another left to go downstairs. 

Meanwhile, Roberto writhed in the bed sheets looking pained at the loss of contact. 

"Sam, you can have some fun with him if you'd like." 

"Yes, sir!" 

X 

Gary watched some girls dancing provocatively from his place at the bar, sipping his drink. He was glad for a night off after so many surveillance bits and following false leads, but he found himself unwilling to seek any of the female companionship that presented themselves to him. 

And that irritated him. Roberto got to find someone and he, who hardly had any trouble with women at all, was unable to. 

Then again, he was never a casual one night fling type of guy, and maybe that was what made him hold back. Sooner or later, he would have to leave and break off the relationship. 

He tossed back the rest of his drink with a frown. It was obvious that Roberto wasn't thinking of that. He really didn't want to deal with the pitiful state his partner would most likely be in at the end of the case. 

X 

Sam grinned maliciously as he thrust himself against Roberto, enjoying the sounds the male was making and wishing that the barriers of clothing between them were gone. 

However, Mr. Fable clearly stated that he didn't want Roberto to come to any physical harm, yet. 

Thus the heavy makeout session. 

He sucked at Roberto's throat, wishing he could just leave his mark. 

"That's enough, Sam," he heard Mr. Fable call out. 

Sam reluctantly pulled back as Roberto whimpered out Kane's name. 

"Go see if Mr. Kane is ready." 

"Yes, sir." Sam zipped up his pants, moving awkwardly towards the restroom. 

Mr. Fable glanced down and watched as Roberto looked up at him, eyes distant, lost in some type of sexual fantasy. With those empty eyes, Roberto still managed to make a coy smile and stood up, gliding over to where Mr. Fable stood. 

Roberto's questing hands touched his face, neck and chest, before dipping down to Fable's stomach and crotch. Fable only smirked as his placed his hands on Roberto's waist. He allowed the man to caress him and nuzzle up against his throat, whispering suggestions of what Fable could do to him. Fable's hand reached up to Roberto's neck, grasped the pendant's strap, and tugged hard, breaking it off of Roberto's neckline. 

"Almost ready," Same called out from the bathroom, as Roberto's eyes fluttered closed and began to slump forward. 

Fable caught him before he hit the ground. "Good. Give me a few moments to escort Mr. Quintanar out. Oh, and if I could have a glass of wine?" 

X 

_He was dancing with the stranger again, the one with long pale hair and grey eyes. The music was seductive in it's primitive beat, and everyone around him was fading away, leaving him alone with the unnamed man._

_It was as if his body was acting on its own, swaying, gyrating, moving in time to the beat in his heart._

_Then the stranger was kissing him, hands roaming across his body, undressing him as he felt himself falling._

_Silky sheets lay beneath him, and he could only gasp in pleasure at the stranger's skillful touches._

_And suddenly, the man was inside him, sliding in an out. It felt so loving, but in the back of his mind, it also felt wrong. He wanted it to be someone else. But who?_

_Playful nips ran down his jawline, neck, and shoulders. _

_Roberto let his head fall back as he moaned. _

_Suddenly, the thrusts became fast, violent, and painful, and powerful hands pinned him down, making it impossible to get away._

_Roberto's eyes widened as he gasp in pain, and whimpering as he looked down at the man that held him. It was no longer the pale stranger, but a dark skinned man... the one from the club. The one who had given him such a frightful look._

_"Now you're all mine," the black man hissed as Roberto cried out in pain. He froze as a silver knife appeared above his head, and then it came down in an arch._

_His breath stopped as his blood shot upwards and came raining back down at him, and felt as his attacker came, filling his insides with semen, and hearing the man cry out in release._

_Then everything turned black._

__X 

Roberto collapsed onto the cement floor underneath one of the street lights. 

His head spun as he tried to stand up, lost beyond belief. Was all that just a dream? It felt so real! He could almost feel the pain from it all. He looked around, trying hard to remember how he got there. Wasn't he leaving the museum with Kane? Did the bastard do something to him? Take advantage of him? 

As far as he could tell, no. 

He finally managed to get to his feet, although he had to use the wall to support him. 

He stumbled ahead, trying to get his bearing. The corner of this intersection looked familiar. Had he stayed at a nearby hotel around here before? 

As his vision cleared, Roberto began to recognize the place, and fear gripped his heart. 

During the few months he had lived here, away from his friends, and employed by Mr. Jay, he had been attacked here by a group wanting to send a message to Mr. Jay. Being blatantly bisexual, Mr. Jay had earned some nasty enemies. Jay's employees were often targets of violent attacks, and he himself had received numerous death threats. As for Roberto, he became the victim of a gang rape. 

It was this very corner that he had been taken by force into the warehouse opening that was inbetween a nearby alley and had been tortured for two long hours. 

Only three of the five rapists were caught, and only one was convicted. The jury had found it hard to believe that it was a hate crime and that it even took place the way Roberto said it had. At first, all three walked free. But then one of them made the attempt to attack Roberto a second time in his own home. He was caught, tried, and sentenced as having acted out on his own. 

Roberto felt himself collapsing again as he was overwhelmed with the nightmarish memories. He had been alone, far from the friends that served as his family. He didn't want to remember that night. He tried to block out those phantom screams, and jeers, and sights, trying to focus on the sounds of the present. He tried to focus on the sounds of the few vehicles that were still passing through the street, the sounds of little dogs barking out of the third and fourth story windows, hearing the sound of base from nearby apartments. But it wasn't working, and he could see the faces of his attackers floating in front of him. A whimper escaped his throat. 

"Well, well. What are you doing, precious?" 

Roberto's eyes snapped open and the present became clear, the sky still dark, a taxi zooming by, and the only people visible were the three that suddenly stood before him. They looked rather unkempt, and judging by the look in their eyes, there were all high on something. 

Roberto jerked back, only to find that a fourth person blocked him from behind. 

"This one's pretty," said the guy behind him, hand coming up to cup his chin. 

Roberto moved to pull away and run when the man's hand firmly covered his mouth, the other arm around his waist, and two of the other guys immediately grabbed his arms. Roberto tried to yell and began to struggle. No, no, no, he wasn't going to become a victim, not again! He kicked out, and his feet were grabbed by the fourth. The man adjusted his grip by hooking Roberto's ankles with his arms, and pinning them to his sides. Together, they carried Roberto into the alley behind him. 

He felt panic settling in as the four men laughed at him, calling him "pretty" and "sweetheart" and other humiliating petnames. Then anger and hatred filled his heart. He was tired of being the victim, tired of being the bait. He didn't want to be that anymore. He didn't want to be weak. He clenched his eyes shut and gathered all his strength and concentration. 

He yanked one leg out of it's entrapment and lashed it back almost immediately, catching the guy by the chin. His legs were dropped and he let himself become dead weight, slipping from the grasp of the man behind him, and managing to shake off the ones holding his arms. He leapt up and punched at one, elbowed the other, and kicked out at the third. One of them came back at him, and he managed to dodge the punch and landed another blow to the back of the man's neck. That one didn't get back up right away. Roberto turned around and blocked a blow to his face, returned it with a kick to the stomach, followed by an upper cut. 

There was a sharp cracking sound and Roberto saw stars. 

He felt himself crash to the floor, too stunned to break the fall. "That bitch!" he heard. "I'll really kill him now!" 

The voices began to fade and a roaring sound filled his ears as he blacked out. 

X 

Brooklyn and Lexington settled on top of one of the buildings, taking a small break. 

"It's pretty quiet on our side," said Lex, scanning the streets below. 

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground," Brooklyn suggested, stretching his arms and wings. 

A muffled yelp was picked up by their sensitive ears, and both gargoyles rushed to the edge to look down into the alley. 

"Isn't that your human?" Lexington asked in shock, pointing down to a scuffle below. 

"Roberto!" Brooklyn breathed out in horror. 

The latin man was outnumbered, and though he was fighting well, he didn't see that one of the four men was coming up behind him with a bottle. 

Roberto collapsed to the floor and Brooklyn leapt of the edge, followed by Lexington. Rage filled him at the sight of seeing his friend injured, and with eyes blazing white, Brooklyn let out a mighty roar. 

Two of the assailants took one look at the demon-like creatures and screamed in fright, taking off. Brooklyn and Lexington grabbed them and ran them against the wall as they settled to the ground. People in the nearby apartments began opening their windows to see what was going as as Brooklyn and Lexington quickly dispatched the remaining two. Shouts began to be heard as people yelled to one another to call the police. 

"Brook, we need to go!" Lex hissed. 

"He's hurt!" Brooklyn protested, pointing at Roberto. 

"Bring him, then, but we have to get out of here!" 

Brooklyn reached down and picked Roberto up, swinging him over his right shoulder. He and Lexington scaled the side of the building, which scared a few of the residents into pulling in away from the windows. As soon as they were high enough, the let go and took flight as the sounds of distant sirens could be heard. 

They climbed in altitude and then split. 

Amid the chaos, it was almost impossible to see that they had been watched. Two men stood by a window, binoculars in hand. They both gave each other unpleasant grins as they glanced back to two large blue storage boxes bearing the shape of a mallet on the side. 

__


	10. Chapter 9 Part b

Chapter 9 - Part B 

Brooklyn sighed in relief when Roberto's balcony window slid open. Only after separating did it occur to him that it could be locked. 

But luck was on his side and he made his way into the room. 

Roberto stirred as Brooklyn set him down on the bed. A couple moments later, Roberto shot right up, crying out in unmistakable anguish and fear, causing Brooklyn to reach out and comfort him, drawing him into his arms. 

Roberto struggled against him for a few moments as Brooklyn held him tight and murmured soft words into his ear, words of comfort and safeness. 

Roberto settled down, his body shuddering from left over fear. Soon the shivering deceased, and his eyes fluttered open. 

"Brooklyn?" The voice held so much hope in it that it angered Brooklyn and made him wish that he had been able to hurt Roberto's attackers even more. 

"You're safe now," he said softly. 

He sat on Roberto's bed, holding him and gently rocking, until he was sure that the man had fallen back asleep. 

With extreme care, Brooklyn tucked Roberto into his bed, one hand running through the soft brown hair. 

He couldn't help but wish he were Brody at the moment to give him a kiss. 

With a sigh and a whispered hope for sweet dreams, Brooklyn turned to the balcony, stepped through, closed it, then took off. 

X 

"It's amazing he hasn't lost his licence yet," muttered Matt as Mike took one sharp turn. 

Elisa was too busy clutching the dashboard to answer. 

"I heard that," Mike said. "It's just that we're running a bit late to pick the Doc up." 

"I thought you said we had plenty of time," commented Elisa. 

"We will by the time we get there," responded Mike, with a devilish grin. 

"Oh, brother," groaned both resident detectives. 

Seven minutes later, while they were in the vicinity of the airport, the police scanner picked up a call for backup. 

"All units in the area, please respond to kidnaping in progress. Victim's a latin male in early twenties, perpetrators are a red and a yellow gargoyles." 

Elisa and Matt froze as the dispatcher named the location. They were nowhere near the area, but both feared that Mike would respond, considering that the description of the victim could very well be applied to one of his colleagues. 

"Son of a bitch!" Mike shouted, turning around to face both detectives. 

"Don't bother," Elisa said in a firm voice. "The force is split into two over the matter, but we can all agree that the gargoyles in this city have never harmed any of the innocent civilians." 

Mike sneered. "Are you fucking telling me that your city is coexisting with a bunch of filthy gargoyles?" 

"To a degree," responded Matt, trying to keep his temper in check. "There are people that want to destroy them, and there are those that want to befriend them." 

"Humans and supernatural creatures are not meant to coexist peacefully," argued Mike, facing the road again, the muscles in his jaw twitching. "They are nothing but trouble, especially to those like Jack and Roberto, and the only good gargoyle is the fucking non living pieces of stones that decorate churches and castles! If Roberto is that victim, I will personally hunt down those gargoyles and see that their heads are mounted on my wall!" 

Mike continued to rant as he pulled into the roads leading into the airport's parking. "It's bad enough that Roberto has been, and is being targeted by enough human freaks, he doesn't need to be molested by any more non-human freaks. Wait here!" 

Mike swerved into an empty spot, turned off the car, stepped out and slammed the door shut. 

Matt and Elisa watched as Mike stormed his way towards the entrance, yanking out his cell phone and dialing it. 

Elisa immediately pulled out her private communicator. "Brooklyn, Lex. can one of you hear me?" 

"Loud and clear," came Lexington's voice. 

"What's going on? It's being reported that you and Brooklyn have kidnaped a human!" 

"Oh, that! No, we had to get him out of there. It's Roberto. It looked like he was being mugged. We went down to help him, but..." 

"But what?" 

"He was knocked out cold by one of the attackers before we could reach him." 

"Where's Roberto now?" 

"Brooklyn took him to his hotel. We split up to keep anyone from following us." 

Elisa sighed. "Good." 

"He better get some medical attention, though," added Matt. 

"I'm sure Brooklyn will take care of him." 

"I just hope he doesn't mention the rescue to Mike. Who knows how he'll take it considering how he reacted to the broadcast." 

"He'll have to, Matt, otherwise the police will continue hunting the gargoyles." 

"This is getting awkward." 

Twenty minutes later, both detectives were standing outside of the car when Mike returned with a bespectacled man, a duffel bag at his side. 

"This is Doc Brian Octavion, our own specialist on the abnormal." 

"Good evening, a pleasure to meet you," said the fair skinned man. His eyes were a warm bluish grey, and his light brown hair was combed back in a neat manner. There was a soft touch of an English accent in his voice. 

"I got in touch with Gary. He told me he swore he saw Roberto on the streets before the alleged kidnaping, and by the time his taxi turned around to double check, he was no longer there. So we're heading there now." There was a steely edge to his voice that left no room for objection. 

Dr. Octavion gave a start as Elisa and Matt shared a look. 

"Mr. Quintanar has been kidnaped?" 

"By gargoyles, no less," Mike growled. 

"How odd... were they made of stones or are these the rumored sentient creatures of flesh?" 

Elisa forced herself not to say anything to avoid making the situation more volatile. 

"Fleshie," responded Mike. 

"But real gargoyles are protectors! It's preposterous to think that of a gargoyle kidnaping a human for any reason other than revenge. Surely Mr. Quintanar hasn't done anything to upset or offend such a creature!" 

"I don't know, and I don't care. We're leaving. Now." 

X 

It was the constant beeping of the phone that he heard as he drifted awake. Roberto fumbled about as he reach over to pick it up. "Hello?" he greeted, in a scratchy voice. 

"Roberto?" 

"Yeah?" Half asleep, he wondered who else would have picked up the phone in his room. 

"Thank god! Were you sleeping? Never mind that, were you sleeping this entire time? Why haven't you answered the phone? Or your cell? Is it dead? _Baka!_" 

_Cow? _Roberto thought momentarily, before recognizing Mike's voice on the phone and realizing that the man had reverted to Japanese. 

"Hey!" he exclaimed, with a bit more force as his head cleared. "Why did you wake me up to insult me?" 

"Because more than half of us are worried sick, I mean, the others -- I'm pissed -- because they all think, or thought, that you were kidnaped by a gargoyle!" 

Roberto's heart stopped a moment as he looked out towards his balcony. The door was shut but the draperies had been pushed aside. 

"Roberto? Hello? Fuck! Answer me!" 

"Mike?" 

"_Nani_?" 

"You've had enough of whatever you're drinking. Have someone drive you to your hotel, or call a cab, yes, a cab, and go to bed just like I'm gonna do. Okay? Okay. _Buenas noches._" Roberto sighed in mild relief as he hung up the phone on a sputtering Mike. He glanced outside again, his hand resting on his mouth as he tried to remember what had happened. How did he end up back at the hotel? Wasn't he out with someone? 

He sighed in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair, wincing when he hit a tender spot on the back of his head. As the pain flared, a memory surfaced. 

He had been attacked out in the streets. But before? After? 

He couldn't remember. 

A moment later, the phone rang again. 

Roberto answered it, still grimacing from the pain. 

"Mike, if this is you again..." 

"Mr. Quintanar? It's Detective Maza." 

"Elisa?" 

"Look, Lex told me about the attack. Are you all right?" 

"Uh, yeah..." Brief flash of a flying sensation. 

"You need to get that head wound checked out and we have to find a way to quiet down the hysteria your supposed kidnaping caused." 

Roberto nodded before remembering that Detective Maza wouldn't see it and responded out loud. Hanging up the phone, Roberto tried to think of what to do. He snapped his fingers and began to dial a number. 

X 

Detective Lee was still ranting about how Roberto had hung up on him when Elisa and Matt pulled up into the entrance of the doctor's hotel. "I'm going in with the doc and get him all settled and caught up. I'll have one of my own pick me up," he told them, as he helped Dr. Octavion with his luggage. 

Elisa and Matt both sighed in relief as they pulled away. 

"Thank God they had to stop at the convenience store," commented Matt. "That was pretty close." 

"Tell me about it. I just hope that Roberto is able to find a way to ease the panic because I'm fresh out of ideas. In the meantime, I say we head to our homes to rest up a bit." 

A moment later, Elisa wished that she had kept her mouth shut. The police radio flared to life. "Shots fired, all nearby units, please respond." 

X 

Roberto ignored Mr. Jay's pouting as Jay's personal physician checked him over. 

"I don't know why I let you use me like this," he was saying. 

"Because despite you saying that it's all in an effort to woo me, you really are a good man that wouldn't leave a person in need stranded. Did you talk with your friend?" 

Mr. Jay sighed. "Yes. She should be broadcasting now how the kidnaped victim was dropped off at an undisclosed hospital location, and due to your line of work that requires anonymity, you are unable to make an appearance but wish to thank the gargoyles, yada, yada, yada." 

"I didn't say anything about thanking them!" 

"I know, but being a pro-gargoyle activist, she thought that that would aid their cause and if you don't like it, tough, consider it as a form of payment." 

Roberto grinned. "Remind me to send her some flowers." 

"And what am I getting out of this?" 

"My never ending gratitude?" 

"Pfft. I'd rather have a dinner and a movie." 

"Nick..." 

"I know, I know, but I think hearing you say my first name like that was payment enough." 

Roberto groaned as the physician declared that there was only bruising and that the wound had bled only a little. 

"Thanks." 

The physician left the room, and Mr. Jay glided over to where Roberto sat. 

He cupped Roberto's chin in one hand and tilted his face upwards as he leaned down. 

"I won't give up," he murmured. "Someday, you will be mine. And I'll worship you like you deserve to be worshipped." He planted a chaste kiss on Roberto's lips before letting go, turning around, and leaving the room. 

Roberto sighed and shook his head. "There's no way in hell I'll allow myself to become another notch on his bedposts." Then he paused before he gasped out in shock and let out a string of curses. "Oh, that bastard kissed me!" 

X 

Maza, Bluestone, and Mike looked like shit in Gary's opinion. Late last night, they had received a call of gunshots in a high class area. He still didn't know the details of it. Apparently, Mike hit major mother hen mode and was releasing information on a need to know basis. 

He turned his attention back to the center of the room where Cutter sat in a chair. The doc was already speaking to him in that calm hypnotic tone, manipulating Cutter into believing that he was doing this willingly. 

He could see that Maza and Bluestone were a bit hesitant about the process, if not completely skeptical. 

By the looks of it, Cutter was completely convinced that the Doc was a therapist evaluating him, and it looked like he had forgotten that he was most likely being observed from the other side of the mirror. He was also acting like there was no one else in the room. 

Jack, Stacey, and Christina stood to the back of the room, behind Cutter. Their presence was the least threatening, so they had been chosen to remain in the room with the doc. 

Roberto was another one who tended to have a relaxing effect on people, but with the possibility that Cutter's actions were spurred on by sexual feelings, the doc decided that it would be safer for Roberto to remain out of the room unless needed. 

Gary glanced over at Roberto and eyed him critically. He seemed a little worn out and was, to Mike's frustration, completely evasive to questions regarding last night's activities. What bothered him as well were the looks Maza and Bluestone shared each time Mike moved in to give Roberto the third degree. 

The sound of Maza snorting interrupted his thoughts. 

"None of this is by the book, nor will it be admissible in court." 

"The purpose of this is not to implicate Cutter. He will do that on his own, eventually." Mike looked at the resident detectives. Bluestone remained quiet, his fascination for what was happening overruling his need to defend his partner. 

"If anyone finds out we had to resort to hypnotism, they'll laugh at us!" 

Mike shrugged. "You get use to it after a while. Then it's funnier when they find out that you were right all along." 

Gary couldn't help but grin when he saw that Bluestone failed to keep a straight face while Maza glared at Mike and her partner, a pout slightly forming on her lips. 

"Shh!" The detectives became quiet as Jimmy hushed them. He sat at a control panel next to the window, hand poised above the record button. They all turned to look at Cutter and Dr. Octavion. Judging by the look on Cutter's face, Gary could tell that the man was in deep. 

"What do you remember about that night?" Dr. Octavion was asking. 

Everyone on the observation side became utterly quiet. 

"It was a normal work day," Cutter murmured. "Ms. Rice came in, looking as radiant as ever. The day went on just the same. Ms. Rice stayed late. I offered to walk her to her car when she was done, but she said she would think about it. So I went back to my post." 

"Did you do anything after that?" 

"I went home." 

"What about during the time you stood your post? Did you do anything else? See something? Hear something?" 

"No... just daydreamed. Made the time go faster." 

"And what did you dream of?" 

"The usual stuff." 

Gary stiffened. One thing he had learned from listening in on Dr. Octavion's sessions were that even under a trance, people with something serious to hide tended to resist the probe automatically. Vague answers were one example of resistance. 

"What is the usual stuff?" 

This time, the answer took longer to come from Cutter. "Fantasies," he finally said, in a hushed voice. 

Dr. Octavion lowered his voice as well, sounding secretive. "You can have one of those now. Have the one you had that night. What do you see?" 

"Ms. Rice. Always Ms. Rice. I usually dream of her tied to my bed, eagle spread... all ready and waiting for me. Ready to be owned and completely claimed by me. Ready to be fucked hard, so hard that it hurts, and she cries, but begs for more." 

Gary watched as Elisa squirmed, a look of utter disgust on her face. It was the same look mirrored on Roberto's face, and Gary didn't blame him. Roberto had been on the receiving end of such obsession many times before. The rest, like him, showed no reaction. On the other side of the mirror, Christina and Jack looked horrified. Stacey was seething, judging by how her eyes were narrow slits, eyebrows pointed down so low. 

"Is this what you dreamed of that night? The one you dream of now?" 

"No... this one is... different." 

"How different?" 

"I had a knife. I was marking her, fucking her... and she screamed. She was scared. It made me feel powerful." 

"Did your dream start out like this?" 

Cutter's face looked confused. 

"Did the dream start with you in control?" 

"She was available." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She was available." 

Gary grimaced as resistance was met yet again. 

Elisa shifted beside him. "This isn't making much progress," she commented. 

"Give him some time," Gary whispered. 

Suddenly he stiffened when he saw Octavion look towards the mirror and give a quick nod. 

Roberto sighed in disgust next to him, a look of resignation on his face. He left the room, and a few moments later, entered into the interrogation side. 

Mike fished out two pins from his pocket and tossed them to Maza and Bluestone who questioned their reason. Gary frowned as he recognized the stones. He turned his attention back to the interrogation room, barely hearing Mike shoot out some half truth that the pins were a way to be recognized and accepted by their network and to have it on them at all times. 

His fists clenched as he watched Roberto drop to his knees in front of Cutter so that he had to look up at him. One hand was placed on Cutter's knee. While it resembled the pose of a trusted adult comforting a child, one couldn't deny the sudden sexual charge it seemed to take. 

"Look at me," Roberto murmured, gaining Cutter's complete attention. "What are you thinking of?" he purred. "What are you dreaming of?" 

"What is he doing?" Matt asked, bewildered. 

"His own form of hypnosis," replied Mike. 

It was as close to the truth as one could get without stating it. The pins given to Matt and Elisa were a type of ward against the magic that Roberto wove. Had Mike not given them the pins beforehand, he knew that both Maza and Bluestone would have been at high risk of being seduced by Roberto from his voice alone. A glass between them did little to buffer the effects as Roberto's magic required multiple senses. Sight and sound were often enough, and seeing it work was rather unnerving for those immune. Once Roberto put touch and taste into the seducing attempts, there was no hope for the victim. The stones that Mike had given the detectives protected them from the spell, and those protected could only be seduced by talent, which Roberto had plenty of. There were a few people who were immune to the effects. Both he and Jack were the only ones in their group, everyone else wore similar pins or pendants. 

But going back to Mike's half truth, Roberto was able to drag out the most deepest, secret, and shameful feelings of lust. So in a way, it was hypnosis. 

"I'm dreaming that same dream. The one from work." Cutter's face began to take a glazed look again. 

"Tell me about it," Roberto whispered, staring directly into Cutter's eyes, never flinching. 

Cutter's face began to look flush. "It's the one where I'm at work. And I'm following her to her car. I surprise her, and have her sit in the passenger seat. She looks startles, almost scared, but I know, I know she's really pleased and turned on." 

Cutter gave a lazy grin. 

X 

Roberto could feel nothing but disgust as he attempted to seduce the information out of the man. He didn't want to do this any longer than necessary, but it was his task, no matter how much he hated it. 

"Why do you think she is pleased?" 

"She shudders at my every touch. It's always a gentle touch." 

Roberto forced himself not to flinch as Cutter's hand slowly reached out to caress his face. Cutter's eyes were blank, seeing not Roberto, but whatever 'fantasy' he had that night. "And then?" Roberto asked. 

"We go to the park. No one is there. We make love. She has such a nice body. And she is so vocal. And she begs me to hurt her." 

"She tells you this?" 

"Through her eyes." 

Roberto did his best now to shudder as Cutter purred, his hand stilling, cupping the left side of Roberto's face. "Does she beg you to kill her as well?" 

"In the end. She wanted to play. She wanted it..." Cutter paused, tensing. "She wants it rough." His body relaxed. 

Roberto felt a small twitch in the corner of his eye. There was a switch between past and present tense, which indicated that Cutter had temporarily switched from describing a fantasy to reliving a memory. Subconsciously, Cutter realized it and reverted back to present tense. 

"What makes you think she's begging for it? Why isn't it a plea to stop?" 

"The voice in my head translates for me. It looked into her mind and told me her fantasies." 

There was the switch again. 

"And what were her fantasies?" 

"To dominate her..." 

Roberto winced as he found himself being grabbed by the hair in the back of his head and being yanked forward. Jack leapt towards them, hand at his holster. 

Roberto raised a hand, motioning him to stop. Dr. Octavion took a step back, looking nervous. 

"What else?" Roberto asked, finding himself staring into Cutter's vacant eyes. 

"To hurt her..." His hand slowly let go of Roberto's hair and slid down to his throat, grabbing it firmly. 

"And?" Roberto pressed, his voice becoming softer each time. 

"To make sure that she would never belong to anyone else ever again." Cutter's hand let go of Roberto's neck and went back to his hair, running his fingers through it. Roberto slowly pulled back a few inches, not daring to stay too close, nor move too far in a short amount of time. 

"Did it end at her death?" 

Cutter frowned. "I don't understand." 

"Your fantasy. Does it end with her dying? Or is there more?" 

Cutter began to look like he was struggling. His eyes blinked several times, and sweat began to dot his forehead. "I-I went home... to clean up." 

"Is that normal?" Roberto winced as the hand in his hair tightened its grip. 

"No, no! I don't go home to clean up. I made that up! I woke up and I was back at work! A daydream. Only a daydream!" 

Cutter released his grip, hands going to the sides of the chair, clenching them hard. His breathing had become hard, and Roberto slowly stood up, not wanting to make any sudden movements. 

"A daydream that lasted long enough for someone to steal the stone?" 

"I...I don't know." 

"Any injuries?" 

"Scratches." 

"Made by Ms. Rice?" 

"Yes. No! No! That never happened! I didn't do it! I... it was only a dream! It felt like a dream! It has to be a dream!" 

Dr. Octavion nodded at Roberto. It seemed that Cutter had woken up from his trance, the mental blocks having been slowly chipped away. And now, through denial, trying to rebuild them. 

Cutter's knuckles began to turn white as he gripped his chair even harder. 

"I didn't want to hurt her that bad..." 

"But you wanted her." Roberto circled behind Cutter and gently grasped the back of his chair. 

"I wanted her so badly...but the bitch refused to even hold a conversation with me!" Cutter's attitude quickly turned from fearful and remorseful to one of outright fury. He turned his head and looked upward, trying to look at Roberto. 

A smug look crossed Roberto's face. "There was a lot of anger in that statement, Mr. Cutter. Perhaps you really did want to hurt her. But maybe you needed someone to tell you it was okay first." 

The look on Cutter's face was murderous. "Nonsense!" 

"You heard a voice telling you to kill her, didn't you? Was it your own voice you heard?" 

"N-no!" Cutter began to look unsure of himself, turning to face forward again. 

Roberto lowered himself, leaning forward to whisper into Cutter's ear. "How about now? Were you fantasizing about me when you touched me? Imagining me in her place?" Cutter shifted, his legs closing shut, breath coming out rapidly. "Is that voice present, telling you how to hurt me? Or is it your own voice this time?" 

A tear rolled down Cutter's cheek. "I woke up after it happened. But then I found myself back at work. It was so much easier thinking that it had been all a dream, a vivid fantasy! But Ms. Rice really is dead... and they have genetic proof that I did it. And to top it off, that stupid piece of rock was stolen otherwise no one would have investigated into the matter!!" 

Roberto straightened up and glanced towards the mirror, giving it a quick nod before looking at the doctor. Dr. Octavion moved forward to try and calm the man down as Jack relaxed his grip on the gun in his holster. Roberto moved towards the exit. 

On his way, he couldn't help but glance at the mirror again, and wonder what Elisa and Matt thought of his performance. A flash of self hatred coursed through him. He hated this line of work and couldn't help but feel used. 

A moment later, Roberto heard Jack call out his name in fear. 

Turning around, he spotted the doc on the floor, a look of utter shock on his face, Jack falling, having been kicked in the stomach by Cutter. 

As for Cutter himself, he was glaring at Roberto, Jack's gun in his hand. Roberto barely had time to move as Cutter came barreling down at him, raising the gun and aiming it. Roberto jumped to one side and deflected the gun with one hand, grabbing onto Cutter's wrist. A split second later, Cutter's free hand reached forward and grabbed Roberto by the throat. They both tumbled down, Cutter ending up on the top most position, allowing him to apply more pressure to Roberto's throat. The impact on the back of his head from hitting the floor stunned Roberto enough to weaken his grip. 

As Cutter pulled his arm free, Roberto could feel his body losing consciousness. As his eyesight began to go, all he could see was the end of the barrel of the gun pointing at his face. "At least with you gone..." he heard Cutter shouting, "I won't have to think of you that way anymore!!" 

The sounds became all muffled, and everything faded to black. 

A gunshot... 

Then silence ... 

X 

Camera flashes kept going off as several officers took pictures of the dead body on the floor. Gary, Matt, Christina, Jack, and the doctor were all being questioned by other cops. Stacey, Jimmy, and Elisa had already been questioned. In another corner, Detective Lee was being given a stack of papers by some IA investigator. 

Elisa couldn't help but feel awe in the precision that Lee had shot the perpetrator. Back in the academy, every officer was taught to aim for the biggest target, which was usually the torso. That would result in incapicitating the suspect. But Lee had just charged into the room, lifted his gun, and fired. One clean shot to the head, with no regards to the safety of Luxer and Octavion who were coming up from behind Cutter. 

She turned back to the stretcher where the paramedics were strapping Roberto in. He let out a moan and his eyes flickered open. He hand slowly went to the back of his head. 

Elisa moved towards him, wincing internally. This was the second time within 24 hours that he had received a blow to the head. 

"What happened?" she heard him ask, as the paramedics told him to remain still. 

"You nearly took a trip to the morgue, you stupid mother fucker," growled Gary, breaking away from the officer talking to him. He snatched the ice pack away from the paramedic and slapped it on top of Roberto's head. 

"_Mierda_!" cried Roberto, jerking his head away and weakly slapping Gary's hand away. 

"Payback's a bitch," Gary said, smirking. The paramedics shoved him away, asking him to stay back. Christina came up behind him and smacked her brother. "Jerk." 

Michael approached them. "Well, I would have asked if you were gonna get that checked... but the paramedics have decided not to give you a choice." 

"Thanks for the update, Mike. I was wondering why I was strapped down." 

Elisa couldn't help but smile as she looked away. Despite the dazed look in his eyes, Roberto was alert enough to be sarcastic and look disgruntled. 

"So now what?" asked Stacey, approaching them. "Our two main leads are dead... well, three if you count the suicide." 

"Three?" asked Roberto. 

"Busy night last night," replied Mike. "There's been another robbery, only this time the guard committed suicide after killing the proctor. Our guess is that he woke up before he was suppose to, since we were basing it off of the trance theory." 

"And then there's Kane," added Christina. 

"Kane?" 

Elisa couldn't help but notice how disturbed Roberto suddenly looked... and nervous. And judging by the look on Gary's face, it seemed that the visiting detective noticed it, too. 

Meanwhile, Christina prattled on. "Yeah, he was found in the bathroom in boxers, completely reeking like alcohol, brains leaking out of his head and all... Autopsy's suppose to be performed later today." 

"I see..." Roberto said weakly. 

Roberto was hiding something, and Elisa wanted to know what it was. 

X 

Brooklyn paced in front of Elisa's workplace. Despite it having been only a little over a day since he last saw Roberto in his human form, it felt like forever. He had thought it would be a good idea to visit Roberto at Elisa's work place. But when he got there, he remembered that not once did Roberto ever mention to "Brody" where he worked. So now he was stuck trying to find a way to explain his presence, and that was if Roberto was even there. 

The sound of a siren startled him, and an ambulance pulled out from somewhere behind the building. He watched it go, slightly curious. An ambulance at the police station wasn't unheard of, but it definitely meant bad news. 

A few more minutes passed by and Brooklyn decided to give up. He just couldn't come up with a good reason to go in there and ask for Roberto. As he turned around, he spotted Elisa, Matt, and some of Roberto's colleagues exiting the police station. As he wondered whether or not to approach them, he overheard the one named Stacey speak. 

"While Mike finishes with IA, I'll head on over to see how Roberto's doing." 

The one named Gary snorted. "At this rate, the hospital just might save him a room for the duration of our stay here." 

"Hey!" Stacey raised a fist and Gary flinched, pulling away from her. 

Brooklyn jogged up the steps. "Um, excuse me." 

They all turned to stare at him. 

"I, uh, sorry, I overheard your conversation. What about Roberto? Is he okay?" 

He was mildly disconcerted to see the glare Gary threw in his direction as recognition flared in his eyes. 

A moment later, Jack and Christina followed suit with more amicable reactions. 

Jack stepped forward, raising his hand and opened his mouth to say something. Christina beat him to the punch however, stopping him, and the others, dead in their tracks. 

"Oh! You're the dude who's trying to get freaky with Roberto!" 

Jack, Brooklyn, and Elisa went bright red at her comment, Matt looked away, unsure of how to react, Gary glared at his sister, and Stacey just groaned as she lowered her head and covered her eyes. 

"You lack of tact never ceases to astound me," she muttered. 

Christina bounded down the steps and stopped right in front of Brooklyn. "Aw, you look like such a sweety. Anywho, Roberto had to go to the hospital to get his head checked. Things got a wee bit rough in there and he took a blow to his noggin. Pfft, out like a rock, poor thing. He did wake up though before they took him, so we all know that's like, you know, great news." She smiled. 

"How did you know where Roberto was working?" Gary interrupted. 

Brooklyn turned to face him, realizing he'd much rather face this hostile person than the huge overflowing canister of joy named Christina. "I didn't. He never told me. I just recognized you as I was passing by." 

Gary looked doubtful but couldn't put in another word as Christina latched onto Brooklyn's arm. "Well, I'd take you to the hospital but we got to get to the morgue. We had several dead bodies last night. I'm sure Roberto will be out of the hospital by this evening. He never listens to the doctors and sticks around. Gary's hard headedness has apparently rubbed off on Roberto." 

"Hey!" 

Stacey chuckled. 

Brooklyn was disappointed. If he did go to the hospital, there was a strong chance he wouldn't make it back in time to the castle for nightfall. "I have, uh, work to do. Could you tell him that... no, uh, never mind. I'll try to drop by and see him tomorrow." With a wistful smile, Brooklyn stepped back, waved, then walked away. 

X 

"I don't like him," Gary muttered, as he watched the long haired man walk away. 

"He kind of reminds me of someone," said Elisa. 

"I think you're just jealous," quipped Christina. 

"What?!" 

"Well, no matter how much you complain about Roberto being your partner, every time someone threatens that partnership... you get all huffy-puffy-blow-the-house-down about it." 

"I do not!" 

"Yes, you do," said Stacey, walking past the siblings. 

Elisa chuckled as she also walked down the steps, and Matt could only stare in interest at the conversation going on. 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "He does get all weird about it. I'm not quite sure why, but the others have fun teasing him about it." 

Matt just shook his head. "Your professional lives interest me... but I think I'll draw the line on your private ones." 

Somewhere up ahead, Christina's ears picked up only part of that conversation. "What? You're drawing a line on Jack's _what?"_

X 

The sun had set almost half an hour ago. Roberto's head was still hurting, but there was no way in hell he was going to spend an evening in a hospital. With a tired sigh, he entered his suite, hoping that none of his colleagues would come looking for him. Although, he did hope for some company tonight. He wondered if Brooklyn had arrived and was waiting for him. 

He also felt a small twinge as he realized that he hadn't seen Brody in a couple days. He wondered if the slightly younger man thought he was avoiding him. 

With a disheartened sigh, Roberto plopped down into the couch, not bothering with the lights. It would be a good idea to distance himself from the man, for who knew how much longer he was staying in New York. He wanted to kick himself for letting things go on the way they did. 

He remembered the first time they had kissed. The outcome was dangerously close to something more than a heavy make-out session. And instead of completely breaking away, what did he do? He told Brody that kissing was okay. 

But each time Brody kissed him, Roberto couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be able to have a relationship with the young man. And each time he ran his fingers through Brody's hair, he found himself comparing its softness with that of Brooklyn's. 

Roberto leaned back with a moan, eyes closed. Another soft sigh escaped his lips. 

Someone was watching. 

Roberto's eyes flew open, catching a glimpse of furious green eyes. With a startled yelp, Roberto attempted to push himself off the couch, only to be grabbed by the shoulder with one hand, his mouth silenced with another, and slammed back down into the seat. 

"Now what the fuck is really going on?" asked a low and deadly voice. 

tbc... 


	11. Ch 10:Caught Off Guard

Chapter 10 

"You god damn fucker!" hissed Roberto, struggling to keep his breathing under control. 

Sitting across of him was Gary, his eyes narrowed as he studied his partner in front of him. 

After the initial heart attack and struggle that insued, Roberto had almost flown off the couch when his "assailant" let go. Fear turned to fury as he realized that it was just Gary. 

"Why are you here?" 

"Because I want to know what the fuck is going on," responded Gary, hands behind his head, sitting in a completely relaxed position. 

Roberto, in the meantime, was huddled deep into the seat across from him, hand clutching his chest while the free arm wrapped around his knees, all huddled up into a protective ball. His face was still flushed from humiliation, having been caught completely off guard by Gary. To think if it had been one of the guys they were looking for. 

"Well?" 

"I don't understand what you want to know," Roberto replied, defiantly. "Come to think of it, why _am _I putting up with this shit? I don't need to answer to you! You're nothing but some guy I just work with." 

"Your _partner, _to be exact. Why? Because whatever you're up to is probably gonna come back around and bite _us _ in our asses." 

"I'm _up _to nothing. You already know that. I've just been hanging around that Brody guy, that's all. Nothing else. I come when you guys call and do what you guys need to me to do. After that, I'm pretty much useless so I go and find something to do." 

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you actually seek a person out as a hobby." 

"Do I detect jealousy?" 

"I know that would make your heart all a flutter, but no." 

The exchange was getting more and more hostile as the two were now clutching their seats, leaning forward, and glaring at each other. 

"As if," retorted Roberto. 

"You're avoiding the real subject." 

"And do tell, what subject are you referring to?" 

"The gargoyle kidnaping." 

There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence. 

Gary had leaned back, eyes narrowed, hands resting clasped against his stomach...waiting. 

Roberto was still leaning forward, only his grip on the chair was lax, his eyes and mouth were open. 

_Oh shit, _was all he could think. 

"Uh..." 

"I was on that road. I was in a taxi. I passed by what looked like an attempted mugging... a victim that looked a lot like _my _partner. I went back, and you were gone, and people were reporting that a hispanic male had been kidnaped by gargoyles. Gee, coincidence?" 

"Oh, that... haha... I heard about that. I heard that person was turned into a hospital." 

"I checked. Only one black male had been turned in anonymously. But funny that. Earlier today, when you cracked your skull against the floor, I overheard the paramedics comment on a recent injury they noticed. Scabbing to the back of your head. When did that happen? Were you ever gonna tell us that you got injured?" 

Roberto's mouth snapped closed. 

"I also saw the whole news commentary. I recognized the name of the reporter. I believe you know her, too. One of Mr. Jay's connections. I take it if I ask him, he might know something?" 

"You're crazy. I don't know what you think I can tell you, but..." 

"What about Kane?" 

"What _about _Kane?" 

"Nervous? I couldn't help but notice how you flinched when you heard he was dead." 

"Are you implying that _I _had something to do with that?!" 

Gary began pulling out his cell phone. 

"What are you doing?" Roberto stood up, hands clenched. 

"Calling Mr. Jay. I think I'll start with him." 

"No you don't!" Roberto lunged at Gary, hands extended to grab the phone away from him. 

Gary's eyes widened, startled at Roberto's sudden attack. He raised his arm, pulling the phone away, and ended up with the latin man on his lap, grabbing for the phone. "What the...?!" 

"Give me that!" 

Roberto moved upward, his knee jabbing Gary in the stomach. The sudden shift in weight tipped the chair over, taking its occupants with it. 

"Ow!" Roberto ended up on the bottom, head hitting the (fortunately) carpeted floor. Gary, not wanting to be attacked again, just straddled the man, and pinned his hands above his head. "Get off!" shouted Roberto. 

Gary adjusted his grip so that he only needed one hand to hold Roberto down. He smirked as his free hand trailed to Roberto's side, causing the other man to stiffen. "Now are you gonna tell me or are we gonna have to get physical?" 

"You're just b-being paranoid." 

Gary shrugged. "Fine, be that way." His hand lifted Roberto's shirt. 

"What are you doing?!" 

Gary poked his side. 

Roberto gasped and squirmed. "Nononononononono..." 

Gary's fingers began to poke at Roberto's side, causing the man to laugh and plead for him to stop. "Not until you tell me what's going on." 

"_Si! Si! _Stop!!" 

Gary stopped and let go, giving Roberto time to catch his breath. 

Roberto lay there for a moment, panting, before he lashed out and pushed Gary off of him. "Jesus Christ, I feel violated." 

"You?! I'm the one that got jumped on to begin with!" 

Roberto stood up and brushed himself off, ignoring him. 

"Well?" 

Roberto sighed. "I sort've been doing a bit extra on my own. And... I have also been meeting someone that... isn't quite human." 

"This is gonna take a while... isn't it?" 

Roberto nodded. 

Gary sighed. "Okay then. Guess we better fix the furniture and sit down." 

X 

Brooklyn sat at the balcony's edge, listening to everything Roberto was telling Gary. He could feel himself getting sick to his stomach. Was this what Roberto had to go through constantly? Felt like he needed to go through things like this, parading himself in front of lecherous fools, feigning attraction, all for the sake of gathering information? 

He didn't know who this Kane guy was, but the way Roberto spoke of him was full of disgust. 

Why did he feel the need to do this for his friends? 

He listened as Gary chewed him out, scolding him for risking his life without letting the others know. 

Roberto made some flippant comment on how he didn't realize that Gary loved him so much. 

Gary responded even louder and negatively. 

Then everything became quiet as Gary asked about the other thing. 

"I've seen them." 

"What?" 

"Gargoyles." 

"What?!" 

The reaction didn't sound very promising. 

"I didn't want to tell you guys because I _knew _you wouldn't understand!" 

"You know better than to mess with supernatural creatures!" 

"They're not exactly supernatural. I mean, yes, they can perform a bit of magic, but only with magical charged items! Like us! But they're not some enchanted creatures that, well, they were enchanted but that's a different story, but still... they were born and grew up and became who they were because of others like them! They aren't owned by some creator or anything! They're very intelligent beings. A little carried away and ruled by instinct sometimes, but intelligent nonetheless. But I know most of you won't understand. If anything... I was going to introduce Jack... and maybe you, to them. I know Mike will never accept them, Christina will blab, Jimmy will be untrusting of them, and Stacey... well, she's impossible to predict if she'll be level headed on this or react like Mike." 

Brooklyn remained still during the whole exchange. He could hear the worry and anxiety in Roberto's voice, and it took every once of will power not to go in and hold the man to calm him down. 

He could hear Gary sigh. "_I_ don't know how to react to the news. How can you be so sure they're safe?" 

"I trust him." 

"_Him_?" 

"Brooklyn. He's the second in command to the group. The only one I really hang around with." 

"Brooklyn? What kind of name is... wait a minute... That day... You said something about Brooklyn. You weren't talking about the city, you were talking about him! Oh my god! You have the hots for a _gargoyle?! _You really are a sick bastard!" 

"Will you shut the fuck up? He usually pops in after the sun has gone down, what if he fucking overheard that?" 

Brooklyn leapt up onto the roof and ducked out of sight just as Roberto slid the balcony door open and stepped outside. He could hear slight shuffling and then he heard the man go back in. 

"And, no, I don't have the hots for him, okay?" 

Brooklyn felt deflated. 

"Oh, you are such a bad fucking liar." 

Roberto growled. 

"You know nothing will come of this." 

"Don't you think I know that? He's a gargoyle. I'm human. We're both males. He... he talked about Angela... and Maggie." 

There was a slight pause. Brooklyn could only imagine the confused look that must have passed by Gary's face. 

"Female gargoyles that turned him down because of the way he looks." 

"He's hideous?" Gary asked, incredulously. 

"No! At least, at least not to me he isn't. But they weren't attracted to him. And it made him lonely." 

"Oh, oh, this is even better," came an exasperated voice. "You pity him? Betcha that will make him feel real great." 

"No! It's not pity. But..." 

"Wait, wait, wait... what about this Brody fellow?" 

"I don't know! The more I think about it, and the more I hang around him, I realize he's like Brooklyn and... and... I don't know!" 

"Oh shit, you're transferring or projecting or whatever that psychological bullshit is called! Question is, which one are you doing it to?!" 

"You're making my head hurt." 

"Aw, man, you have got to stop. Someone's gonna end up hurt and I'm bettin' it's gonna be you." 

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" 

Brooklyn couldn't take it anymore. The pain in that voice reached deep into his heart, and at the same time, it scared him. Was Roberto regretting having friendship with him, in either form? He leapt into the air and circled the building in a wide arch. Taking a deep breath, Brooklyn coasted downward for a landing. He spotted Roberto standing on the balcony, looking into the sky, searching for him. 

He waved, knowing that the distance would hide his uneasy expression. Roberto spotted him and waved in return, stepping back and holding the curtain aside. 

"Hey, beautiful evening, isn't it?" Brooklyn asked, as he landed in front of Roberto. 

"Yeah. Um, it is." 

"Something wrong?" 

Roberto glanced back into the hotel. "I've got someone here with me." 

"You need me to leave?" Brooklyn made as if to go away, lowering his voice. 

"No!" Roberto let out in a whisper, his hand reaching out and grasping Brooklyn's arm. "I... I want to introduce you to him. He's my partner. Gary Graham." 

"Isn't he the jerk?" 

"Oh, that's really nice. Is that how you've spoken to him about me?" 

Gary stepped out from inside, hands clenched in fists, resting against his hips. He had an annoyed expression on his face, despite the momentary look of surprise at the sight of the red gargoyle. 

"Oh, uh, sorry," Brooklyn stammered, not really sorry at all. He wasn't sure he understood the whole conversation, but everything that Gary was saying had been upsetting Roberto. It was the only way he could "innocently" retaliate. 

Roberto looked slightly embarrassed. "No, not really. Um, Gary, meet Brooklyn. He's the one that saved me that night from the rooftop." 

X 

It was uncomfortable at first, being carried above the buildings. But Gary pushed those thoughts away from his mind. He still couldn't believe he agreed to a short sight seeing tour from the eyes of a gargoyle. 

He had remained wary and cautious during the initial introduction, finding out small things about the red beast. He had to admit, he was extremely surprised at the intelligence it showed. It really did seem more human than monster, unlike some of the previous gargoyles they had encountered in their past cases. The flesh holding him was warm and leathery, very much alive. This Brooklyn seemed very considerate and curious about him, and, since he was a 'friend' of Roberto, offered him a quick flight around the city. 

Gary agreed. 

Only because he knew it would give him a chance to talk to the beast about Roberto. 

"You do this each night with Roberto?" 

"Yeah. He likes it, although it does get cold for him if it goes on too long." 

"What do you guys talk about?" 

"Stuff in general, sometimes about each other." 

"What kind of things has he said about himself?" 

Brooklyn didn't answer. "Not much," the gargoyle replied, glancing down at him. His expression was one of honest bewilderment. 

Gary couldn't help but grimace. Maybe the creature wasn't intelligent enough. There was no way he could have gone being friends with Roberto without realizing he didn't know much about him. At least the stuff that matter. Then again, who was he to talk. It was a long time since he found out all the horrible details of Roberto's youth. Maybe he was being too judgmental on the creature. After all, Roberto was a man of secrets. The less exposed, the less stuff that could be used against him. Even if he did speak fondly of this beast, it would be Roberto to keep many things secret. 

"He mostly mentioned working with you guys. And how well you are getting along with Elisa and Matt." 

"You know them?!" 

"Oops... uh, yeah. Elisa was one of the first humans that met us. Matt was introduced to us by her later on after they became partners. They're the only link we have to what's going on in Manhattan." 

"Well, it's nice to know that they've been keeping secrets. Some of their reactions make sense now. So how exactly did you save or meet Roberto?" 

"Uh, well, I first saw him on that rooftop he was attacked. I saw him get shot at, and dove down to rescue him as he fell. Lexington, one of my rookery brothers, went after the other guy, but lost him. He, uh, passed out shortly after I caught him. Then I went to visit him at the hospital. He... he noticed me at the window and invited me in." 

"You need to be invited into places?" 

Brooklyn chuckled. "You mean like vampires? No. But I mean, come on. It's pure courtesy. You don't walk into someone's humble abode without permission. This day and age, you could get arrested." 

Gary couldn't help but smile wryly. Seemed the beast proved him wrong again on his intelligence. He also had his own brand of etiquette. Then the smile faded. 

X 

Roberto paced around the suite's living room, feeling all jittery. At the same time, he felt a bit of melancholy at allowing Gary go off with Brooklyn. He chided himself. He was acting like a little kid forced to share his favorite toy. 

Roberto let out a suffering sigh and dropped himself onto his couch. He couldn't help but wonder what they would talk about it. 

Then Roberto's heart stopped. 

That bastard wasn't above saying incriminating things to ruin a friendship. What if he revealed some things that he didn't want Brooklyn to know? 

Roberto leapt back up and began pacing, nervously chewing on his thumb's fingernail. He should have objected to the flight. Said something like Gary was to busy to go out and chase them both away. "_Soy un idiota!" _he exclaimed. He went back to the balcony for the twentieth time, checking to see if the two were back yet. The ten minutes that passed seemed like forever! 

_Oh, please, _he thought to himself. _Please don't let Gary say anything that will ruin this friendship._

X 

"You know, I'm really glad that I got a chance to meet one of Roberto's friends. He really does talk a lot about you guys." 

"I'm sure." 

"Roberto got to meet the rest of my clan. I hope I can introduce you, too. But... well, Goliath, my leader, wasn't too happy with Roberto." 

"Why's that?" Gary asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"I don't know. Maybe because it made him no longer special in having his own human friends. He didn't show that much resistance to Robinson. He's a blind man that Hudson befriended." 

"Have you always lived in New York?" 

"No. We were placed under a curse back in Scotland. A little over a thousand years. When we came to here, we didn't have names. So we sort of named ourselves after the places we enjoyed. Except for Goliath. He always had a name. And Angela was given a name back on Avalon, the place were she came from." 

"Ah." 

"I really hope we get to meet the rest of your group, too. That would be nice." 

Gary winced. No, it wouldn't. Mike would probably shoot at them at sight. 

"I'm sure it would," he lied. Then he paused, gathering up the courage to ask what he really wanted to know. "So what, exactly, is your interest in Roberto?" 

Gary glanced up and saw the momentary flash of alarm in Brooklyn's face. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your intentions with this friendship." 

"N-nothing. It... I mean, it's the only way I can pay him back for not being afraid of me... of us. People scream and run away from us. He reached out to me." 

Gary glanced back down, frowning. It seemed that there was a lot more to what Brooklyn was saying, but he didn't want to point that out and trap the beast. Especially when he was hanging hundreds of feet above the ground. He could feel a tight knot growing in his stomach. Something was going on between Roberto and Brooklyn, and with Brody in the mix... yeah, there was going to be some trouble. _God... please don't let anything come of this. I beg you._

"I guess all I can say is that I hope you take care of him." 

"Believe me... that's what I plan to do." 

X 

_Why do I always get stuck participating in autopsies? _thought Christina, as she watched the examiner poking and prodding at the hole in Kane's head. She could feel every drop of blood leaving her face. Especially with Kane's glassy eyes looking at her. 

_You old fart. At least Roberto doesn't have to deal with you anymore._

Christina looked over at the examiner. Why was it that all the people she had met performing autopsies were loony? Then again, with a job like this one, it did make sense to have some sort of humor. She briefly wondered if he ever had any friends. 

"Not impossible, but improbable. The angle is a little awkward to be self induced, but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. However, it does require a steady hand and the alcohol level was too high for anyone to be steady enough to off themselves that way." The examiner went on along the same lines, demonstrating how one would have to hold the gun to get the angle of projectory. Christina made faces as Mike lowered himself to peer into the hole in Kane's skull. 

"Well, at least his head isn't so full of hot air anymore," he mumbled. 

"And he now has more mass in his brain," added to examiner. 

Both men chuckled at Kane's expense as Christina tried not to look at the dried out bits of brain matter that had leaked from the exit wound. 

To her relief, Jimmy walked in with a folder. "According to a tip, there was a car seen leaving the museum prior to the murder on the roof top." 

"What's that got to do with wrinkly here?" 

"It was his car and he had a passenger." 

"No shit, really?" 

"No description of that person, but he would be that last person to have seen Kane alive." 

"He?" 

"It's assumed male. That's the only kind Kane seems fond of hanging out with." 

"Dammit. If only we had Roberto on him." 

"Mike!" Christina blurted out. "That's horrible. Robbie-poo doesn't deserve to be manhandled by shrinky dicky there." 

"Shrinky dicky?" 

"Well, he's all shriveled up!" 

"And how would you know..." Mike lifted the bottom portion of the drape covering Kane. "Holy fucker, you're right! No wonder he showered his prey with gifts. To make up for what he didn't have!" 

Christina kept a straight face. "Hey, I had to see if he had something worth trying to stick Roberto with." 

"You two are so going to hell," Jimmy muttered, sighing as he looked up at the ceiling. 

"Sorry, man," quipped Mike. 

Christina winced. She had momentarily forgotten that Jimmy was present. Being a middle age black male, Jimmy had encountered a lot of bigotry in his youth. Jokes like the ones Mike and her were sharing did not amuse him at all. It was just so hard not to when they were together. And in a way, she did feel a bit guilty when she poked fun of Roberto when he wasn't present to defend himself. But at the same time, it was so funny! 

"Well then," added Mike, brushing his hands off. "While you wrap this up, we'll go out to eat. I'm suddenly in the mood for some greasy medium cooked hamburgers. Want anything?" 

The examiner, who they never bothered to learn his name, pursed his lips. "Pasta would be good. Extra marinara sauce." 

"Gotcha." 

Christina felt herself going green again. 

X 

_It was that man again. The stranger in his dreams. The one that captivated him last time, and was now doing the same thing again._

_"Come to me," he whispered, pulling him lovingly into his arms. "Come to me and experience pleasure like never before."_

_A soft kiss became demanding, as gentle hands explored his skin, making it feel like it were on fire._

_Clothes fell away, exposing skin to cool air and warm flesh._

_He gasped and moaned at each kiss, each caress, but he tried to resist. It just wasn't right. Not when he felt strongly for..._

_"Ah, more," he moaned, as the stranger began to touch him most intimately. "I need... I need..."_

_"What do you need me to do?" A small triumphant grin._

_"Please... "_

Roberto woke with a start, shaking. Why was he dreaming of this mystery man every now and then? And why were they getting more vivid and realistic each time? He was always so willing in the dreams, but deep inside, there was always a sense of fear. 

Shaking his head, Roberto decided that it was a good enough time to get out of bed. It didn't matter that he had only gotten a few hours of sleep, with dreams, or nightmares, or whatever the hell they were, like those, they didn't let him go back to sleep. 

He made his way into the bathroom and cleaned himself up a bit, throwing on a pair of jeans and a plain colored long sleeve shirt. He felt like slumming it today and this was about as laid back as he ever got outside of his normal sleep shirt and pants. 

He finally made his way to the kitchen and began to prepare himself a simple breakfast. Glancing outside, he realized that the sun was just resting on top of the buildings. He smiled softly. He had been a nervous wreck when Gary returned with Brooklyn several hours ago. But judging by the subdued behavior, the flight couldn't have been that bad. 

Gary just nodded at Brooklyn, and said his thanks. Brooklyn gave Roberto a small smile and apologized for not being able to hang out with him that night. He had his patrol to do. When Brooklyn left, Gary had turned towards him. Roberto braced himself for another lecture. To his surprise, Gary just had a resigned look on his face. 

"I don't know what to think yet... but the others won't know from me." 

Then he left. 

Roberto sighed. Sometimes, he just couldn't figure out the man. Having nothing to do at the moment, Roberto figured it was a good time to try and read a magazine he had picked up before this whole mess had started. 

X 

Brooklyn shifted nervously as he stood in front of the door that led to Roberto's suite. On his way up, he had realized that these last visits proved a surprise to Roberto. Meaning, they did not call to warn him each time he came. It made his nervous because he wondered about the security of this hotel. It seemed like something they would take seriously, the privacy and well being of a person. So why was he just waved through each time? 

It was something he wanted to ask Roberto. What if someone came up that meant harm? Would he also be waved through? The thought chilled him. 

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

A few moments later, the door opened, and Roberto stood there with a pleased smile on his face. "I wasn't expecting you so early," he said. 

"You were expecting me?" 

Roberto's cheeks had a pink tint to them. "Well, I was kind of hoping you'd come by. Come in." 

Brooklyn couldn't help but smile as he stepped into the suite. The sun was filtering in through the drapes at the sliding doors, and he relished the warmth that came from the light. 

Roberto chuckled. "You remind me of a cat basking in sunlight." 

Brooklyn gave him a sheepish grin. "I usually don't get to enjoy the sunlight like this," he said, turning to face Roberto. "I know it sounds weird, but I've missed hanging out with you." 

"It does feel like a long time" admitted Roberto, making his way to the balcony. "I've been busy, but things are okay. My work appears to have slowed down a bit, so I should have a bit more free time." 

There was a sudden pained expression on Roberto's face, which Brooklyn didn't understand. And it worried him. 

"I mean...uh..." Roberto let out a nervous laugh, his cheeks pink as he glanced away, scratching the back of his head before wincing. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, nothing. Just bumped my head." 

Brooklyn reach out for Roberto's face. 

"You suddenly don't seem okay," he said. With a slight shaky hand, he caressed Roberto's face, moving his head so that they were facing each other again. 

Roberto's eyes had that uncertain look in them again. 

With his heart pounding, Brooklyn did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and gently kissed Roberto on the lips. 

X 

Roberto had been thrilled to find Brody at the door. He had invited him in and everything. He had just been saying how much he had missed him when he remembered the conversation he had with Gary late last night. He couldn't help but wince. It was unfair. He really liked Brody, but was what Gary saying true? Was he only projecting his affections of Brooklyn to Brody? And then what? The case would be solved, hopefully with no more casualties, and then? He would have to leave. Go and be assigned to a new case. Leave Brody alone after stringing along this friendship. Leading him on really, which was never his intention. 

With unease, he tried to think of a way to take back his words, only to scratch the cut to the back of his head. 

That hurt like hell. 

And then Brody had approached him, touched him, and kissed him. And all his thoughts went out the window. 

He really didn't want to lead on the guy, but his senses seemed to crave the innocent and honest touches of Brody. He just became still as Brody kissed him, closing his eyes and letting himself relax, hands going up to grasp Brody's arms that were circling his waist. 

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Roberto felt himself swaying. He was dizzy from the lack of air, or the surge of sensations, he couldn't tell. It was as if the world didn't exits outside their little circle. Until Brody leaned into him, and Roberto, not paying much attention, lost his balance. 

Both men toppled over, stared at each other in surprise, and then laughed. Brody grabbed him around the waist and rolled over so that Roberto rested fully on top of him. Roberto let out a small cry of surprise, then chuckled. He pushed himself upward so that he ended up straddling Brody. Brody's hands rested on his hips, and he felt himself go rigid. He stared down into Brody's face, feeling his cheeks burn. Brody smiled at him and he felt himself blush even harder. He could feel his body responded and he could also feel evidence of Brody's lower part of his anatomy doing the same. And with Brody's hands at his hips there was no real way to move slightly away from him. 

Of course the other reason he was blushing was because he always felt embarrassed and hated this position when involved in sex. So far there were really no fond memories of this position. After all, this had been Callahan's favorite. A despicable man who was suppose to uphold the law. Roberto suddenly pushed himself off of Brody and ran to the bathroom, trembling. 

"Roberto?" 

Roberto winced as he heard the confusion and hurt in Brody's voice. 

"Not feeling well!" he shouted, slamming the bathroom door shut. He grasped the sink, shaking badly. Why did he have to think of him of all times? Callahan was one of the few people that made him sick to his stomach. A wonderful example of how his power can create a dangerous obsession within people. 

"Was it something I did?" 

"N-no... give me a moment." Roberto turned on the sink and ran his hands underneath the water. He splashed some of the cool liquid onto his face, waiting for his shakes to subside. A couple moments later, he opened to door to reveal a frantic looking Brody. 

"I'm okay," he assured him. 

"Do you want me to leave?" 

Roberto paused. Did he? It would make things easier. Maybe he should just pull away now. But looking at Brody's face, and seeing the growing dejection there at his hesitation, Roberto pushed the thought out of his mind. He couldn't be that cruel to him. 

"No," he said softly, with a small smile on his face. "I'm fine, really. Why don't we head out today?" 

Brody smiled. "Sure." 

X 

Stacey made a face as she watched Mike bite down into his greasy hamburger. Fortunately, Gary showed up, distracting her from Mike's horrid eating habits. 

"You're getting to be just as bad as Roberto," Mike commented. "Don't tell me you guys actually hung out last night?" 

"No!" Gary bit back sharply. 

"Sheesh, bite my head off why don't you? If I didn't know better, I'd say that maybe you were trying to hide the fact that you did _more _than just hang out with Roberto." 

Gary dropped himself into a chair, glaring at the older man. 

Mike gave him his classic shit-eating-grin. "I'm just fuckin' with you, boy. Figuratively, of course." 

"Good afternoon," greeted Bluestone, with Maza trailing behind him. 

"Yo," greeted Mike. 

"We've finally set up a meeting with the officer that was in charge of the initial interviews. I'm sure at least one of you would like to join us," said Maza. 

"Excellent. Stacey will go." 

Stacey raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, you never fail to mention how my intellect and tact are not meant for interviews." 

"You are just a lazy asshole who'd rather fight with the interviewees." 

"Wanting to fight doesn't seem like something lazy." 

"_Idiota,_" Stacey muttered. 

X 

Mr. Fable glared at his supposed helpers. "You guys are completely useless idiots," he commented. 

"Well, it's not like I see him coming after you. Maybe this hocus pocus shit is bogus," growled Sam, cleaning out his own handgun. 

Mr. Fable growled, losing his composure. "Do not mock me, fool. I can make you disappear into whatever hell hole I wish." 

Sam glowered at him. 

Karl shook his head, keeping to himself. He was more concerned with the interview he was going to have with Detectives Maza, Bluestone, and who knew which one of the visiting ones. Meanwhile, their ever so silent partner... what the hell was his name again? Something plain.... Bob? Bill? Whatever... He remained silent sitting in the corner, sharpening his knives. 

Karl never understood why Fable kept him around, seeing as he never did much. Fable did the scheming, Sam did all the footwork, and he did all the decoy stuff in the legal side. As for Mr. Billy Bob of Hick Town sitting in the corner, he did absolutely nothing to Karl's knowledge. He rarely participated in the conversations. Bodyguard maybe? The most he's ever seen him do is hand the weapons used in the killings to the vessels. 

Mr. Fable turned and looked at him. No, not at him. At Mr. Cowboy. 

"Mr. Smith," he said. 

How appropriate. A plain last name to go along with whatever forgettable first name he had. 

"Yes, sir?" asked the man in a southern twang. He raised his blue eyes to look out from underneath the cowboy hat he wore. 

"I may be in need of your expertise after all. These two have done little to serve my purpose." 

Mr. Smith tilted his hat. "Why, it'll be mah pleasure, F. Ah'll bring ya yer man in a nice neat bundle, Ah will." 

"Minimum damage, please." 

"Ah'll take care not to 'urt a single purty little 'air on 'is 'ead." 

Karl shivered at the malevolent gleam in Smith's eyes. He suddenly realized he didn't want to know the true purpose of Mr. Smith's involvement. 

He got up to leave. 

"Karl." 

The warning tone in Fable's voice made him stop mid motion. 

"I know, Mr. Fable," he said. "They will get nothing of value from me." 

"Make sure that you keep your word. I'm sure you wouldn't want to learn about Mr. Smith's expertise first hand." 

Karl shivered again, but he turned and smiled at Mr. Fable. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's very fascinating. But I assure you, it will not be needed. If anything, I might be able to draw out information." 

He turned back again and made his way to the door. Before he exited, he heard Mr. Fable telling Sam that he was going to have to help Mr. Smith in whatever needed to be done. For once, he was glad that he got to work in the guise of an outstanding police officer. Maybe today he'd get to arrest someone to keep up his image. 

X 

Elisa couldn't help but smirk at Gary's dilemma. After Stacey's and Mike's minor bickering, they turned their attention back to the black haired man and teased him relentlessly about his "supposed" unrequited lust/love for his partner. She wondered how many more shades of red he could turn before they were through. 

Watching the interaction, she couldn't help but wonder how the gargoyles were doing. She had gotten to see Goliath a couple times since the detectives came, including the time when Brooklyn introduced Roberto. But she has had little chance to interact with them all, and she was missing that. She could pick out a few traits in each of her human colleagues that reminded her of the gargoyles. But the traits were so minuscule that there was no way she could confuse them... ever. Except for Mike's voracious appetite. He and Broadway were an almost even match with each other. 

She tuned the three out as she thought more of her gargoyle friends. Goliath was not pleased with Brooklyn's nightly disappearance. She thought it was nice that Brooklyn had found a new friend. And he was obviously trustworthy if his friends didn't know about them. It also meant he was extremely cautious about who he shared information with. 

Also, things were kind of strange with Owen. The couple of instances she was there before sunset, Owen delayed her arrival to the top tower. And when the sun was about ready to rise, he hurried her off. He had never done that before. 

She was brought back to reality by some sharp words that Gary said, and as she shook her head in amusement, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. 

Across the street she could see Roberto leading some pale blonde man into a sports bar that was well known for its mixed clientele. During the nights it was outrageous, taking on the look and feel of a dance club, and during the days, a lot more subtle but rowdy just the same from all those seeking to see whatever big game was on tv. She ignored the volley ball of insults as she focused on the bar. 

Suspicion began to arise. The more she thought about it, the more she realized... the guy looked a lot like how Puck had transformed Brooklyn into a human. It was the same light colored hair, and the same facial features. Could that be the reason..? 

Elisa shook her head. What could she be thinking? With something like that, surely Brooklyn, or Owen/Puck, or even Roberto would tell her. Then again, Roberto might not know because this guy Brody and him were apparently seeing each other. Brooklyn wouldn't be doing something like that, would he? No, she didn't think so. Elisa disregarded all of her thoughts and focused on the group before her. 

In the short time she knew him, she trusted Roberto and knew that he wouldn't go about seducing Brooklyn like that. He didn't seem the type. And as for Brooklyn, she knew about Maggie and Angela, so she knew that he wouldn't be so foolish as to mess around with Roberto regardless if Roberto knew about him or not. 

X 

"Weren't those your friends?" 

"I think so. But if they need me, they'll call." Roberto led Brody into the bar and took a seat in one of the booths. A moment later, a waitress appeared. 

"Drinks, gentlemen?" 

"Colas, and chips and salsa for an appetizer." 

"Separate checks?" 

"Same." 

The waitress handed Roberto and Brody two menus and two sets of cutlery wrapped up neatly in a napkin. "I'll be right back with your drinks and chips." 

Roberto turned to the small television that was placed into the wall of their booth. Flipping through, he paused and left it on a channel showing soccer. It amused him to no end how at 9 o'clock, this bar became more of a dance club with half naked people parading on the screens. But from 11am to 8 pm, nothing but sports. 

"That looks like fun," commented Brody. 

"Never got a chance to play soccer?" 

"Other than the fooseball table? No." 

"I was more of a spectator. But the few times I've played, it is a fun sport. Especially after it rains. Mud goes flying everywhere! And sometimes you take some interesting spills when you hit puddles while changing direction." 

Brody chuckled as Roberto smiled, obviously thinking of past memories. "Mike's younger brother plays soccer, and so does Jack's brother. During a scrimmage game, Mike's brother tried to shift to the right and stepped in a particularly wet and muddy patch. Went flying and landed with a big splash in a puddle that no one really noticed because it looked like mud." 

The waitress returned. "Here you go," she said cheerfully, placing the sodas and the basket of chips in the center of t he table. "Are you ready for your order or do yo need some more time?" 

Roberto and Brody ordered their meals and as the waitress left, Roberto excused himself. 

Entering the men's room, he sighed. He still felt a bit guilty about Brody, but he did feel better than before. At least at the moment he was just hanging out as a friend. This wasn't a date of anything, and so far he was able to keep Brody as a distance. By leading Brody, he didn't have to stand too close to him. It didn't feel like that much of a date. 

Finishing up, he took a little bit of extra time washing up his hands. He looked into the mirror and felt his good mood slip away. Who was he, really? What was he? Shaking his head and putting back a smile, he turned towards the door... and barely avoided collision with someone's chest. 

"Oh, sorry," he said, stepping back and looking up. 

And froze. 

Grey eyes looked back down at him, momentarily filled with surprise. 

"Oh, hello," the stranger said, giving him a small smile, and glancing at his appreciatively. 

It was the stranger from his dreams again... but instead of filling that spark of lust that always plagues him... he broke out in cold sweat. He trembled in fear as he backed up 

"Um, excuse me," he said, darting around the man and exiting the bathroom. 

He felt himself still trembling as he sat down in the booth with Brody. 

"Something wrong?" he asked. 

"Uh, no, nothing," Roberto responded. He smiled again as the waitress reappeared with the food platters. 

Roberto felt himself tense briefly as the grey eyed stranger ended up seated near them. But he pushed the man out of his thoughts and forced himself to relax. 

X 

Mr. Fable frowned. He had to admit he was caught off guard when he ran into the latin man they had marked as their target. He was, however, more surprised to see that his little lust spell hadn't taken effect. Instead of being flustered with unexplainable lust, the man had acted absolutely terrified. 

And he was blatantly ignoring him, focusing on the young man he was with. 

This could be the problem. If the latin man already had his heart taken, the spell would be harder to complete. But with all the pieces put together, the spell itself should have been impossible to resist. 

Unless there was still one piece missing after all. 

The idea did not sit well with Mr. Fable. He finished his drink as he stared out the window, thinking fast. He really didn't want to use Mr. Smith's expertise, but now it seemed that he would have no choice. Mr. Quintanar was essential to the spell and with the full moon fast approaching, he needed to capture him immediately or stay about in hiding until the next full moon. 

Tonight. It had to be tonight. And if necessary, kill the meddlesome brat that was currently holding Mr. Quintanar's interest. 

X 

Doctor Octavion sat down in front of the group. "There is actually one piece that has not been mentioned," he said. "But it doesn't require a blood sacrifice, and it currently is in a safe place in one of our offices." 

"I hope it's your California based office," growled Mike. 

"Uh..." the doctor faltered. 

Everyone looked at him. 

"We're in the middle of organizing a secured transport of it to the California base." 

"So where is it now?" 

"In our Manhattan office." 

"What?!?!" 

"They can't possible know about it if they don't have the proper resources. Hell, I bloody didn't know about it till just two hours ago." 

"So what does this piece do?" asked Elisa. 

"Seduces the seducer. One the Seducer has been seduced, she will also be subdued and easily transferred to a new vessel. But that process also drains life's essence from the current vessel." 

"Holy fuck, you mean if they get their hands on Roberto, he'll be dead?" 

"What exactly is going on here?" asked Elisa. "We've been working with you for some time now but all we get are half truths and it's really starting to annoy me." 

"Haven't we proven that we're trustworthy?" 

Gary made a face as the two home detectives were stared at. It wasn't that they meant to, but outsiders were outsiders until blood had been spilt to protect one another. A horrible initiation but that seemed to be the only way their friendships were cemented. 

"It's complicated," Mike said, with an empty smile. "Bottom line is, Roberto has a knack for being the chosen one. Him or Jack." 

Jack looked down at the table, having been uncomfortable since the beginning of the meeting. 

"Whatever these numb nuts are planning, chances are they think they've finished collecting all the pieces, and will most likely be going after him." 

"Why him?" asked Matt. 

"Well, they did leave wonderful prezzies at our first hotel. A clear indication that he had been sighted and marked." 

"Oh fuck," grumbled Gary. Experience had taught him long ago that Mike had reached mother hen mode. Boy, did he feel sorry for Roberto. 

X 

Roberto sighed in bliss as he strolled down the still crowded sidewalks of Manhattan. The sun had set and Brody had run off a couple of hours ago, but the day had been fun and pleasant. It left a lasting impression with him. He couldn't even focus on his dilemma about his growing attraction to Brody. Or Brooklyn. 

He was in such a daze, that he didn't notice the person stepping out in front of him until he crashed into him. 

"Oh, sorry." 

"You!" 

"Eh?" 

Roberto blinked a couple of times as he noticed Mike and Elisa staring at him in surprise. Well, at least Elisa was. Mike was pointing at him and glaring at him. 

"What are you doing walking out here all alone?!" Mike yelled, gaining the attention of everyone within hearing distance. 

Roberto was flabbergasted. He could have sworn he was not a minor and even then had been living on his own since he was sixteen. He quickly became angry. 

"Well, excuse me! I didn't realize I was suppose to wait for you so you can walk me around holding my hand!!" 

"That's not what I meant!" 

"Well how the fuck am I suppose to understand what you meant? I'm on my own because I was left alone! You didn't call me for a meeting so that means I can do whatever I want, when ever I want. I'm not going to just sit around and wait for you guys to take me out like some fuckin' dog!!" 

"That's not what I meant, either!!" 

"Guys, can we do this somewhere less public?" Elisa interrupted, seeing people turning to look up to two blocks away. Pretty impressive sets of lungs to be heard over the honking of horns. 

Mike and Roberto just stared at her, and she got the quick impression that they weren't often interrupted in their tirades. 

"Look, my car's in the parking garage just a few blocks up ahead. Why don't we just get there, I'll drive you to the hotel, and, Mike, you can hitch a ride to yours later on." 

"Fine," they both growled. Mike stormed forward, then turned to Roberto. "Well?" 

Roberto shrugged and said more calmly, "I'm waiting to follow Elisa. It's her car so she knows where it's parked." 

Mike faltered slightly. "Of course," he replied with a cold smile. 

Elisa suddenly felt very tired. How did they work together when arguments full of so much hostility could easily spawn up out of no where? "This way," she said, stepping before them. A few silent and tense minutes later, they reached the parking garage. They all paused when a loud rumble sounded from Mike's stomach. 

It was as if all the anger washed away as Roberto turned to look back at him, incredulous. 

Mike grinned. "Arguing makes me hungry." 

"Everything makes you hungry!" Roberto responded, exasperated. 

"Arguing with stubborn fools makes me hungry faster though. So I just saw a burger joint back there, so I'll just run along, pick something up, and meet you guys, uh, what level?" 

"I'm on the third." 

"Third level. You guys want anything?" 

"No thanks." 

Elisa shook her head. 

"Okay." Mike took off jogging. 

Elisa glanced at Roberto and saw that he had a calm and amused look on his face. "That Mike," he said. "He never changes." 

"Well, that was quick," she commented, as they headed towards the stair well. 

"What was?" 

"Getting over your anger like that." 

"Oh, ha ha. _Perdón, perdón_, that fight really was disgraceful. I know he gets like that when he's worried, and its best to just let him vent and at least pretend to listen to what he's saying, but... I'm not so submissive... on verbal orders." Roberto turned beet red and looked away, leaving Elisa to speculate on why he added the last bit. She felt herself blush a bit as she realized that maybe he was referring to his bed habits. Maybe he had been teased numerous times about it which would explain why he had to clarify himself, even to a stranger. 

The two finally reached the third floor and stepped out into the level. "Hell," Roberto continued. "Gary could tell you that. I find it hard to keep my temper under control when people try to undermine me and tell me what to do. Mike and Gary tend to go to the extreme with that." 

As they approached Elisa's car, something alerted them to danger. When living a normal life, it's hard to describe the feeling. Those having to be constantly on guard, it's like a prickle to the back of their brains. There is no obvious clue that something is off. There is no obvious sound of someone behind you. But the danger sits in the air, suddenly making it difficult to breathe. 

That was what alerted the detective and the observer that something was wrong. They both turned at the same time, becoming silent, straining their senses to detect anything out of place. The smell of gas became nonexistent, as did the sounds of car horns from above and below, revving engines. The slowly turned forward and began to move to the car, slowly, trying to pick up sounds of anyone following them. They did not dare ask if the other felt the same way. Judging by each others actions, they knew that they did, and dare not compromise their safety by distracting one another. 

Yet, despite being aware of the danger, they were caught unprepared when they reached Elisa's car. It happened when they had to separate. Elisa went up the driver's side, Roberto up the passenger's. Someone slammed him into the car, catching a hold of his wrist and twisting his arm up high into his back. 

"Roberto!" Elisa cried out, getting ready to jump the hood of her car to aid him. 

Two other men showed up out of no where and pinned her to the hood. 

"Let go!" she shouted, trying to writhe out of their grasp. 

Roberto tried to free himself, not liking the way the men were looking at her. "Let her go!" he shouted. 

A hand snaked up underneath his chin, grasping his throat. "Careful, lil' one," purred a deadly voice. "Ah promised not to 'urt a 'air on yer 'ead, but Ah said nothin' 'bout yer body." The man slammed his fist into the glass of the car's door, and Roberto froze, stunned at the strength. Moves like that only happened in the movies. Reality would have dealt a set of broken bones and lots of blood. Yet, all he saw was a few scratches. 

The man took opportunity of Roberto's stillness to unlock the door. He pulled Roberto away from the car, opened the door, then shoved Roberto inside. 

"What are you doing?!" Roberto cried. "Elisa! Elisa!" He could hear the struggle and thought he heard the sound of ripping cloth, and his fears became even stronger.... not for himself, but for the lady he had grown to admire. "No! Please, let her go!" 

His pleas were interrupted as he felt a sharp prick on his neck. "'ave more concern fer yerself, boy," the man said, letting Roberto go. He pulled back and smirked at him. 

Roberto scrambled up, ready to fight the man and help Elisa, whom by the looks of it was holding the two men off long enough. His blood burned with rage at the sight of her shirt, torn low enough to expose her bra. Then his body just burned, and he let a strangled cry. 

"What... what?" he struggled to ask. 

"A lil' pet project of mine. Ah wanna see how long ye'll last befer askin' me to do somethin' 'bout it." 

Roberto collapsed to his kneed as the burning sensation grew. A scream tore from his throat as he clawed at his clothes. They burned! Everywhere the cloth brushed, the ground beneath him, his own fingers! They hurt! Pain tore through his every cell and he couldn't keep from screaming, tears that felt like acid pouring from his eyes. 

"Roberto!" he could hear Elisa scream. 

His screams subsided into painfilled gasps and whimpers as he continued tugging at his clothes. A hand ran down the side of his face, but it felt like bits of glass were embedded. "It's painful when yer taken by force. But feeling the way you do, I wonder how much more painful it'll be fer you." 

Roberto let out another strangled scream as he was pushed to the floor and hands roughly shoved underneath his shirt, touching his bare skin. The pain was immense and he could feel his mind shutting down. His vision began to go black as Elisa was thrown to the floor next to him, having finally been overwhelmed. He could hear her screaming as one man pinned her arms over her head while the other began to unbuckle her belt. As his sight and hearing faded, her screams and his own became a roaring sound of air. 

_Elisa... _he thought. _Forgive me for not being strong enough to help you..._

tbc... 

A/N: Oh my god... in about a months time another update. Like... wow. Sadly, chapter 11, while I have the outline ready, won't be out as quick. There are a few other fics I have to update, and looking through adultfanfiction, I see now that somehow it posted a few glitches, so now I have to go back and correct those mistakes. Ugh. So I'll be updating a few other fics before coming back to this one and finally... FINALLY... maybe... getting to what everyone's been waiting for. Then again... I could be really evil. Bwahahaha. 


	12. Ch 11: Honesty and Decisions

_A/N: Holy cow... here's another chapter by yours truly... I debated on a lot of things while doing this chapter...First and foremost... how to keep it from becoming mostly focused on my originals here... since I think way back when I had mentioned that I'd focus more on Brooklyn and Roberto. Pfft... there went that idea as what the others were involved in had something important to do with what was going to happen, and for people to speculate just how each side would react to the news of the impending relationship. So with this being the last chapter hopefully following my originals a lot, I will do my best to get back to the gargoyles. Especially since Elisa came under attack in the last chapter. Although I did try with this chapter by keeping the OC scenes shorter than planned... but trying to keep key details known._

**Chapter 11**

The sound of familiar voices were what roused him at first. Someone yelling, then pain. Someone held him tighter, hurting him more. Oblivion. Then comfort. Green eyes staring down at him, and then peaceful slumber.

X

Elisa trembled as she held onto Roberto as if he were her life line. Surrounding her were flashing lights from police units, people combing the scene, others blocking the media and the public from entering the garage level. The slight breeze flowing through chilled her exposed skin on her back, and she attempted to pull up the shirt to cover herself up some more.

Mike was tossing one of her attackers to a couple of the officers. It had all happened so quickly she wasn't sure what happened. She knew that a few had escaped, and it stunned her to realize that it had been more than the three she saw that were involved. They had walked into an elaborate ambush.. She wasn't sure how he rescued them, but Mike showed up and fought the first three off. And then... Well, she knew she would have to explain what followed afterwards carefully.

"Miss Maza?" asked one of the cops.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, shrugging away from his hand on her shoulder. "Where are the paramedics?"

"They'll be here shortly," the officer replied, backing away. It was his mistake to approach her. Being a cop, he expected her to be more composed. But at the moment, she wasn't a cop. She was a victim, and her only friend was the unconscious man at her lap.

Roberto stirred briefly, and she held on to him tighter, despite the painful moan that escaped his lips. Whatever they gave him, it was obvious that it was putting Roberto in a lot of pain. His face had a soft sheen of sweat on it, and his breathing came out in small gasps. She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as she kept telling herself she was a cop, and she needed to remain composed.

Glancing up, she saw the arrival of Gary and Matt. She couldn't help but feel a huge sense of relief at seeing her partner there. So relieved that she stopped paying attention to her surroundings and was slightly startled when she felt someone taking Roberto from her arms. She tightened her grip once more, moving her head sharply to meet the eyes of Gary.

"Let me take him," he said gently.

She relented, feeling the pressure in her chest increase again as she let him go. Her arms immediately crossed her chest as she shivered from the loss of warmth. She watched intently as Gary dropped to his knees and drew Roberto into a gentle embrace, brushing the hair from his eyes, whispering soft words.

Roberto's eyes fluttered open, meeting briefly with that of Gary's. The looked like they were filled with pain and confusion, but then it faded out to one of complete trust before they closed again. Roberto let out one more shuddering gasp, then settled down to a more regular breathing pattern.

Gary pulled back and let out a tired sigh. Elisa stood up on shaky legs and made her way towards Matt, arms crossed against her stomach, trying to look unaffected.

"Elisa," Matt cried, as he rushed over to her. "What happened?" he asked in a softer voice, taking in the appearance of her state. Having looked around, Matt had also seen the destruction that had occurred in the garage, and that not all of it could have been caused by the men that had attacked his partner and Roberto, nor by Mike who really worked over one of the men.

"We were attacked," Elisa began. "They..." At this point, Elisa lost her composure. Matt reached out for her and pulled her close and tight as she began to cry. She clutched at his jacket desperately seeking assurance that the nightmare was indeed over, and that she had survived with only a few scratches and a torn shirt.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," Matt whispered over and over again. He held her for a couple minutes, trying to hear what she way saying. Between the hiccups and the sobs, he was able to gather that at last minute, the Trio and Angela had rescued them.

The four gargoyles had flushed out the other men from hiding. Cars were damaged in the fight, and one human was seriously injured, but most of them were caught by the time a few ran off with the gargoyles hot in pursuit. It was around that time Mike made his way to the parking level and fought with the remaining people as back up arrived.

Matt continued to hold her, guilt settling in. He knew it wasn't logical, but he couldn't help but feel like he had failed in protecting his partner.

X

Brooklyn roared in rage as he slammed against the edge of the building's rooftop. "I can't believe they got away!" he shouted.

Broadway and Angela approached him cautiously.

"Brooklyn, they used a smokescreen," Angela said. "If you're going to blame yourself for losing those two then you might as well blame us. We were too far behind to be of any help."

Brooklyn closed his eyes and sighed heavily. How could he possible explain the anger and sense of failure to these two. It wasn't because they had been attacking Elisa and Roberto. It was because one of the men that got away had his hands on Roberto! He was the one Brooklyn wanted to catch the most.

And he failed.

"I know," he forced himself to say, in a softer tone. "It's just... they were hurting them. I didn't like what they were trying to do to them."

"Let's go back the castle," said Broadway. "I'm sure Elisa will call with information as soon as she can."

Brooklyn sighed. "Yeah, there's that, too. I'm sure Goliath isn't going to be happy that I let one of her attackers go."

X

The crime scene area was finally clearing out. The perpetrators that had been caught were already on their way to be incarcerated. Roberto had been transported to the nearest hospital, and Gary had left directly behind them.

Elisa was laying in the back of Matt's car, having refused everything but the precautionary check up. All she had were a few scrapes and bumps, nothing serious.

Matt moved away from his car when he saw Mike making his way towards him. There was something in the visiting detective's face that warned him the impending conversation was not going to be an easy one.

"All right, out with it!" Mike hissed before Matt could even greet him.

Matt immediately took to defense. "Pardon me?"

"I saw them, those things! They leapt out of the third level! Just what or who are they? I came here and they were throwing shit left and right, and I know I heard one of them call out to Elisa. What has she said about what happened here before I arrived!"

"Nothing. She made no mention of them."

"Matt, they were fucking monsters. How could she not mention them! And why do they know her name!"

"Look, Detective Lee, I don't know why she hasn't mentioned them, all I know is that she is in no state to say anything!" Matt was doing his best to remain calm, and to hopefully calm Mike Lee down as well.

Instead, Mike's hostility seemed to grow, affecting Matt. Especially since Lee was verbally attacking his partner.

"What do you mean she's in no state? She's a fucking cop! She should have better control of any situation and be able to set herself apart from what happened and report! I'm going to find out myself!"

Mike went to move towards Matt's car, and Matt reached out to grab him by the arm.

"Now wait just a minute..."

"Let go of my arm." Mike's voice was deadly, which only infuriated Matt even more. Nonetheless, he let go of Mike's, but he did not back down.

"She was nearly sexually assaulted, Lee, and from what I gathered, so was your partner, Roberto. She is in no state to answer any of your questions and that whole bit of her being a cop is bull and you know it! No one can easily shut themselves out of a victim mentality when they've gone through such trauma!"

"But you just said it yourself. 'Nearly!' She wasn't raped, Bluestone. She was just roughed up because those things came."

"And you think if Roberto hadn't been drugged up like that he would be all fine?"

"As a matter of face, yes. Roberto has been kidnaped, beaten up, raped, just about every fuckin' thing you can think of and he does fine! If Roberto can brush off being raped, she sure as hell should be able to brush off an attack that never fully went through."

"My God, would you listen to yourself!" Matt was flabbergasted by how easily Mike mentioned Roberto's previous plights. "Do you honestly think that man is fine with being... victimized like that!"

Mike stopped cold at Matt's words.

"How can someone actually be okay with something like that? Are you just taking for granted that you have someone you can throw out to the wolves to fish out information?"

"I am not taking him for granted."

"Well, you sure are making it seem like you don't care about the frequency he's attacked! Having seen him at work I realize his a damn good actor. Maybe he just acts all composed because you guys expect that of him and he doesn't want to seem like some weak failure! For all we know, he could be this close to having a mental breakdown because he might be hiding the fact that he feels used! What will you do then if he suddenly snaps and does something drastic to escape!"

Mike had been ready to interrupt Matt when the final question was asked. The blonde man became still, his eyes taking a distance look, reliving some memory.

Matt caught the look but continued to plunge ahead, feeling the need to punish the man for his insensitive and tactless behavior.

"And I know he's a couple years younger than me, but I heard references to him working with you for several years! What, did you use him as a teenage to catch pedophiles? Is that why he can just brush off being raped now as an adult? Because he got use to doing it for you guys when he was still in high school?"

"Stop," ordered Mike, in a soft voice.

Matt stopped and took a good look at Mike.

The detective was no longer looking at him, but towards the care were Elisa was resting.

"I get the point. And no, it is never our intention to use Roberto to that point... I ... it's always difficult... for all of us. It means we failed him. Again. Nothing happened this time, but... it was too close. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on." Mike turned to look at Matt. "And I will find out, one way or another. I need to know. Anytime something non-human shows up, it always means trouble for Jack or Roberto."

With that said, Mike turned to walk away. "One more thing. I'm headed to the hotel. Take Elisa back to her apartment, or if she has family here, take her to them. She'll be needing them. It does ease the mind."

X

Matt's words kept echoing in Mike's head as he made his way to his hotel.

Reflecting on what he had said, he knew he came off as an incredibly insensitive jerk. Which was why he wished Stacey had been there. She always found a way to shut him up before he said something that got him into too much trouble.

He wanted to go back and tell Matt the truth, but it wasn't his place to disclose any of the information, and besides... Matt probably wouldn't be very receptive to any form of apology.

Truth was, Roberto was never just okay after an attack. He just seemed like he was okay to the outsiders. Only they knew how to read him. He would withdraw from social interaction, a small smile on his face, locking himself up whenever he could.

Gary and Jack were the only two that could force him out of hiding. Jack's contagious smile and genuine care for Roberto would help pull him out of his depression. Gary's tactless and reckless approach always distracted him, usually resulting in a few injuries to Gary.

Roberto experienced enough shit to drive anyone to suicide, and that was what panicked Mike the most when he thought about it. And there were several times when it was attempted.

Society had failed Roberto when he was a kid, and they failed him when he was under their protection when he was just reaching adulthood. Mike could still recall vividly the day Roberto let himself fall out of the window.

Sheer luck and craziness is what saved him. The name Callahan always left a bitter taste in Mike's mouth. But the name of Xavier left him feeling ill. He had first been amused when he learned about Xavier. What could be so bad about some delusional man thinking he was a vampire and running around with a comic hero's name?

Then they found out the evil creatures of the night did exist. When Jack was left to die, halfway drained, and Roberto snatched away by the known pedophile... Jimmy, Stacey, and himself found themselves completely helpless. Whatever sense of control they felt the had was viciously torn away from them. They could no longer promise to keep the kids from harm.

After that, it was as if someone was always trying to remind them that they were failures.

No, he never took Roberto for granted. Truthfully, he would have preferred to keep him and Jack locked up safe, in a bubble of some sort. But that was impossible.

And now more non human things had appeared. It always made him nervous. Non humans meant bad news. And he would have shot them on sight if it weren't for two factors.

One, he only had three bullets in his gun. Oh, sure he had an extra clip, but he wouldn't have had enough time to reload while the surviving gargoyle attacked him. Sure he was a master in martial arts, but what good did that do against some thing that could come flying from above? Not much.

The second thing that kept him from shooting was that the little yellow gargoyle had called out Maza's first name. How interesting.

They did help, he had to admit that. If it weren't for them, he probably would have been too late. Not to mention overwhelmed. They were everywhere. There were two at each entrance, guiding traffic, saying there was a gas spill and they wanted to keep people away from that level. There were people at the stair well, inside and out. So the only place to go was from one level up, out and over the wall, and hope to God that his balance would keep him from missing the ledge beneath and fall straight down to the bottom.

Regardless, he wasn't about to accept those things so easily. After all, two of the humans escaped with those things in hot pursuit. He would find out just what their connection was to Maza, one way or another.

What also disturbed his was that he was almost certain he heard the red beast call out Roberto's name. But he didn't want to believe that. It would seem too much like betrayal.

X

Gary adjusted the door to be partially closed and the curtain pulled enough to block the view of himself and the window. Sitting down, he took Roberto's hand and watched his face. The pained expression eased up.

He couldn't help but sigh.

No one could explain it, or they didn't want to. He always felt like Doctor Octavion was keeping something from him each time the subject came up.

Roberto's powers of seduction could also become more offensive. With enough concentration, he could produce blasts of fire. However, Gary had to be physically close by. Otherwise, nothing. And when either one of them were hurt... they always seemed to heal much faster when the other one was nearby. The closer the person, the faster the healing process.

Gary had to resign to the fact that he would be stuck with Roberto so long as they both worked against the baddies of the world, normal or not.

"You better fucking wake up soon," he muttered. "I don't want them catching me holding your hand."

Roberto let out a soft moan, as if to protest the harsh words. A smirk appeared on Gary's face.

"You know, I can say everything that's on my mind and you can't do anything about it right now. Why you're probably telling me to shut up but I can't hear you. Bummer that. Ha! Little fruitcake can't defend himself. Of course, I could take the chance that you'll pummel me after you feel better but then again, how can you be so sure that you're not delirious and imagining this conversation because it is something you expect from me?"

A tap against the window pane interrupted his flow of words. Glancing at the door first, then back behind him, Gary stood up and opened the window.

"Uh, I don't think you can fit inside this time," Gary said, stepping aside to let the red gargoyle look at Roberto.

Brooklyn clung to the ledge, seemingly unbothered. "That's okay... I just wanted to see if he was fine."

Gary looked back at the patient. "He's doing better. Whatever drug they gave him seems to finally be passing."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gary looked at the gargoyle, surprised to hear such strong remorse in his voice.

"I failed. I failed to keep him safe."

Gary stepped closer to the gargoyle, lowering his voice so as not to draw the attention of anyone passing by.

"Look, it's not your fault. I know I asked that you keep him safe but that was unfair of me. It's our job to put ourselves on the line, and sometimes those jobs follow us home. I can't... well... we, if they knew about you, uh, we can't expect you to keep Roberto safe if we can barely do it as a group of seven. Shit happens, and he or Jack are the ones that usually suffer."

"But I..."

"Have you apologized to Matt?"

Brooklyn remained silent.

Gary gave himself a satisfied nod. "You know the danger Elisa puts herself through. Do you blame yourselves each time you fail to keep her completely safe?"

"Well, Goliath does."

Gary faltered. There was something in his voice that made it sound as if he were comparing himself to Goliath.

He almost sounded like Roberto when talking about Brooklyn. But if Brooklyn insinuated that this Goliath seemed really protective of Elisa, than could Brooklyn..?

Gary really didn't want to think about it. Things were complicated enough as it was.

"Look, you stopped them from causing serious damage. Believe me, you helped. You're trying to keep the whole city safe. Roberto admires that, I'm sure. I'm also sure he would say that it would be selfish of him to expect that you keep him from harm one hundred percent of the time. Don't stress yourself out. Just be grateful that you kept both him and Elisa from serious harm."

Brooklyn looked more relaxed.

"Thanks," he said.

"Roberto should be fine tomorrow evening, so why don't you go visit him then?"

"I will." Brooklyn pushed off with a "See you later."

Gary stepped back with a wry grin on his face. Who'd have thought he would ever play psychologist to a gargoyle.

A soft whirring sound caught his attention and he turned around. Roberto was slowly sitting up with the help of the bed's remote. He had a very tired look on his face.

"Well, look who's finally woken up," Gary said with a grin, stepping his way over to him.

Roberto mumbled something.

"What?" Gary moved in closer.

Roberto whacked him across the jaw, forcing his head to turn to one side. "Defenseless fruitcake, am I?" he croaked out, looking somewhat annoyed. "Be grateful that I couldn't lift my hand any higher to hit your nose, bastard."

Gary worked his jaw to make sure that it could close and open properly, stunned by the unexpected blow. He narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at Roberto. "Nice to see you're feeling better... oh! You fucker."

Roberto had fallen asleep again, oblivious to Gary's need to yell at him.

X

"I can't believe we fucking lost our chance at nabbing the vessel!" hissed Sam, looking up into the sky. It had been a harrowing four minutes as they did their best to lose the creatures that were following them.

Running into a club had been a brilliant tactic as it seemed that these creatures would rather avoid being in direct line of sight from the humans. Although, Smith setting the place ablaze was a rather reckless tactic. That was when they lost their airborne pursuers; the flood of panicking people served as a cover for them.

Now they both sat in one of Smith's waiting vehicles.

"So what are you gonna tell Mr. F? He don't take kindly to failures, you know. Ha, and he had such high hopes on you. And look, you had the same luck we did! So much for being the secret weapon, I..." Sam gasped as the nuzzle of a gun was shoved up under his chin.

"Don' temp' me to use ya as a replacement now, ya hear? Ah los' meh toy. "

There was an unholy gleam in his eyes that scared even Sam.

He wisely decided to keep quiet.

Mr. Smith put the gun away and continued driving.

Sam leaned against the passenger door, wishing he were in another vehicle. He hoped Mr. Fable knew what kind of wild card he had hired.

X

Lexington could feel himself tremble as he made his way into the castle, Broadway and Angela right behind him.

"Whew... I though Goliath was going to have a coronary!"

"And I thought he was going to have a heart attack!" exclaimed Broadway.

The tense look on Angela's face faded into one of amusement. "Same thing, my love," she giggled.

She grew serious again. "A good thing Elisa called when she did to calm him down."

"No kidding! Too bad Brooklyn wasn't here to dish out the news though." Lexington let out a frustrated growl. "What type of second-in-command lets his subordinates deal with a deadly situation alone?"

"A smart one," quipped Broadway.

"You exaggerate," commented Angela.

"Well, it sure felt like we were gonna die. I am never telling Goliath any news in that Elisa had to be saved ever again!"

X

Puck yawned as Brooklyn changed into his human clothes. "You know, even Avalon's Children need to sleep every now and then." In his arms, Alex fussed a bit.

"Sorry," muttered Brooklyn, zipping up his jacket. He was quickly realizing the one downfall to being human was that the air felt a lot cooler now.

"It was a pretty close call you had there this morning," Puck continued, trying to rock Alex to sleep.

"I know. I just had to see if Roberto was all right."

"Hmm, you really have taken such a fancy to this fellow. Again, I'd really like to know him myself and see what you find so fascinating, other than good looks."

"Puck," growled Brooklyn, his human features blushing.

"You missed seeing the display Goliath threw when Lexington told him about the attack on Elisa."

"It wasn't meant for Elisa, it was meant for Roberto!"

"Oh, you've got it bad. Well, to your other friends, all they could focus on was Elisa. You are going to have to come up with something to make it up to them for leaving them in the line of fire."

"I know, I know, I am sorry... it's just... it's getting complicated."

Brooklyn sat down on the ledge next to Lexington's stone self.

"Running two identities? Believe, me, it's like preaching to the choir. One side of you wants to turn the world upside down, the other side has to be one hundred percent boring, loyal, and yada yada yada. Don't tell me you're just realizing this all now."

"It's not that... as a human, I can be myself around Roberto. As a gargoyle... But he's always getting hurt while I'm a gargoyle and as a human, I can't ask him if he's okay, especially when he's not saying anything to 'Brody' about his job!"

"Well, maybe it's time you tell him the truth."

"I can't do that. What if he... what if he stops liking me?"

"What if he's only falling for Brody. Do you really think that's fair for him... and for you?"

Brooklyn hesitated in his answer, his human features looking lost.

"You know... Alex's magic is for learning. The spell isn't going to last forever."

Brooklyn looked at Puck in surprise. "It isn't?"

Puck gave him a sad smile. "If I had complete control, believe me, it would have been fun to make this a wish granted type of thing... but being as it is... it's all Alex's doing and he's still learning. His spells aren't meant to be forever. I don't think it would be very healthy to find yourself turning to stone while running late, whether on ground or in the air."

"How much time?" Brooklyn croaked out.

Puck shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Truthfully, I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I really thought it would only be a week, tops."

Brooklyn panicked. What if today was his last day as human?

Puck yawned. "As much as I'd like to stay here and chat about your made for soap drama love life...Again, even this handsome face does need his beauty sleep."

Brooklyn couldn't help but chuckle. Puck's arrogant look was ruined by a sleepy, drooling Alex clinging to his shoulder.

Puck became serious again. "You should sleep, too, you know." He then grinned. "No one looks attractive with big black circles under their eyes!"

X

Roberto dropped himself on his bed. It was late noon and he was finally discharged from the stupid hospital. Somewhere nearby, he heard Gary chuckle.

"With all of us working together, insurance companies and worker's comp will probably drop us off their lists!"

Roberto was too tired to comment so he just groaned.

"Now that I'm done with delivering the package, I'll just head over to my place and enjoy my time. Alone! Like it should be."

Roberto just grunted. "Good. Go."

"You know, a little gratitude would be appreciated."

"Go and you'll make me the happiest man on earth."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Leaving. Just thought you should know, they'll be interviewing that cop tomorrow, Officer Kale, about his report, or lack of. And Christina expressed her desire to visit you as soon as she was done with whatever she's been up to. She'll keep you good company."

Roberto could only sigh. He really didn't feel like company at the moment, and Christina was like a whole bunch of people in one. He could hear Gary chuckle evilly as he left.

"Bastard."

X

Brooklyn paced in front of the hotel, knowing that the sun would set in roughly one hour and a half. He had yet to go up and see Roberto.

He wanted to... he really did. But he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to act normal. He wanted to ask if he was okay, but then Roberto would really suspect something.

But what if his time were running out? Roberto would still find out.

Brooklyn felt as if his heart would stop. He didn't know what to do. Obviously Roberto had no aversion to his human side, but as a gargoyle, would Roberto feel disgusted learning that it was a non-human that liked him, that held him, that kissed him?

He had run into the bathroom the other day when things were becoming intense. If he panicked like that while a human...

But Puck was right.

It wasn't fair to keep Roberto in the dark like that... and it wasn't fair that he was gaining Roberto's affection through someone that really wasn't him.

With a heavy sigh, Brooklyn made up his mind. Tonight... tonight would be the last night that Brody and Brooklyn were known to Roberto as separate identities. He turned towards the sun and closed his eyes, relishing the warmth. Opening his eyes he began to walk to his home, suddenly finding himself trying to hold back tears.

A sense of doom had settled in his heart, and it wasn't going away.

X

Night fell and the temperature dropped several degrees. Hanging outside of Roberto's suite, Brooklyn could hear Roberto trying to get Christina to leave.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It seemed that the girl had outstayed her welcome.

As he sat there, he couldn't help but think to earlier that evening. It left him feeling slightly bitter.

No sooner had Goliath woken and emerged from his stone slumber (and now Brooklyn understood why Elisa liked to come and watch them wake when she could) and Brooklyn himself transformed into a gargoyle, his leader turned on him and berated him for not following t hrough with his responsibilities.

Brooklyn had immediately fought back, stating that his responsibilities did not involve keeping an eye on Elisa when Goliath wasn't available to do it himself.

He realized too late that Elisa had arrived to visit them and overheard a majority of the argument. Brooklyn couldn't help but express complete embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Elisa," he said, attempting to apologize.

Elisa waved his words away, still looking worn from the attack. "No, you're right. Goliath, I don't expect you guys to always be there for me. Don't forget that earlier when he had met, you guys almost blew my cover in a set-up."

"But Elisa..."

Elisa had shut Goliath up by placing his hand on his lips. "Look. What's important is that I'm okay. And I understand Brooklyn's need to check up on Roberto. He was injured and he's a new friend. You guys were like that with me, too."

"That was different," started Goliath.

"No it wasn't."

"See?" interjected Brooklyn. "Now if you don't mind, Gary said Roberto should be out of the hospital by now."

Whoops. That had been one bit of information he hadn't intended on letting Goliath know. If he had been bothered by his friendship with Roberto, he was inscenced at learning that Brooklyn had revealed himself to yet another human.

So he took off, leaving Elisa to calm Goliath down.

Yeah, he was going to have to make it up to Elisa, too, one way or another.

The lack of sound suddenly coming from the room below him alerted him to the fact that Christina was gone. He dropped down to the balcony just as Roberto slid the door open, startling him.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, chuckling.

"Sure you are," Roberto replied, his voice cracking. "Damn, it's cold. I think I'll prepare some hot chocolate."

"Yum." Brooklyn followed Roberto into the suite. He had the opportunity to try Roberto's chocolate before and loved it. He cleared his throat as they entered the kitchen portion of the suite. "You look like you recovered okay."

"What?"

"The attack? The hospital."

"You were there?"

"Yeah. Me, Lex, Broad, and Ang chased them away. I checked up on you later on in the hospital. Gary was there, didn't he tell you?"

Roberto shook his head, looking puzzled, and slightly worried. "No. Guess he forgot. Although how anyone can forget they held a conversation with a gargoyle is beyond me."

There was a bit of silence as Roberto finished preparing the hot chocolate. During that time, Brooklyn observed Roberto, wondering what was going on in the man's head. The worried look didn't fade, and at one point, it looked like Roberto was going to ask him something.

A few minutes later, they both made their way out to the balcony, Roberto grabbing a jacket on the way. Despite that, it became obvious that he was still cold, judging by how his hands were shaking as the held the mug of chocolate.

Brooklyn could feel his stomach knot up as he tried to figure how to bring up the conversation. He went for the first instinct, which was to try and keep Roberto warm.

He felt Roberto jump as his wings draped around him, and arm going around his waist to pull him back and against his chest. Standing taller than Roberto, it was fairly easy to make out the blush that tinted the man's cheeks as he glanced at him. To help ease the tension, Brooklyn let out a playful chuckle. "Can't have you freezing to death out here now, can I?"

Roberto let out a shaky laugh. "No, I suppose not. It would be a lame way to die."

Brooklyn smiled in satisfaction as Roberto slightly leaned into him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Brooklyn could feel that Roberto's shivers had subsided. Then he began to talk.

"There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Is it true... that your interest lies in men?" The question came out cautious.

Roberto immediately stiffened in his arms, and his breath hitched.

Brooklyn loosened his grip in case the man wanted to pull away.

"Where did you hear that?" Roberto asked calmly, not looking at him. Despite the tone, Brooklyn could tell that Roberto was everything but calm.

"I...it doesn't really matter."

"It was Gary, wasn't it?"

Brooklyn remained silent. It was obvious that Roberto was angered by the question. So was he denying it because he was actually ashamed of it? In that case, Brooklyn couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that his human side was probably considered a shameful secret.

Roberto, in the meantime, took his silence as an affirmative.

"That bastard!" Roberto pulled away.

"You haven't answered my question."

Roberto turned to look at him. "Please, don't make me respond."

"I need to know. I mean, I noticed the way you seem really comfortable with me. Almost like Elisa and Goliath. Almost like Angela and Broadway. Do you... is your interest in men... affecting our friendship that way?"

Roberto visibly paled, and he held onto the railing. "Please," he begged again, his voice coming in a whisper. "Please don't make me answer that, Brooklyn, please!"

The sorrow in his voice almost caused him to stop, but Brooklyn wanted to know. He _needed _to know.

"Why don't you want to answer?"

Roberto turned away from him. "Because it shouldn't matter!" he shouted. "And yet, it always does," he added with a hiss, glaring out into the open. And just as quickly, the anger left, leaving him sagging against the edge.

"So it is true."

Roberto remained silent.

"What about your feelings towards me? Are they just simple friendship... or were you entertaining thoughts of something more?"

Roberto turned to look at him, and Brooklyn's heart stopped. The word "simple" had almost crossed Roberto's lips, before it died out. He turned away again.

"I don't know," he finally mumbled.

Brooklyn nodded and glanced out into the night. His mind was set. He would reveal himself with the sun came out.

He leapt up onto the railing and glanced at Roberto. "We'll continue this later. I need to start my patrol."

And he took off into the night.

He did not see how Roberto slid onto his knees, and he did not see the man crying.

X

The tear tracks on his face stung as the cold wind whipped around him. He sat there for several minutes, trying to swallow back his grief.

Brooklyn couldn't wait to take off. He had lost another friend because of what he was. With a strangled cry, he cursed Gary for giving such sensitive information.

Yes, he accepted that he was gay, but that did not mean he wanted everyone to know. It wasn't anyone's business! And here, once again, he had ruined things for Roberto. He pulled himself up and dragged himself back into the suite. He wanted to call the bastard and chew him out, but he couldn't even stop shaking enough to grab the phone and hit the "talk" button. With another angry shout, Roberto flung the phone across the room.

He sat on his bed for a while, until the shaking slowed down. He glanced at the clock. It was only nine, and he was exhausted. Sniffling, he took off his jacket and made his way back to the balcony's sliding doors. He shut it all the way, finger on the lock button. After a moment's hesitation, he left it alone. Brooklyn said he would be back later, but whether or not he had been trying to let him down easy, he didn't know.

Many new friendships had ended when they learned the truth about him. Many had turned away in disgust, while others tried to destroy him. He believed that Brooklyn would abandon him, and yet... there was still that hope that at least Brooklyn would return and provide closure to this friendship.

He crawled under the covers of his bed and wept silently, already missing the companionship of the gargoyle.

X

Dawn was not far away. Brooklyn glanced behind him, glad that Goliath did not follow like he had threatened to. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he just had to take this chance. When he had arrived from patrol, he was able to have a few moments of reprive until Goliath arrived.

For once, Broadway and Lexington hung back, concern apparent in their face, but fear as well.

Goliath was apparently still mad about earlier that evening. This time he had yelled that even though he was second in command, he should not travel on his own. They were to always be, at minimum, in pairs. Brooklyn was annoyed, to say the very least. He felt as if Goliath were treating him like a hatchling again.

And so he told Goliath to trust him and his friend. But Goliath was a stubborn as ever and Brooklyn said he'd prove Roberto's loyalty and trustworthiness and use his own life as a betting chip. In a way, it worked out to benefit Brooklyn. The rest of his clan would believe that he was stuck in his stone form with Roberto to guard him and not panic at the sight of seeing his there at dawn, and gone at dusk. Yes, they would be worried, but they knew where he was staying.

It was a lot better than thinking your stone self had been kidnaped during the night.

Brooklyn landed on the balcony of Roberto's suite. The light was off, meaning that the human was still asleep. He slid the door open and stepped in. A light flickered on and he was greeted by the sight of a disheveled and confused looking Roberto.

"Brooklyn?" came the sleepy question. Roberto stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I... what are you doing?"

"I said I was coming back, didn't I?"

Roberto looked at the digital clock by his bed. He quickly shot up out of bed. "_Estas loco_! It's almost dawn! You're never gonna get back to your clan on time!"

"I know," Brooklyn responded.

Roberto turned to look at him. "You're spending the day here! There are maids that come in here to clean up the area! How do you expect me to hide you? It's not like I can throw a blanket over you and put a lamp on top!"

Roberto's concern amused and touched Brooklyn. That was when he got a good look at him.

Roberto's eyes were red and slightly puffy. Elisa had that same appearance in her eyes after crying once. So that only meant one thing.

"Were you crying?"

Roberto immediately became silent, his body stiffening. He quickly turned away. "It doesn't matter," he said.

"Was it something I said?" Brooklyn asked, baffled.

"N-no, no, not at all! I just... Well, you left in a hurry and... most of the people I knew never looked back." Roberto's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I'm sorry," murmured Brooklyn. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"Why are you back?" Roberto asked, turning to look at him, and looking completely confused. "I mean, aren't you disgusted with what you know? It's not natural to your kind, I imagine. Aren't you afraid that... I don't know..."

"That you might want me more than a friend."

Roberto turned beet red but didn't say anything.

"I actually wanted to tell you something. I just didn't know how to do it," Brooklyn rushed in, before he lost his nerve. Not that it mattered. He could almost feel the sun getting ready to peak over the horizon. One way or another, the truth was about to come out.

"I kind of already knew about you."

"What?"

"I... I had some questions, and I wanted to know more... so I got Puck to help me."

"Puck? Owen! Help with what?"

Brooklyn raised a hand. "Let me finish, please. He, well, Alex, put a spell on me, so that I could watch you during the day."

Roberto became really still and pale. "Were you invisible?" he asked softly.

"No. I... well..." Glancing behind himself, Brooklyn could see that the sun was about to speak for him.

He let out a soft moan as he felt his muscles and bones shift and condensing. Roberto stumbled backwards in alarm.

Brooklyn quickly grasped at his belt to keep his coverings from falling as he shrank in size. A couple of moments later, he stood, almost naked, in front of Roberto, who stared at him in shock.

"Brook...Brody? I... _que_?" Roberto had stepped forward, one hand reaching out to touch his face, before suddenly having it pulled back in fear and confusion.

"It's me. I'm Brody, and Brooklyn. It was me all along. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid," Brooklyn replied, letting all the words rush out. "That's why I pushed on asking you those questions earlier because I needed to know if I had a chance... if you'd give me a chance."

Roberto let himself drop backwards onto the bed, sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at nothing in particular, letting out a strained laugh. Then it faded and the expression on his face became blank as he then focused on the floor.

"Roberto?" Brooklyn called out, reaching for him.

The reaction he got was not what he expected.

Roberto twisted away from his hand and stood up, backing away from Brooklyn.

"No!" he shouted. "Don't touch me... I ... Just don't touch me right now."

"Roberto?" Brooklyn felt ill.

"Don't talk to me, either."

Brooklyn watched as Roberto turned to his dresser and yanked clothes out of the drawers. He gave Brooklyn a blank look before going into the bathroom.

Brooklyn began to feel awkward standing there wearing nothing but his belt and pelt. A few moments later, Roberto came storming out, dressed in street clothes. He glared at Brooklyn as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone and shoved them into his pockets.

"You can use whatever you find here to dress yourself up," he said, as he headed for the door.

Brooklyn was at a loss of what to do. He felt that if he let Roberto leave like this, he would completely lose every chance of at least remaining a friend.

"Wait!" he called out.

Roberto paused at the door.

"Does... do you... hate me?" he asked, pitifully.

Roberto's shoulders slumped. He then turned to face Brooklyn.

"You lied to me since the very beginning," he said. "I don't know what to think right now. So... look. I'll be back later on, okay? I... I just need to think." With that, Roberto left, letting the door close gently behind him.

Brooklyn sat on the bed, dejected... and feeling very lonely.

X

Roberto walked down the sidewalk, feeling numb. He just didn't know what to think of his situation.

On one hand, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity he now found himself in. He had been stressed about his feelings for Brooklyn and how he was most likely transferring them to Brody. Only to find out that they were one and the same. He had been stressed out over nothing.

On the other hand, he also wanted to cry and lash out in anger. Brooklyn had lied to him by keeping his identity a secret. It was something he didn't have to hide at all. Roberto hid his secret because past experience told him that the outcome was generally not a good one. But if Brooklyn wanted to know what human life was like, why not tell Roberto that it was him and let him properly show him what life was like among humans.

Everything he said to him as Brody, Roberto didn't know if Brooklyn had been playing him for a fool or if he really meant it. Simple curiosity is what it could have been. Curiosity is all that it could be right now.

Plus being attracted to Brooklyn had been safe. Roberto knew that nothing would come of it so he allowed himself to feel that attraction. With Brody, that had been a mistake that he couldn't pull himself out of. He wanted to be intimate, and the intimacy that Brody was giving him was one of complete innocence, no ulterior motives... at least until now.

It was the doubt whether Brooklyn was honest in those words, or just experimenting, that made him want to cry.

He really didn't know what to do.

If only he had cut his ties with 'Brody' at the beginning. If only he hadn't pursued this friendship with Brooklyn.

If only he hadn't been rescued that night when he fell off the building.

X

Karl marvelled at how well of an actor he could be. The fools in front of him certainly seemed like they believed his story, not even questioning his lame excuse. How easy it was to state that he thought Jenson was taking detailed notes as he took ones of his own, trying to train himself to listen for the truth between the lines.

Well, at least the blond one seemed too trusting. He was able to turn the conversation away from himself and into the investigation. He knew he had succeeded in posing as reliable and trustworthy when Detective Luxer spoke freely that the ones they were seeking weren't as done as they thought they were. It seemed that a necklace remained, one that was suppose to be placed around the neck of the statue , assuming it had been assembled. They knew where the last item was, for it was not on public display, and an organization they had ties with had possession of it.

He also found out that they were going to move it to a more secure place. He tried to find out the exact place it was hidden, but Detectives Lee and McDonald stepped in and kept Luxer from giving out that information.

It didn't matter. It seemed that they trusted him enough that they hinted they would call him if they needed additional escorts to remove the piece.

Karl stood up and shook hands with Luxer and Lee. McDonald stayed on the other side of the room and just nodded towards him.

"I'd be honored if I was chosen to help you guys," he said.

"No problem," replied Lee. "We've got your number."

Full of confidence, Karl left.

X

Stacey watched as the officer left the room.

"What is it?" she heard Jack ask.

"I don't like him."

Mike paused. Over years of time working with her, he had finally begun to trust her instincts. Jack was always too trustworthy and he was a bit surprised to realize that Jack's complete trust in Officer Karl didn't raise any alarms.

"So what don't you like about him?" he asked.

"He seemed to confident about something," she replied.

"Hmm... maybe we should bring him aboard to keep a closer eye on him. Jack?"

Both of them turned to look at Jack and were somewhat surprised to see a serious look on his face.

"I agree," he said. "He seemed okay, up until he left. Then I just got a weird... vibe."

"Yeah... we're definitely keeping an eye on him."

X

Gary was heading towards the nearest diner he could find. He was racing around meeting with several of Dr. Octavion's people and he was starving. Where was Roberto when he needed him. Roberto was the paper boy, not him.

He would have recommended his sister but knowing her, she would have forgotten her duties at the sight of some available cute looking guy.

He briefly wondered what she would have been like if she had been born a guy. Gary had no doubt that he himself would have lived a life in celibacy because Christina would have beaten him to everyone he had an eye on. Then the thought became slightly more disturbing. Considering how obsessed she sometimes acted over Roberto, what if Christina had been bi? She would have fucked everybody that Gary wanted and then some.

He shuddered.

"Must get thoughts out of my head," he muttered to himself.

Looking up, he was somewhat surprised to see the bane of his existence, other than his sister, walking towards him. He smirked, ready to egg the spanish man on when he realized how downcast the man looked.

Glancing around to make sure nobody that knew him was nearby, he dropped the smirk and approached Roberto cautiously.

"Hey. Uh, you okay?"

Roberto looked at him as if he didn't know who he was. Recognition finally dawned on his face. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Didn't see you."

"Okay, um. I'm heading there for lunch," Gary said, pointing to the diner across the street. "You can join me. Of course, you gotta pay for your own food, man."

Roberto agreed to the invitation with a meek nod of his head. That only deepened the concern that Gary was loathe to admit.

Once seated inside, Gary ended up ordering for himself and Roberto. When Roberto was this quiet, Gary knew that a salad would suffice until he pulled himself together and decided if he was really hungry or not.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked, munching on the chips that served as an appetizer.

"Huh?"

"Whoa, you're really out of it. What's bugging you? Did Brooklyn not visit you last night or something?"

"Wha... what makes you ask that?" responded Roberto, as their server placed their drinks in front of them.

"Well, you seem to get this way when it involves either Brooklyn or Brody."

Roberto flinched.

"So it is one of them." Gary sighed. "Look... I'm not cut out for this. I mean, the idea of me giving you love advice is threatening to give me hives."

Roberto finally began to act normal as he gave Gary a dirty look.

"But here goes," continued Gary, ignoring him. "Do what makes you the most happy. You can't hide your need to be with someone forever. I know you. If you want to stay, then stay. They'll just partner me up with Jack or something. Don't feel obligated to stick with us. Sure I'll, er, we'll, they'll miss you, but it's not like they can't call you."

Roberto was smirking, coming out of his funk. "You said 'I'll.'"

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment," huffed Gary, as their food arrived. "Now where was I. Ah, yes. Now I don't know Brody, but he seems like an okay fellow. As for Brooklyn... he's a gargoyle, Roberto. I doubt his kind even have views like ours. A relationship with him won't work. But he does seem to have some form of affection for you." He sighed. "Kind of annoying, really."

"What?"

"He felt incredibly guilty about the attack on the parking garage. Kept apologizing over and over again how he failed to keep you safe and all that."

"Keep me safe?"

Gary shrugged. "Don't know where he got the idea that he needed to keep you safe." _Actually, there is no way in hell I'll admit that I asked him to keep you safe,_ he thought to himself afterwards. "But regardless... he was worried about you. And he certainly seemed determined to visit you the following night."

"Oh." Roberto stared at his salad, picking at it, before actually taking a bite.

"So which one was it?" Gary asked again.

Roberto choked. "Can we not talk about it?" he asked. "I'm still thinking. I... I feel like I need to make a choice, and I don't know what's best for me, or what's best for him."

"So you already have picked one."

"No, I said 'them.'"

"You said 'him.'"

"I meant 'them.' Maybe I am leaning towards one 'him' but I meant 'them.'" Roberto looked like he was trying to cover something up. Gary decided to let it slide. It wasn't his place to know the complete details, nor did he really want to know.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When the server came back with their checks, Gary made to grab them both. Roberto beat him to them.

"I appreciate the talk," he said, stretching out his arm to keep the checks out of Gary's reach. "I'll treat you as a thanks."

"Fine," grumbled Gary. "But don't forget..."

"This never happened," they both said in unison.

Both of the chuckled as Roberto left money on the counter, enough to pay the bills and tip the server. As they exited, Gary couldn't help but comment, "I hope no one thought we were on a date or something."

Roberto whacked him hard across the back of his head.

Yeah, Roberto was feeling better.

Gary stopped him from proceeding forward. "One more thing," he said, trying to ignore the throbbing pain on his skull. "Mike saw them. And he wants answers. So I suggest you stay clear of him as long as you can until he calms down... although my guess is he's gonna go after Maza as soon as he has the chance."

X

Elisa sighed as she entered her apartment. It would be her first night back since the attack, which was only two nights ago. And while the attack happened no where near her apartment complex, she still felt apprehensive about staying there alone.

Not to mention that she was being plagued with feelings of guilt and shame.

She tried to reason with herself that her reaction was normal for a victim... but her sense of pride kept telling her that as a cop, she should have been able to remain more composed. And that she should have been able to fight off her assailants... and be able to help Roberto.

That was where all the guilt came in. From what she understood, Roberto was more of a consultant than an officer, and while trained in using firearms, he was not registered to carry one.

In other words, he was still, technically, a civilian.

To make her feelings of guilt even worse, she was unable to make herself go and see if Roberto was okay. She couldn't even call him to check up on him.

She sat in her couch for half an hour, just thinking. Her cat, Cagney, rested on her lap, offering some comfort.

A knock at the door set her on edge. She carefully removed her cat from her lap and made her way to the door. She removed her gun from its holster and peered into the peephole.

Although the face was familiar and trustworthy, Elisa remained apprehensive. She knew why he was here.

""Good afternoon, Detective Lee," she greeted when she opened the door.

Michael Lee nodded and stepped into the apartment when she moved aside to let him through.

"I figured it would be easier for you if we could discuss something in a place were you would feel safer."

Elisa sighed and settled into the couch. "What is it that you want to know?" she asked.

Lee sat in a chair in front of her. "I have a feeling Matt probably mentioned it, but I'll tell you either way. I arrived at the sight during the last minutes of the attack. I saw them. And while I would be able to explain them away as a stroke of unbelievable good luck, I can't explain why the little yellow one called out your name."

Elisa didn't say anything. She didn't know how to responds. She didn't know if she should.

Lee leaned forward. "The shit I've had to deal with has taught me to shoot first and ask question later, Elisa."

Elisa looked him in the eye, knowing that he was using her first name as a means to get her attention. While in normal interviews it was a way to sound like a friend, Detective Lee sounded threatening.

Still, she said nothing.

Lee stood up. "I'd appreciate it if you'd led me know something here. I wouldn't want to shoot one down not knowing they're a friend of yours. But I will if I deem them dangerous to me or my companions. I won't let them go if I have doubts."

Elisa tried to form an answer in her thoughts.

The asian man sighed. "I'm going to Roberto's now. I wish I didn't hear it... but I'm pretty sure one of them called out his name, too.."

"He knows of them," Elisa blurted out. "And has befriended one of them."

Lee didn't look happy. "And you?"

"They're close friends."

"Supernatural creatures cannot be friends!"

"Roberto warned me you'd be like this. That's why we haven't said anything."

Lee stood still for a bit, before making his way back to the chair. "What more can you tell me of these creatures?"

X

Lunch time rolled aorund and there was no sign of Roberto. With a heavy heart, Brooklyn set about to make himself a snack with what was available in the suite.

He wore a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, both of them open as they were a bit on the small side.

While both him and Roberto were roughly the same size, there was a bit more bulk in Brooklyn's muscles.

Fortunately, one of Roberto's sleeping shirts was big enough to cover him, as right before lunch the maid came knocking on the door to clean up the inside.

Brooklyn slowly ate his meal, alternating between staring at the clock and staring at the door...waiting.

X

Karl buttoned up his shirt with one hand while the other held a cell phone.

He stared at himself in the mirror, smooting out the wrinkles in his uniform.

A moment later, the person he was calling finally answered.

"Have the address and I'm on my way. Letting you know in case your other two want to get there ahead of time." A pause. "One of my colleagues suddenly got sick." Karl smirked. "Must have been something he ate."

X

"What happened to Officer Morgan?" Mike asked, watching as Officer Karl was joining Christina and Jimmy.

Bluestone looked over to the group. "Morgan ended up c hecking himself into the hospital. They think it's food poisoning."

Mike's eye narrowed. "Oh, really? Suddenly? Just like that?"

"Pretty much."

"How interesting," Mike then focused on Bluestone. "I spoke to Maza."

Bluestone became still. "Oh?"

"She finally came clean about them. I'm not happy... but I think I understand why you didn't say anything when you could have."

Bluestone stared out towards the street. "Yeah. She found them first, so it'll always be her story to tell."

X

Jimmy and Christina's car pulled up in the parking lot of the port side warehouses. Another police car pulled up beside them, Officer Karl and another Manhattan cop occupying that one.

Jimmy walked over to the arriving car and spoke to the driver. "Wait here for us."

The officer nodded and set his car to park.

Jimmy motioned to Christina and they both walked towards the warehouse. As they got near, they slowed down.

The door that led into the office of the warehouse was ajar. Upon closer inspection, it was apparant that the door had been forced open, the wood near the bold splintered.

Jimmy looked at Christina and she nodded in return. Both of them pulled out their guns and slowly entered the office.

Everything was in shambles and the interior door leading into the warehouse was open.

They quietly stepped out into the warehouse and paused.

A body lay aprawled on the stairs, three bullet holes in his back. Jimmy knelt down on felt for a pulse. The body was still warm but there was no more life in it.

Christina made her way past the body and down the stairs.

A slight scuffling sound caught their attention.

Jimmy landed beside her and together they headed towards the source.

The sound of a metal door bursting open signalled them to run.

"Guys, we have an intruder, possibly armed. DB inside!"

They reached the dor and raced outside, catching a glance of a white male in dark clothing.

They gave chase as he dashed around the corner.

Gunshots were heard and as they rounded the last corner, a black two door sedan took off.

Officer Karl sat on the floor holding his arm. The other officer was laying on the floor in the center of a growing puddle of blood.

The car was too far away to get a tag number.

"What happened?" Jimmy demanded.

"That guy just came around the corner and shot at us!" Karl hissed.

"Officer down, officer down!" Christina was shouting into her radio as she checked over the other officer. She turned to look at Jimmy. "He's gone," she said, looking ill.

"Dammit," Jimmy cursed. "How much do you want to bet that it was the necklace that guy was looking for?"

X

Mike was pissed. It was late noon and the day had long been shot to hell.

"Are you positive?" he asked over the phone. He listened to the answer and sighed. "Well that's just fuckin' great," he muttered. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?" asked Bluestone, as Mike hung up the phone.

"It was Officer Joe. Someone got to the peice before we did... barely."

"What!"

"We have two casualties and an injury. We need to get rolling. Let your chief know and see if Elisa wants to join us."

As Bluestone made his way to his Captain's office, Mike whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. A moment later, he got a response.

"Roberto? Listen up. I need you to stay put... What do you mean you figured I'd be calling to check up on you? ... I am _not _a mother hen!... I know you didn't say that but you wre thinking it, I could tell by the sound of your voice! And you better not be rolling your eyes at me, young man. Not to mention there's still some shit we gotta talk about, but I'll save that for tomorrow. _Ja ne._"

Mike hung up the phone with a huff and shoved it back into his pocket. Looking up, he saw that everyone in the vicinity was staring at him.

"What!"

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

X

"Mike?"

"Yeah." Roberto put his phone away and turned to face Gary. He chuckled softly. "I think he heard you cluck 'cause then he nearly blew a gasket and accused me of calling him a mother hen."

Gary laughed. "That's was great, I could hear him and I wasn't standing that close to you!"

"Whatever. It was my ear drum."

Gary looked at his watch. "Well, I gotta go. You, in the meantime, better do what the hen says and go stay put in your room."

Roberto's good humor left him instantly. But he kept a smile on for Gary's sake. "_Si, si,_" he replied, rolling his eyes. "Going." He turned to head back.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Uh... just... watch yourself... okay?"

Roberto turned back to glance at Gary, slightly perplexed. The way it was said... "Careful there. People might begin to think you actually care," he joked, trying to shrug away the feeling.

"Whatever, bastard. I just don't want to be suspect if something happened."

Roberto flipped him off and continued on his treck. As soon as he was out of Gary's sight... he slowed down, contemplating his situation once more.

He would have to go back and face Brooklyn. And he would have to make his choice.

While he could spend the entire time going back mentally debating himself and being rational... he knew that it would all change when he stood face to face with the human/gargoyle. So he would wait until then and, following Gary's advice, go with what his heart said.

All too soon, Roberto found himself staring at his suite's door.

X

Brooklyn sighed as he sat in the couch that faced the door. The day was almost gone and in a couple hours, the sun would set. He had tried calling Owen but was unable to get through. And there had been no sign of Roberto.

All this time he had spent with the human was going to waste, and it tore at his heart. If Roberto didn't show up by the time night fell...

Brooklyn wasn't sure what he would do.

The minutes ticked by and he felt more and more dejected.

And then the door clicked open.

Brooklyn scrambled up and then stood still, apprehensive eyes watching as Roberto stepped in.

He tried to catch Roberto's eye, tried to read what was behind them. But it proved difficult. Roberto was not looking up at him.

The tan man placed his keys and cell phone on the little table by the door. He took off his thin jacket and draped it on the chair, meticulously going through each step. With a hitching sigh, he stepped towards Brooklyn before looking up at him.

Brooklyn held his breath as Roberto apparantly searched his eyes as well.

After a moment of silent, Roberto spoke first. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I..." Brooklyn hesitated, not sure how to proceed.

Roberto's eyes still searched his own, seeking out the answer he couldn't verbalize.

Roberto leaned towards him, slowly, hesitant. He searched Brooklyn's eyes once more, and then brushed his lips against his.

It was like a spark of electricity that travelled all the way down to his toes. He felt Roberto pulling away, and he knew he had to stop it. Brooklyn's arms shot forward and wrapped themselves around Roberto's slimmer body, yanking him forward, keeping him in place.

There was a moment of resistance and a brief yelp of surprise as Brooklyn grasped Roberto's hair with one hand, pulling him forward, tongue desperately trying to taste the man before him.

And he could feel Roberto melting into his arms as he accepted his questing tongue into his mouth. His body felt like it was on fire now, that odd sensation in his nether regions. The desire to be as close as possible to the warm body in his arms.

Brooklyn twisted Roberto around, both of them crashing into the couch. Roberto's hands clutched at him, but Brooklyn only paid attention to the sensations his body was feeling as his hands explored the firmness beneath him... the soft skin underneath the shirt... the silky hair... the somewhat dry fingers that proved the man beneath him was not as fragile as he appeared.

Roberto pushed at him gently, and Brooklyn pulled back to peer at the man underneath him.

"You didn't answer my question," he said softly, a small but amused smile on his lips. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Then show me."

Brooklyn felt his mouth grow dry as he became nervous. He was vastly inexperienced, and Roberto's comptemplating stare made him even more nervous. So he went with instinct. He lowered himself back down and kissed Roberto... his hands running across the body much slower than before, wanting to memorize as much as possible.

He quickly learned that Roberto let out the sweetest of moans when his kissed and nipped alongside his neck. It excited him when Roberto lost that look in his eyes, how the man just arched into him, clutched at him, and how his eyes fluttered closed for a couple seconds.

But other than that, he didn't know what else to do. He had some idea, but he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"I want to be one with you," he whispered.

Roberto became still. "Are you certain?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

X

Roberto could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he led Brooklyn into the suite's bedroom. He stopped before the bed and turned to face the human shaped Brooklyn before him. He slowly slid out of his shirt, and then reached out with one hand to pull Brooklyn's head to his, giving him another kiss.

Brooklyn's hands came up to stroke his now bare arms as Roberto used his other hand to tug at Brooklyn's shirt. Then undershirts soon followed as Brooklyn followed by example, and bare skin touched against each other.

Roberto pulled Brooklyn down onto the bed, where they finished undressing one another. Roberto carefully guided Brooklyn, showing him what to do. And when thy finally joined, he knew that what Brooklyn experienced was true bliss. It was awkward, and Roberto didn't achieve pleasure initially. But he had learned patience, and knew that Brooklyn was the one that really needed this.

He was surprised when Brooklyn realized that his need had not been met. Roberto, to ease Brooklyn's guilt, rolled the still somewhat inexperienced man on his back, and straddled him. He took on the position he hated the most because it was the only one that would give him the control needed to both pleasure Brooklyn and himself.

He achieved completion that time, but Brookyn's need for intimacy was far from sated. Weary from his orgasm, Roberto put little resistance when Brooklyn flipped him onto his back and entered him once more. His passion began to rise as the gentle love making became more animalistic.

He couldn't help but moan at the sensation, and when he threw his head back, he caught a glimpse of the sun sinking into the horizon.

He cried for Brooklyn to hold still, begged him not to move, and when the moment came, cried out both in pain and pleasure as Brooklyn's size grew, filling him completely.

He felt Brooklyn's true strength as he was carried further beyond the normal sensations of bliss.

When it was over, he only had enough strength to suggest to Brooklyn to use the shower before he left on patrol before he was carried off into the dream world.

Later on in the evening, he woke up briefly to notice the damage done to the mattress. His body ached, but it hummed in pleasure. He smiled softly and curled up underneath the blankets. He fell asleep, knowing that Brooklyn would keep his promise to return in the morning.

tbc...

_a/n2: Holy smokes, writing a love scene is hard when you have to keep it editted. So here you go guys, mind you that I almost didn't make it this far. I was tempted to end the chapter waaaaayyyy back when Brooklyn left Roberto on the balconey... and then I was tempted to leave it off when Roberto returned to the suite just to annoy you guys more... then I figured, whatever... here is where my outline ended so I went with it. Uneddited version will soon be up at adult fan fic... those that don't know where to find that site, go ahead and email me if you must. It will be a few more days till that's up because I have to go over the ending and obviously make it as detailed as it was meant to be. Which means... an even longer chapter. But a taste to those that never wait till the editted version comes out... you can all imagine the possibilities until you read it._


	13. Ch 12: Passions

Never Meant to Be  
Chapter 12 

Everyone had been on the rooftop when Brooklyn arrived. Brooklyn's content look did not fade despite Goliath's unhappy growl. 

"Hey! Good evening, everyone! What's the occasion?" he greeted. 

David Xanatos chuckled. "Well, someone certainly is in a good mood today." 

"It's almost like he's in love," teased Fox, as she held Alex. 

Brooklyn let out a short laugh. 

The good humor was infectious as Angela, Broadway, and Lexington broke out laughing. "Except it's no girl Brook is visiting. It's a guy detective working with Elisa." 

Fox had a faint blush on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean..." 

"No problem," Brooklyn interrupted, grinning at her. 

Fox couldn't help but relax and smile back. 

"Speaking of Mr. Quintanar," started Elisa, looking much better than the previous night. "I just finished informing the rest that the others know...Roberto's colleagues." 

"Really? How did they take it?" 

"Well, to be honest, it was just Michael Lee. He'll be informing the rest. We might schedule a meeting for tomorrow night. He's still...processing." 

"So who are these individuals?" David asked. "I've had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Quintanar." 

"Michael Lee, Christina and Gary Graham, Stacey McDonald, Jimmy Joe, and Jackson Luxer, Jr." 

"Luxer?" 

"Know him?" 

"I know of, and have met, most of his family... but I've never had the opportunity to meet him. His son has rather become somewhat of a myth in our circle. The Luxer family is pretty wealthy, and tend to throw lavish parties... but Luxer, Jr. seems to be a secret. It's rare catching a glimpse of him. 

"I also know of their family tie to Nick Jay, one of my competitors. Well, hardly a competitor, but he does make a name out of himself. I'm definitely interested in meeting the young Luxer." 

"He's really nice," said Brooklyn. 

"You've met him?" roared Goliath. 

"Uh, no," Brooklyn responded, realizing his error. "Observed. From a distance." He gave an innocent grin, not that he could wipe the smile off his face if he tried. 

Goliath growled, trying to keep his temper in check. It was clear to him that everyone else approved of the association between Brooklyn and Roberto. But something didn't sit well with him and that was why he resented this friendship. It wasn't logical. It was just instinct. 

Brooklyn clapped his hands together and whirled around to look at his rookery brothers and sister-in-law, as he now thought of her. "Well, why don' t we get patrolling? Make this night go faster so we can finally meet some new people!" 

"Oh, he's very enthusiastic. Are you sure there isn't a female friend?" Fox asked. 

Owen let out a choked laugh, gaining the attention of everybody. "Pardon," he said, straightening his glasses. 

David gave him an odd look, but it soon passed as Elisa spoke more about the future guests. 

X 

Sam watched as Karl stepped away from the Quarrymen. 

"Well?" 

"It seems that they are already investigating Mr. Quintanar under the accusation of being a gargoyle lover. Those gargoyles that saved him? The red one has been seen flying to and from the hotel that Quintanar is reputed to be staying at. They're still trying to determine the exact room." 

"So as soon as they find out, we can nab him." 

"Actually, the Quarrymen will take him after destroying the beast. Tonight was the first time that thing was seen leaving after sunset... last night it arrived and never exited. Meaning the beast is now staying in during the day. They expect the same thing tomorrow." 

"So how do they expect to get past it." 

"During the day, they're defenseless." 

X 

The soft sound of the glass door opening was what woke him up. A small smile graced his lips as he felt the weight settling next to him. 

"Morning," Roberto murmured as he rolled into the large body next to him. "How was patrol?" 

"Good. Sleep well?" 

"Yeah. You clawed through my mattress, by the way." 

"Whoops, sorry!" 

Roberto chuckled as he ran his hand across the gargoyle's chest. Then he let out a yelp as Brooklyn rolled on top of him. 

"Heavy!" 

Brooklyn grinned and rolled back into place, pulling Roberto on top of him. 

One hand stroked Roberto's face and hair as Roberto settled on him, straddling the gargoyle and resting his elbows on the muscular chest, chin propped up by his hands. 

"I want to claim you again," Brooklyn breathed. 

Roberto felt the passion rise with those words. He moved against the body beneath him, bringing Brooklyn to his peak. He prepared himself while he kissed the red body, so that when the sun peeked over the horizon, he was able to impale himself on the human form. Bodies writhed, as one guided for a while, before having control taken away. Andwhen it was over, two bodies lay panting, catching their breaths as they were spooned together. 

Brooklyn lightened his grip around Roberto's waist. "There's something I need to tell you," he said. 

"What is it?" Roberto asked, becoming tense. 

"This spell... it wasn't meant to last this long. I'll become a full gargoyle again, turning to stone during the day." 

Roberto relaxed slightly. "Brooklyn, last night should have been proof enough that I love you... no matter what." 

"I'll miss being able to kiss you," Brooklyn said, a big grin on his face. 

"Then kiss me while you can." 

Roberta turned his head so thatBrooklyn could kiss him. They shared a long and languid kiss. 

They dozed off shortly afterwards until a dull click was heard. 

Roberto's eyes flew open as the doors leading to the room was opened. A moment later, a sharp shriek that he identified as belonging to Christina, sounded harshly through the room. 

Both males scrambled up as Christina ran out of the room crying out "Omigod, omigod..." 

Roberto felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

Christina had always been pressuring him to settle down and seemed understanding and supportive. But her current reaction hinted otherwise. 

Roberto threw on a robe and scrambled out of his room in time to see Gary pulling out his gun and shoving the shrieking, hopping, hysterical Christina out of the way. 

"What is it!" he was demanding. 

Brooklyn stepped behind him, and Roberto threw out his arm to keep him from moving further ahead. 

Gary faltered, eyes bugged out. Christina stopped shrieking and pointed at the two disheveled men. 

"They were in post coital bliss!" She yelled. "Meaning if you hadn't stopped for your damn doughnuts in picking me up, I might have finally seen him in some hot and heavy action!" 

Roberto was floored by her actual reason behind her shrieking as Gary could only shout her name in disbelief. 

Behind him, Brooklyn could only chuckle in embarrassment. 

X 

Elisa and Matt sat across Stacey and Mike. The day was sunny but the wind coming through was somewhat cold. 

They remained silent as the waitor set their food on their table. When he left, Mike leaned over. 

"Is tonight okay?" he asked. 

Elisa nodded. "They're already aware that they will be meeting company." 

"But why wait 'til tonight?" asked Stacey, looking skeptical. 

"Sunset. We'll wait until sunset. That's when they'll wake up." 

"Wake up?" 

"Apparently they're strictly nocturnal," muttered Mike. 

"You'll understand when you see them," added Matt. 

"Very well." Stacey crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Moving on, Jack and I will be keeping tabs on Officer June. There's something about him that sent red flags flying." 

"But he's an exceptional cop!" Matt exclaimed. 

"According to his records," added Mike." "Past experience had taught us that just because a cop or detective is excellent in his job doesn't mean he's a good person. Just like pedophiles can work in jobs that surrounds them in kids and come across as good people, bad people can hid behind the facade of a cop." 

Troubled looks passed the eyes of Stacey and Mike, leaving the other two detectives to wonder if something had happened that affected them this much. Could it have been one of the others? They were pretty young, and they came across as having known each other for a long time. 

"Pardon my curiosity...but how long have you known the younger detectives?" 

"Five to seven years." 

A past memory clicked into place for Matt Bluestone. He remembered a story during that time, and while no names were given of the victims, he remembered a detective named Lee being involved. 

"The Callahan case," he said. 

Elisa glanced at him questioningly as Stacey bunched up a napkin in her fist. 

"Yeah. What the papers didn't reveal was that for three months, he had been coercing one of the kids into servicing him sexually. Because of the fact that the kid was not Caucasian, and a male, kept him silent because who would believe that a known bigot and homophobe would do such a thing. An attempted suicide was what finally revealed the secret, and in revenge, Callahan took him and two of his friends hostage. False imprisonment, battery, rape, and attempted murder was what he was charged with." 

Mike put on a pair of sunglasses. But they could not hide the tear that escaped and rolled down his cheek. Stacey looked away. 

"I saved the kid from committing suicide. But I couldn't keep him safe from Callahan. That bastard tormented his friends by tying them to a chair, blindfolding them, gagging them, and raping the kid in the same room. Once he was done, he took the blindfolds off and made them watch as he battered the kid and suffocate him. Then he did CPR to do it all over again." 

Mike was silent for a moment. 

"I still wish, that when I shot the fucker, I had shot him with the intention to kill him instead. But the kids had already gone through enough. They didn't need to see me kill someone and then go down for being a vigilante." 

Stacey, seeing the looks that Matt and Elisa gave him, added her own information. "Mike's a skilled marksman. They would easily prove to the court that it was intentional. He has never missed his mark." She sighed. "Anyhow, we already have Chavez's permission. But it's unofficial. I thought it would be fair not to hide things from you." 

It was a cheap shot, and Stacey knew it. And it was even hypocritical, considering that they themselves still had a lot of untold secrets. 

Neither Elisa nor Matt responded to that comment, choosing to remain silent as if it did not bother them. Instead, they expressed their gratitude in their show of confidence. 

X 

"Christina, please don't scare him off," Roberto pleaded, as said woman dragged Brooklyn down the street. 

Gary tugged at Roberto's arm. "She'll join us as soon as he gets a cab. Let's have some breakfast again." 

"Oh, my. Another date? After finding me with another man?" Roberto couldn't help but tease. 

"Whatever, man. Just get!" 

Roberto laughed as he headed to the little diner they had last ate at. 

"So you made your choice, huh?" 

Roberto faltered in step. "What?" 

"Well, I mean, you just said it! You were in bed with... with... a guy... Brody... and I know you're not into... you know... the casual stuff." 

"It... it just happened." 

Gary raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean, he likes me and all, and I like him, too. It's just that I found out he might be leaving. And... we were both lonely and it just... happened." 

"Do you regret it?" 

"No." 

"Meaning, if he weren't leaving, he'd still be the one you would have chosen. Which is good, because it just wouldn't have worked out with a gargoyle, even if it did return you feelings." 

Roberto was glad that Gary was slightly behind him, otherwise he would be hard pressed to explain the grimace that crossed his face. 

X 

"There he is," Stacey said, pointing out a plain tan four door sedan. 

Jack nodded as he opened the file in his hands. Glancing up, he caught sight of a man with blonde hair stepping away from the car. 

A shudder went down his back. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," he responded, not wanting to alarm Stacey for something unimportant. It was just that the blonde man didn't give off any positive vibes. It was as if there were something seriously wrong with him. 

X 

Ever since dropping Mr. Fable off, Karl was unable to shake the feeling that someone was following him. But no matter where he looked, he was unable to find evidence to give him no doubt. 

The feeling finally faded as he sat at the cafe, awaiting one of the Quarrymen members. And so he figured that it must have been a weird sense of paranoia triggered by hunger. 

He stood up as a heavy set, brown haired man approached him. They shook hands and sat back down. 

"I understand you're working as a custodian at the hotel Mr. Quintanar is staying at." 

The man nodded. "Haven't been told what 'e looks like though, so I can't be too sure if I've seen 'im or not. Haven't been able to get close enough to the registry to see what room 'e's in either." 

Karl pulled out a photo. "This is the man we're looking for." 

"Spic, huh? And a pretty boy. Probably a pillow biter to boot." 

"Look. My boss wants him alive and relatively undamaged. He's quite willing to pay a huge contribution to Castaway's organization, as well as a silent sum to you, if you are able to hand him over to us instead of your group." 

"Oh, certainly," said the man. "I'm sure the Quarry would appreciate a large sum in exchange for a trade. Now that I know what 'e looks like, I should have the information for you by tonight." 

"Perfect," said Karl. 

X 

Jack was bored. He disliked surveillance. Always had and probably always would. 

While was why he was messing with Stacey's digital camera. 

"Would you stop that?" Stacey snapped. 

Jack froze, his finger pressing the zoom button, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. 

A look that made Stacey regret how harsh she sounded almost instantly. "Sorry," she apologized. 

"No problem!" Jack responded with a grin. He glanced down at the LCD screen and frowned. 

"What?" 

"Officer June just showed that guy a picture of Roberto!" 

"What!" 

Jack rewound the footage and showed Stacey what he had seen. Stacey gave him a humorless grin. "Now we know for sure that he's up to something." 

X 

"She didn't say anything to embarrass you, did she?" Roberto asked, as he joined up with Brooklyn for lunch in front of a small restaurant. 

"Who, Christina? No. She was really nice." 

"Nice?" 

"Yes! She kept telling me that us finding each other is great. She doesn't oppose to our union." 

"Really," Roberto responded wryly. 

"There he is!" 

Roberto glanced up and saw Puck, or rather, Owen Burnett, seated at a table, waiting for them. 

After breakfast with the twins, and being warned of an impending meeting regarding the gargoyles, Roberto was surprised to receive a call from Xanatos Enterprises. 

Owen had invited him for lunch, promising him that Brooklyn would be there. 

He didn't give a reason as to why, and curiosity ate away at Roberto. 

They sat down and gave their order to the waitor who was waiting by the table. As soon as he left, Owen turned towards Roberto. 

"Glad you could make it," he said. 

"Hey, it sounded like it was important." 

"Sort of. You may or may not have heard that Detective Lee is setting up a meeting with the rest of the clan." 

Roberto nodded. "And I'm very afraid." 

"Why?" asked Brooklyn. 

"Mike doesn't know tact. He's making the meeting under the pretense of trying to be accepting when in reality... in reality he'll spend the entire time trying to find every single fault and reason not to associate with them. When it comes to non humans, Mike holds a tremendous grudge. Ironic, really, since it's Jack and I who have constantly been targeted by them and should, by all logical sense, fear and hate them. Yet... we don't. Well... usually." 

"Do realize that you have my total support." 

"Thanks." 

"It seems that Xanatos is also very interested in meeting your friend, Luxer." 

"Why?" asked Roberto, suddenly concerned. 

"It seems you friend is quite a mystery person in his circle." 

Roberto snorted. "That's because his father is an ass and keeps Jack at a distance. No one knows why. Jack's a really good kid. One would think Mr. Luxer would be more ashamed of his older son being a criminal defense lawyer considering that Mr. Luxer started out as a cop." 

"Most interesting," murmured Owen. 

"That's rather sad," said Brooklyn. While Roberto had told him about Jack, he never got into their pasts. And while Brooklyn couldn't relate to a father pushing a son away, he couldn't help but think how he would feel if Goliath denied him as part of the clan. A moment later, Brooklyn excused himself as he needed to use the restroom. On his way back, he was slightly distracted by the bartender mixing drinks. 

"It seems a lot of things amuse him." 

Roberto chuckled. "I guess if it were my first time seeing things close up like that, I would be amused, too." 

"Of course, courting the human would be amusing to me." 

Roberto glanced at Owen and could clearly see the Puck persona swimming behind the glass frames. 

Although hearing the impish tome coming from the usually stiff man's lips seemed wrong and yet entertaining. 

"I clearly see why he fell so hard for you. I'm sure wit, charm, and honesty had something to do with it. But you are very easy on the eyes. Very tasty. Even I would like to play with you... given the chance." 

Roberto laughed as he felt his face flush. While comments like those tended to anger and annoy him, he now found himself feeling flattered and amused. And playful. 

Roberto leaned forward, placing his chin on the back of his hand, propping his head up. He lowered his eyelids and gave Owen a coy grin.. 

"Sure you can play with me... But only if we should meet outside of New York." Roberto then thought a bit more and realized the danger of his statement. "And Florida," he amended. 

"I'll hold you to that," joked Owen, before slipping back to his mask of indifference as Brooklyn returned. 

Roberto gave Brooklyn a smile as the male dropped back into his seat. 

X 

Roberto glanced at the clock and winced. Oh, boy, was he late for the meeting. 

He walked up to the counter. "Any messages for suite 105?" he asked. 

The attendant flushed and handed him a small stack of papers. Roberto made a face as he glanced down at the "From" portion of the messages. "Mike" was written on them. Roberto tossed the messages into the trash can beside the counter. "Um, can you tell me the gist of them all?" 

"Umm, 'Where are heck are you' and 'Get your butt here now.' That's pretty much what was said, only... not as nice." 

Roberto sighed. "Thanks." 

A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him. Whirling around, he was surprised to see Gary standing behind him. 

"You're late." 

Roberto opened his mouth to reply. 

"Oh, Mr. Graham. You have some messages, too. Um, mostly 'Where is he and why aren't you here,' type of messages." 

Roberto stared at Gary as the man snatched the messages away. He walked towards the exit and Roberto bounded after him. 

"Have you been staying at this hotel? Since when!" 

Gary glanced at Roberto. "Since you were moved here." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Why would you want to know?" 

"I would have felt slightly safer..." 

"..." 

"Okay, so I wouldn't. But I don't understand. Why aren't you in a suite?" 

"Because I'm not the special pet that you are." 

"Hey, I resent that." 

"Well, it's true. You and Jack are the only ones that get suites courtesy of the Organization. They just make sure at least one of us are in the same hotel." 

"Who are you sharing your room with?" 

"No one." 

"..." 

"That's why I'm not complaining. Had the department been in charge, they probably would have crammed four of us into one room." 

"Very true. And the probably would have stuck me with Christina and Stacey, those bastards." 

"Most likely." 

As the two talked, they failed to notice that they were being watched. 

X 

Mr. June?" 

"Yes." 

Suite 106. We'll take care of it." 

"Don't forget. Alive and relatively unharmed." 

"We'll be careful." 

X 

Elisa sighed as she watched Michael Lee pacing across the room. 

They were gathering to tell everyone about the scheduled meeting to see the gargoyles. 

However, two of the people that were late were the two that had already met them. 

"Shoot, Beto's probably messing around with his newest boy toy." 

"What!" 

Elisa tried to remain calm. It still was weird for her to be somewhat involved with someone who was involved in a same gender relationship. But having spent time with Roberto had lessened that feeling only because she found herself admiring his strength. She was a wreck after the attack in the garage. And Roberto was already past it, or seemingly past it, and dating. 

The door opened and both Roberto and Graham walked in. 

"Who is this guy!" shouted Lee, glaring at Roberto. 

Roberto and Graham glanced at each other. 

"Uh... I don't think it's been that long for you to forget who Gary is..." 

"Not him! This guy you've been hanging out with?" 

"You mean Brody?" asked Graham. 

"You know him!" 

"You met him!" 

"The one that plastered himself to Beto that day? You're still with him?" 

"Yes..." 

"Duh." 

Lee forced himself to calm down as Gary and Roberto sat down. 

She bit her lip and wondered how Lee was going to take the fact that Graham knew about the gargoyle, too. 

"As we are all aware," Lee began. "Roberto has _befriended _a gargoyle." 

Elisa couldn't help but have second thoughts. The way Lee spoke was filled with the same contempt as the Quarrymen. 

"Well, as it turns out, Detectives Maza and Bluestone are friends with the rest of them." 

Elisa watched as Officers Graham and Joe looked at each other in surprise, and how Detective Graham and Roberto just looked at each other. 

Lee continued his meeting. 

"Detective Maza has been gracious enough to allow us to meet these gargoyles. She has informed us that they are not... malicious." 

The arrogant was he spoke annoyed her. She opened her mouth to say so but was interrupted by Roberto. 

"They're not. I've met them all. If anything, they're wary about newcomers meeting them and for good reason." 

Elisa felt grateful towards Roberto. 

"Hell," continued Roberto. "One gave Gary an aerial tour of the city..." 

"_Nani!_" 

"Idiot! Don't bring me into this!" shouted Gary. 

"You flew with one of them?" 

"Well... no... They glide." 

"Glide?" 

"That's what he said gargoyles do." 

"He?" 

"Well, 'it' wasn't built or dressed like the female one, so yeah, he. Brooklyn. His name was Brooklyn." 

"And he just keeps digging himself deeper," Roberto muttered to himself. 

"You know their names?" 

"No. Just that one." 

Elisa didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was clear that Detective Lee was furious over the fact that someone else on his team became friendly with a gargoyle. She could see that this meeting was probably going to end in a disaster. 

On the other hand, it was amusing to watch as she realized, despite his protests, Detective Graham was enjoying himself in antagonizing Lee. 

She sighed as they finished arguing. The question session was about to begin. 

X 

Brooklyn leaped at Roberto as soon as the human opened the door. Roberto let out a yelp in surprise, which Brooklyn silenced by giving him a deep kiss. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

Roberto nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. Mike was not happy when I told him I'd be arriving with you." 

Brooklyn winced. He had been hoping that the others would be more accepting of him like Gary had been. Brooklyn glanced out the window and quickly began stripping himself out of his human clothes. Roberto handed him his pelt, a cute blush on his cheeks. Brooklyn gave into the temptations for one quick kiss before the sun sank in the horizon. 

Brooklyn let out a roar as he felt himself stretching. 

"I don't care what you say, it still looks painful." 

Brooklyn grinned at Roberto as he scooped him up into his arms. 

"I'm serious. It just feels like a good stretch. Demona, however, annoyed Puck, so he made it painful for her." 

"Demona... that's Angela's mother, right?" 

"Yeah." Brooklyn hopped off the balcony and grinned as Roberto held on tight. "She hasn't been around for a while. And although I do feel sorry for Angela, I'm glad that wench is no where near us." 

Roberto nodded as Brooklyn continued his tale as the flew towards the meeting that both of them dreaded. 

X 

"There they go," said one man, sitting in a blue pick-up. "Call Castaway and let him know we have confirmation." 

X 

Elisa had observed the reactions of the detectives as she showed them the stone forms of the gargoyles, minus Brooklyn. 

"Is this a joke?" Lee had asked, whirling around to face her. 

"Wait just a few more seconds," she had responded. 

When the sun set, their reactions varied. 

Gary stood still, hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. Either he saw Brooklyn in this form or he had been warned about it. 

Jack stepped forward in awe, looking like a child in front of a candy store. 

The rest had stepped back in startlement, fear and in Lee's case, indifference. 

She stepped forward to greet Goliath and introduce him to the rest of the group. 

Lee and Goliath had approached each other and shook hands, although it was obvious that the asian man was extremely reluctant to do so. 

In fact, it was Jack reaching for Goliath's hand that spurred Lee into action. That act was cut short as Bronx bounded over towards Jack and nearly bowled him over as he forced his giant head under the young man's hand. 

"A gargoyle dog!" was Jack's exuberant cry of delight. 

His partners stared in disbelief as Jack vigorously scratched and petted the gargoyle's head. 

"Elisa has been talking a great deal about you," Goliath rumbled, gaining the attention of Lee. "But only of what you have done while here." 

Lee gave him a humorless grin. "Alas... we didn't have that privilege as we just found out about you." 

The conversation, fortunately, was interrupted by the arrival of Brooklyn and Roberto. 

"Sorry I'm late," Roberto said, springing out of Brooklyn's arms. "Had to wait for my ride." 

Elisa watched as Mike and Goliath frowned, especially when Angela, Brooklyn, and Lexington rushed towards them to greet them. 

Hudson just sighed, as did Officer Joe. Both older members glanced at each other and gave each other cautious grins. 

It seemed that both agreed that watching the youth made them tired. 

And now she found herself with Goliath, Lee, Hudson, Brooklyn, Joe, and Matt, discussing nightly events, hoping for any clues. 

The others were associating with each other and Elisa observed how Brooklyn would occasionally look away to watch Roberto. She also observed that Goliath looked annoyed each time. 

She honestly could not understand the amnosity Goliath seemed to be feeling, and it did hurt her somewhat. She was glad that Brooklyn had found himself such a close friend. 

If only Goliath and Lee would both ease up and just try to get along. 

X 

David Xanatos was late in arriving. As it turned out, he would have sat in one the conversation Goliath was having with detectives Maza, Bluestone, Lee, and McDonald and missed out on the chance to talk to Mr. Luxer. 

"Welcome to my humble home, Mr. Luxer. Forgive me for my tardiness." 

Luxer looked up from petting Bronx, who had apparently taken a liking to the human. "Oh, no problem. I love how you've set this up and given the gargoyles their natural home. Not many people would be that kind or understanding. Most people would have probably taken advantage of them, or locked them away and put them on display." 

Xanatos showed no reaction to Luxer's words other than a smile, glad that the young man missed the glances the other gargoyles have given each other. Ah, but what could he say to having his old self being so accurately described. 

Xanatos continued to talk to the young man, trying to find more about the elusive Luxer, Jr., and was slightly amused to find out that even when talking to the actual individual, he was just as mysterious as before. He seemed friendly, but the way he talked and evaded his questions revealed just how heavily guarded the man was. 

The meeting between the others soon broke up and without a word, everyone converged. 

"We will be keeping in communication with the visiting team to report any suspicious activities," Goliath reported. "And we will have to pay closer attention to rooftop activities as most of these crimes are committed on top of them." 

Lee stared at Lexington. "I was informed about your knack of tinkering with technology. If you could work on making a transmitter that would allow us to communicate on different channels, it would be greatly appreciated." 

"Oh, uh, sure..." Lexington stammered. 

Judging by the twitch in his eye, Xanatos could tell that it cost Detective Lee a lot to ask for help. 

Xanatos narrowed his eyes. It was becoming apparent that each side were not as accepting of one another as he had first thought, and he couldn't help but feel that this could become a big problem. 

Matt sighed as he leaned against Elisa's car. "Man, I'm exhausted!" he exclaimed. "I'm not sure if I've ever been in such a tense situation as that one! Hell, being stuck in that crazy hotel was a walk in the park compared to this." 

Elisa nodded in agreement. "I can't help but feel that we may have made a mistake in introducing them, but we need to work together if we want to catch these perps." 

Both detectives got into the car. 

"Well, I have no doubt about Roberto, or Jack for that matter. Even Mr. Graham seemed more receptive. But did you see the way both Goliath and Lee looked when Brooklyn left to take Roberto back to his hotel? Sheesh." 

"Yeah, I know," Elisa said, letting out a sigh of her own. She yet had to drag out the real reason for Goliath's misgivings of the friendship between the two. Lee's was easier to figure out, for he had, after all, made his reasons blatantly clear. 

As Elisa drove back towards the precinct, she noticed how silent Matt had become. 

"What is it?" 

Matt pulled out the pin that Lee had given them. "I used my connections to look them up. This is a cover-up. While it exists as a 'research' organization, I had to go through a lot to find the actual nature of this organization." 

"Not another conspiracy, Matt!" 

"Hear me out. It's an elite type of research branch, Elisa. They study genuine articles of the supernatural and paranormal. These statue bits we're looking for? These perps aren't crack pots looking to see if the rumors are true. This statue is the genuine article. And the reason why Lee's group is so adamant about finding it is because its power can affect Roberto in the worse way possible." 

Elisa turned to face Matt. "What?" 

Matt sighed as he leaned back. "Apparently, a few of them can manipulate certain powers, elemental and psychic. I was unable to find out just what Roberto's powers were, but I bet it has something to do with wringing out that confession from Cutter. But whatever it is, all I know is that his name was on the top of the list as being in 'high risk.' I mean, the name underneath him was at 75 percent. He was at one hundred." 

"So why haven't they told us?" 

Matt shrugged. "Considering that even I had a hard time believing it when I read about it... I think I wouldn't have taken them seriously if they had told us first." 

X 

Mr. Fable was woken up at 4 AM in the morning. He listened with utmost patience as the person on the phone spoke to him. 

"I will remind you only once," he said, when the other person was done. "Wait until sunrise. If the rumors are true, that gargoyle will be unable to interfere and be helpless. The Quarrymen can do what they like to it, but Mr. Quintanar must be relatively unharmed and in useful condition." 

He then hung up and went back to sleep, content that he was closer to acquiring what he needed. 

X 

Roberto smiled sleepily as he leaned back into the hard chest of the red gargoyle holding him. "Morning," he murmured. 

Brooklyn grinned as his claws roamed over the small body, making their way underneath the robe. 

Roberto pushed away with a chuckle. "Insatiable beast," he said, untying his robe's belt. 

"What can I say?" Brooklyn responded, taking over and pushing the robe off and away from the latin man's body. He picked him up from the waist and pulled him close, forcing the man to wrap his legs around his waist as he dropped them into the bed. 

Roberto groaned at the weight pressing down on top of him, but it wasn't one of protest. 

Brooklyn chuckled as Roberto wriggled underneath him. He pinned him to the bed and nuzzled him. Roberto looked up at him, silent, waiting to see what he wanted to do. Brooklyn looked at him for a moment before using his tongue to lick Roberto. Roberto let out a small noise as Brooklyn's hot tongue slowly went up his chest. It was odd, but it still made him flush. Roberto began to squirm some more as Brooklyn teased him, alternating between long slow licks and tiny quick ones, working his way down. 

Brooklyn smirked to himself as he felt Roberto quivering under his touch. 

He wanted to pleasure Roberto and it definitely seemed like he was succeeding in his goal. He continued to pleasure him with his tongue until Roberto finally released into his mouth. He licked the odd taste away as he observed what his actions had caused. Roberto was breathing heavily, his eyes half closed, and a dainty blush across his face. 

Brooklyn stood up and looked out the window. The faint glow of dawn could be seen in the horizon. He smiled as he closed his eyes to wait for the rays of light to hit him. 

"Love you," he heard Roberto murmur. 

Brooklyn chuckled. "Love you, too," he said. 

The sun rose over the horizon, and everything became dark. 

X 

Roberto sat up as the form before him turned to stone. With a sad sigh, Roberto stood up to stand next to the statue. It seemed the spell had finally reach its end. But at least it happened after they had finally revealed their feelings to one another. 

Roberto hugged the gargoyle before making his way to the bed. He would have to remember to place a Do Not Disturb sign on the door to avoid the housekeeper from coming in. And he would have to call Owen and figure out a way to move Brooklyn back to the castle so that the keepers could enter later on in the day to avoid suspicion. 

X 

"Mr. F? It's been confirmed that the gargoyle did not leave." 

"Then do your job." 

X 

Two men grabbed their "tool box" from the back of their truck as they made their way to the rear entrance of the hotel. Luck was on their side as there were no witnesses to their entering the building. As they got into the suite's special elevator, using a key given to them by their inside man, they removed their jackets that covered their uniforms. And as the elevator came to a stop, the two men donned their masks and hammers, and stopped off of the elevator and headed to their destination. 

To Be Continued.. 


	14. Ch 13: Harsh Discoveries

_A/N: Uh, to Lyaso who noticed one little mistake... Rather than editing and having people look at your review at and be like, 'What is she talking about?' I decided to use the mistake and work it into my story. Hope you like your unintentional influence. To those at yeah, I have Roberto in room 105 but accidently typed in 106 for the Quarry to attack. _And for those few asking (does anyone even read these notes?) the guys do have their own story... in my head. But an online comic is putting their story together, and can be found at - fading innocence . keenspace . com - remove the spaces. And there is no www in front of it, just the http.

**Never Meant to Be**

Chapter 13

Roberto turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, a confused expression on his face. He could have sworn he heard a noise coming from somewhere on the floor, but from what he understood, there shouldn't be anyone nearby. The organization had rented out the adjacent rooms and the one across from his to give the group more privacy. And unless someone just entered one of the two remaining suites, Roberto hadn't seen any neighbors.

He shook some water off of his hair and threw on a robe. Exiting out of the bathroom, he threw a glance to where Brooklyn stood. He couldn't help but smile gently as he made his way out of his room and towards the front door. He could hear arguing outside his door. He looked into the peephole and pulled back, even more confused. He couldn't see anything.

With a sigh, he opened the door. He noticed several things at once.

The peep hole had been covered by duct tape, and it looked like the ones across the room had had the same treatment. There were three men standing in front of a busted in door of room 106. Two wore blue hooded uniforms and carried sledge hammers charged with electricity, judging by the cackling sound. And a hotel employee was standing in the room, looking troubled until their eyes met.

_Mierda! Quarrymen!_

Roberto slammed the door shut, locking it with every bold provided. He ran to his bedroom as he heard one of the three men shout "Bust it open!" He made it to his room and shut the door closed as well, locking it to hopefully provide him some extra precious seconds. He could hear the door to his suite cracking open as he grabbed the phone and threw himself over the bed, rolling and dropping to the other side. He dialed Gary's extension, damning himself for not carrying on gun with him at all times, and waited.

He backed up as his bedroom door exploded inwards just as he heard a sleepy voice answer the phone.

"Ugh, hello?"

"Gary!"

One of the Quarrymen lifted the hammer and brought it down on the phone's base, effectively silencing the phone.

For a brief moment, Roberto had a spark of hope. The hotel employee was not in sight. Could he have run off for help?

That thought was immediately killed by the second one. Quarrymen were known to be ruthless. Unless they knew the employee, he should have been knocked unconscious or killed the second he had stumbled upon them.

"Well, fuckin' shit," said one with a Southern accent. "He brings a whole new meaning to 'gargoyle lover.'"

"Absolutely disgusting," said the second, with a touch of a foreign accent. Roberto would be tempted to say French.

The tone had him move into fighting stance, despite knowing that there was little chance of subduing two men armed with weapons and driven by hate. But Brooklyn was defenseless, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ran out, leaving the gargoyle behind.

The first man raised his hammer. Roberto threw the phone towards the foreign guy's face. While the Quarryman didn't bother to block it, he did turn his head and pull back slightly. Roberto used that moment to launch over the bed and tackle the man. Both of them went tumbling down and Roberto was able to pull the sledge hammer away. The weight of it surprised him, and he was only able to bring it up far enough to deflect the blow from above by the second attacker.

The impact weakened his hold and he dropped the hammer.

He was grabbed around the arms and chest and hoisted upward.

Roberto gave a short yelp as he was thrown onto the bed. He found himself pinned down by the foreign guy. One hand gripped his hair painfully, pressing his head against the bed. The other had managed to trap both wrists behind his back. The other adjusted his grip on the hammer and began to make his way around the bed to where Brooklyn stood, a smile frozen on his face.

"No, please!"

"Shut up, you're next."

Roberto tried to swallow his fear and focus. There was still one trick up his sleeve, and even though he loathed to use it, the rate of success was high. But he needed to get rid of the panic first, otherwise the consequences would be much worse.

"I'll do anything. Just... please..." Roberto stopped struggling and dropped his voice, feeling his temperature change. His power was releasing, and he could see that the southern man halted his progress and turned to look at him. He felt the man on top of him press down harder against him, his hold becoming what felt more dangerous as the hand released his hair and moved to his neck, thumb and finger on both sides of his chin, immobolizing his head completely.

That dangerously intimate hold sent a spark of fear through Roberto. His fear grew stronger as the two men yanked their masks off, revealing predatory looks in their eyes.

It was never a good sign when the mask came off. It usually meant death.

The foreigner, one had to admit, had a young, handsome, aristocratic appearance, with stylish brown hair only slightly messed up by the mask, and hazel eyes. The southern guy was a complete opposite. He was a least forty, with a thick mustache stopping short of covering his lips, and a thick scar running down from the side of his face to the throat.

Either way, they both looked deadly. His chances of surviving dropped down to below zero.

Simple seduction would have lowered their guard, allowing for mistakes to happen. With simple seduction, Roberto would have been able to manipulate them into fighting each other for dibs on him.

If fear seeped into his powers, however, it seemed to fuel an animalistic lust and a need to dominate.

The inhuman look in their eyes confirmed that he had failed to keep his panic from leaking out.

"Anything, huh?" said Southern. "Fuck, boy.. I know I like cunt, but you certainly are a pretty delicate looking young thing. Even though you are little too dark for my taste."

Foreigner thrust his pelvis into Roberto's backside. "I wonder if you're tight, though. Especially if that beast has been doing you."

Roberto couldn't keep a panicked whimper from escaping his throat, and that only seemed to urge them men even more.

"We don't need your willingness, boy. If it weren't for the fact that the monster would hunt us down, I think I'd rather enjoy fucking your brains out and leaving him to find your mutilated body in this bed."

"Doesn't that sound lovely," whispered Foreigner, breathing into and nibbling Roberto's ear.

Roberto's only option was to fight out of this, so he began to thrash about as Southern Man set the hammer on the edge of the bed and quickly joined his partner in trying to subdue him. Roberto shouted and cursed as he was flipped onto his back.

"I bet that mouth of yours will feel pretty good," said Southern Man.

"Not if I bite it off!" growled Roberto, earning himself a strike against the face. He felt one of them sliding his hand up his robe, groping him. He wriggled desperately, and felt one arm get free. With the force that he pulled his arm, he managed to slam his elbow into the face of one of the attackers. The hit surprised the other, allowing Roberto to smash the heal of his hand into the nose of the Foreigner.

He was let go, and Roberto scrambled up. He grabbed the abandoned hammer and pulled at the switch. The hum of electricity filled the air and he turned and swung as the other two men tried to get up. The hammer hit them both and sent them flying into the wall.

Roberto panted for air, his grip still tight on the hammer.

"What the fuck!"

Roberto whirled around, tense and unsure if he had enough strength for another battle. To his utter relief, Gary stood at his bedroom door, gun out, and looking at the mess in disbelief. Roberto dropped to his knees and began to laugh bitterly. "_Madre de Dios, _what took you so long?"

Gary came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry. It took me a bit to figure out who was it that called me."

Roberto glanced over to where Brooklyn stood. "At least he's safe."

Gary nodded. "Now we got to figure what to do with him before the police arrive."

X

"The eight o'clock meeting's preparations are almost done," Owen was saying, as he stood in front of Xanatos's desk.

"Good. Once this is out of the way, most of the day is free, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I've managed to push back some of the other appointments into the rest of the days of this week."

The chirping of a cell phone interrupted him.

"Begging your pardon, sir." Owen answered the phone.

"Burnett speaking, how may I help you?"

Xanatos watched with curiosity as a perplexed expression flickered on the usually stoic man's face.

"I see. The situation will be dealt with swiftly. Do as you need and trust in me." Owen hung up.

"A problem?"

"Yes, sir. And quite serious. I am in need of the company helicopter. We need an immediate transport of a large and heavy package."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "Really. You have my permission, Owen. Although, I do expect a full report later on in the day."

"Of course, Mr. Xanatos." With a bow, Owen left the office.

X

"I swear, you are more trouble than help."

Stacey could only smile at the officer before her. This was just perfect. Officer Marlon, if she remembered correctly, was the same officer that 'helped' with the Purity case. The one that she had hoped Roberto, Mike, and Jack would not encounter. It seemed that the fates were conspiring against her.

The officer, or sheriff, to be more accurate, stepped inside. Bluestone, Maza, Roberto and Gary were already inside. She knew that Jimmy and Jack should be next, followed by Christina and Mike. And of course, all the crime scene techs. She hoped that they would arrive before Mike to keep him occupied. Roberto was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. His hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. He was sitting in one of the chairs, arms crossed, looking at the floor. Gary was talking to Maza and Bluestone, one hand resting near Roberto's shoulder. The proximity was enough to make Stacey falter in step.

The Roberto looked up and started at the sight of Sheriff Marlon. It was the exact reaction she expected when she first saw him. Gary turned and had a similar reaction, jerking his hand away from Roberto. Stacey couldn't help but grin to herself. It seemed that Gary didn't mind being close to Roberto so long as there weren't any of the others around. After all, they were such a gossiping bunch.

"So what the hell is going on here? I thought they were killing ladies? This the same crew or a different one?" He stared at Roberto. "You may be girly looking, but it's clear you're no girl."

"Thanks for the comment," growled Roberto, regaining his composure.

"My crew will be in. I really hope you guys didn't mess anything up."

"We're not amateurs. In case you've forgotten, we all, with the exception of Roberto here, hold Detective status," Gary said.

Maza and Bluestone also looked miffed.

Stacey briefly wondered whether they have had the privilege to work with him before.

"Sheriff Marlon," started Maza, before a huge burst of wind blew in from Roberto's room. The remainder of the door flew back towards them. Gary and Bluestone jumped and ran towards the room.

"What in hell's name!" shouted the sheriff.

Stacey ran to see what was going on, Maza running next to her. They arrived in time to see Gary and Bluestone by the balcony, both with a somewhat panicked look on their face before they both slid the door shut. They both turned with nervous grins on their faces. "I don't recall gusty winds being on the weather report tonight," said Bluestone.

"What idiot left that door open!" shouted Marlon.

"Well, I left the scene untouched," Roberto growled out. "They were going to throw me off the balcony. Or at least, that's what one of them said. Hence the open door. Duh."

Marlon just gave him a look.

The temperature seemed to drop several degrees, and it wasn't from the blast of air from outside. It was very clear that Marlon had already judged Roberto despite meeting him for the very first time. And it was also clear that Roberto was judging him, most likely from appearance alone. Marlon looked a lot like a younger Callahan, and Stacey was glad that Roberto was projecting anger instead of the fear she thought he would have.

X

Elisa watched as the crime techs were snapping away with their cameras. Looking up, she watched as Sheriff Marlon interviewed Roberto. There was no love shared between either man, and it was something she really couldn't figure out. Neither one knew the other, and while she could only assume Marlon's reasons for disliking Roberto, she couldn't figure out the other man. Maybe the Sheriff reminded them of someone else. Maybe the Callahan guy?

McDonald came up next to her. "I just got word from Jimmy. Seems the two Quarrymen hinted that their source of information might be an inside job."

Somehow, Elisa knew where this was going. "You think it was Officer June?"

McDonald shrugged her shoulders. "I believe so. Jack and I watched him give a picture of Roberto to some other guy."

"Where is he now?"

"He's unaware that we're onto him. He's going to be brought in for an interview later on, but first Jimmy and Christina are going to head the rest of the interrogation between the Quarrymen."

"Who's taking charge of the June interview?"

"Well, IA is, so we're out of the picture. But I think they were going to let your captain and either you or Bluestone sit in and observe. After all, he is an integral link to our cases."

Elisa nodded.

"So. What was up with the looks Bluestone and Gary had on their faces?"

"When the wind blew? I'm not sure, but I can take a wild guess. Matt mentioned Xanatos's helicopter. He has no real reason of being here, unless one of the Gargoyles was nearby and needed to be lifted out of here."

"Uh, the red one? Brooklyn?"

"That's my guess. And if that's the case, I'll be having a discussion with Owen Burnett, that's for sure."

"The blond stiff?"

Elisa held back a chuckle. "There's more to him that what you see. But he is primarily responsible for Xanatos's PR, and keeping the Gargoyles as hidden as possible is one of his responsibilities. If Brooklyn was here, I bet he was one of the first people Roberto contacted to get Brooklyn out of here."

McDonald looked perplexed. "They have really gotten close, haven't they?"

Elisa didn't like the sound in the other woman's voice. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not yet. I mean, not really. I think. Except..."

"Except what?"

McDonald shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just being silly."

A moment later, Detective Lee arrived. He looked around the room and headed straight towards her and McDonald.

"Who were the attackers?"

"Quarrymen."

His eyes narrowed. "What reason do Quarrymen have in attacking Roberto? Unless..." He glanced out towards Roberto's room.

Elisa felt her heart speed up in anger. She was beginning to wonder if it had been a bad idea to introduce the gargoyles to these people.

X

They were all sitting in one of the spare rooms that the organization had rented out. Gary was watching as Mike paced about, obviously unhappy about the attack in Roberto's room. Hell, Gary was a bit upset, too. After all, he was in the middle of a beautiful dream involving a group of exotically beautiful women when Roberto called him up. But Mike's reason for being upset was misguided in his opinion. As soon as Elisa and Matt were out of earshot, Mike had turned on Roberto and shouted that it was because of his association with the Gargoyles that the Quarrymen were now interested in him. It would have been better if he had not pursued this freakish friendship with the gargoyles. Roberto blew up at that point, and for once Gary was glad that he was on Roberto's side in this matter.

The door opened and Elisa and Matt reentered the room, followed by Jimmy and Christina. Mike was still in the middle of his rant. Or rather, repeating his rant.

"It's because of your association with those damn gargoyles that got you into this mess."

Gary winced as Elisa jumped in. "It's not their fault that those Quarrymen are hunting them down. Don't blame the gargoyles for attracting unwanted attention from those... terrorists!"

"Besides, we're not entirely sure that they were already following Roberto," added Jack.

Stacey sighed. "He's right."

"What?" asked Mike.

"When we were tailing Officer June, we watched him talking to another person and hand him a photo of Roberto.

"He had a picture of me! _De donde?_"

"It looked like a copy from your file."

Jack snapped his fingers. "I remember! That dude he was talking to? He works here!"

Jimmy and Christina nodded. "We just confirmed that the Quarrymen's source of information was from Officer June. But we suspected more of a connection and started looking into the employees of this hotel on a hunch. Only one man disappeared during his shift when the attack occurred." Jimmy pulled out a photo from the folder he was carrying. "Stacey, Jack... was this the guy?"

Both detectives peered at the picture.

"That's him all right," said Stacey. "We actually have that on tape, thanks to Jack."

Jack grinned. Then his smile slipped off his face and a look of concentration appeared on it instead.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure. Something isn't sitting well with this. You say you checked into the hotel guy on a hunch? You mean those two never mentioned him?"

Jimmy shook his head. "If we based a case on their answers, only Officer June was involved."

"Interesting."

Matt stood up. "I'm heading back to the station. I know June is expected to be there and Captain Chavez and I are sitting in his interview. Well, interrogation att his point."

Gary glanced out the window and let out a small snort. He still couldn't believe how close Xanatos's flunkies cut it in removing Brooklyn from Roberto's room. He was nervous when the police showed up, but refused to show it. Then when that blast of air came in, both he and Matt had run to the balcony in time to see Brooklyn hanging above it by a mere ten feet. They quickly shut the door in hopes that the officer wouldn't come to investigate. That brief moment of panic seemed to form a small bond. Elisa and Matt weren't bad people at all. He really hoped that Mike would just lay off about the gargoyles.

X

"Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do for you protecting Brooklyn."

"No thanks is necessary. But I do appreciate it."

Elisa smiled warmly at Roberto. If anything, it was not a mistake to have him meet the gargoyles, despite Goliath's uneasiness around him. It was obvious that the others didn't mine, and Brooklyn did seem particularly fond of him. In fact... maybe a little too fond. Something began nagging the back of Elisa's mind. But what was it?

Roberto interrupted her thoughts. "How do you do it?" he suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

"Leave them alone during the day when they are the most susceptible to attacks?"

Elisa let out a bitter laugh. "It's not easy. There have been times when I've almost lost them. But if I had to stay with them twenty-four seven, I'm sure I'd reach a breaking point. I just have to put my trust in Xanatos. Before that, the idea that no one would attack the police station was what kept me peace of mind. Too bad that belief was torn away not too long ago."

"Brooklyn mentioned that." Roberto turned to stare at the window. "It makes me nervous thinking of him completely defenseless. But you're right. If I obsessed over it, I'm sure I'd reach a breaking point, too."

There was something in the way he said it that made Elisa want to question the relationship between Brooklyn and him. But she quickly dispelled those thoughts. If she said anything wrong, she may end up jeapordizing the friendship the two had standing. She couldn't do that to him.

She couldn't do that to either one of them.

X

Puck almost grinned when he saw how hesitant Roberto was to approach him. Of course, since he was portraying Owen, he couldn't do that. It would ruin his image.

"Mr. Quintanar. Thank you for joining me."

"Uh, no problem." Roberto sat down across from him.

"First off, this is business. I've already taken the liberty to order you a small meal, but feel free to order anything else you'd like."

Roberto immediately became suspiscious. "Business?" It was delightful to see how wary humans could be. Although, the latin man did have every reason to be like that. Still...

"Well, more like a meeting about our business partner from Brooklyn. He is currently safe at home. There was no issues with his flight."

"Ah." Roberto gave him a soft grin. "Thank God." Puck watched as the human relaxed. Time to play the mischief maker while maintaining his straight shooter appearance.

"Onto the other state of business." Puck pulled out a large briefcase, mentally cackling with glee. He couldn't wait to see Roberto's reaction and once again, was glad that he had an easier time keeping a straight face as Owen. Smirking would have ruined the surprise. "As our partner's representative, it is my duty to ensure his well being. Emotionally and physically. I have been working on this since the contract was originally started. I already suspected the outcome. I was just unsure of how long it would take before the contract was complete. Since it is now over, it is an appropriate time to present this to you. Think of it as a gift."

Roberto narrowed his eyes as Puck handed him the briefcase. Puck watched as Roberto cautiously opened the case, and took a look inside. There was a moment of delayed reaction. Roberto snapped the case shut, face bright red.

"What... _Pero... eh!"_

"Mind you, I did have to make mathematical guesses based on body proportions, and the varying lengths and thicknesses well help for the different stages that are required to accomodate such large assets. I believe that will made things easier."

"Why is one of them gold?"

Puck leaned forward and lowered his voice. He also allowed his true voice to leak through. "That, my dear friend, is an anatomically correct duplicate of your's truly. In case you ever want to know what I would feel like."

"Gah!" Roberto sputtered as the server arrived, setting down their plates and filling their glasses with wine.

It seemed the dildos went over well. Puck sat back with his somewhat expressionless face as Roberto downed the cup and gasped, asking the server for one more. Ah, this human was simply delightful to toy with.

X

Karl June found himself sitting across from some person he's never met. Due to the fact that he was in an interrogation room, he figured it was an IA officer.

"Look," he said. "I think those beasts are abominations . I suspected that the guy was friendly with them, but when I gave the group... my group the information, I only expected them to follow the creature to it's lair. I told them the dude was a cop,. I warned them. It's not my fault they decided to attack him."

"How long have you been with the Quarrymen?"

"What does it matter? I won't give names if that's what you're fishing for."

X

"What do you think?"

Matt glanced at his boss before looking back into the room where Officer Karl June sat, talking with some Internal Affairs investigator.

"I can't help but think he's hiding something. I mean, never has he shown any interest in any factions, and now he's suddenly proclaiming loyalty to an anti-gargoyle group? It just doesn't add up."

Chavez nodded. "I agree. Because we suspect he might be a link to our case, IA's agreed to allow us to partake in surveillance. Follow him carefully, Bluestone."

"Yes, ma'am."

Looking back into the room, they watched as the investigator left. A moment later, he stepped into their room.

"Considering how long he's been an officer, he'll be placed under suspension with pay pending investigation. We'll gladly work with you in setting up a schedule for surveillance. Truthfully, I think he's lying about being a Quarryman. His unwillingness to give up names seems to be more out of not knowing anything than loyalty."

"Don't let me down, Matt. Find as much info as possible. A search warrant will be issued soon. We'll continue to delay him here. Find Maza and head out. Make sure it looks like you were never there."

X

Matt and Elisa entered the apartment. Everything seemed so neat and in order.

"Either things are going to be simple to find or incredible difficult."

The two detectives snapped on their gloves. "I'll get the office space, you get the bedroom."

"No, how about you get the bedroom. I don't want to find any guy things that I'd rather not touch."

"I can't cash in my man's card by messing with some other guy's boxers!"

"Your man's card?"

The bantering continued as Elisa bravely stepped in the direction of June's bedroom, which was unsurprisingly neat, as Matt went towards the computer desk.

Twenty minutes later, both detectives hit the jackpot. Elisa lifted the mattress at noticing that there was a part that slightly lifted upwards. Underneath she found some rolls of cash. "Oh, that's very original." She pulled out a small camera and snapped a picture of them.

Meanwhile, Matt paid close attention to the scribbled words on the desk calender. He noticed several boxes had Aesop and a time written underneath them. Some had restaurant names. He wondered if one of them would match to where he had met the Quarryman that Stacey spoke about. But he really wanted to know what Aesop meant. It didn't sound familiar to him. Was it a person? Or a place?

Opening the drawer, Matt could only pause in mild surprise. A couple of photos with Roberto's face sat right on top.

"I have some things," he heard Elisa say as she came up from behind.

"So do I."

X

"Mr. F?"

"What's going on?"

"June was released. He spent quite a while inside."

"Find out what you can."

"And then?"

"Cut all ties, regardless. People seem to lose their usefulness rather quickly these days."

X

Karl June squinted as he stepped out of the police station. The sun caught him in the eye. As they adjusted, Karl noticed that there was a car sitting across the street. His eyebrows furrowed as he recognized the driver.

What was Sam doing here? He knew that the possibility of him being followed was going to be high. He quickly crossed the road, scanning the area to see who would follow him. He got into the car, exchanging no words with Sam.

As Sam pulled away from the curb, Karl continued to look around. After several minutes, Karl finally relaxed.

"Where you expecting someone to follow you?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"Why? Have you said anything to give them reason to follow you?"

"I'm pretty sure I haven't. But I have been suspended. They'll probably keep tabs on me. I led them to believe that I was part of the Quarrymen group."

Sam gave him a look.

:What about Mr. F? Did you mention him?"

"No." Karl let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm not that stupid or crazy. Fable is safe. Speaking of which, I presume you were there to take me to him."

"Yeah, man. I guess he has some questions for you. Has the guy been moved to another room?"

"I don't have that information. Considering how damaged the room was, the answer would have to be, 'duh.'"

Sam grinned. "F is already working on a new plan. I think he's just going to force his way into Robbie boy's life and woo him."

"In less than a month? I'd like to see that."

The car pulled up into a warehouse. The doors pulled open, and then shut closed behind them.

Karl began to feel apprehensive. "Why this warehouse? Aren't we a little too close to the latest crime scene? I mean, I had to watch you shoot my assigned partner there."

"Private property. Less chance of someone seeing us as we leave separately."

Karl grabbed the dashboard, heart beginning to race. "I didn't say anything about Fable. You believe me, don't you?"

Sam nodded. "I believe you."

Shots rang out, bursting the glass as Karl's torso was riddled with bullets. Sam screamed as he scrambled out of the car, blood splattered on his face.

"Mother fucker, mother fucker! I was still sitting next to him!"

"Shut up or you're next."

"Jesus Christ!"

Mr. Smith stepped forward, tucking away his handgun into his belt. "Ah wasn' gonna miss. You were safe."

Sam stood up off of the floor, still shaking. His long time partner was now slumped in his seat, eyes wide open and glassy.

"Rest in peace, you lilly ass bitch," Sam growled, feeling a bit of remorse and anger at his partner's stupidity.

He heard someone else approach.

"Mr. Smith, please dispose of Mr. June. Sam?"

"He claimed to have said nothing. But he was suspended. Guess they're investigating to see about his involvement with the KKK wannabes."

"Find out his contact. I want him eliminated as well."

Mr. Smith nodded.

X

The sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, allowing the gargoyles to awaken. The stone cracked and each gargoyle let out a tremendous roar as they stretched.

Lexington hopped off of his perch and paused when he realized he had a neighbor.

"Brooklyn?"

"Lex?" Brooklyn looked completely baffled.

All the other gargoyles jumped down and crowded around Brooklyn.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lad, did something happen?"

"I'm not sure!"

"Allow us to answer that." Xanatos and Owen stepped out from inside the castle. "There was a problem at the hotel, and Mr. Quintanar was quick to call for assistance."

"What kind of problem?" asked Goliath.

:Quarrymen."

Brooklyn leapt forward. "And Roberto?" His voice was laced with desperation.

"He's find," Owen said in response. "He was able to fend off the two men before contacting us to lift you to safety. Actually, he and his group should all be up here in a matter of minutes."

Brooklyn sagged in relief. But inside he was shaking in fear, and was also wallowing in sadness. The spell was over and there would be no going back into being a human. He was back to being completely defenseless during the day. Which also meant there was no way of keeping an eye on Roberto. The thought that something could happen to Roberto during the day without his being able to do something terrified him. It was always a concern with Elisa, but not as much as with his new friend. Or rather, lover. Did Goliath feel as strongly about Elisa's safety as he did about Roberto's? If so, how was Goliath able to live like that each night?

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of company. Elisa and Matt showed up, followed by Roberto and the rest of his crew.

Roberto gave Brooklyn a small smile, which Brooklyn couldn't help but return with a greatly relieved one.

The gargoyles moved forward to greet that visitors, both sides expressing either friendly or professional politeness.

Both sides were taken off guard when Bronx bounded forward, knocking a surprised Jack off his feet and licking his face.

"Bronx!"

"Jack!"

"Mr. Luxer!"

"That tickles!" Jack's laughter alieviated some of the tension, bringing various smiles on the faces of everyone.

All with the exception of Goliath and Mike. Goliath looked perplexed and Mike looked unhappy.

X

Xanatos had allowed the detectives use of one of his offices to hold t heir meeting. Inside the room stood Goliath, Brooklyn and Hudson on one side. Elisa and Matt separated them from Mike, Stacey, Roberto and Jack.

"Well, whether they meant to or not, our killers ended up involving you guys," Mike was saying. He ignored the looks given by Roberto Stacey and Elisa. After all, that was not what he was originally was saying.

Jack stepped forward. "Through interviews, we were able to determined that one of the hotel employees was the one that gave up the information on which room Roberto was in. The two Quarrymen who were caught didn't mention him. Instead, they ratted out Officer Karl June. That alone implied that their partnership was new."

Mike nodded. "And just like how they kept quiet about their partner, June didn't mention his. We do know he's been meeting someone, or at a place called Aesop, and we're currently checking any leads."

"So now that they are officially dragging us into it, it would be beneficial to work more together." Goliath glanced out into the horizon.

Mike grimaced and nodded. "We can only go so far on ground. And since Roberto is the obvious target, we have to find a way to expose him more while keeping him safe."

Brooklyn held back a growl at the thought of Roberto being put into more danger.

"We can patrol by air, focusing on any areas you are able to uncover." Matt nodded as Goliath addressed him.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to patrol together?" Jack asked.

Mike blanched. "I suppose so."

"So it's settled," said Elisa, hoping that by working together, Mike would be more open about the gargoyles. "We'll patrol together."

"So we just need to make a plan."

X

Roberto sighed as everyone left the office. It wasn't that late, but if sure felt like it. As he exited, he was pulled aside by Owen

Nearby, Brooklyn was able to see how Roberto began blushing almost immediately. He couldn't help but wonder what must have happened between the two. As he passed by, he could hear the words exchanging.

"Are you going to make good use of the toys I gave you?"

"Th-that's not an appropriate question!"

Brooklyn's interest was further peaked. He shook his head and glanced at Gary.

Due to the fact that Roberto was to be bait, Brooklyn had been paired off with Gary. As a test run, they were all to plot out their routes with their partners. Since both Gary and Brooklyn had glided together, Brooklyn stated that he would take Roberto back to his hotel before plotting out the route.

"No problem," Gary replied. "How 'bout I just meet you at the hotel. Christina and Jimmy will be passing it on their way to their's. They can drop me off."

Brooklyn grinned. "Sure. That'll work out just fine." With that, Brooklyn went to Roberto and lifted him up into his arms. He nodded towards the others and leapt off, forcing a yelp and a laugh out of Roberto.

"I don't know if I'll ever get use to that feeling," said Roberto.

Brooklyn gave him a grin as he held him closer. "Well, I got use to this rather quickly," he said. Roberto blushed.

"You are so corny," he said.

They quickly arrived at the hotel.

"That's my new room," Roberto said, pointing to a dark window. "I already left the balcony unlocked."

Brooklyn landed on the balcony and set Roberto down.

As Roberto slid the door open, Brooklyn couldn't help but ask. "So what toys was Owen talking about?"

Roberto flushed red. "I really rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Well, 'cause they're ... um... adult type of toys."

"What do they do?" Whatever they were, they were certainly making Roberto squirm.

"Not talking about them! Never used them before and I really don't think I ever will."

"Why would Owen give you something that makes you uncomfortable?"

"Because he's a perv. Well, Puck is. That's who really gave it to me."

Roberto went into the restroom and Brooklyn looked around. That's when he noticed a familiar looking briefcase. It was the same kind that Xanatos employees used. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it up.

Inside were interesting shaped semi hard items. In fact, they almost looked like...

Brooklyn picked one up as Roberto came out of the bathroom.

"Do you want some hot choc... oh!"

"You can really use these?" Brooklyn asked. "They came in different sizes. This one is about as big as I am, is that what they're for? Preparing?"

Roberto couldn't figure out how Brooklyn could sound so perverted and innocent at the same time.

"You can say that?"

Brooklyn dropped the one he was holding and strode over to Roberto, pulling him into a hug. "I want to claim you again, but I know it'll be difficult with me like this. I don't want to hurt you."

Roberto sighed as he wrapped his arms around Brooklyn. "I... guess we can try to use them," he whispered. He knew that having already gotten physical with Brooklyn, it was going to be important to keep being physical. Rejection was something that Brooklyn couldn't handle, and in some indirect way, he knew that Brooklyn would feel rejected if Roberto couldn't sleep with him.

"We can try tomorrow night," Brooklyn murmured. "But for now..."

Roberto moaned as Brooklyn's hands kneaded into his flesh, pulling out his shirt and sliding his hands underneath it. He lowered Roberto onto the bed, leaning against him just to feel his warmth. His tongue slipped out to give a few quick licks on Roberto's cheek, and the side of his neck, the closest he could do to kissing him.

He smiled as he felt Roberto kissing his own neck. And he shuddered as Roberto brought up a hand, caressing his face and then his horn.

Roberto let out a small laugh. "Didn't realize you could be sensitive there."

"No one's ever touched me like that before." He shuddered again as Roberto lightly rubbed his horn, and he could feel himself enlarging. Roberto moved his hand away.

"I should stop. It would be rather awkward explaining to Gary why you're flying him around with an erection." Roberto's face was blushing as he said this.

Brooklyn laughed as he eased up off of Roberto, feeling his own face burning. Yeah, it would be rather difficult to keep their relationship quiet if that happened.

"I'll keep an eye out for his arrival. You take care, okay?"

Roberto nodded, and Brooklyn stepped out onto the balcony.

X

The sun was rising across the sky as Matt and Jack stepped towards the hotel Jack was staying at. Both of them had bloodshot eyes from being out most of the night, and both of them were grinning.

"I think I know why Mike's so reluctant about patrolling with the gargoyles," Jack was saying. "He's actually afraid of heights. In a plane, so long as he's not in a window seat, he's okay."

"Can't he just close it?"

"Nah. He'll be tempted to open it and then freak. Or he'll swear he can hear wind leaking through some crack."

Matt let out a chuckle. Having seen the reactions that some of the others have been having, Matt was glad that Jack didn't mind befriending the gargoyles. If anything, Bronx seemed to become really attached to him.

"But boy am I glad to be back on the floor and looking forward to at least a couple hours of sleep."

"Me, too," replied Matt, before his cell phone rang.

Jack glanced over at him. "I hope that's good news of some sort."

Matt glanced at the screen and recognized the number. "I'm not too sure about that," he said, answering the phone.

"Bluestone."

A moment of silence.

"We'll be on our way."

"What is it?" Jack asked as Matt put his cell phone away.

"Our captain. Seems she wants to have a meeting with Elisa and me."

X

Both Elisa and Matt were exhausted as they stood in front of their captain, Chavez.

The woman was livid to say the least, but at least it wasn't completely directed at them.

"The surveillance team just called to state that Officer June never returned to his apartment. They don't know where he is. I need you guys to tear that place apart and see if you can find a clue as to where he could have gone into hiding. I want this as top priority!"

"What about the artifact/murder case?"

"Our visiting detectives can handle that, that's why they were brought here!"

"Yes, Captain."

Both Elisa and Matt nodded, fists against their sides, feeling both tired, strained, and mad. Just when they get a break, something happens and sets them back.

X

Roberto hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Due to June going missing, he got a break. The others were going to patrol while he got to sit back and chill. Briefly he wondered if Brooklyn had to patrol with Gary, or was he going to get a night off on his own as well.

His questions were answered by the sound of the balcony door sliding open. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered what he had promised Brooklyn the night before. He wondered if he could really carry out with that promise.

"'Evening," he said, cursing himself for sounding like some shy high school girl.

Brooklyn just grinned at him, moving forward.

Roberto stepped back, his heart beating against his chest. Brooklyn was acting rather aggressive, a far cry from his formally shy and uncertain behavior. Hands reached out to grab him, grasping his shirt and pulling it out from his pants. Roberto closed his eyes remained still, allowing the gargoyle to do as he pleased. He trusted him with his heart, and this night belonged to him. He opened his eyes when he felt Brooklyn falter.

"I... are you having second thoughts?"

"No," whispered Roberto. He gave Brooklyn a gentle smile. "I'm letting you run things tonight. Whatever you want of me, you can have. I trust you."

"And love?"

"I would not be standing here if I didn't."

The hesitancy faded away, and the fire in Brooklyn's eyes renewed as he moved closer, lowering his head to nuzzle his beak against the side of Roberto's neck. Roberto let out a breathy sigh as he felt the heat from the gargoyle brush against him. He could feel the hands and claws running up his sides and back, and he shuddered. There was a thrill in that knowledge that those claws were strong enough to puncture concrete.

Brooklyn, in the meantime, was in awe at how trusting Roberto was with him. He missed being able to kiss him, but there was something that came close. He gave a tentative lick and felt himself growing warm when Roberto let out a gasp. His applied a little more pressure with his roaming hands, and Roberto let out a moan. Feeling excited, Brooklyn lifted Roberto up, earning a startled yelp, and dropped him on the bed. He crawled up above Roberto, grinning as the human male chuckled and scooted upwards.

Brooklyn leaned into Roberto, nuzzling him again, his hand reaching for the briefcase that was next to the bed. As he brought it up, he felt Roberto place a hand on his arm. His face turning beet red.

"Uh, just one thing. Don't use the gold one."

"Why not?"

"Just... just don't."

Brooklyn let it go, seeing how uncomfortable Roberto was.

He opened the briefcase and pulled out the thinnest and smallest toy inside. He turned to face Roberto who was unbuttoning his shirt with slightly shaking hands. Roberto looked up and gave him a smile.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

X

Brooklyn ran his fingers through Roberto's hair, smiling as he watched the human's sleeping face. He was still on the bed, laying on his side, the human sleeping in his arms, spooned up against the gargoyle.

"Hey," he said, softly.

Roberto's eyes flickered open. "Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Roberto gave him a lazy grin. "Oh, yeah."

"Are you up to another round?"

"You really are insatiable!" Roberto gave a tired laugh, stretching up to kiss the side of Brooklyn's mouth.

"Is that a bad thing?" Brooklyn asked, moving off the bed. He grabbed Roberto's arms and gently tugged him up onto his feet.

"What are you doing?" Roberto asked him, as Brooklyn grabbed Roberto's robe and quickly covered the human.

"How about a little more excitement?" he asked Roberto, scooping him up into his arms.

"Excitement?" Roberto's question went unanswered as Brooklyn strode to the window and out onto the balcony. "Hey, what are you doing!"

Brooklyn leapt from the balcony, spreading his wings, grinning as Roberto yelped and held on tight.

"Where are you taking me?" Roberto asked.

"It's a surprise!"

Several minutes later, Brooklyn landed at his destination. He let Roberto down, watching as Roberto glanced about. "Hey, I remember this place." It was the Xanatos building with the grassy rooftop. The private park above the city.

Brooklyn pulled the human back to him, hands lifting up the robe.

"Ack! Wait!"

"I know the stars can't be seen in the city, but at least I'd like to pretend they could. Here with you, it'll seem more like home. Everyone else use to escape to the forest at night back when our castle was still in Scotland. Of course, back then I wasn't completely sure what was happening. I want to pretend we're back home, finding an isolate place, and acting on our passions. Will you let me?"

Roberto placed his hands over Brooklyn's.

"Of course," he replied.

Roberto allowed himself to be lowered to his hands and knees, and Brooklyn positioned himself to claim the human a second time that night.

His movements were quicker and harsher, the nature around him, although unnatural, bringing out his more primitive instincts. They cried out each other's names in ecstasy, before finally collapsing in exhaustion.

X

"Here they come."

Elisa glanced over to where Goliath was looking at and could make out the shapes of Broadway and Lee. Briefly, she thought back to the page they had received from Lexington and Christina ten minutes ago.

It seemed that in their section by the harbor, they had spotted an abandoned vehicle next to a warehouse riddled with bullets. Upon closer inspection, Christina recognized the part of the face that was still intact. They both had quickly contacted their partners to inform them of the situation.

"Officer June is dead," she had said. "And I think it happened shortly after his release from his interrogation. He's still wearing his uniform."

Lee's voice had gone through the walkie. "Stay there. Lexington can join up with Goliath, Broadway and I will be doing the same. I'll page Jimmy to meet you. Maza?"

"I'll get a hold of Jack and Matt. They should still be at the station."

Now they were grouping together, and Elisa felt a bit more relaxed. While the first night seemed tense between Lee and Broadway, the larger gargoyle recognizing the look of prejudice in the Asian man's eyes, there was no sound of it in his voice tonight. Either he warmed up to the gargoyles quickly, or his skills in acting professionally vastly improved. Then there was the comment that Jack had made to Matt. The fear of heights probably had him more uptight until he saw that he wasn't going to be dropped.

Broadway called out to Goliath. "Angela and Hudson are also on their way."

"Shouldn't we meet back in the castle?' asked Detective Lee.

"We're closer to the station and the harbor from here," Elisa responded.

"Then can we at least settle down somewhere? I think the altitude is finally getting to me."

"Feeling dizzy?"

Lee's face darkened. "I think I'm hallucinating. Put me down. There. Now!" he ordered, pointing to a green covered rooftop.

Broadway rolled his eyes. "As if 'please' wouldn't help."

Lee actually began to wriggle. "I need to fuckin' see that that was not what I was seeing! Or hearing!"

The sound of a roar caught all of their ears.

Elisa watched as Goliath's eyes narrowed. "Impossible," he growled.

"What is it? Who is it?" she asked, unsure if t hat was a roar of anger, or pain. "What's wrong?"

Goliath refused to answer as he headed straight for the rooftop, followed closely by Broadway. Both of them landed and set their respective humans on the floor.

Elisa tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Brooklyn and Roberto had been scrambling up, and Brooklyn had one arm and wing extended, covering Roberto. But she had already seen that the latin male was dressed in only a robe.

At that moment, Angela and Hudson, carrying Stacey and Gary, arrived as well.

"What is going on here?" demanded Goliath, fists clenched.

"I... uh..." stammered Brooklyn.

"Tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing!" Lee was also demanding.

"Mike..."

"What's wrong?" asked Stacey.

"Roberto?" came Gary's incredulous voice.

"Lad!" was the horrified word that came from Hudson.

Angela just had her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

Brooklyn took a step back, moving his arm from the front of Roberto to behind, and drawing him into a one armed embrace. For several tense moments, n o one said anything.

Then Detective Lee was the first to explode.

tbc...

De donde -- from where

to my fellow fans who read the uncensored fic, should be up later this week at adultfanfiction. ssssssssiiiizzzllleee.


	15. Ch 14: Turbulant Responses

_A/N: Well, second to the last chapter. After this, there will be ONE MORE CHAPTER, then a PWP featured at the adultfanfiction site only, due to intense scenes featuring something that was promised in the later chapters, and then a SHORT SEQUEL which acts more like an epilogue. You'll spot it. It'll be titles What is Meant to Be. Working on a different comic featuring Roberto and all the other originals, only different. Making them AU. Imagine that. I'm creating an AU verse for my own originals. Sigh. That will be posted on my livejournal, under the user name of kaltheinya unless I open a different account. Information will be posted on the kaltheinya user's journal if anything changes. Give it a chance. And no, not working on the other fics until this sucker is done. The man one. The two small ones don't count._

**Never Meant to Be**  
Chapter 14

Roberto was trembling as Brooklyn set him down. His face felt stiff where the tears had dried on his skin. He could feel how unsteady Brooklyn was. It was amazing that neither one had let go as they flew back to the hotel. His ears were still ringing with the words that Mike and Goliath had thrown at them on top of the building. It was also amazing that they were allowed to depart. Roberto would have to thank Elisa and Gary later on.

_"God dammit! Bakayarou! I was able to handle your sexuality, but this! What in God's name were you thinking! Baita!_"

Mike had started spouting things in Japanese, none of which Roberto was familiar with, except for the variations of "baka." It really wasn't the name calling that hurt him, rather, Mike stating how he had been able to "handle" his sexual orientation. It seemed that Mike never really accepted him for who he really was.

"Don't let me go just yet," Roberto whispered, when he felt Brooklyn's arms begin to slide away. The gargoyle held him tightly again, and Roberto could feel the shaking increase. Hot drops of tears fell on his shoulder. Just like him, Brooklyn was overwhelmed with frustration and hurt.

Just as Mike had been brutal, so was Goliath.

_"You are a shame to our clan! How could you sink to such a level! With a male human!"_

_"If you weren't so scared, you'd probably have done the same with Elisa!"_

Brooklyn fought back with words, but the exchange was hurtful to everyone.

_"Goliath!" Elisa had cried out. "Brooklyn!"_

_"Mike! Roberto!" Stacey shouted as well._

Roberto gently touched Brooklyn's arm. Goliath had grabbed it so harshly.

"It'll feel better when I wake up later on," Brooklyn whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Roberto whispered in return.

"Hey, cheer up. Things will look better. We'll make them better."

Roberto gave him an unsteady smile.

To be quite honest, neither one of them were certain about the statement, not after all the yelling that started between Goliath and Mike afterwards. There was an implied blame on each other for not watching their "charges." Then came the order to go back to the hotel and wait for their respective "leaders." Mike demanded that Roberto not be taken back by Brooklyn, but by another gargoyle. Gary had immediately jumped in.

_"I'm not saying they'll do it but what if Roberto is dropped? Are you gonna think it's intentional? I don't care what you think about... this... uh... _thing _... but Brooklyn's the only one I... we... can be sure of that will take Roberto back to the hotel completely safe!"_

Mike had backed off, stating that it would have to be that way and as long as Brooklyn was gone by the time he arrived to talk to Roberto.

Brooklyn and Roberto had taken their leave at that point.

And now here they were.

Someone knocked on the door and they stiffened. The door opened and they both sighed in relief. Green eyes peered at them, slightly concerned, but wary as well.

"You guys, uh, okay?"

"Yeah," they both murmured.

"Mike's on his way up. Thought I'd give you guys a warning."

"Thank you."

Brooklyn pulled away, his large hands lingering gently on Roberto's arms. "I'll, uh, see you later," he said.

"Yeah," responded Roberto.

But both of them doubted that it would be that easy.

"I'll be back downstairs in my room," said Gary, as Brooklyn stepped out onto the balcony.

Roberto nodded, glancing back at Brooklyn, watching him take off.

Someone knocked the door.

"Crap!" hissed Gary.

"Bathroom," murmured Roberto.

Gary dashed past him as Roberto took a deep breath and went to open the door, wishing he had the time to clean up a bit more.

X

Not long after Brooklyn and Roberto had left, Mike was standing near the edge of the building, staring down at the streets below. He had asked for Elisa to step away and patrol a bit more with Broadway while he talked with Goliath. From the look on both of the women's faces, Stacey and Elisa were suspicious of Mike's intentions. But Stacey honored the unspoken request and went back to patrolling as well with Angela. Gary had already left with Hudson.

There was a moment of silence as both males tried to process what had happened on the rooftop.

"I don't trust you guys, but I have no choice in this case," Mike suddenly said. "And you have no reason to trust us, other than taking Maza and Bluestone's words that we are trustworthy."

"Agreed," rumbled Goliath.

"Despite that, Broadway talks a lot. He mentioned some stuff despite my best efforts to prove to him that I wasn't interested. Of course, as a cop, it's difficult not to observe or take in everything one senses. Goliath, before you take me to the hotel, I need you to clarify something with me about your trip to Japan."

X

Angela touched down in a nearby alley, Elisa and Broadway landing nearby. She acknowledge the soft thank you that Stacey said. At the moment, she was still stunned at what she saw. Yet, it didn't surprise her that much. She had heard about similar _experiments _done back on Avalon, during mating season when there weren't enough available females. But that was all it was. Simple physical contacts to soothe over the need to mate. This... this was something entirely different.

But it pained her when she saw the faces of Brooklyn and Roberto. It was the look of an individual being forced to choose between two precious loves. In this case, it was the clan, or each other.

Broadway came up beside her. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"I think so," Angela whispered.

Broadway looked upwards, in the direction they had come from. "I... I'm not sure how I feel," he admitted.

Meanwhile, Elisa and Stacey approached each other. Both looked embarrassed and stunned.

"Look I'm really sorry about Goliath flying off the handle like that."

Stacey let out a bitter chuckle, facing the road as a few cars passed by. "My apologies on Mike. I've never seen him lose his cool like that with one of our own."

"That's what you were fearing earlier, wasn't it?" Elisa asked, referring to a past discussion that was never completed.

"Yeah." Stacey turned to face Elisa. "It's not that I have anything against... them," she said, motioning towards Angela and Broadway, who were in the middle of their discussion. "It's just that... Roberto's been hurt bad before. Many times. I don't trust anyone with him."

Elisa couldn't help but chuckle at that, even if it also sounded bitter. "So I've seen first hand. I don't trust anyone with my gargoyles either. And I'm not too sure what to think about all of this. But the guys need love. Goliath and I... we haven't... I mean..."

"You wish you could have been able to start something..." Stacey murmured.

Elisa blushed and glanced away as she nodded. "I guess I'm more reserved about it. I mean... Brooklyn and Roberto? Both different species and males to boot. Meanwhile, Goliath and I would have made more sense, yet we've never touched those grounds. I'm afraid."

Stacey couldn't help but laugh nervously. "With a guy that big, yeah, I'd be afraid too!"

The two women laughed, awkwardness not gone, but subdued just enough.

X

Roberto could feel his heart pounding as he stepped aside to let Mike in. He remained silent, as did Mike. It wasn't because he had nothing to say. It was because he was afraid of vomiting if he opened his mouth.

"Why?" Mike suddenly asked.

"Love," whispered Roberto, not ready for this meeting at all.

"What the hell can a fuckin' beast with wings know about love?" shouted Mike.

"You haven't taken the time to know them!" Roberto shouted back.

"Haven't you learned anything from the creatures we've dealt with? They only look after themselves!"

"Would you listen to yourself? You sound like those damn hate groups!"

"Those hate groups hate people! These gargoyles aren't people! Just because they talk like us doesn't mean they are like us!"

"Again, you don't know them! I've spent time with him!"

"I saw!" Mike dropped himself to the chair. "So tell me, what are you gonna do when we go back? He can't come with us!"

"I'm transferring."

There was a moment of deafening silence.

"Transferring..." Mike repeated, his voice being frightfully calm.

Roberto could feel himself trembling. He hadn't really thought about it. The idea had just popped into his head. But it being said, he had no choice but to proceed further.

"I'm considering transferring to New York." He was surprised to hear his voice come out steady.

A humorless grin flittered across Mike's face. He slapped the arms of the recliner he was sitting in and quickly stood up in one smooth movement. "Well, then," he said, false cheeriness oozing from his voice. "Go ahead and 'consider' your transfer. But I can guarantee that it won't happen."

"You just don't want to lose my special skills of whoring myself to get you information," Roberto added in a cold voice.

Mike went rigid, then stepped towards Roberto, fist raised. Roberto backpedalled, eyes wide in shock. Mike went pale and dropped his fist. He then whirled around towards the door and stormed out, making sure to slam the door shut.

Roberto felt his strength leaving him and his body swayed. A pair of strong hands caught his shoulders, holding him steady.

"Are you okay?" he heard Gary ask.

"Don't know," He felt as if he were separated from his body as he was guided to the chair.

"Are you really considering transferring?"

Roberto remained quiet.

Gary sighed. "Look. It's not that I agree with Mike, but I can't see this... relationship... being successful."

Roberto glared at him. "Why?"

"Because you're from different worlds! If he were human, you'd be in the same situation as if he were a criminal. Two completely different worlds!"

"I have never felt more alive and happy, Gary."

"Are you really happy? 'Cause you look like shit right now."

"I love him."

"Do you? Or is it because he's safe. No one else can love him so he won't look to anyone else but you?"

Roberto stiffened. "That's not fair," he whispered. "I'm not that selfish."

"But you've been burned enough, Roberto. It would make sense that you would latch onto the person, or creature, that would least likely hurt you."

There was a stretch of silence. Gary patted his shoulder. "I'm not trying to take Mike's side. You know how I feel about your lifestyle, and I do my best to deal. Regardless, I... well... I've seen you breakdown. I don't know if I can handle seeing you broken one more time."

X

"It's unnatural," Goliath hissed, trying to keep his temper reined in.

"I don't care," Brooklyn growled. "I'm tired of being alone. He sees me as something more than a friend or some hideous beast."

"You have us!"

"But as clan brothers! I want more! You have it with Elisa, but it's your choice to keep it platonic. You already had a mate once, I didn't."

"It just doesn't make sense, Brooklyn. He's male!"

"So? He risked his life to keep me alive! He battled against the Quarrymen to keep them from smashing me to bits. I was at the hotel and he got Owen to bring me back before the police arrived."

"Which is fine, but as a friend!"

"You'll never understand, Goliath. You will never know what it's like to feel alone. I use to admire you at Wyvern because of all the envious sisters that talked about how unfortunate it was that you had already tied yourself down with Demona! Don't force me to chose between clan or mate, Goliath, because I will chose him!"

"And what if he dies?"

Brooklyn growled. "You better not be threatening him," he said.

Goliath snarled, turning his back on Brooklyn. "I'm not threatening the human. But he is a cop..."

"So is Elisa. We've already almost lost her twice. You haven't pulled away from her!"

"It's different!"

"How!"

Goliath slammed a fist into the wall. "It just is!"

Both males had their eyes glowing white in anger, neither one of them willing to back down.

"You are forbidden from seeing him!"

"I refuse to obey. And I'll abandon this clan if you make that demand again."

Watching the two were the rest of the clan, unsure of whose side to take or how to proceed. Any wrong move or thing said, they felt that it would tear the clan apart.

Of all dangers that had threatened them before, they were not expecting an internal conflict to cause the most damage.

"Just stay out of my sight for the rest of the night!" roared Goliath, storming away.

Brooklyn whirled around and stormed into the castle.

"I suppose its best we all make ourselves scarce for now," Hudson said with a sigh. "They will not be in the mood to talk to any one of us."

X

Puck cautiously entered the room in which Brooklyn was pacing. "I take it that argument had something to do with your relationship."

Brooklyn growled. "Goliath threatened us. Maybe not directly but it was there, hidden in his words."

Puck sighed as he sat in mid-air, legs crossed in lotus position. "I should have warned you about the possible lack of acceptance of what you were pursuing. I guess I just hoped that it wouldn't be found out by the others."

"Don't blame yourself, Puck. I kind of suspected the potential trouble with the way Roberto reacted to some instances. Still, it would have been nice if they had been a bit more understanding."

Puck lay a gentle hand on Brooklyn's shoulder, his expression of genuine concern.

"I do hope that things work out for the both of you."

X

Late morning found Roberto and Jack reaching the office of Fable's warehouses. On the wall was a picture of a mouse gnawing on a net's rope where a lion lay trapped in it. Underneath was a quote. "No matter how large the task..." Both Jack and Roberto couldn't help but chuckle at the cheesiness of the shipping company.

Roberto's thoughts strayed a bit more as he couldn't help but wish Mike was entangled in a net like that. He'd leave his ass in there. The sudden demand the asian man had made that he be under constant supervision was ludicrous.

His thoughts were interrupted when he collided into Jack.

"Sorry."

"Hey. At least you didn't send me flying to the floor like the others. You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Look... about last night..."

"Jack, please... not with you..."

Jack flushed red. "I just wanted to say that I don't feel judgmental about either one of you. It's just... you're kind of hurting me here."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Roberto did his best to get his emotions in check. Jack's somewhat emphatic abilities always seemed to react strongly when around Roberto. It was theorized that this is what kept Jack grounded and immune to Roberto's powers. The only love shared between the two was that of close friends.

The two moved forward again.

Jack knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a voice from inside, one that was familiar to Roberto.

The two young men entered and froze.

"Ah... Mr. Fable, I presume?" asked Jack, flustered.

Roberto watched as the handsome stranger he encountered twice now and dreamed of stood up to greet them.

"You must be the detectives. I must admit I am still rather unsettled at finding that...uh ... vehicle and its occupant next to one of my warehouses. Not quite the thing one would expect to find at any given time of day or night. Now how may I be of assistance, gentlemen?"

Roberto felt as if Fable's eyes were boring into his.

"There's just a few standard questions we need to ask to clarify things."

Roberto felt himself being overwhelmed with erotic images, mostly those of the dreams he had before.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I said everything I could think of to the police."

"We've discovered that sometimes people will remember a bit more after the initial shock has worn off."

"Ah, of course."

As Jack questioned Mr. Fable, he couldn't help but glance at Roberto. He could feel a mixture of confusion and warm feelings coming from his friend, as well as a trace of fear.

And to be honest to himself, fear was his initial reaction to Fable. here was something oddly familiar with the man, but it wasn't the good kind of feeling. It literally was making him feel ill.

But he followed the unwritten script, said his thanks, and pulled Roberto out of there. Something was wrong about Mr. Fable.

Had he looked back, he would have seen the man smirking while stroking a pendant that rested against his chest.

X

Elisa and Matt walked around the bullet ridden vehicle. Both detectives were glad to have missed out on the actual autopsy of the late Officer Karl June.

"What have you got for us?" Elisa asked one of the techs.

"A few things," was the reply. "We were only able to recover 90 percent of the bullets. Those were the ones embedded in both June and the car. The other ten percent are unaccounted for, and should have been found in the surrounding environment. The alley was clear of any shells or bullets."

"So either someone did a good job of cleaning the alley or the vehicle wasn't originally there," said Matt.

The technician nodded. "Furthermore, there is evidence that june was not the driver when he got shot. I know the whole interior is bloody, but most of it us post mortem. Higher concentration of blood is located on the passenger side. The blood splatters on that side indicate closer proximity. June's finger prints were also found on the dashboard."

Elisa and Matt stared at the car in wonder. It never failed to amaze them what could be determined through their forensics department.

"There is one more thing. Well, two. The splatters on the driver's side also indicate that someone was there. We lucked out that it remained intact. If you look closely, you'll see that there is a large spot that isn't splattered in blood. Someone was sitting there when June was shot."

Matt and Elisa glanced at each other, looking grim. "So we either have a witness, an accomplice, or another victim," murmured Matt.

"What's the other thing?" asked Elisa.

"Steering wheel had some prints," the technician said with a grim. "They're being sent out as we speak to see if they match any data bases."

"Finally! A genuine break!" Elisa exclaimed.

X

Mid-day found Xanatos having lunch with a new acquaintance. "So, what can I do for you," Mr. Lee?" Xanatos asked.

The normally jeans and t-shirt detective was wearing a dress shirt with a tie and slacks. Not completely professional for someone like Xanatos who always wore a suit, but respectable enough.

"I think the more appropriate question is what can we do to benefit our now mutual friends."

David Xanatos raised an eyebrow in slight bemusement. "Friends, Mr. Lee?"

"Well, I have gotten to hear some of their stories. They are a rather wonderful group, and beings like that deserve to be protected as well. I know no one knows of them other than what the news have been feeding the public, but it is rather selfish to expect them to protect the city with nothing in return."

"I suppose that is true. But my castle provides them adequate protection. And I have a few trusted staff members that will be quick to respond to sudden transportation of wayward stone gargoyles. Not to mention my connections to help turn as much bad PR into positive ones."

"I assume you'll put your trust in you son when the time comes. Nice to know when one has the option of continuing a family line. There is nothing more sad than to see years of heritage suddenly stop short."

"I don't quite follow," said Xanatos, with a frown.

Lee gave him a small grin. "Let me tell you what I came to realize as I was told about Goliath's travels."

X

The day wasn't a great one for Roberto, so after the interview with Fable, he went back to the hotel and slept. It was close to sundown when he finally decided to get out of his room.

He called and waited for Gary, not wanting to get his head bitten off for stepping out into the hallway without a chaperone. He chuckled bitterly to himself as he headed downstairs.

"What's so funny?" Gary asked.

"You do realize why you were paired up with me at night, don't you?"

Gary snorted. "Yeah, I can guess why. My homophobic nature will have me running to Mike if I so much as see Brooklyn in the sky within our vicinity."

There was a moment of silence.

"Would you?"

"Jesus, Roberto! I already told you how I feel! Just because I don't think it'll work out doesn't mean I'll tattle to Mike."

"I know. Sorry."

X

Brooklyn roared as he came to, slightly disoriented. Seeing that he was inside the castle reminded him of the night before.

His anger towards Goliath kept him from joining the others for the day's rest. And it still flowed in him as he waited for a bit, not ready to head out and meet the clan.

In the end, it was Angela that came in to find him.

"We're ready to begin patrols," she said.

"So why aren't you with Broadway?"

"I thought it best that I travel with you instead of Goliath."

Brooklyn growled. "I'd rather go alone."

"Brooklyn... Goliath does not want you seeing the human. He has ordered us all to keep an eye on you."

"I am second in command!"

"He is thinking of revoking that position."

Brooklyn's eyes flashed white.

"Please, listen. We were given the order. I'm not sure about the others, but I don't agree with them. So please, let me join you."

"Fine."

X

"Samuel Winters," said Matt, hanging up his desk's phone. "They found a match. Forensics stated that they did find one more print on the handle of the door. There's a match to that one, too, but they're waiting for more information."

"At least we're getting somewhere," Elisa said with a sigh.

"We need to get in contact with the others, though. This Sam guy is bad news."

Elisa looked at the photo waved in front of her and hissed.

"That's one of the guys who attacked us in the garage!"

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent positive, Matt. I won't be forgetting their faces anytime soon. I wouldn't be surprised if the other print belongs to the guy who drugged Roberto. He seems the type who would overkill an execution the way June was done in."

Matt stood up. "Let's go find them."

Elisa put on her jacket. "I also want to find out if Mr. Fable had anything new to add."

"Fable?"

"The owner of the warehouse were the car was found."

"Ah, right." Something clicked in Matt's memory, but he couldn't make sense of it. Shaking his head, Matt followed Elisa, hoping that whatever it was would come to him soon.

X

"Why are we waiting here?" Roberto asked. "I already told you I wanted to go into the club."

"Just a few more minutes," responded Gary.

Roberto sighed in annoyance. "I'm sure Mike will be agreeable enough to let you wait outside so you don't have to mingle with us homos."

Gary rolled his eyes and gave him an annoyed look. "Believe me, that is my intention but I'm waiting for someone first."

"Who?"

The sound of something flying overhead caught Roberto's attention. Gary looked unfazed.

There was a crunching sound of dirt in the ally.

"Roberto?"

Roberto dashed in to find Angela and Brooklyn in the alley. Brooklyn stepped forward as Roberto ran up to him.

Both males laughed as they embraced.

"God, I thought I'd never get a chance to see you!" said Roberto.

"Same here."

Gary coughed. "Mike's due to call me in fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Goliath wants us to call in the same time," added Angela. "It would be best if our signals don't come from the same pace."

"So only ten minutes with each other," concluded Roberto.

"I hate this."

The two tightened their hold.

"I missed this," murmured Brooklyn, running his hand down Roberto's back.

Roberto tensed up briefly.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just... hell... I missed you."

Brooklyn glanced up to see that Gary had gone to the street and Angela was climbing up the side of the building, giving them a bit of privacy.

Roberto could feel evidence of Brooklyn's arousal and gave a small chuckle. "We can't do anything here."

"I know. Can't help it. Just thinking of you makes me warm."

Roberto pulled back a bit. "Just what are you thinking of?"

"About how much I want to claim you again."

"Considering the circumstance, I'm just glad we can talk to each other."

"That, too. But it's not as fun."

Roberto sighed and leaned forward into Brooklyn once more. The conversation bothered him, but he couldn't say exactly why. For one horrible moment, Roberto thought that Brooklyn was only interested in the physical aspect of their relationship. But if that were the case, then he wouldn't have stood up against Goliath.

Roberto shook off the negative thoughts and tried to focus on the arms around him. After all, it was highly doubtful that they would get many opportunities to do this.

X

Brooklyn sighed in mild contentment as the transmission to Goliath was cut off.

Seeing Roberto, no matter how briefly, made things somewhat better.

Beside him, Angela giggled. "You look funny," she said.

Brooklyn could only chuckle in return.

"I'm glad I was able to help you see him again."

"I'm grateful. You have no idea how much better I feel. I'm ready to scout some more, and if fate permits, teach some bad guys a lesson!"

X

Elisa was feeding Cagney when her phone rang.

"This is Maza," she answered.

"It's Matt," came the response. "We finally got an ID. We need to group with the others. Seems that the second set of prints belongs to a really dangerous man."

X

Roberto downed one more drink before standing up. Somewhere along the line, his shirt had been unbuttoned. He did, though, escape the curious fingers before he could lose his shirt.

He realized he was a bit unsteady and figured he must have overdone it a bit. Maybe it was time to go back to Gary.

Roberto inwardly giggled, confirming to himself that he was indeed drunk. While this kind of setting was not his normal choice, he knew that Gary would not step foot inside to get him.

But maybe because of his drunkenness, Roberto felt a little bit of guilt at leaving Gary outside, knowing that Mike would be pissed if he found out that they had separated. Besides, the bar closed at 4 am. Thank God for twenty four hour diners.

As he made his way through the dance floor, someone stepped right in front of him.

Cool grey eyes stared down at him as Roberto's head cleared up a bit in surprise.

"Mr. Fable?"

"A trinket for a perfect choice?"

Before he had time to react, the man he had helped interview placed a familiar looking necklace on him.

Everything became fuzzy, and it was like watching a movie. He felt himself being led somewhere. Odd sounds were heard, and then nothing.

X

Gary's head jerked up as a white van with some animals on the side of it drove past him. He looked around, his eyes threatening to shut. After the gargoyles had departed, Gary led Roberto to a car that he was finally given permission to rent. No more bumming rides from Mike or the NY detectives. Well, at least for tonight.

And was he ever glad. He knew that Roberto would mostly likely chose a bar to hang out with, and given his nature, he'd choose one spot that gary would never step into. Hence the fortune of having a car to hang out and wait. Of course, the temperature was cooling so even with the windows rolled up, it didn't get hot inside the car. But it also made him sleepy. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 3:45 am. The club thingy should be letting up soon.

Gary yawned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. His hotel bed was his last waking thought until sunrise.

X

Brooklyn and Angela were getting ready to head back when something caught their attention by the warehouse docks. They were use to seeing delivery vans heading in early in the evening, but not so late at night. Or rather so early in the morning. It made them question what the individuals were up to.

Brooklyn motioned over to a nearby warehouse. Angela nodded and followed. Something like this could only mean trouble. It would be best to hide out and observe and put a stop to whatever is going on.

They watched as the van pulled up to a warehouse with a couple of animals drawn on it. Both gargoyles couldn't comprehend what the drawing meant although the depiction seemed familiar to them somehow. As Brooklyn watched intensely, Angela found herself trying to rack her brains. Was it something she saw on television, or was it a story she read from a book?

They watched as a dark skinned human stepped out of the passenger side. He opened the sliding door of the van and leaned in as another male stepped from the driver's side. They were unable to hear exact words but it sounded like the dark man was speaking to someone who was still inside the van. Then the two made their way to one of the warehouses.

"Should we check?" asked Angela.

Brooklyn shook his head as the van's sliding door shut closed by whoever was still inside. "We don't know what's going on. It could be a pick up or a delivery. Very late or real early depending on your point of view."

"Brook. Ang. Where are you guys?" came Broadway's voice through the intercom. "Sunrise isn't far."

"We're at the docks," Brooklyn said softly. "Something's going on so we're keeping an eye on it. Doubt we'll make it back in time, but we're in a secure place."

"Unacceptable," came Goliath's voice. "There is no such place as a secure place."

Brooklyn growled and Angela took over. "Then how about just taking our coordinates and giving it to Mr. Xanatos, Father. He can have us picked up as early as possible."

There was a moment of silence.

"Very well," Goliath rumbled, not pleased.

Brooklyn's eyes were still white in annoyance, but they slowly reverted back.

Lexington's voice floated through. "Got it. We'll make sure Xanatos or Owen get the coordinates."

The connection ended and Brooklyn and Angela continued surveillance.

It was roughly twenty minutes before the two men came out of the warehouse. They got back to the van and drove deeper into the alley. The dark human leapt out once more.

"Brooklyn, this is where that cop was found dead," Angela whispered.

Brooklyn got back on the transmitter. "Those coordinate's put us in front of Fable's warehouses, the place where that cop was found dead."

"They're taking something out," said Angela.

Both gargoyles looked as the one man opened the side of the van again. A large bundle was handed to him which he threw over his shoulder. It took them a moment to realize it was a person he was carrying. It took Brooklyn another second to realize that he knew that person.

Brooklyn straightened up. "It's Roberto!" he hissed. "They have Roberto!"

HIs eyes went red as he extended his wings, Angela reaching over to stop him. The first few rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, and both became solid stone.

tbc...

Baka -- idiot  
Baita -- whore


	16. CH 15: What is Meant to Be?

Aw, geez... my most sincere apologies on how freakin' long it took to get this chapter up. More than a year?!?!?! Please read notes on the bottom if you sincerely loved my OCs cuz I got news there about them. Not to mention... hmm... 2 short sequel/epilogue kind of things making their appearance soon?!

Chapter 15  
Never Meant to Be

The sound of a blaring car horn was what jarred Gary awake. He looked around, dazed and confused, wondering what on earth gave him the crick on the neck. It was then that he realized that he was still sitting in a car, the sun was rising, and there was noone sitting next to him.

"Oh... mother... fucker," he muttered.

X

Mike was attempting to balance himself on his hands, using the hotel room's chair as an extra challenge, when his cell phone rang. _Who the fuck calls at 6 am in the morning?_ he thought to himself, disregarding the fact that he was awake and doing some bastardized form of yoga. He heard his cellphone switch to speaker and automatically answer. It was a habit he had formed while working with Stacey, using the auto answer function during his routines. "Hello?"

"Um, Mike?"

Gary. Mike frowned as his arms gently shook. "What is it? You stayed out all night?"

"I, well, yes, but..."

"Spit it out."

"Shit, Mike. I fell asleep waiting for Beto to get out and he's not here!! The club is closed!! It's been closed for two hours!!"

X

Gary stared at his phone as the sound of something crashing could be heard.

X

Roberto was at first aware of lying on a cold hard floor. The pounding headache came next as vision slowly returned. He was staring up at a concrete ceiling, with tiny windows. A basement of some sort, or a warehouse. He tried to move but resistance at his wrists made him realize that his arms were tied or handcuffed behind his back. He let out a soft groan as he tried to roll on his side.

The sound of a door screeching open drew his attention. A black male was standing on top of some metal steps that led to a door. Judging by the height of the steps, he must be inside a warehouse then.

"Awake, are we?"

Roberto tried to keep from gasping. It was the dude that had been hounding him and then had attacked him in the garage.

"Since we're gonna get to know each other pretty well, I figured you should know my name. It's Sam. I'm gonna make you scream my name."

Roberto watched as "Sam" closed the door he had entered from and come down the stairs, twirling a small ring of keys before placing it into his back pocket.. He watched him with wary eyes as Sam stood over him, and in one quick movement, shoved his hand between Roberto's legs, grabbing his crotch, as he just lay on top of him, mashing his mouth against Roberto's.

Roberto let out a surprised grunt as Sam began to knead his flesh a bit more harshly, sliding it under his shirt as his mouth began to work on the side of his neck. He didn't have time to panic. Obviously he had been brought here past his guard (and when he escaped he was going to kill Gary for failing the one time he really needed him) and unnoticed. Judging by the light coming in through the window's, it looked like it was morning. Or if he was out all day, late afternoon. He needed to get out. Now that his anger in being taken captive was focused, Roberto felt confident enough in using his powers.

He let his body relax for a moment as he concentrated, before letting out a needy moan, and arching his body up into his kidnapper's. "Please," he whispered, as Sam chuckled.

"Needy little man-whore, aren't ya?" Hands began to drag his shirt off his shoulders.

Roberto spread his legs enough to be able to draw them up and squeeze Sam's hips between his thighs. "I need to touch you," Roberto whispered, letting his power roll out in waves. He felt his kidnapper shudder and thrust against him. An arm wrapped around his waist and lifted him up a bit, as the other arm went to the back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Roberto could hear the _shick _sound of it as it opened. He swallowed his fear and continued to moan softly "I need to touch you, I need to touch you." He felt as the blade knicked his wrists as they sliced off the ropes that bound him. He winced as he could feel blood pumping back to his fingers.

Roberto ran his hands up his attacker's sides, embracing him, touching his back, his waist, and his ass. Sam began to thrust harder against him, and Roberto kept up the charade, kneading Sam's flesh, as he slowly worked one of his hands into Sam's back pocket. He grinned to himself when he felt the ring of keys. He kissed Sam, trying not to gag as the man immediately shoved his tongue into his mouth. He grabbed the keys and slowly drew his hand out as his other hand pushed up against Sam's shirt, touching skin. He nudged against Sam, getting him to roll over and putting himself on top.

_Perfect, _thought Roberto, as he continued to mislead the perp. He waited a few seconds, meeting Sam's thrusts as he lay straddled on top, then he pushed himself up and swung down hard with both hands clasped together.

The sound of flesh striking flesh seemed to echo in the empty space, and Sam was left dazed, grasping his injured face.

Roberto scrambled off the man and ran towards the steps, picking out a key that seemed most likely for the door. The door opened as soon as he reached the top and didn't have enough time to block the punch that followed. He felt himself spin and only had time to put his arms in front of his face as he came crashing back down on the steps, tumbling a few feet and hitting the floor hard. Wind knocked out of him, he couldn't even fight off the hand that viciously grabbed his hair and yanked him upward.

"Shame, shame, Mr. Quintanar," said a familiar voice. Something looped over his neck. "I didn't want to leave this on you all day long while we prepared but I guess it's a fitting enough punishment for what you did to Sam over there."

Fable. So the cocky bastard had been toying with them all.

"Son of a bitch," Sam swore, stumbling towards the other two.

Roberto felt his body going limp, paralyzed, almost. But he could still feeling the throbbing pain in his elbow from hitting the steps, and he could feel the slight chill that existed in the air. He was thrown against Sam.

"You'll find him more cooperative. And just to drive in the severity of the situation, I'll let Smith know he can play, too, so long as he doesn't kill him or hurt him beyond usage. Oh, and here. One has to play safe and all."

Fable exited through the door as Sam gave an awful chuckle, having caught a box of condoms. Roberto felt himself being thrown to the floor and watched as Sam settled on top of him.

"You're going to regret that stunt you pulled, whore," said Sam.

Roberto felt tears of helplessness flood his eyes as Sam began to tear at his clothes. He couldn't move. There was no way to even try and defend himself.

_Brooklyn... _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of Sam unzipping his pants.

X

Fable chuckled to himself as he walked down the exterior steps. All was going according to plan. But the sound of a helicopter froze his steps. He watched and waited, hoping that it wasn't from the police. The helicopter appeared over the neighboring warehouse. He watched with confusion and interest as several people shimmied down ropes to the roof top of the warehouse. Then his eyes narrowed as he watched them through ropes, tying it around two large statues that he knew were not there before. A couple minutes later, the people climbed back up, and the helicopter began to hoist the two statues up.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed. It seemed that he was going to have to get some additional help if those statues were what he thought they were.

X

Owen checked over the solid states of Brooklyn and Angela. While everything seemed fine on a physical level, it was there expressions that caused him some concern. They had a look of determination and anger. The others back at the castle were crowded around one of the links and were frozen looking at each other. It was hard to read expressions clearly on stone, but to Owen it looked like surprise, or shock. He would have to talk to the detectives... but to find a time in between the meetings today... He let out a sigh of frustration.

X

Sam slammed his cock into him, and Roberto couldn't even cry out in pain. All he could do was gasp.

Sam's left arm wrapped around his neck, the right around his waist, pulling him up, forcing him to sit on the man's lap, and letting his own weight impale him further on the man's cock.

"So fuckin' tight," the man panted, as he began to thrust upwards.

X

Somehow, Elisa's apartment became the meeting ground for all the detectives. She wasn't sure how it happened, it just did.

Gary had dark circles under his eyes and Mike looked like a bomb ready to go off at the slightest touch. All of the others were grim. Not that she could blame them. Hearing the news of Roberto's disappearance had also left her feeling shocked.

Matt threw the folder he had on the table. "Samuel Winters and Mr. Smith. Those are the prints we have. We were able to find more information on Winters, but a lot of Smith's reports are classified. He's wanted on an international level."

"Jesus. What the hell did we stumble across?" asked Mike, opening the folder and looking through thee reports.

Elisa's cell phone rang and she stepped away to answer it. "Maza here."

"Detective Maza," came Owen's voice. "It's imperative we meet at 3 PM today. Preferably with some, if not all, of the visiting detectives."

"We're in the middle of a situation..."

"Really? Then it may be related. Because this is about our mutual nocturnal friends. So again, if you can. I'll call you later with a location."

Owen hung up leaving Elisa baffled. What more could possibly happen?

X

He tried to fight off the influence. But he was unable to. And his body seemed to respond on its own. His mouth worked on Sam's cock, taking it as deep as he could, while the guy who called himself Smith pounded into him, fingers digging into his hips.

Semen spurted against his face as Sam pulled out and pumped himself.

Smith gave a couple hard thrusts and slowly pulled out of him. Roberto collapsed, gasping for air, tears long since dried out. A wet plop sounded near his head as Smith dropped his used condom down.

"Think I'll take a break," he said, patting Roberto's ass.

Sam laughed. "Me, too. Don't think I've ever had this much sex in one week, let alone one day. Take a break, whore." Sam caressed his back. "It's not even noon yet."

The tears returned as Roberto was left lying on the floor, only his ripped up shirt covering him. He couldn't even curl up. He wanted to go home.

X

"Ah, Owen," said Xanatos, as he came up to him. "In between meetings, if you could contact Detective Michael Lee and inform him that the project has been approved."

"Project, sir?"

Xanatos grinned. "It's a secret project. Even Fox doesn't know. I intend to surprise everyone. Even the crew won't know until they pick up the important packages. It really is exciting. I think even you will be pleased."

Owen watched as Xanatos left.

While Xanatos looked sincerely pleased, and while he trusted the man... for the first time since his service did Owen feel unsure of this secret project.

X

Stacey, Elisa, and Jack were reviewing the surveillance tapes from the bar that Gary had last seen Roberto walk into. Hovering behind them was the owner, eyes bloodshot, and grumpy as hell. Jack understood how the man felt, considering that he had probably had only three to four hours of sleep. Overnight jobs made it hard enough to sleep during the day. To have it interrupted just plain sucked. However, Roberto was in danger, and he wished the man showed a bit more concern rather than the disgruntled appearance of a man being bothered.

"Stupid time lapse videos" Stacey grumbled, as she watched the people moved across the screen in flashes.

"There!" said Elisa," pointing to an image at a bar. The person ordering drinks was undeniably Roberto. Cueing the tape, they were able to see Roberto have several drinks, leave a couple times, and return, his shirt in varying stages of being unbutton.

Watching Roberto on the screen gave all the detectives a sense of helplessness. That was only because they knew the outcome. Continuing their search, they watched as Roberto got up one last time and stop just out of the camera's view. A shoulder was visible, then it was gone.

"Cue all exit shots to 2:30," ordered Stacey, as Elisa and Jack already moved towards the VCR's.

Fortunately for them, the time lapse wasn't as severe as the video from the bar.

"Back exit," said Elisa, pointing to the corresponding monitor.

On the screen was Roberto, leaning against a familiar male.

"That's Mr. Fable!" cried Jack.

"And that's Winters," said Elisa, with hatred in her voice.

How could she ever forget the face of her would be rapist?

"Ah, I remember him now," the owner suddenly said. "They told me he was drunk and were going to take him home."

"Do people make it a habit to tell you when they are leaving?" Stacey asked.

"Despite its appearance, detective, this bar is a refined establishment. None of our customers are allowed to leave with keys in their possession unless they are the designated driver."

X

Elisa was led to the table where Owen was waiting for her. She had left Stacey and Jack back at the hotel where they were going to meet up with the others to tell them what was found out.

"Miss Maza," said Owen, as Elisa sat in front of him.

"Mr. Burnett," Elisa greeted in return.

"I have some information that may be too urgent to go without saying before nightfall."

"How so? And what do you mean by 'may be?'"

"Well, Miss Maza. . . this morning I responded to another call to pick up our mutual friends. They were stranded in a warehouse district that, if I'm not mistaken, was where a missing officer was found."

Elisa leaned forward. "What happened?"

"They looked like they were getting ready to jump into action," Owen murmured, keeping a pleasant and professional face to avoid suspicion from any outsiders.

"Mr. Fable's warehouse."

"That would be the one."

"Well, then that removes all doubt. Thanks, Owen! I got a search warrant to ask for!"

Owen sipped his drink as Elisa jumped up and rushed away.

X

"Aesop, as in 'Aesop's Fables!'" groaned Matt, when informed of all additional information.

"And that was his van that I saw," said Gary, looking stressed.

Matt felt sorry for the younger man. He could understand what Gary was feeling -- Roberto was under his care and he lost him. He felt just as apprehensive when he and Goliath got separated during the whole Illuminati incident despite that separation being orchestrated.

Stacey and Elisa were standing on in opposite corners, both on their cell phones, talking to different people.

"Judge said she'll sign the order. It should be ready by early evening."

""I hate this fall and winter time crap," growled Mike. "Sun's scheduled to go down at 5:45. We have under two hours to gather a well trusted team. I'm certain your firends are going to help, right?"

"It'll be difficult for them if we're building a team."

"You're forgetting that like Matt's Illuminati..."

Matt bristled at being reminded that he was part of that group.

"We have our own connections that stretch far and wide internationally. I'm sure the judge will pull a few strings to get the appropriate people here."

"And you can just trust them?" asked Elisa, unsure of having faith in a bunch of people she didn't know.

"Well, every once in a while we're blessed with people we know and like, and sometimes we're cursed with people we don't like at all. Luck of the draw. But how much more trustworthy can a person be when learning about and fighting the crap we've seen and keeping quiet for the sake of humanity's sanity?"

"What about ours?" muttered Matt.

"You're friends with talking beasts. You're far from being sane. And so are we."

"Speak for yourself," said Stacey, hanging up the cell phone she was on. "Christina and Jack said they've noticed some extra activity at Fable's place. People in some type of uniforms are being dropped off."

"You mean like cops or soldiers?" asked Elisa, incredulously.

"He said blue jumpsuits with yellow emblems that look like mallets."

"Quarrymen," hissed Elisa.

"Then they're expecting us," growled Mike. "Or at least your friends."

"Meaning we they'll probably start the ritual the moment the sun goes down. If the troop isn't set up by then, we may get there too late."

"I'll wait by the other gargoyles," said Elisa. "We'll head there the moment they wake up. Matt can go with you guys and see if you can sneak in. Although, they'll probably be hiding in neighboring warehouses, too."

"It doesn't matter. Roberto's in there and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him be killed."

X

The back of a small delivery truck hoisted open, revealing Christina. She waved for Matt, Stacey, and Mike to hop in. "We found ourselves being slowly surrounded, so Jack had his cousin Nick help us out by sending this delivery truck. Jack's driving. We've been going back and forth to our one warehouse so noone's infiltrated that one. We're hoping it's because they see it's busy and will ignore us when we start moving the rest of the troops in."

"Troops?" asked Matt.

"We have a few people here already. A few from your department too, it seems."

Matt was pleasantly surprised. "Good. That makes me feel a bit better."

Christina closed the door and some interior lights popped on. The truck lurched for a bit before steadily moving forward. "Jack counted at least 24 individuals, and it seems that most of these warehouses are currently not in use which explains why no one has really seen or heard anything. We also haven't seen Roberto, but the van is here, that much we were able to determine. When's Elisa gettin' here?"

"As soon as the Gargoyles wake up."

"Then all we can do is wait, huh?"

Matt nodded and grabbed onto a side rail as he felt the van slow down. He felt it shift and begin to head in reverse as the sound of a metal docking gate opening up was heard somewhere nearby.

Christina gave Stacey a quick nod and leaned over to Matt. "Hang on tight," she whispered.

Matt stared at her as he did as was told, and felt the van lurch to a quick stop as the sound of metal scratching against concrete could be heard. Mike, who was unprepared, almost lost his balance as he was pitched forward."What the hell! _Baka!_"

The door opened and Matt found himself greeted by a couple people with smirks on their face. "He still hasn't gotten the hang of stopping in time. But he drives it better than any of us."

"Then let me take the wheel," said Matt.

X

As the troops were moved in, Matt was pleasantly surprised to see Morgan present. The seasoned cop was also slightly surprised, and a quick talk allowed each other to see how many secrets they actually had. Matt was certain that Elisa would be glad to have another cop within their force to be able to rely on should something happen to either one of them.

"It makes sense now," said Morgan. "I always thought that the late beats were what was doing her in many nights. So it's because she's friends with the gargoyles. What other time would she be able to see and talk to them except for the evenings?"

"It's difficult for her many times."

The two didn't get much chance to talk as dusk was fast approaching.

X

The sky became red before melting into a deep purple. Stone cracked and a tremendous choir of roars sounded out.

Each one seemed slightly confused as two companions found themselves back at home.

"Where were you?" asked Lexington, as Elisa hurried up, giving Angela and Brooklyn no chance to respond.

"We got problems. Roberto been taken as the last target!"

"He's at the warehouse we were at when sun found us," growled Brooklyn. "We have to help. Goliath! I know you don't approve, but he is a human and we've always protected them!"

Goliath gritted his teeth and nodded. "I have to agree with that one."

"Mike has already gathered a group of trusted people to aid us. It seems that the Quarrymen were hired to keep watch."

"Quarrymen," the gargoyles growled.

"Then we shall go."

X

The gargoyles met on the rooftops, waiting word from Elisa who had gone to join Matt. From their rooftop, they could see the squads of humans waiting to move forward.

They could also make out the shadows of the Quarrymen, armed with lasers.

There was a heavy moment of silent tension, and then the humans began to move forward like invading ants, quietly and with deadly precision. At the first sound of gunfire and the responding laser blast, the gargoyles took flight.

The battle was on.

X

Fable watched as Sam and Smith finished strapping Roberto to the alter. The Latin male was lax, unmoving and looking very much like a glassy eyed doll.

He felt a stirring in his loins which, he would have to admit, would have disgusted him prior to seeking out the power. But knowing how much power he would gain by completing this ritual made him hungry in many ways.

Fable began to chant in a language unfamiliar to his henchmen. He moved to the complete statue and removed a portion of the heart that was attached to straps. It was one of the pendants that he had retrieved many nights ago. Fable dipped it into a small bowl of red liquid that could only be described as as blood.

He moved to Roberto and placed it over his head.

The young man began to move, his eyes fluttering, his mouth slightly opening to release a long, drawn out moan. His body began to writhe wantonly as Fable took the bowl, dipped his fingers ito it, and used the liquid to draw symbols down Roberto's chest, stomach, and outer thighs.

Sam watched hungrily while Mr. Smith remained indifferent, eyes on Fable.

Only the two knew of the sacrifices needed for the completion of the ceremony. He would just have to wait for Fable's cue.

X

Goliath and Brooklyn roared as they swooped in from opposite directions, picking up Quarrymen and throwing them into each other.

Bronx bowled into a small group, being followed by a team of cops who quickly subdued them.

Elisa, Matt, and Mike fired some rounds, trying to make their way to the targeted warehouse, a slash bomb impeding their advancement by a few crucial minutes.

"They're starting," came Jack's voice through their headsets.

"How do you know?" asked Mike, shooting the hand of an advancing Quarrymen.

"I feel sick," responded Jack. "They're using blood magic. Or at least it feels like it."

Matt shot Mike a look.

"He's sensitive to it. Blood magic is evil by nature and its strong enough for people like him to feel it. Kind of like a loss of equilibrium even though everything is standing still?

"In other words, we have to move fast."

"Broadway and I think we can create an opening," came Angela's voice. "Most of them are advancing forward instead of standing ground. If we land near the ones guarding the doors, they'll most likely abandon it in an attempt to get at us."

"That's too dangerous!" protested Elisa.

"But I like the idea," said Mike. "Let me see who I can get to go near the door"

"Bronx can knock the door down once there is a clean path," added Hudson, who was currently whisking one of their injured comrades to safety.

"Got a better idea," added Lexington. "Xanatos sent two battle helicopters that are ready to be controlled by remote. Just give me a few minutes! I'll use them to drive the guards at the main entrance away. Detective Lee, just have a team ready!"

"Morgan, you stay and command the teams. Elisa, Matt, you're with me. Who else is near?"

"This is Gary. Jack and I are to your left."

"This is Christina. We'll cover Bronx!"

"Fine. Lex, those 'copters better be here soon."

X

Sam watched as the statue's eyes glowed when Fable stepped forward and just forced his cock into Roberto without preparation. Then again, being fucked the whole day probably left him prepared.

The tan man arched his back in a silent scream.

Sam couldn't help but notice that the height of the alter left their victim at the perfect height to be fucked in the mouth.

He watched as a glow enveloped both men, his mouth watering.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh called him as the look on Roberto's face wasn't of a person being tortured, but one in ecstasy.

It wasn't until he looked up at Fable's face that he was finally prompted to act on his need. The look on Fable's face was one of a challenge and dare, and it was a dare that Sam was willing to make.

He lowered his zipper and unbuttoned his pants, his cock hard and heavy with anticipation.

He approached the altar and when Roberto gasped, he shoved himself in. Sam let out a moan as the man began to suck. He closed his eyes, thus failing to see Fable nod towards Smith.

Mr. Smith's fingers reached for a large machete that was tucked in his waistband. He slowly approached Sam from behind.

X

Nine Quarrymen stood standing guard at the main entrance. They clenched the laser rifles provided by the man who gave them warning that gargoyles would be arriving. But what they hadn't been warned of was of the small army that was currently fighting them.

After the last fiasco, they really didn't want to go up against the police.

Moments later, two helicopters flew over them. A rain of bullets fell near them, and they all yelled in fright as they took off running in different directions.

"Go!" shouted Lexington.

Christina's group parted in two, revealing the charging gargoyle dog. Bronx barreled into the door, splintering the wood from the door frame. A moment later, he ran out as lasers flew out form behind him, one of them striking an officer in front of Christina.

"Man down!" she shouted.

"Cover them!" shouted Morgan.

Angela and Broadway landed next to the group. "Give him to me," she demanded.

Elisa slowed down as she headed to the doors.

"We'll stand guard for now," said Morgan. "Be careful."

Elisa nodded once at him, then glanced at Angela and Broadway.

"We'll join you in a moment," said Broadway.

A shadow flew over them as Morgan's group began to advance forward, shooting into the warehouse. Goliath landed next to Mike.

"We've managed to clear the rooftops but they are taking to hiding on the ground."

"And we've got people waiting for us inside the warehouse."

"Time to use the flash bombs then," said Mike. "Goliath, there are slightly more powerful ones in the warehouse we were using. You and your clan, use those to flush the others out of hiding. Morgan?"

"I'll start having the men retreat."

Goliath nodded and took off running to the side of another warehouse, using its side to climb up and take off.

Gary arrived, handing Mike a small tube.

"Sweetness. Okay, let's go for the grand finale."

While Morgan's's team continued to draw fire, Mike and Matt ducked past the bullets and lasers, making their way to the door. Mike tossed in the device and turned away. A brilliant flash could be seen from inside, and both Matt and Mike were the first ones in, guns blazing, taking down the Quarrymen from inside. Elisa, Gary, and Jack joined them as the others turned to ward off the Quarrymen that were rushing back to Fable's warehouse.

"The basement!" shouted Elisa.

The group ran to the door that led them to their destination. But when they pushed the door open, they halted, as a sight took them by shock and surprise.

X

To Fable, everything seemed to slow down. He could make out every sweatdrop that formed on his victim's face and chest. He watched as his own fell and splashed against the tan skin. He could see how Roberto's throat muscles worked to take in Sam's length and thickness. And he could see how easily the blade from Smith's machete slid through Sam's neck.

Everything seemed so silent. Blood sprayed out into the air as if it were underwater. And he could see past that veil of blood and make out the shocked looks on the detectives' faces as they entered.

But it was too late for them. The ritual was complete. The blood rained down as Sam fell, soaking Roberto and Fable.

And everything sped up as Fable cried out his completion, emptying himself into his sacrifice.

The latin man let out a shriek of pain as a blinding light surrounded him and he began to lift up on his own, above the altar. The statue behind them glowed, the jaw of the statue dropping, as ghostly hands came out of the mouth. They shot out and went through Fable, and he too began to glow. The ghostly hands then reached Roberto, grabbing the small wisps of lights that had surrounded him, and began to pull back.

Fable watched, detached, as a shield formed around him. He ignored the bullets, instead focusing on how the latin man now writhed in pain. He could feel himself grow stronger as the hands pulled pack the into him, and the wisps of light separating from Roberto. Once he absorbed everything, no one would be able to stop him.

X

"Shit!" shouted Mike.

"He's growing in strength!" confirmed Jack, looking fearful.

"I can't believe we're being held at bay by ONE MAN!" shouted Matt, trying to take a shot at the one identified as Smith. The deadly shooter was using both hands firing off automatics.

"Mike! Jack! You're gonna have to do it!"

"Damn it all..."

"Do what?" asked Elisa.

Mike looked at her. "Best way to describe it is use our life force. Jack will still be able to move after his one shot... but neither of us will be able to repeat it for at least a month. This shot has to count."

"I noticed you only mentioned Jack moving," muttered Matt.

Mike nodded. "I'll be out for the count. So you better cover us."

"Need you ask?"

"Focus on the shooter. Wait until he reloads. All we need is a couple seconds."

"You guys better be hurrying," said Gary, his voice tainted with slight panic. Looking over, they were alarmed to see that Roberto looked to be getting old, as streaks of white hair had begun to form on him.

Mike and Jack passed off their guns to Matt and Gary. They both refilled their own guns, as did Elisa. Then they began to shoot using the guns Mike and Jack gave. Sure enough, there was a click and the gunfire heading their way stopped.

Mike and Jack stepped out, both of them glowing. Mike held out his arms, chanting something that sounded asian, as Jack just murmured "Please don't be late."

As soon as Elisa saw Smith take aim again, she and the other two began firing in earnest.

Fable glowered, realizing that something was about to ruin his power trip. "Stop them!" he shouted, as the cracks on the statue began to fuse together.

Several things happened at once.

Gary took off running, yanking off his coat, heading towards the altar. Two wide beams of light shot out, striking the statue, reforming the cracks. Mr. Smith aimed at Matt's head, but an explosion from above altered his aim just enough that one shot hit Matt's temple and the other into his shoulder. Matt crumbled to the floor in pain. And Elisa, ignoring her falling partner even though it scared her, remained steady with her aim, finding her mark dead center of Mr. Smith's chest.

The man went down, the statue exploded, and Gary caught Roberto as the loss of powers dropped him, wrapping him in his coat.

Quarrymen fell from above, many unconscious, a few dazed. Several officers and the gargoyles fell in. Gary rolled to the side, cradling Roberto like precious cargo, the unconscious man's hair color returning to normal.

Brooklyn saw the battered body of his human lover in Gary's arms and roared, seeking out Fable who was attempting to run. He leapt at his direction, caught him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Fable slid to the ground, out cold.

And just how quickly the battle began, it all slid to a halt.

Elisa ducked down to check on Matt, relieved to see that it was only a clean would, despite the pain Matt stated he was in.

Jack was holding himself up as an officer came towards him.

Mike, on the other hand, lay on the floor, fighting to remain conscious, just to see if his younger charge was alive. He watched as Brooklyn made his way to Gary and Roberto. He could see Brooklyn hold out his arms.

"Please, let me..." said the red gargoyle, sounding pained.

Gary stared up at him, then nodded, relinquishing his hold.

Mike watched as Brooklyn tenderly picked up Roberto and cradled him close. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. That hold was as loving as anyone could get. He struggled to say something, but found himself unable to move his lips. Someone came over, asking him if he was all right. As his eyes closed on their own, Mike realized that he had made a huge mistake. And having received the message from Xanatos, he knew that he would not be able to fix it. He could only hope that he would be forgiven if things turned out the way he and Goliath had planned.

X

Goliath watched as his second in command held the human. A wave of guilt washed over him. He turned to seek the detective Mike Lee, but discovered that the man was currently being attended by the medic unit. More police were on their way, and they were not part of the crew hired by the others. He and the other gargoyles needed to make themselves scarce. Maybe there was still time. If he could get with Xanatos... then maybe...

X

"I'm sorry but Xanatos has already retired for the evening," said Owen.

Goliath growled.

"What's wrong, father?" asked Angela.

"It's... it's nothing." _Yet._

X

Gary watched the sky as began to get less brighter. Roberto and Mike had yet to wake up. Jack was under observation and Matt was scheduled to be released in the morning. Christina kept hopping in and out, flirting with the male nurses, probably keeping occupied to stop from worrying about everyone. From what he understood, Stacey was dealing with the judicial branches that did their best to keep events such as what occurred secret, but still legal.

The only thing was, Fable would be getting too much of a public trial. The underground groups would be hard pressed to find the correct reporters to bring in to carefully edit out the "useless" information from the public.

Elisa, in the meantime, was working with her Captain and IA on the death of Smith. FBI agents had already arrived and were questioning her on Smith. Knowing how he was wanted on an international level, they would have to be satisfied with whatever phony story Elisa could come up with. The sheer number of bullets that had come from Smith's gun was more than enough to give just cause in her discharging her gun.

He watched the monitors and hoped that when Brooklyn stopped by that night, Roberto would at least open his eyes.

X

Xanatos and Owen stood near the gargoyles as the sun began to sink past the horizon. A large cargo helicopter flew was landing.

"Well you let me know now, sir?" asked Owen.

"You can open and take a look," said Xanatos, looking very proud. "Flew them out from Japan."

Owen, or rather Puck, felt nervous with that comment. The blades slowed down on the helicopter and the cargo door slid open. Owen stepped forward and paused, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The sun disappeared and the sky was filled with roars, both from the castle's roof top and from the cargo hold.

"Aren't they incredible?" Xanatos asked. "It was their choice to come out here to America."

Three females and one male gargoyle stepped out.

"Welcome," said Xanatos. "We hope you enjoy your newest home."

Owen bowed as the other four bowed in return.

"We are very much pleased to be here," said one of the females, with a heavy accent. She was considerable older and had the feel of a matriarch. "We look forward to getting to know our American clan."

"Whoa..." came a surprised voice.

Owen watched at their resident gargoyles approached. Goliath's face was unreadable, Hudson perplexed. Angela didn't look so confidant as Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn looked on, interested.

Xanatos introduced all of the gargoyles, and Owen couldn't help but feel concerned. In many ways, the gargoyles were like humans... But they were also beasts. And with all beasts, the need to procreate would eventually be a strong need that had to be fulfilled. Goliath, and one could assume Hudson, had already fulfilled that. On Goliath's part, Angela stood there as proof. But the three younger ones?

X

"Goliath."

The clan leader felt uncharacteristically small when he heard the tone Hudson used.

"Goliath... was this the secret you were working on with Xanatos?"

"Yes."

There was a bit of silence. "I would most likely be happy if I were not questioning the motives for these arrangements."

"They were not done of good will. And though it is far too late, I regret it."

Hudson nodded. "Temptation will be great considering how unorthodox and new Brooklyn's love for the human is."

"That was the plan. And for the record, Xanatos has no idea. He honestly believes it is a move to unite gargoyles globally."

The two gargoyle males watches as the two younger females flirted with the three males, all looking quite flustered. The male newcomer was ogling the streets below while the older female and Angela watched with annoyance.

X

Roberto opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital, yet again. He glanced over to his right and saw that it was night out. And someone was sitting near him. He felt his heart jump briefly as everything that happened came rushing at him, and he let out a strangled cry.

The figure next to him moved, turning on a light.

"Hey, hey, you're all right. It's over, it's over," said a familiar voice. Roberto got his breathing under control and saw that it was his partner, Gary.

"Brooklyn?" he asked, weakly.

"Uh, he hasn't stopped by yet."

"Oh." Roberto's eyes fluttered and closed. A moment later, he fell asleep again.

X

Brooklyn watched in amusement as Hana, the visiting gargoyle, laughed with glee. "It is beautiful here, and not as crowded as home."

"Really?"

"We do not get out much into the city, but when we do, there is so many people walking the streets. Very much like here but it seems less crowded."

"It's fun watching them," said Brooklyn. A moment later, he flew over a familiar hotel and was hit with a pang of guilt. It had been four nights and he had yet to visit Roberto at the hospital. He wasn't even sure if the human was still there or if he had been released. He wanted to go, he really did. But he felt bad about leaving Hana behind to do so. The female was so attentive and had seemed crushed when he first tried to tell her that he needed to go somewhere alone. And he felt awkward at the thought of introducing her to Roberto, but didn't know why. And that in turn led to the guilt.

"You look sad again, Brooklyn-san."

"Do I? I'm sorry. Uh, it's nothing."

"I hope you trust me soon enough to tell me what is troubling you, friend. It hurts to see you so sad."

Brooklyn felt himself blushing. "Er, sorry."

X

"I'm fine," murmured Roberto as he took his bag back from Gary.

"Well, I don't think you are. This wasn't like other times, Roberto. You need to see one of the counselors. The chief is going to make it mandatory for you anyhow once we get home."

"I'm... I might not even be going home."

"Oh. That's right. You were talking about... uh, transferring here. Forgot."

There was a moment of silence as Roberto finished packing his few personal items.

"So, uh, Brooklyn. . . he hasn't come over any of these nights, has he?"

Gary looked uncomfortable. "N-no. But he might have had a good reason. From what I hear, Elisa nor Matt have been able to visit the gargoyles, and Christina said she went to see them once but they were out."

"Oh. I guess I could try to see them tonight."

Gary looked even more uncomfortable. "Mike's getting out in an hour, too. He said he was going to see them."

Roberto frowned. "Then I better try to get there before he does."

"And face Goliath?"

"I'm not afraid of him."

Gary sighed. "Fine. I'll try to join you."

A nurse wheeling in a chair stepped into the room. "Ah, Mr. Quintanar! Your chariot awaits."

Roberto grimaced. Damn hospitals and their policies.

X

Brooklyn watched as Angela clutched at Broadway and led him out into the air. "Follow us," she said, to the other female and male. Lexington was already gliding in the air, waiting for them. Hana stood beside him, watching. And watching all of them were Hudson and the elder female Ayasama.

"What is wrong, Brooklyn-san?" Hana asked. "You look extremely tense. It is not good for your health."

"Hana-san. There is something I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"I... I really like you..."

Hana smiled brilliantly.

"But I also like someone else..."

At this the female looked completely confused. "But... but there... aren't any...isn't Angela-chan together with Broadway-san?"

Brooklyn looked even more tense. "It... it isn't another gargoyle I like. It's a human."

"Oh."

"Male."

"Oh!" Hana's eyes were wide, and then lowered, looking hurt. "Oh. I... I understand, Brooklyn-san. But why did you not mention this before?"

"I don't know."

"And you have not seen him these past few days?" Now she sounded reproachful.

Brooklyn shook his head.

"Why not?"

So Brooklyn told her a short version of what had happened. How Roberto was injured because of a case and that he was in the hospital. He also mentioned how Goliath did not approve of the relationship. Hana asked him how he felt about this, and he answered that he was hurt about his family not being understanding. And he was also uncertain of how to proceed from there.

"Brooklyn-san. In my clan, the situation is a bit reversed. There are more females in my clan than males. It is not unusual for females to find companionship with one another. It eases the pain of loneliness. That is why I am not as outraged as your leader is. But I am a bit shocked that you chose a human. And that the human chose you. True love is rare, and if this is it, then fight for it, no matter how fleeting it is."

"Fleeting?"

Hana looked sad. "Humans live short lives compared to ours. Do not forget. If you love the human, make his life happy even if you will have to continue alone on your own. That is what I think. You will have us as friends. I... I like you enough to want your happiness, Brooklyn-san, even though I had hoped you saw more in me than a friend or sister. Now I know why you look so sad, and it relieves me that I am not the cause of that sadness."

"Hana..." Brooklyn felt his heart warm up inside him and pound. This was a wonderful gargoyle. If he hadn't met Roberto first... Brooklyn reached and and drew her to an embrace. "Thank you so much," he whispered, holding her tight.

Hana fought tears as she hugged him back, nature dictating that she hide her disappointment.

She pulled back. "Shall we visit your human? I am curious to know who has captured your heart."

Brooklyn grinned. "If he's not in the hospital, he should be in his hotel. Let's go!" Brooklyn grasped her hand and together they rushed to the edge, leaping off and soaring into the air.

Neither one were aware of what had transpired behind them.

X

In the shadows, Goliath, Mike, and Xanatos were watching the gargoyles interacting with one another.

"I think they are getting along greatly," said Xanatos.

"Yeah. Swell," said Mike.

Xanatos beamed at a job well done. "I'm kind of jealous that I never thought of this before. You would think that a happily married man and a proud father would be more open to trying to help his friends find similar happiness as well."

Mike shrugged. "That always seems more like a woman thing to do."

"I guess you're right," laughed Xanatos. "Speaking of women... I do have my queen waiting for me. Dinner and all. There's a premiere of a new musical. So for now I do have to bid you all farewell. Owen can escort you out when you're ready."

Mike nodded and watched as Xanatos left them. He turned to Goliath, shifting nervously on his crutch. He had been released just a couple hours prior to Roberto and had more time to prepare to meet with Goliath for the evening. He had hoped that there would have been little difference to Brooklyn's actions now that female gargoyles had been introduced but to no avail. Brooklyn had not visited Roberto once while in the hospital.

"So, those two have been together like this for the past four days?" he asked, pained.

Goliath nodded, looking grim.

"Shit... Roberto will be crushed.

"And Brooklyn will feel guilt when he comes to his senses."

At that point, Owen stepped up behind them. "Detective Lee? Your colleague is on his way up."

"Which one?"

"Mr. Quintanar."

"_Kuso!!_"

The elevator slid open and an apprehensive Roberto stepped out, pausing when he saw Mike and Goliath standing next to one another.

The two tensed up.

Roberto shot Mike a wary look. Then he saw past them and his eyes widened.

Brooklyn was embracing a female gargoyle and was looking quite relaxed.

Roberto felt his lungs freeze. There was a slight rumble of thunder in the distance. The man turned to face Mike and Goliath.

"Was this your doing?" he asked.

"My idea," muttered Mike. "I was too late to stop it in time."

"I, too, was unable to stop Xanatos from carrying this out. He is unaware of the situation," added Goliath.

"And why did you want to stop it?" Roberto glanced out to watch Brooklyn and the female jump out into the air and disappear into the cloudy air.

Mike stepped closer to Roberto, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Because I saw how much he loved you."

Roberto stepped back, slapping Mike's hand off his shoulder, his face flushed with sudden anger. "You _saw?! _You changed your mind because you saw rather than believe in me? That is so fuckin' typical of you!"

"Well, you don't exactly a great record in choices," responded Mike, defensively.

He immediately regretted what he said as a moment of silence fell upon the group. Even Goliath stared at Mike, stunned by the tactless nature of Mike's response.

"Uh, f-forgive me," he stammered out.

Roberto's face showed no emotion. He turned to Goliath.

"Because your clan is scarce, I'm not going to fight for Brooklyn's attention. In some way, I can understand that some good will come of this if I allow Brooklyn to forget about me and focus on the female.

"However, if I find out that Brooklyn ends up with a broken heart because of her, I will come back during the day and grind you up into fine dust."

"Roberto," pleaded Mike.

"Don't talk to me," growled Roberto, turning away from them. "I need time alone."

Mike and Goliath watched helplessly and with incredible guilt as Roberto began a lonely trip back towards the elevator.

"_Kuso,_" muttered Mike.

"Maybe I should try talking to Brooklyn," murmured Goliath.

"That may alienate him even more," replied Mike. "Let's face it... We screwed up big time."

Both males stared out into the sky. Soft flashes of light could be seen against the clouds below the castle. They were interrupted from their thoughts by the arrival of Gary.

The younger man froze upon seeing them. "Ah! Oh..." He floundered with his words. "Um, Roberto hasn't been up yet, has he?"

"Yeah. He has."

"Oh. Um... did he leave with Brooklyn?" was the next timid question.

"Er... no," responded Mike.

The quietness of the normally loud man alarmed Gary.

"What happened?" he asked.

X

Brooklyn landed on the neighboring rooftop of the hotel Roberto was staying at, looking discouraged.

"I don't know where he could be..." he said, forlornly.

Hana settled beside him. "What of his friends?"

"I'm not entirely sure of where to find them. And I'm not speaking to Detective Lee. He was the one strongly opposed us," growled Brooklyn.

"What about your friends, Maza-san and Bluestone-san? We have yet to meet them as well."

"They've been too busy to come and see us, but you're right! They may be at home."

The wind picked up at both gargoyles had to regain control of their gliding.

"Smells like it's about to rain."

"Dammit. We better head back to the castle then. We'll see them tomorrow."

X

Roberto walked, unaware of his surroundings. His heart pounded with each step, and his chest kept constricting, making it hard to breathe. He crossed the roads without paying much attention, only luck being on his side keeping him from harm. He didn't notice the few pelts of raindrops against his skin. Nor did he notice when people began to shriek and scurry about as the rain began to come down heavily. People wrapped their coats tighter against themselves as they tried to keep the cold water from touching their skin as they made for cover in shops and such. A few were prepared, bringing out umbrellas and continuing their treck.

But not Roberto. He barely shuddered as the ice cold water drenched him. Instead he continued walking until he had no energy to do so. He stumbled into an alleyway and leaned up against one wall. His blank look began to crumble as the urge to sob finally hit. It started out choked as his arms came across his stomach, knees giving out, causing him to slide to the floor. The rain helped drown out the sounds of his broken heart, giving him privacy in the public street. He rested on his hands and knees in a puddle, letting out his anguish at the betrayal of his friends. And he mourned knowing in the back of his head that he would need to end the relationship. He could not be so selfish.

Some time had passed, and he was sitting against the wall as the rain barely let up. But by then he really didn't notice that the rain no longer felt cold to him. He thought that he was just tired, and thus sleepy.

The sound of a passing car could be heard. The sound of brakes. The car returning slowly with squeaky tires. A door opened followed by the sound of rain hitting an open umbrella could be heard. Shoes stepped down and began to walk to where Roberto sat, splashing lightly in the puddles of water. "Help me here," came the person's voice, as another door opened up. Roberto was shielded from the rain temporarily as the person stood over him.

"Oh, Roberto," said a sad voice. "Hold this." A blanket was draped over Roberto's shoulders and strong arms scooped him up. Roberto shuddered for a moment but did not wake, his face pale, and his lips showing a tint of blue.

He was carried to a yellow taxi and gently placed on the seat. The driver got in and glanced back. "Um, you always make it a habit of picking up bums off the street? 'Cause..."

"No. This is a close friend of mine. He's just had... a really bad night."

The driver nodded and looked forward as he began to drive.

An arm tightened around Roberto's waist while the other hand pulled Roberto's head down to rest on a shoulder.

No one spoke a word.

X

Elisa stepped into her apartment, grateful to be out of the rain. In a matter of a few weeks, she knew it would probably start snowing.

IA kept up the routine questions,but strangely enough they only talked to her and Matt.

She quickly found out that an elaborate cover story had been formed revolving around the events that had transpired a few nights ago.

She understood. After all, talked about spells or magic would either be met with disbelief or mass hysteria.

Of course, the daily questions and planning left her too exhausted to visit the gargoyles. And tonight it chose to rain. But she was feeling antsy enough to try to brave the rain and go see the gargoyles. It worried her to find out that Brooklyn hadn't been by to visit Roberto. Time was running out and the detectives would soon have to leave to go back to their home state, and she was afraid of any choices that had yet to be made.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Cagney demanded her attention. She smiled at her cat and went to prepare her a meal. Tomorrow night. She would be able to visit the gargoyles tomorrow night and have plenty of time to talk to them.

X

He wasn't sure what brought him to awareness first. He was shivering like crazy, and although he was cold, he could feel heat surrounding him. He felt trapped under blankets, but he certainly didn't remember arriving at his hotel.

One thing he was certain off, there was someone uninvited spooned against him.

Roberto's eyes snapped open, his body tense, a slight gasp caught midway. In that split second, he was also able to tell that he was indeed in a hotel room. The color scheme looked the same as his own, but the room was a lot smaller.

The person holding him let out an annoyed chuckle. "Awake, finally?"

Roberto turned his head, shocked brown eyes meeting smug green ones.

"G-gary?!"

"Yeah."

"I... uh... what are y... why am..." Roberto lifted his covers slightly, realizing that while they both lay underneath the covers, Gary was actually on top of the sheet, separating the two by a thin layer of cloth. Roberto brought down the covers, a small blush on his cheeks. "Uh... you changed my clothes?!'

"Well, duh. I wasn't about to try to keep you warm and have you in bed with wet clothes. When I found you, you were near a hypothermic state. Figured you have had enough hospital time so I brought you here."

"Oh," murmured Roberto, staring at the wall. His memories hit, and the pain in his chest returned. He pulled the blankets higher, covering the lower part of his face.

Gary sighed and the room felt silent. So silent that Gary felt himself falling asleep. At least until Roberto spoke.

"Well?"

"... 'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to say it?"

"... Say what?"

"'I told you so.'"

"Referring too?"

Roberto blinked back tears. "You said you didn't think this relationship would work out."

Gary forced his eyes open and stared at the back of Roberto's head. "No. I can't say it because someone else meddled in your affairs. For all I know, if it weren't for those two, it might have worked."

Silence fell again for a brief moment.

"Thanks," whispered Roberto.

"Don't mention it," murmured Gary.

Despite his heartache, Roberto felt himself smile. Despite harsh words usually shared, Gary often proved to be a great friend. Despite those cherished moments, Gary always proved himself to be an asshole.

"Oh, uh... don't forget. This never happened," he said.

Roberto's moment of happiness turned to annoyance. "Get out of my bed!"

"Your bed?! This is _my _room!"

"Fine! Then get out of your bed!"

"No!"

"Gr!" Roberto turned around to sit up and unexpectedly encountered lips. Turned out Gary had been leaning over him to try to appear more intimidating.

Roberto felt himself go bright red as his hand covered his mouth, turning away to hide his face under the covers again. Neither one of them spoke.

Once the embarrassment lessened, Roberto cleared his throat. "Ahem. Th-that never, uh, happened," he croaked out, wishing he had agreed with Gary as he usually did in buddy-buddy moments instead of having an outburst like that. He waited to hear Gary respond, but the silence continued, making him uncomfortable.

"Um, Gary?" he called out, then froze. Warm lips were gently pressed against his shoulder, near his neck.

"What if..." began Gary, lips moving against Roberto's skin. "What if we... just once... let it happen?"

"Let _what _happen?" Roberto asked in a strangled voice.

"Maybe Christina is right. Maybe... maybe I am too judgmental for a reason. Maybe I do get angry because... because I... I'm denying myself something... Or refusing to acknowledge something about myself."

"Gar..."

"You're still leaving us, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then why don't we let this happen."

Roberto felt his breath catch in his throat as Gary 's hand pressed down on his shoulder, forcing him to face upward. There was a rustle of cloth and Roberto felt Gary slide under the covers and over him. Lips covered his as hands ran up against his arms. A leg forced its way in between Roberto's, and Gary's hips began to slowly thrust against him. Roberto could feel a hardness begin to develop and he began to panic.

This was wrong on so many accounts. First and foremost, Gary was his working partner. Second, he was the most homophobic partner he had ever had to work with-- at least until a moment ago. Third, if he let it happen, he knew there would be regrets afterwards.

Roberto pushed up on Gary's shoulders to look him in the eye. "Don't," he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be able to come home someday."

Gary looked confused, but he stopped moving against Roberto.

"If we do this, you may come to regret it."

"If we don't, I may regret not taking the chance to find out."

Roberto sighed and closed his eyes. "But I don't want to risk you being regretful if we do. You see... if we don't do this, and I leave... I can always come back. If curiosity still exists, then we can always attempt something. However, if we do this and you regret it... I won't be able to come back home and face you."

Gary sighed. "I... I understand."

"Besides, Gary, what I need more than anything right now is a friend. Not a lover."

Gary slid off of him. "You're right."

Roberto turned on his side and felt Gary come up behind him. "Let me just hold you," he said.

Roberto gave a soft smile, tears threatening to take over again. "Thanks," he whispered.

X

Mike sighed as he hung up the phone. For the past couple of hours, he had been trying to get a hold of Roberto and Gary but to no avail. The only thing keeping him from panicking was that Jack's agitation dropped and he had stated that Roberto was fine.

But his heart was heavy. A call to headquarters revealed that Roberto had put in an request for an immediate transfer and it was approved. Seemed that there was a need for a deep undercover mission and his experience made him perfect for it. The thought made Mike sick to his core.

But the damage was done and he knew that he wouldn't be able to change Roberto's mind. The man was running, and to give chase meant driving him to desperate means to escape. Mike couldn't allow that to happen.

"If there is any god out there listening, please keep him safe," he prayed.

X

Elisa and Matt stood in front of the visiting detectives, with the exception of Roberto.

"Your departure is so quick!" exclaimed Elisa, surprise evident on her face.

"With us, it's usually case solved, suspect gone, onto something new."

"What about a court hearing? We'll see you then, right?" asked Matt.

Stacey sighed. "I think they're gonna arrange it so that we won't have to participate, or do it by satallite."

"What about the gargoyles?"

Gary gave a condescending look. "Well, seems only a few of us can face all the gargoyles without remorse to do a proper goodbye."

Mike winced while the other two detectives glanced at each other. Tonight they would probably find out happened since the battle.

"And Roberto?"

"Undercover," Gary replied, sounding cross. "He thought it best to make a complete break from everyone."

Elisa wasn't sure what to feel. On one hand, she understood Roberto needing to get away after what he went through, and from the people who witnessed it. However, it meant leaving Brooklyn behind. The young male had had enough heartbreak. It angered her. Hadn't Roberto claimed to have loved the gargoyle? If so, why leave without so much as a goodbye?

Mike glanced at his watch. "We need to head in. Check points and all. Thanks for cooperating with us. And I'm sorry for any discomfort and inconvenience we may have caused you."

Jack produced a business card. "If you ever need help outside your expertise, give this number a call. Just say you're a friend of Luxer and they'll connect you to someone who can find you the correct help. Just remember that the organization doesn't exist."

"Yay," muttered Matt. "I feel like I've been inducted into the Illuminate again."

Mike grinned. "But at least we're not pompous asses with crazy initiations, right? And the Masons are worst. Until next time."

The detectives headed into the terminal, waving back as they did so. Elisa and Matt waved back in return, torn between relief and sadness. It wasn't that they completely connected with them as friends. It was the fact that here was a group that understood the burden of dangerous secrets.

X

Gary stared out the window of the plane as it began to roll across the runway. His fingers touched his lips as he recalled his unexpected desire and action to kiss his gay partner. He felt his face turn red. He had been shot down and somehow it felt worse than when his first crush looked at him like if he were a worm and said, "Ew. Like, no." His head thumped against the pane.

"Uh, you okay?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Gary rubbed his head. Seemed he miscalculated how heavy his head actually was.

His thoughts drifted back to Roberto. He knew that Roberto's flight wasn't until the following morning, but he had lied, stating that his partner had left that morning. It was the only way to keep his team from attempting to contact Roberto.

He sent a silent prayer, hoping that they would soon see him again, alive and well.

X

The sun set, in Elisa's opinion, too quickly. She dreaded the explanation she was going to have to give to Brooklyn. At the same time, night couldn't have come soon enough as there was some serious discussion that needed to take place.

"Where did they come from?" she had asked when she first arrived. Stunned couldn't even begin to describe how she felt when she spotted the frozen form of Brooklyn looking down at a female gargoyle. Both shared gentle smiles.

"Xanatos brought them over from Japan," Burnett responded, wiping his glasses with a white handkerchief.

"Seems he was convinced by Goliath and Detective Lee. He was unaware, and still is, of their ulterior motives. Of course, both quickly regretted their decision, especially when Mr. Quintanar arrived in time to see those two take off."

And some things now made sense, including the possible justification of Roberto leaving without a goodbye. Of course, her emotions and feelings were no even more in turmoil. The gargoyles were her friends, and her loyalty lay with them, especially Goliath. But now he had gone and hurt not only one of his clan with his words and actions, but has also hurt a human with a wound that would not heal overnight.

When the sun sank behind the horizon, Elisa had braced herself, eyes focused directly into Goliath's.

The shame and guilt was evident when he looked at her.

"Elisa!" cried the other three males, as they happily crowded her.

Lex seemed the most enthusiastic.

"Meet our new friends! They came all the way from Japan!"

Elisa politely smiled, wanting to be friends. However, knowing that they were just 'pawns' made her feel sorry for them.

Brooklyn stepped forward. "Elisa? This is Hana-san. We were planning on visiting Roberto. She's interested in meeting him. Have you heard if he's free? He never went to his room last night."

Elisa felt her throat tighten. She cleared her throat and did her best to break the news, cursing that Matt wasn't around to back her up.

"Their team was told to return immediately to their home state. They left early this afternoon."

Goliath cringed and everyone else froze.

"Did... did Roberto leave a message for me?"

Gods, he sounded so hesitant yet hopeful, it hurt!

"He, uh, tried to come last night but must have missed you. He, uh, went in the morning. Seemed he had to be involved in a different case."

Brooklyn looked absolutely devastated.

"He was here?" he whispered. "And I missed him?"

"I'm sorry, Brooklyn."

"Will he write? Call? Come back? Did he leave any way to get in contact with him?"

Elisa shook her head. "It's a deep undercover mission. I don't know how long it is, but he's cutting himself off from everyone." Brooklyn looked towards Goliath. "Makes things easier, doesn't it," he snapped, before rushing off to the side of the building.

"Brooklyn!" Goliath called out.

"Allow me, Goliath-sama," said Hana. The female took off after the red skinned male.

Elisa moved to Goliath. "What is all this about?" she asked, dangerously quiet.

Goliath looked defeated. "A rash reaction. I'm not sure why... its not our way..." He seemed to be struggling greatly with his words. "I wasn't myself," he finished, lamely.

Elisa grunted. "I don't accept that. Why wren't you yourself."

Goliath growled and turned away. "I'm embarrassed to reveal that to you just yet."

Elisa decided not to press the matter. It was clear that guilt was troubling Goliath and it would be detrimental to keep pressing the issue. "Just make sure to talk with Brooklyn," she said, before making her way to greet the new gargoyles.

X

Brooklyn flew through the air, trying to force himself to breathe.

_Why? _he kept asking himself. _Why would he leave like that? I thought we were in love? I thought he was going to stay. Why do I always end up alone! _

Brooklyn settled on top of one of the buildings. He could see the hotel that Roberto had stayed at. He could see that the room was dark. He had been left behind.

His wings shot out, extending to their full span. He threw his head back and let out a mournful roar.

Then he curled into himself, wings wrapped tightly around him, shielding his face, and wept.

X

Hana landed on top of a building a few streets away. She had been tailing Brooklyn until she spotted movement from the corner of her eye.

It was a human, and she noticed that it ducked from sight and then reappeared as Brooklyn passed, following him visually. She took a wide angle and silently landed near the human, the hum of a large air conditioner fan masking any noise.

She cringed as she heard Brooklyn let out an awful, mournful roar. She watched with extreme interest as the human ducked back, hands over his chest as he slumped to the ground.

"Brooklyn," she heard him say. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. It'll be better this way."

"For who?" she asked, stepping close, certain she knew who this person was. Then human started, scrambling up off the floor and faced her. Just as many emotions flittered across his face, so did they in her heart. She felt sadness, anger, and mostly confusion. This human dared to hurt Brooklyn's heart with lies about leaving, but there was so much pain in his voice as well. Why would he to that to himself and Brooklyn?

"Er... y-you!" the male stammered.

"Hana."

"Huh?"

"My name is Hana."

"Roberto."

"So I guessed correctly. Brooklyn-san has mentioned you."

"Has he?" Hana watched as the man hid most emotions from his face. At first glance, it looked like an expression of disinterest and mild contempt. But they eyes still swam in pain. As she observed, Roberto continued to talk. "And passing, I imagine. Seems to me he found someone else to occupy his time."

_He's trying to protect his own heart, _Hana realized. _That is jealousy. _

"I did not know of you upon my arrival, and obligation kept him by my side these past few days. In his excitement, he probably did forget. But then he spoke of you when I expressed interest. So do not take that tone with me. There is nothing worse than a being that hides his emotions."

Tears began to flow as the harsh expression dissolved.

"Why are you being so... civil?" he asked. "You said so yourself. You have interest in him! Shouldn't you be glad I'm stepping out of your way?"

"I care for him" said Hana, trying to choose her words carefully. "But love? Not yet. I am not so heartless as to wanting to get in between two who love each other already. I do not understand why you are so willing to give up on him. Could it be that you are not truly in love with him?"

"I don't know," murmured Roberto, wrapping his arms around himself, shivering as the cool air began to blow. "I thought I was. But maybe not enough to keep trying to fight for this. He made me feel so wanted, like never before. I didn't feel used. But maybe... maybe it was because I thought he could never be able to betray me with another. When I saw you two last night... I knew... I knew it would be unfair for the both of us. I'm human. You two are gargoyles. I know the life span is vastly different. I would be selfish to keep his love. Me, living my whole life with him by my side until the day I day, and then what? Damning him to the rest of his life mourning me? No! It's better if I stand back and let him forget me now. And with you there... at least there's a chance that the both of you will grow old together. It's... it's better that way."

Hana was having a hard time understanding every word, as the male was fully crying now and trying to speak. Her heart went out to him and she stepped closer, drawing the frail human into an embrace. "You are foolish in my eyes," she said gently. "I only understand a part of your reasoning." She felt small arms encircle her waist. In many ways, it felt like that of a child. She had no idea humans were so tiny. She never held one this intimately.

She purred, trying to sooth the male. Minutes passed, and she loosened her grip as she felt him pull away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

Roberto gave her a pained smile. "I'm going to ask that you watch over him in my place. I'm standing firm with my decision. There's work that I agreed to do and I can't back out. Of course when I went in, I did so knowing that survival chances were fifty-fifty. Even if I no longer feel like dying, I can't give that as a reason to back out. And it would be really unfair of me to go to Brooklyn now and ask him to wait for me, especially since there's no way of knowing if I'll come back as myself, or even if I come back at all."

Hana struggled not to shed a tear.

"So please, Miss Hana. Be good to him."

Roberto turned away from her, heading to the doorway that led back inside the building. The asian gargoyle watched as he opened the door and stepped in. The sound of the metal door closing sounded loud to her ears.

X

Brooklyn landed back at the castle, apart from everyone. He didn't feel like joining anyone. But it seemed that wasn't meant to be. A large presence made itself known. Brooklyn turned away from his leader.

"Brooklyn. Please listen."

The younger male looked at Goliath, resignation in his face. "Yes, sir?"

"I was mistaken."

Brooklyn gave a start. Then he narrowed his eyes. "How convenient. Now that Roberto is gone you realize this?"

"I deserved that," Goliath rumbled, standing next to Brooklyn. "However, I realized it back at the warehouse. But I must admit, and I'm ashamed to admit... my disapproval was more out of jealously rather than determining what was natural or not. In our times, it wasn't unheard of when males became affectionate with one another. After all, we outnumbered our sisters. It was rare, but they weren't shunned."

Brooklyn looked bewildered. "Then why..?"

"Why oppose to your union?" Goliath asked.

Brooklyn nodded.

"As I said. Jealousy."

Brooklyn shied away. "Jealous of who?" he asked, slightly horrified.

Goliath let out a bitter laugh. "Not of who, Brooklyn. Of what. You only knew Roberto for a few weeks, and you were able to physically express your love. I've known Elisa for years... and we've only shared a kiss."

Silence reigned.

"It hurts," Brooklyn whispered.

"Yes. It does. It is the most powerful emotion in existence. It can send you soaring into the heavens. Or it can send you crashing into the depths of hell. And from there it is your choice to die, or move forward."

Brooklyn began to silently cry again. Goliath, in seeing that, drew him into a one armed embrace, wing draped over the smaller male.

"Does Elisa know?" he asked after another short moment of silence.

"I think so," responded Goliath. "But she chooses to deny it."

"I hope, in the end, your love story comes out better than mine," whispered Brooklyn.

Goliath tightened his embrace for a moment. "Don't give up on yours."

The sun rose, freezing the two in their moment of sadness and comfort.

X

Roberto stared out the window, watching as the Statue of Liberty left his sight, the plane circling back around to head westward. Sunglasses covered his eyes, hiding the bloodshot look from everyone.

His heart still feeling heavy, Roberto knew he was doing the right thing. A gargoyle and a human? The others were right. A relationship like that was never meant to be. But a continued friendship was. If life permitted, he hoped to someday see Brooklyn again. And his friends. Roberto settled back, closing the window shade.

The plane gained altitude, leaving behind the rising sun.

Fin

AN2: Currently on deviant art, at kaltheinya. deviantart. com (remove spaces for those sites that don't allow html addresses within the story), you will be able to find pages to a comic I started up utilizing my original characters mentioned in this story. There are single shots of the new looks if you check the gallery. However, they have been altered from my original concepts due to their setting in terms of, only two of them are completely human, the others look like humans but aren't. It's a sci-fi kind of thing, intergalactic wars, cross breeding, etcetera, and yes, it will be a mature comic as time goes by. But being on deviant, I'll probably edit it but post it else where in it's uncensored glory. Just keep an eye out.

Also, on adultfanfiction . net there will be a PWP featuring Roberto and one of the Gargoyle characters (wonder who it could be) that takes place 2 years later. Uh... no, not Brooklyn. And then on fanfiction there will be one that takes place 10 years later so everyone can know what has happened to the characters. While I have been known to do tragic stories... I do enjoy bittersweet ones. So it won't be what you all expect, but hopefully you'll be satisfied.

AN3: I based Hana off of a fanbased storyline called Timedancer which is based off of what Greg Weisman wanted to do, although his character name would have been Katana, if I'm not mistaken. Guess I sort of wanted to remain canon. YAY!!! I just found out he has been doing comics for the gagoyles under Slave Graphic Comics label. They're already on issue 7 but lucky for me, volume 1 is being released with the first 6 issues. Must buy. Same to all of you gargoyle fans!!!


End file.
